


Redemption

by WindStar27



Series: Redemption Series [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, ArchAngel Michael - Freeform, Archangel Gabriel, Assassination, British, Canon Era, Childhood Abuse, Demons, England - Freeform, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gambling, Gangs, Gen, God - Freeform, Guardian Angels, Ireland, Irish, London, Lucifer - Freeform, Maid, Michael - Freeform, Murder, Other, Pre-Canon, Rape Aftermath, Shinigami, Teacher-Student Relationship, Theft, Turf wars, Underwear Theft, Victorian era, cockney, demonic, demons from the lesser key of Solomon, excellent eye sight, female theves, mentor, neglected, special eyes, street wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 86,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27
Summary: Mey-Rin is a young orphan.Has suffered through many sad things, to get to where she is is the story of how Mey-Rin became so good with her gun and why her eyes are so special.This story spans the time frame before the series started, & beyond when she was hired by the earl, in order to become a maid.Couples:Sebastian x Mey-Rin & Ciel x Lizzie & OC x OC relationships.Who were Mey-Rin's father and mother?How did Sebastian become a demon?What happens to Fallen Angels?Can the Archangel: Gabriel get her trumpet back before the apocalypse is ushered in?Why can Lizzie see shinigami?What's with Lau?And why does Sebastian dislike dogs so much and love cats just as much as he dislikes dogs?





	1. In The Beginning

 

**_A /N:_ **

**_Ok, a Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) fic (pairing: Sebastian x Mey-Rin) was requested by: Mestwendyfan._ **

**_I have a few story ideas for the pairing, running around my head. But, I don't really like most of them, to be honest. But, this story idea (vague, though it is ATM) seemed to be my best option though... It is also the most involved of the story idea's that I have._ **

**_Anyway, it doesn't show any signs of Sebastian (no, he's not the demonic father mentioned that would be incest, and while, demons might be into that, I'm not into WRITING it), showing up, at this time... He will be in here. Please just have patients._ **

**_I'm not at all sure of this story. I'm not at all sure if I like it, or not. So, I decided to make this chapter shorter than I had planned (about 3,000 words shorter), to see what Mestwendyfan and my other readers who know the series, think about it. I will go from where this left off, if I get a few good reviews._ **

**_Anyway... I'm not even going to try to get all the cockney accents right. I just can't even begin to be able to properly write in the speech patterns and other things, such as terminology and things like that, right. They are just too different from my own. And I would have to study it all for a long time to even begin to be able to attempt to get it right._ **

**_So, I'm really sorry. But, if you know the characters, you should know their accents, please use your healthy imaginations, in regards to their accents. Fair warning: I wrote this chapter on my cell phone, in a van, on its way back from Nashville, to where I live. Anyway. I am proof reading it, myself, but I don't have the spell checkers, that I usually have. I'll spell/typo-check it later._ **

* * *

**_Warnings :_ **

**_Child abuse/mistreatment is suggested._ **

**_Also , murder, and thieving are also on display here._ **

**_Some MILD, Non-Con shown. More than mild, IMPLIED._ **

* * *

**_Further info here:_ **

**_The gangs mentioned in this chapter:_ **

**_The 40 Elephants (an all women organized crime group in the 1800's and early 1900's, that may have existed as far back as the 1700's). They mostly shoplifters. But also fought in turf wars._ **

**_Also called: The 40 Thieves (though... They had over 70 members T one point) the members were house wives, and daughters of upstanding people, in most cases._ **

**_They were affiliated with the male gang:_ **

**_The Elephant & Castle group._ **

* * *

**_._ **

**_Chapter #1 - In The Beginning._ **

**_._ **

* * *

**_All Hallow's Eve - 1863 -_ **

**_London, England_ **

**_{The East End}_ **

* * *

.

**_._ **

The night was looking bleak. A young, heavily pregnant and well dressed woman collapsed on the street. She had, had to leave her home. Her family said that as soon as her child was born, they would "put it down" since it's father had been discovered, to have been a demon posing as a human.

The woman did not care that her child would be half demon. She loved it, as she had honestly loved its demonic father. She wanted her child to live. So. She just ran away. That was over 10 days ago. She did not know how to live on the streets... She had been used. And severely abused on the streets.

Now, here she was, on the walkway, in agony, as her baby decided to finally be born, after her latest beating, she was surprised that her baby was still alive. But, she was. And here would be the start of Mey-Rin's story:

* * *

The cries of a wailing baby could be heard outside of the old London brownstone, despite the buckets of rain that fell in waterfalls from the sky above. Inside, a woman smiled tiredly, then breathed her last breath, as her red-haired child, breathed its first of many. The father is unknown. The mother was also an unknown to the people who helpded her have her child.

The baby wailed in the arms of the woman who delivered it. What were they supposed to do now? There was a dead woman, and an infant who was unattached to any family.

"We'll just leave it in the churchyard."

Decided the woman finally. A short time later, the dead mother and her baby were left at the gates to the nearby church. The child still wailed on and the rain fell ever more heavily upon the two. Soon, though, the warmth of a covered lamp fell across the face of the child, who, blinking at the person holding the light aloft, stopped its crying. Her eyes were sharp and alert. They seemed to the person, to be special, somehow.

Moments later, the baby girl was gone, and the dead mother was the only one that remained at the church gates.

* * *

_**6 years later, in 1869:** _

* * *

_**"Kaaaaahhh~!"** _

The little redhead fell onto her bottom hard, with a cry of shock...

"YOU STUPID LITTLE WRECH OF A CHILD!"

Shouted the woman who had just smacked the child across the face. The little girl whimpered, sniffling, as she rubbed her throbbing cheek. A small trickle of blood rolled from under her upper lip and down her chin. Another, older girl, went and knelt beside the child. She hugged the redhead and looked at the current second-in-command, of the 40 Elephants.

The woman was named Sara Grue. She was a hard woman in a beautiful dress. Her dirty blonde/brown hair was in a bun on top of her head, her eyes were a gray/green and very hard looking. She had set her large hat aside. The two girls on the floor were watching her carefully. Finally, another woman came forward from the group of many women and girls that surrounded the children. This one puts herself between the girls and Sara. Her hands were on her hips, long elegant gloves held in her left hand. Her hat was also aside. Her hair fell in beautiful golden curls around her shoulders, her eyes were a warm honey brown color.

"I didn't take in these children for you to start abusing them. Now, I am taking them, we are going home for the day."

She snapped as the older girl got up, and helped the smaller one to her feet.

"Have you lifted enough t' make up for the screw up, then, Aisling?"

Sara asked. Aisling smiled.

"Here."

She said, pulling a large bag out from under her many skirts, and then dropping it in front if Sara. Without waiting for a response, Aisling turned to the girls.

"Come along, Dahlia, Mey-Rin."

She took the hand of the older girl, and she headed out, as Mey-Rin held tightly to Dahlia's hand. Once they were gone, Sara and the 14 other women and girls looked in the bag.

"Wow. It looks like she snitched the crown jewels! Look at that sparkle!"

Said a 12-year-old. Sara was seething with rage. Aisling was seriously asking to be ousted. But, as their current leader's daughter, and the child of one of the men in the Elephant and castle group, Sara did not dare to mess with Aisling... Yet.

When Aisling and the girls got home, Mey-Rin was shoved into her room.

"Stay in here, think about the trouble you caused, and figure out how to do better next time!"

Snapped Aisling, before closing the redhead in the dark room.. Aisling had taken her in, when she found the child, by the church all those years ago. But, she was proving to be a disappointment. She thought something about the child's eyes was special. But, thus far, nothing further happened, to prove her thoughts. She had taken in Dahlia just after HER mother was killed in a heist, 2 months before she found Mey-Rin. Dahlia's mother had been a member of the all women thieves group since she and Aisling had officially joined, when they were teenagers. Aisling was training the girls, but, it was a slow process. After locking Mey-Rin away, she sat on her bed. In her own room, with a heavy sigh.

_**'How long until I can get rid of Sara?'** _

She wondered to herself. Sara was the right hand of Aisling's mother (who ran the 40 Elephants).

She couldn't do anything to her just yet. There was more and more infighting happening lately, though.

* * *

_**2 years later: Mey-Rin - age 8** _

* * *

The small redhead huddled in a room. Her hands were plastered over her ears, as Aisling and Sara fought in the sitting room. Dahlia sat beside Mey-Rin- hugging the younger girl, both were scared. Sara had come over ready to pick a fight. Aisling had pushed the girls into their room. Now, both women were shouting at each other. Things were hitting the walls very now and then. Then, things suddenly got quiet. Dahlia and Mey-Rin waited, and there was a slamming door.

More silence, after that.

The girls waited. Then there was the smoke. It was filtering into their room, from under the door. Dahlia gasped, and ran to the door. She forced the door open (despite the knob burning her). The girls saw the rooms outside the door, ablaze. Among the flames, was Aisling, with a knife in her chest. She was lying on the floor, dead. Dahlia pulled Mey-Rin back into the room, and closed the door. Then both girls left out their window.

"I was wondering where you little brats were!"

Mey-Rin looked into the shadows, and Sara came into view, she had a gun pointing at them. Dahlia pushed the smaller girl behind her, and cried out as Sara shot her in the stomach.

"Mey! _**RUN**_!"

The older girl cried out as she fell to her knees. Mey-Rin blinked, and hesitated, but, one look at Sara, had her turning and running. The tears started to flow down her cheeks, as another shot sounded where Dahlia was. Then she heard someone running after her. She knew it was Sara. Being smaller, Mey-Rin ran into small alleyways and under things.

She barely managed to escape. But, she survived that night. It was a week later, before she saw Sara again. This time, Mey-Rin was sitting on a rooftop, trying to stay warm, in the November cold. This rooftop had several chimneys, she was huddled among them.

Several buildings away, inside an apartment, Sara fought with another member of the 40 elephants, Mey-Rin was sure she should not have been able to see, what she could see. She watched as Sara killed again. Mey-Rin shivered, and huddled further under the old clothes that she had gathered to keep herself warm. Just then, a man walked over to her. She blinked huge reddish eyes up at him.

"You saw that, didn't you?"

She hesitated. He had a large gun in his hands. She knew it was a Whitworth Rifle. Aisling's father had a fondness for firearms. She saw the scope on it to help the shooter see long distances, what was this man doing with a gun like that?

The man crouched before the scared little girl. He was looking at her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"D'you know those women, little miss?"

He asked her. She frowned, his accent was strange... She had never heard someone from America, before.

"Uh... I..."

She frowned and bit her lip.

"They are in a gang of lady thieves, they work with a larger gang called th-"

"T-the Elephants and Castle, group..."

Mey-Rin said with a sigh. She then told the man that she had been raised by a member of the all female: 40 Elephant's gang. She told him what happened to Aisling, and Dahlia... And who Sara was. That Sara would kill her if she ever had the chance.

He listened attentively. Then took a deep breath, when she was done explaining.

"You saw what happened, right? Everything that transpired?"

She nodded slightly.

"M... M-miss Sara killed her, That she did... Mr... ? Why are you up here with that gun?"

She asked, nodding to the rifle.

"I was hired to kill the lady who was just killed. Her lover wanted her dead. But, that miss Sara, person, beat me to it."

He said honestly. Then he blinked and looked around.

"You need a place to stay, right? And food. I need an apprentice. If you agree to learn my profession, I will take you in. And protect you."

"P... Profession, Sir?"

"I'm an assassin."

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip again. Finally, after thinking, she shook her red head.

"Mey-Rin doesn't want ta'kill... That I don't..."

She said softly. He sighed again.

"Very well, then... Take care, kid."

With that, the man walked off. She watched him go, then turned her eyes back to the apartment with the dead woman. Sara had left by now. The little girl could see so well at this amazing distance, that she was sure she could see the blood starting to dry... Shivering again, Mey-Rin snuggled further under her piles of dirty clothing.

* * *

_**1874 - 3 years later:** _  
_**Mey-Rin: age 11** _

* * *

She was lying on a wooden floor, bleeding from a head wound. Sara stood over her, with a fireplace poker in her hands.

"This was the last time, that you, child, will get in my way!"

Said the woman. Sara had moved up in the ranks of the 40 elephants. Now, she had run into this little wretch again!

Mey-Rin had not been paying attention. She had been so hungry, that she had chosen, and picked the purse, from Sara.

_**'Someone... Please...'** _

She thought, desperately. She could feel herself losing consciousness... Then, she heard a man's voice, she couldn't make out what he was saying. But, soon she heard both of their voices raised in anger. She saw a pair of boots step into her field of view, just before the blackness enveloped her, finally. Somehow, his tone of voice sounded familiar...

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued.** _

_**.** _

* * *

**_Necessary_ ** _**Disclaimer Section:** _

_**Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Black Butler" "{Kuroshitsuji}" - are copyrighted properties of the mangaka/Author: Yana Toboso** _

_**Also the anime and manga are copyrighted by those involved with the making of the anime and the publishing of the manga.** _

_**I claim no ownership. I just love the anime and the manga.** _

_**~*~Windeen~*~** _

_**~*~Windy~*~** _


	2. The "Me" Of Then, And The "Me" Of Now: The Road To Becoming A Phantomhive Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question!: should I merge chapter 1 with this? I wanted to get this ALL done in this chapter- but it seems kinda iff balance.  
> Despite how it may seem for over 6500 words, Mey-Rin WILL end up with Sebastian. But, being an adult in the 1800's, its not unlikely that she MIGHT have had at least one other relationship before coming to be a maid. That said... There's not really much else to put here, aside from the warnings directly below:  
> Warnings:  
> Its dark. To me, it has a similar feel to the manga.  
> 1) It's over 7000 words  
> 2) Guns & Violence.  
> 3) ATTEMPTED Molestation/Rape.  
> 4) Things similar to what Ciel found at that lord's manor, with those tortured children. During the Black Circus Arc.  
> 5) Mistreatment of children in various ways suggested throughout (but I'm trying to stick to how children on the streets in this era were treated).  
> 6) Sebastian first shows up at the end of this chapter. I used the dialogue from the episode #21 of season 1, for when he finally finds and recruits Mey-Rin... I added some thoughts on her part. Just a few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added note:  
> That'll teach me to write about creepy dogs, then take my trash out at 10 pm when a flashlight creates shadows that aren't there and which appear to be moving.....

 

 

_**.** _

_**Chapter #2 - The "Me" Of Then, And The "Me" Of Now: The Road To Becoming A Phantomhive Servant** _

_**.** _

The man, Logan Ross, glared at Sara. The woman arched an eyebrow.

"Sacrificing your life for a half-dead child? Are you that desp-?"

"I am protecting her for my own reasons."

Sara snorted softly. She raised the weapon once more, and gasped, as a gunshot sounded, a moment later, a hole appeared through her forehead. She crumpled to the ground dead. Logan put the gun away, in the waistband of his pants and looked at the young teen on the floor. He felt badly for her, he did. He gently picked the girl up, and took her to his home, and tended her wounds.

She sighed softly in her sleep.

Finally, he sat down, and waited for her to wake up.

When Mey-Rin finally came to, she sat up a bit too fast, and held her bandaged head.

"Careful, girl. If you move too fast with that head wound, you'll puke."

She winced, and looked around. The man that she had met when she was 8 was seated across from her. She figured he was around, maybe 18 or 20. He had black hair, was very good looking, and had beautiful (to her) blue eyes.

"W... Where am I? If you will...?"

"My house. That lady, Sara, if i her name, correctly... I killed her. You're safe... Hey, why are you crying?!"

"I wish I had gone with you, sir, when you offered t'take me and train me!"

She wailed. He sighed, waiting for her to stop. When she finally did stop. She huddled under the blankets.

"What now? I won't bite."

He said, frowning worriedly. She looked at her hands.

"What do y'want, in return for saving me?"

"Want?"

He asked. Then he nearly choked on his words, when she stood and stripped her clothing off, standing before him naked.

"Uh... I think there's - "

She walked over and started reaching for his belt. Now he knew where she'd been for the last few months, he had been keeping an eye on the kid, after the first time he saw her. Then she went into a tavern with a well dressed English lord, who offered to get her something to eat. In all likelihood, she had had to pay after, with her body. His hand snapped out, he grabbed hers, and pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring her nakedness.

"I'm so sorry, little one,"

"Huh? F-for what?"

"I just am."

He said. He should have taken her in when he met her on that roof. She wouldn't have had to sell or trade her innocence, if he had. But, was turning her onto an assassin, better than letting her sell her body at such a young age. She reminded him of his deceased little sister.

* * *

Mey-Rin stayed with Logan, he insisted. Though they never talked about him training her to kill. She tried 2 more times, to offer herself, as payment, for his protection. But, each time he refused, and apologized. He could tell that her spirit was somewhat broken. Desiring to do something, though, to repay him, for his protection, she finally realized that there was something that she could do, to help him around the apartment.

He went out every day, was gone most of the day, when he came back, he would sometimes, just be tired. And other times, he might have an injury or 2. While he was out, she would clean the rooms, and when she knew he was due home, she would cook. Though, she wasn't very good at it. He ate the food with a grateful smile, and a "thank you."

Things went on like this for several years. She grew rather fond of Logan, and was happy just to be near him. A few months before her 15th birthday, though, things took another turn for her. At tjis time, her Long red hair was braided down her back, her bangs covered her eyes (Logan had taken to calling her a redheaded sheep dog), she had the first signs of an hourglass figure. This day; just after she finished making dinner, for the day, Logan had rushed into the apartment. She looked up, and frowned. He was leaning against the front door, he was ditty and sweaty. He had a nasty wound in his tight arm, was covering it part way with his left hand, as he panted for breath.

"Logan...?"

She asked softly.

"Rin, leave. Go. Out the window."

She blinked, opened her mouth to ask what was happening, when there was a sudden pounding on the door, behind him. He jumped away just as the door was broken. Mey-Rin backed up, her body shaking, as a man advanced on the two.

"There you are,"

He said, a long knife held in one hand. Logan kept Mey-Rin behind him.

"Lo... Logan...?"

She said, her voice quivering, slightly.

"I'll protect you, Rin."

She bit her lip, looking at the man in front of Logan. Her eyes widened, as she realized she recognized the man. She took a step backwards, and tripped over a table. She fell backwards onto it, the man's eyes were drawn to her. They widened, and he sneered.

"So, there you are..."

Logan's eyes darted slightly to look at Mey-Rin.

"You know him?"

She whimpered, nodding slightly.

"And, just the position I like you in, too!"

The man sneered, Logan looked at her fully, and took in her position. On her back on the table, her legs (though covered by her long skirt) slightly parted, one knee up, to try and push herself off of it. She noticed her legs, and put her knee down, clamping her knee's together. Logan saw her pale, he looked at their attacker. And he felt sickened, when the other man licked his lips. He could gather what that meant.

"Leave her out of this,"

He said. The other man grinned.

"I was one of the men who broke her in, you should be grateful that she was so easy to-"

He was cut off, by Logan slamming his fist into the man's jaw as Mey-Rin started to sob. She was huddled in a ball on the table, now.

"You're sick!"

Logan shouted, as the man went flying into the broken door. When the man got up, a full blown physical fight broke out between the two men. Mey-Rin watched as they fought. Slowly, Logan's opponent was gaining the upper hand, until finally: Logan was slashed in the stomach. Several times, with a nasty curved long knife. Then he was kicked, hard in the wound area. Logan screamed in pain, and fell into a wall. He groaned as the man advanced on him. Despite her nearly mind numbing fear, Mey-Rin, got to her feet and ran over, she tried to body slam the man. But, he was to heavy for her smaller frightened frame to budge. He grabbed her by the throat. She cried out as he squeezed.

Logan, half out of it, could only watch, as she was slammed into the floor, hard. The monster of a man ripped the boddice of her dress, shoved her skirts up and started to pull her bloomers off. She was struggling, kicking until her legs were pilled down. She screamed, as he started undoing his pants. Logan, gasping in pain and tried to get himself to move. He needed to help her.

"Let's see if he used you the way he should..."

The man said, laughing a bit as she fought against him. Desperately, she looked around as he started prying her legs apart, she saw the knife he had slashed Logan with. Closing her eyes, as she felt his hands touching her bare chest she reached for the knife.

_**'No, don't... Rin, I'll save you!'** _

Logan thought, as she reached for the weapon, but with his stomach ripped open, he was weak, losing blood fast. If she killed this man... Logan wanted her to remain the girl she was... Sweet and herself... If she killed, there was no turni-

He watched in stunned horror, as the man exposed himself, and fought to get between her thighs. Meanwhile, she grabbed the knife with her left hand and stabbed the man in the jugular. He screamed, as the blood started flowing. Fountains if it covering her and him, from his neck.

While crying, Mey-Rin shoved the knife in further, and as he tried to pull away, the knife was dragged from there, down towards his collarbone and chest. Her hand held fast (she couldn't uncurl her fingers, even if she tried, the shock had them locked in place) as the knife was brutally dragged through his flesh. He screamed, in agony.

She screamed in fear and horror, her right hand covering her eyes and mouth, as she felt the sickening drag of the blade through the man's body. Finally, he collapsed on top of the frightened girl. Dead. All she could do, was shake and sob. When Logan finally managed to get to her, he pulled her into his arms, and just held her, as she cried.

"I... I... I killed h..."

She cried, shaking violently, in his arms.

"He deserved it..."

He said as his own pain grew.

"I j... Just remembered t... The l... Last time that h- he-"

"Shhhh... It's OK Mey-Rin, your safe, as long as I'm here, I'll keep you safe!"

He said. His voice was soothing, as he tightened his arms around her, despite the fact that she was covered in the man's blood. Logan felt his eyes stinging. He didn't want to even think about how young she was, when that monster had-... Logan's eyes hardened. If the bastard wasn't already dead... Well, he was lucky she had killed him, instead of Logan. If he had not been injured, and had killed him, they'd be fishing parts of him out of the River Thames for years and years, to come.

She clung to him and cried. She had let other men have her, before and after this dead man. He had started it by charging money for her use. But, then she had gotten away, and when stealing didn't help her make it through the day, she would sell herself. That was all a short time before Logan had found Sara trying to kill her.

Mey-Rin didn't realize how badly Logan was injured, until a short time later. Logan's friends, Newt and Tabitha found the two, and got them out of the building. Mey-Rin fell asleep in the back of Newt's carriage.

* * *

When Mey-Rin came to, she was laying in a bed, in a quiet room. She hurt all over, and had a sinus headache, from all of the crying that she had done. Taking a deep breath. She pushed herself upright, and found a pretty blond woman sleeping in a chair beside her. The woman's head rested on her folded arms, which rested on the bed. Mey-Rin knew her. She had come to the apartment a few times, to give Logan stitches, if he was injured.

"Mi.…. Miss... T-Tabitha?"

She said, her voice was rough and week, as well. The woman lifted her head, and smiled.

"Hey there RinRin."

She said, calling Mey-Rin by the teasing nickname that Newt had given her when they first met the girl. The young redhead puffed out her cheeks.

"I asked you not t'call me by tha' name, that I did!"

She said, crossing her arms. Tabitha laughed, as ruffled her bangs.

"But it's CUTE!"

"I don't care, that I don't!"

Tabitha laughed again. After a minute, Mey-Rin looked at her.

"Is Logan... I... Is he alright?"

"For the most part. Yes."

"Most part?"

"Mey-Rin... He won't be able to snipe anymore. His stomach was slashed up good. In order for a sniper to snipe, they must lay on their belly."

The younger girl sighed. How would they earn mo-

_**'Wait...'** _

"Hey, if he can't do his job, I will apprentice under him and do his job for him!"

"Its not that easy, you'll be killing pe-"

Tabitha started, but Mey-Rin gave her a deathly cold look.

"I don't care, that I don't!"

Tabitha signed heavily.

"But, Logan said that he had asked you once to b-"

"That, he did. I rejected his offer politely and now, things are different. That they are!"

Tabitha just sighed. She was starting to get a headache!

"What ever you wish. I will get Newt to talk to you about this, Logan is still unconscious... And, anyway, he won't ever be likely to train you properly now. Newt will have t'be the one t'train you."

She said, getting to her feet. Mey-Rin watched her leave, then she heaved a sigh from pent up nerves. She had just killed a man. Looking at her hands, which were clean of blood, she bit her lip.

_**'How hard can killing again, be?'** _

She thought. Then looked up when Logan's best friend, a slightly older man who's accent was part English, and part German, walked in. He and Tabitha had a little girl, she was 5, but, still. He saw her in Mey-Rin. He was about 7 years older than Logan. He had taught him to be a hired killer.

"Tabitha said that you want to take over Logan's jobs."

She nodded, he sighed. His eyes looking tired and sad.

"I'll teach you. But, Logan told me a while ago, that he wanted you to keep your hands clean and-"

"Their not clean, not after the other night..."

She interrupted. He scratched his head, and sighed.

"Alright, then. Rest up for now. In a week I will take you on a job with me... If you still insist. But, you will have to pay attention and not freeze up or get scared. Got it?"

She nodded.

"Yes'sir!"

After that, he left, and she settled back into the bed to rest.

* * *

The week went by fairly fast. Logan woke up 2 days after Mey-Rin did. She was sleeping in the bed with him, when he came to. She was on top of his blanket, snuggled close to him, her hand resting on his cheek. He smiled, and though he was stiff, he put his arm around her, he was glad she was OK. He could tell by the decor, that they were at Newt's home. So, he knew they were safe. Pulling her closer, he rested the side of his head against her own. She was really happy, when she woke up a short time later, and realized that he was awake.

When Logan found out about her agreement with Newt, though, he went somewhat ballistic. Thankfully, Tabitha had taken Mey-Rin and her child, with Newt: Sally, out to get food. So, Mey-Rin wasn't there for the argument. The girls got back a while after Logan gave up. His injuries bothering him, he'd gone back to sleep. He refused to let Mey-Rin know that he was awake. Though, after that. He pretended to be asleep, whenever she came in. When it was time for her to go with Newt, she came to see Logan, expecting him to be asleep. He was waiting for her.

"Please, don't go, Rin."

She smiled and leaned forward, to kiss him on the cheek (something she had done for a few years, now, once she had grown used to being around Logan). At the last second, though, he turned his head, and their lips met. Her eyes widened, he froze for a moment, he hadn't thought his actions through! Then, when she just blinked at him, not recoiling, he pulled her closer to him. When she whimpered in shock, he deepened the kiss. She leaned into him as his tongue entered her mouth and caressed her own. Her hands clutched at his shirt.

"Knock knock!"

They broke apart, both breathless, as they looked at Tabitha, who stood in the doorway. She had a big smile on her face.

"You look obscene, cut it out,"

Logan said, still holding the teen close to him.

"That's rude! I come here to give you your bath and tell Rin something and you call me obscene!?"

The woman said in mock hurt feelings as Mey-Rin giggled.

"It's time?"

Logan asked his friend. She nodded.

"Newt asked me to fetch RinRin."

"You can fetch her in a minute, go stand outside, and close that door. I want to talk to Mey-Rin alone."

"That didn't look like talking- HEY! Don't throw things at me! I'm going, I'm going! I'll give you lot only a minute or so, though!"

With that, she closed the door, rubbing her head, from the hit it took, from the paper weight that he had lobbed at her head. Logan muttered under his breath, but, Mey-Rin was running her finger over her lip, thinking about what had just happened, she didn't notice, until he snapped his finger in front of her face. She blinked, her reddish-hazel eyes darting back to him.

"I shouldn't have... Not without asking. I'm so-"

"Don't say your sorry. I..."

She said. Her finger was resting over his lips as she blushed, before continuing:

"I liked it..."

She said, her finger still holding him silent. He watched her for a minute, before he gently gripped her wrist, then pressed his lips into her finger, kissing it and watching her. Her eyes widened. When he finally released her hand, she was flushed, her heart was racing.

"Well... "

He said, gently pulling her into a hug.

"When you come back. No matter what time it is. Come see me. I want to be sure you come back safely."

He said softly, into her ear. She shivered, but then, she nodded.

"I will, I promise."

He nodded and let her go. Watching her leave, he hoped her mind and spirit could take what she was about to see.

* * *

_**Hours Later:** _

* * *

Tabitha was asleep in bed, as was her daughter.

Logan was out of his bed, sitting by the window, on the window seat, he was holding a small strand of prayer beads. They had belonged to his mother. He always had them with him. He always prayed before taking a life, or when he was nervous. He was watching the moon, as he waited. Listening for any sounds around the home... He looked up when he heard the front door open and close quietly. A moment later, his door opened, and the redhead came in. He was standing to meet her, when she rushed in to hug him. He grunted from some pain at the force of the impact (it wasn't easy for him to stand, or move, with his bandaged up injuries) as she hugged him.

"Are you OK?"

He asked her, she nodded into his shirt.

"Aye."

"Why is your voice shaking...?"

She just mutely shook her head against his chest. He sighed, pulled her over to his cot gently. The two sat on it, and then he forced her to look at him. There were dried tears on her cheeks and there was a small splash of blood under her right eye, on her cheek.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"No... I had to pull the trigger, though."

"What!? Why!?"

She could hear the anger in his voice.

"Newt was hurt. I-"

He was off the bed and out the door in minutes, despite the pain - a hand held over his stomach, as he leaned against the walls for support. When he found his friend, he was sitting in the kitchen. A bandage around his hand, blood spotting it here and there. He was drinking tea, calmly.

"She likes dogs,"

Newt said to Logan, by way of greeting.

"Huh?"

He had been all set to rip into him for endangering Mey-Rin.

"I said-"

"I heard you. What the bloody hell does that mean!"

Newt looked at him.

"There was a dog. It caught her attention. She won't tell me why, it might have been injured or something. It was a creepy little thing. RinRin was beside me, but then she wasn't. She was following the sounds the dog made. Next thing I know, she's screaming. I look, and this dog... (I swear it was possessed), it had her on her back. Its eyes were glowing a blood red, and it was about to rip her throat out. I turned the gun on it. I shot it in the shoulder, it wasn't a very large dog.

_**{At this point, Logan pulled out a chair and sat down. His mouth hanging open.}** _

The impact sent the thing flying a short distance. I thought that would chase it off, but... It looked at me, and I swear Logan, it seemed to grin... Which I know is a mad thought... Anyway, it got up, though it was dripping blood, and after looking at me with that grin, it turned BACK to Mey-Rin and went after her, again. I got between the two, used my less dominant hand to block, and I shot it in the head... It tore off my two last fingers on that hand, and a good chunk of my wrist.

Even considering where it was shot the second time, it started coming at us AGAIN. But, it stopped when Mey-Rin stood in front of me. It looked in her eyes, and seemed to become frightened of HER. A thick fog came rolling in and the beast was gone. The scope on my gun had been cracked in the skirmish. She was shaking in front of me. I was bleeding all over the place, and losing more blood fast. I told her it was called off, that we were heading back. But, she tore her skirt, tightly wrapped up my hand and picked up the rifle. Then I watched her, as she went over to where I had been set up."

"Didn't you say that the scope to see distances, though, was broken?"

Logan asked him. Newt nodded.

"That I did. But, she had apparently been paying attention. She took the same pose, despite the scope being broken. She broke it off the rest o'the way, to get it out of her way. And then she took aim, ignoring my protests, and, a second later, she had shot the target in the head. He was dead before he hit the floor, from what I could tell."

Logan's eyes were wide. He had sensed that there was something unique about her eyes. But, to be able to accurately take out a target...

"I'm going to bed. I gave her the rifle. It's no use to me without the scope. I'll use yours until I can get a new one."

"Yeah... Sure."

Logan watched his friend head to bed. Then he got up. He headed back to his own room, slowly. He found the girl sitting on the window seat. She had been looking at his mother's prayer beads where he had left them.

"You can hold them, if you'd like."

He said softly, she looked up at him.

"No... I can't."

"'Course you can,"

He said, walking over with a hand still over his injured stomach. He picked the beads up and gently placed them in her hands, but as soon as they touched her flesh, she cried out, there was the smell of burning flesh, and she jumped back. The beads thumped to the floor as she hid her burned hands behind her skirts. She gave him a devastated look.

"Mey-R-"

She turned and ran from the room. He blinked in confusion... But, didn't go after her. He sighed and picked up his mother's beads.

* * *

The next day, Newts lover, Tabitha, threw a fit, at seeing him with only 8 fingers, instead of the 10 he came with. Mey-Rin was apologetic, but, no one seemed to hold what happened against her. Newt called the dog a demon, though, which, after seeing the way Mey-Rin's skin reacted to the touch of the beads, made Logan think harder.

The girl stayed away from Logan for the most part and didn't eat for 2 days. Tabitha finally had to start bringing her meals in to her. This went on for over 3 months. Finally, one day, Logan, now fully healed, came and knocked on her door. At first there was no answer. Then the door slowly opened. Mey-Rin looked up at him.

"Why are you avoiding us?"

He asked, she just stepped back, and let him in. He walked in with a large white book under his arm.

"Because, I realized that I must be cursed."

Her voice was lifeless. She was looking at her feet.

"How are you cursed?"

He asked. She shrugged.

"I was born on all hallows eve. I was found hours after my birth, alongside my dead mother. I was left in the pouring rain outside the gates of a church. Since then, there has been no luck around me. I hide my eyes, because they alarm people. I can see things at great distances, distances that a normal human should not be able to. I kill without feeling anything afterwards... And, I am apparently GOOD at it."

"Have you ever held a cross, or a bible?"

Startled by the question, she looked up at him.

"Not as far as I can remember."

He held out the book to her. She looked for him, to the word on it "Bible" she knew he was testing her. Reaching out, she closed her eyes, and placed her palm on the book. Immediately the smell of flesh burning started. She gasped as smoke rose from her hand. She pulled her hand back and looked at the hand-print burned into the face of the book. Her hand had been burned and was blistering. Tears came to her eyes and she collapsed onto her knees.

Logan sat the book down, and got on the floor beside her. She was muttering something:

"I'm a devil. I haveta be. I'm evil, I'm inhuman!"

He wasn't sure what to think. But, he knew that seeing her like this hurt. He had met many evil humans, and killed a lot of them, over the years. He knew what evil was. It wasn't Mey-Rin. Without asking for permission, the retired assassin, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. She struggled, but finally gave in, kissing him back as she cried harder.

* * *

After that, things went back to normal. Logan went with her and Newt on jobs. A girl of only 15 and two physically damaged assassins. At first, she would only occasionally take the kill shots. Mostly she just learned. In between, she babysat for Tabitha and Newt. Logan and Mey-Rin stayed with the couple, and took care of the house when Newt and Tabitha were out working their normal jobs.

No more rival assassins, like the one who had injured Logan that night came looking for him. However, she would occasionally see what looked like the glowing red eyes of a canine, lurking in the shadows. She never mentioned this. Or that she thought there was more than one of them. Or that they seemed to be following her. Watching. For what, she wasn't sure. On the side, in between everything else they were doing, Logan would take Mey-Rin and train her. They learned that she was just as well, with two handed gun techniques as with a single hand gun or a rifle. She was a natural at shooting. Neither of them spoke about her inability to touch holy symbols. Not to each other, and not to their friends.

When she was 17, she and Logan became lovers. She was happy. She had forgotten about her previous concern of being a demon or evil. She was even hoping that she might be able to give Logan a child, someday soon. By now, she was taking jobs and going on her own to assassinate, usually, she and Newt and Logan, before he had to retire, would do research on a target. Before they agreed to do a job. They only tried to kill those who fell into the darkness of the underworld...

The night before her18th birthday, she and Logan were in bed. That's when she voiced her thoughts to him for the first time, rather than to just Tabitha.

"A baby?"

He asked, as he hovered over her. She nodded.

"I want one, with you."

She said, touching his face. He kissed her hand.

"I like that idea."

He said softly, threading his fingers with hers and kissing her as he joined their lower bodies together.

* * *

It was around 3 am when Mey-Rin woke up. She felt strange, as if her senses were warning her of something. As she got out of bed, she looked at the man sleeping beside her. He seemed fine. She put her robe around her naked body, and quietly left the room. She brushed her hair over her shoulders, and silently walked down the hall. She didn't need any light. She felt a strong feeling that something off, there was also a faint scent that she found familiar. But she couldn't place it.

She checked Newt and Tabitha's room, they were not there. A feeling of panic started to settle in her chest. She checked Sally's room. The 8 year old was no where to be found. The redhead rushed into the sitting room. Hoping the 3 were there, and just couldn't sleep. There, she found some sort of strange candle burning.

As Mey-Rin headed back to her and Logan's room, she found a thick fog coiling aground her ankles. The fog held the same scent as the candle had. She was running by the time she burst into their bedroom. Logan was gone. The mist like fog was now at the height of the bed.

Her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the floor, panic making them too weak to hold her. She didn't know what to do. They were all gone! She started coughing from the scent. The last thing she remembered before fainting, was the sound of voices behind her.

* * *

Mey-Rin woke up strapped to a table. She was in a dark room. The place smelled horrible. She looked around, while trying to break free. That's when she saw the other tables. Newt and Tabitha had been killed and cut open in something that looked like a ritual, of some sort. Logan seemed unharmed. A man was standing by the 8 year old Sally, who was asleep. At least, she hoped the child was only sleeping.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

The young woman shouted. The man by Sally looked up, turning to Mey-Rin, she gasped. The girl had been killed like her parents, Mey-Rin looked away.

"Oh! You're awake! Good!"

Said the man. He had a surgical mask on his face.

"When I get free from here!"

She threatened, glaring at him.

"My, those are some eyes. I'll have to examine them when I dissect you."

"Dissect!?"

She struggled to free her hands.

"Yes, you see, they won't let us medical students properly study biology, not the way we need to. So, I've had to take matters into my own hands. I found that if I take people from the underworld, such as hired killers, then they won't be missed."

"You're sick!"

"And you, my dear, will be the last. But I need you alive as long as possible while I explore."

With that, he sat a candle close to her, and light it. She soon lost consciousness, her eyes trained on Logan as her vision faded.

When she came to again, she was laying in the center of the room, which was ablaze. Logan had his arms around her, and she was pressed between him, the wall and the floor. He was bleeding from his mouth.

"W... What's...?"

She paled, remembering the deaths of her friends.

"Logan, are you..!?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"You'll be safe my love... Live!"

She blinked as he got up. There was a strange circle on his chest. She could see it through the torn neckline of his shirt. It was glowing a dark green. She had seen things like it before, in a book Aisling's father had collected. A magic circle. A contract circle. Those were what they were called. He stood above her, and another, taller man walked up to him.

"Thank you,"

Logan said to him.

"You'll keep your promise? You will get her out of here, to safety?"

He added.

"Yes, I swear. On my honor."

Logan smiled ruefully.

"Do demons have honor?"

At that, Mey-Rin gasped. The demon smiled, showing large fangs.

"Yes, we do."

Logan seemed to weigh that, then he nodded.

"I'm ready, better take your payment now, before I die."

The "demon" leaned in close to Logan, then she saw a fine mist leave her Lover's mouth, and enter the other man's mouth. She watched as the life drained from Logan's eyes and then he collapsed to the floor, a lifeless heap. She cried out and tried to move, tried to get to him. But the man who had just stood before Logan, bent to her, and tried to scope her into his arms.

She saw a gun lying not too far away. She grabbed it. But the strange man had her in his arms, and before she could use it, he waved his hand over her eyes.

"Sleep, Daughter."

She heard and then she was asleep, still clutching the gun to her chest, as the fire consumed the bodies of her lover, friends and their daughter. As well as what remained of the "doctor" who killed them all.

* * *

When she next woke up, she was sleeping with her head in the lap of a silver haired woman. They were in a carriage.

"W... Where am I?"

Mey-Rin asked, she couldn't remember anything other than- she raised her hand to her head. Only to clonk herself in the face with the handgun she had grabbed. Looking at the weapon, once again, she remembered. She pushed herself up.

"Logan!?"

"He is dead, my dear."

Said the woman beside her. Mey-Rin turned and as she watched, the woman morphed into the man who she was sure had killed Logan. Her eyes hardened, she jumped to the seat across from the man/woman and leveled her gun at it.

"You killed him!"

She accused. Then noticed her robe start to fall open. She kept her eyes on the it, then covered herself more completely. When she had the gun back in hand, she pointed it at his face, again. Her mind racing. Why did he calmly wait for her to attend to what was left of her modesty? What was he?  
She caught something outside the window, with the corner of her eyes. She looked and nearly screamed.  
Dogs. Numerous dogs of various shapes and sizes, were running alongside the carriage.  
They were going so fast that the scenery was a blur, how were they moving so fast...!?  
And, WERE THEIR EYES GLOWING RED!? She put both of her hands to her head.  
The gun still held fast in her left hand, the cool mettle of its butt resting against her skin.

"I'm going mad! I'm sure of it. This has to be a dream! Either that, or I'm in hell!"

She said forgetting about the other occupant of the carriage. He watched her quietly. Somewhat amused.

"Before you go mad,"

He started, immediately, she had the gun on him again, her eyes wild, somewhat panicked.

"What the hell are you?!"

She growled.

"You look just like your mother, when you're angry."

That had her expression turning confused, and her hand shaking for a minute.

"Wha- don't try to distract me! How the hell would you know?! My mother was probably some whore!"

The man smiled. Mey-Rin's eyes took note of the fangs again.

"I know, my dear, because I helped your mother conceive you. And it was most enjoyable."

"You wanna get shot? You expect me to believe that you sired me?"

"I can show you, if you need visual proof..."

He said, sounding highly amused as one of his hands gripped the wrist, NOT attached to her armed hand. She yelped, and her trigger finger slipped, the gun went off, she closed her eyes, waiting for the blood splatter, but nothing. His hand still held her wrist, she opened her eyes, and found herself watching a man and women in bed, she looked away as the woman cried out in release.

"Ah, I don't want to see this!"

She shouted. But the man was behind her, he made her turn and look, and he whispered in her ear.

"This is when you were created."

The version of him grunted his release, and Mey-Rin closed her eyes. She felt sick. Next thing she knew, she was back in the carriage.

"Do you believe me no-?"

"Shut the fuck up! You want me t'shoot you again!? And, how did I miss at this distance?!"

He grinned, she paled, seeing the bullet between his teeth. He spat it out into his hand, and offered it to her.

"Would you like to reuse it?"

He asked helpfully.

"That's it! I'm out of here!"

She said, she tried to open the carriage door. But it wouldn't budge. One of the dogs lunged at her window, she screamed and fell onto the floor by the strange man's legs. There she stayed. Huddled and shaking.

"Didn't you want to try and shoot me?"

He asked, leaning over her.

"Just, leave me alone! What did I ever due?!"

She finally wailed.

"Why, nothing, you are simply the daughter of a dog demon and a human. I am commonly referred to as a grimm."

She looked up at him.

"If you're my father, why did you kill the one man I loved!"

"He was already dying. His chest had been carved open, he was not long for this world. I came to save my child, you. Its hard enough for us demons to procreate, I wasn't about to let you expire. He asked me to kill that doctor and incinerate all of the bodies in that lab. I asked him for a fee, he said he would give me anything, if I also liberated you to safety. I requested his soul, and he contracted with me. I took my payment, then took you. As I promised."

Her eyes widened, she thought back and realized that she had seen a nasty amount if blood just below that contract seal. He'd been dissected while alive, like the other 3. Her eyes stung, and she crumpled into a ball on the floor, she cried for an unknown amount of time. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in her bed. She sat up, wondering if it was a nasty dream. Getting to her feet, she wandered around the house. Everything in the rooms was as it should be. The clocks said it was now 8 am, on her 18th birthday. No one was in the house, but her. She waited, and waited, huddled under the blankets on a sofa as she stared at the floor.

She waited for days. Without hardly moving. Finally, there was a knock at the door, in her hurry to answer it, she got tangled in the blanket, and fell on her face. When she finally got to the door, she found a young man and two young women, all 3 were a bit older than she was, maybe close to Logan's age.

"Who are you?"

Asked one of the girls. Mey-Rin felt self conscious. She was glad she had finally managed to drag some clothes on, about 3 days ago. But, she was sure she looked a mess, and these girls looked sparkling and bright to her.

"I... I'm... Mey-Rin..."

She stammered.

"Oh!"

Said the guy.

"Log said he was taking care of and training a girl by that name."

Mey-Rin blinked from under her bangs.

"Lo-?"

"Logan."

"Oh."

"Is he here?"

The guy asked. She shook her head.

"How about Newt?"

He asked. When she shook her head again, the other girl asked:

"Tabitha? And... Sally? They're not here either?"

Mey-Rin couldn't take it any more. She collapsed against the door, sobbing. The 3 helped her back into the house. Then they helped her to sit down, as she cried as if her heart had been broken.

"I woke up, they were all gone. All 4 of them. No note. No packed bags. I had this horrible dream just before, and when I woke up they were just... Gone! All of their belongings remained the way they left them. I've been waiting this whole time. I. Don't know what to do, who to go to or anything!"

She sobbed. The 3 looked at each other, then they searched the whole place. Finally, they met back up in the room with the crying redhead. Well, she wasn't crying any more. She was laying with her head on the kitchen table, staring blankly at the walls. She had been right. No signs of them anywhere. The second girl, sat beside Mey-Rin, she gently patted her on the back.

"How long ago was this?"

She asked gently.

"M-my birthday. I... Turned 18 o... On all hallows e-eve..."

They looked at each other. That was over two weeks ago, now.

"Have you eaten anything...?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Had any water?"

Again, a slight shake.

"You can't have gone all this time without anything!"

The first girl snapped. The girl patting Mey-Rin on the back, glared at her.

"I... I think I might have eaten something a few days ago... I haven't been paying attention. I've just been sitting there waiting for them to all come home. I wish I were dead..."

The 3 sighed. The first girl just left, her arms crossed. The second girl and the guy considered doing the same. But, they couldn't bring themselves to leave her.

"Mey-Rin, come with us."

The guy said. She blinked.

"We work for a lord. Were his body guards. We also take care of his enemies."

"Take care...?"

She asked, they nodded.

"Do you have a gun? You can work with us."

The girl asked her. She sighed.

"My weapons are in my room. But... What use is there in living when they aren't here?"

"A lot. Logan cared about you a great deal. He risked a lot, even sacrificing his abilities as a sniper, to protect your life. You need to do whatever you can, to keep protecting that life, that he cared about so much."

As she listened to him, her eyes slowly widened. She remembered what he had said just before her father took his soul... Her expression became more alert, and hardened a bit.

"Thank you, both of you. I will take you up on the offer. I appreciate the help."

She said, she only realized now. She had deluded herself. They had all died. She saw them murdered. Of course they wouldn't return. After that, she gathered her weapons, and her clothes, and she left with the 3. She going out along the way that their names were Jacqueline, Thomas and Rosa. Jacqueline went by the name: Eline. She was the nicer of the two girls

* * *

_**6 Years Later - Big Ben 9 PM - November -  Mey-Rin: Age - 24** _

* * *

She was growing tired of all of this senseless killing. She was no longer allowed to deem if the person had done anything worth killing.

_**{"The name of your target is unimportant..."}** _

Those words really bothered her.

_**{There's only one thing your good for,"}** _

But, she had no where to go and nothing to do. Most people found her gaze alarming or creepy. Still... She was mad. They had taken her gun. Given her a "proper rifle". She made a sound of annoyance after looking through its scope.

"This is in t'way!"

She said to herself aloud, as she tore the scope off.

Sighing, she readied her finger on the trigger, waiting for her target to get into the right position.

_**{"You were made for this; That's why you were born with those inhuman eyes... The better to see your prey. Understand...?"}** _

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, she saw a child run up to its father. Her target was the child's father... Then the man's wife walked up to him with a baby in her arms. Mey-Rin bit her lip. She remembered her foolish dream from 6 years ago. But then her boss' words rang through her mind again.

_**{"There's only one thing your good for..."}** _

Still biting her lip, she took aim again. Her finger wouldn't move, at first, though. Finally, just as it started to pull the trigger-

"You have incredible eyes, I'd like to offer you a position."

She gasped, and looked around, trying to figure out where he was behind her.

"Room and board would be included, of course."

He continued in his proper British accent. There he was. She spun around with her gun at the ready, but... He was gone... She blinked, looking again. That's when, by her ear, from behind-

"No experience necessary!... I'll teach you everything you need to know, if you agree..."

She took a moment to compose herself, then she sighed, and lowered her gun. Finally, she looked over her shoulder. A man, very good looking, crouched behind her. She glared at him.

"-And, what would I hafta' do?"

She found herself asking him.  
He smiled charmingly, and, she was in love. Just like that. A while later, she was standing behind this man named Sebastian, as he told a man named Mr. Tanaka, that he had: "Engaged a house maid." After getting her clothes changes, she was presented with glasses. As soon as she put them on. She realized that she could pretend she was someone else. Someone who wasn't surprised. She smiled brightly for the first time in a number of years.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued.** _

_**.** _

* * *

**_Necessary_ ** _**Disclaimer Section:** _

_**Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Black Butler" "{Kuroshitsuji}" - are copyrighted properties of the mangaka/Author: Yana Toboso** _

_**Also the anime and manga are copyrighted by those involved with the making of the anime and the publishing of the manga.** _

_**I claim no ownership. I just love the anime and the manga.** _

_**~*~Windeen~*~** _

_**~*~Windy~*~** _


	3. The Cat Maid & The Dog Demon

**A /N:**

**Nothing really. I want to know what you think, if you like it.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter #3 - The Cat Maid and Dog Demon**

**.**

* * *

**Nearly 3 Years Later:**

* * *

 

The phantomhive manner was a beautiful mansion, it was more so, this late spring morning: The sun was shining, yet there was still a light misting of rain.  
Mr. Tanaka had once told Ciel that in his country, of Japan, it was sometimes called a: "Fox's Wedding" for some strange reason.

Ciel often heard others, simply call it: "A sun shower." Either way, Ciel had always liked the rare occasions, that the usual gloomy English weather showed the sun, while the soft, shimmering rain fell to the earth.  
Bard was away with Finny on a mission to acquire some new plants, for the greenhouse.

The shipment had been delayed, and unless someone went and got the plants, they might die. No one trusted Finny alone.  
Sebastian sat across from Ciel, a smirk on his face, as he watched his young master's face.

**'The wonderment of a child.'**

He thought, thinking it amusing. The smirk caught Ciel's eye, as the carriage turned onto the last stretch of the path to the manner.

"Something you find amusing?"

The 14-year-old said, as he fixed his "good" eye on the man.

"I was just thinking that you had an expression on your face, very much like Lady Elizabeth, just now,"

At that, Ciel's cheeks colored. He sat up straighter, attempting to look his usual dignified self.

"Yes, well..."

"Kayyyyyyyy!"

They both looked out the window at the manner as they rounded the final corner.

"Oh, no..."

Ciel said, as he realized that there was a Midford carriage parked out front of the manner.

"That sounded like Mey-Rin..."

Sebastian calmly commented on the scream.

"I'll handle Lizzie, you go figure out what she's done to Mey-Rin and the other two... And set whatever it is, right."

Ciel said, sounding exasperated and annoyed, as he finally felt his carriage stop. Sebastian got out, and helped the boy out.  
The other two, of course meant Mr. Tanaka, and Snake. Since Bard and Finny were "away".

"I sense neither: Tanaka, nor Snake's presence, so, I assume they escaped Lady Elizabeth's... Attentions."

Sebastian commented, helping Ciel out of the carriage, and then, into the manor.

"Whatever,"

Muttered Ciel, with a sigh.

"Just send Lizzie to my study, once you find them. Then do what you need to do, to fix whatever was done to Mey-Rin and calm her down. She's likely to be more clumsy if she is distressed."

With that, Ciel headed up to his study.

* * *

Sebastian murmured his acquiescence.

"Yes, My Lord,"

Then he headed to the downstairs parlor. There, he found Paula. Dressed strangely, along with Lizzie. Lizzie was peaking over a sofa back, kneeling on the seat of the sofa. Her backside in the air.

"-But, You look CUTE!"

Lizzie was saying to the space behind the couch where Mey-Rin was likely hiding.

"I don't want to look cute, I don't! Please, Lady Elizabeth! I'd like my glasses back, that I do!"

Cried the maid in a quivering voice, tears in her voice.

"But your red/hazel eyes are so lovely!"

Countered the blond girl.  
Another wail came from the maid.

"Lady Elizabeth!"

Sebastian said, taking that moment to interrupt. The blond looked over her shoulder, along with Paula, who looked both amused and relieved.

"Oh!"

Said Lizzie, climbing carefully off of the sofa.

"Hello Sebastian! Is Ciel back with you?"

"Yes, My lady, he is in his study."

Lizzy squealed, clapped and after calling Paula, she said her farewells to Mey-Rin, and excused herself from the room, with Sebastian.  
The butler waited.

"Are you going to come out, now?"

"No, I am not. That I'm not."

"Why?"

"She took me glasses!"

"We both know you see better without them."

"It's the principal of the situation! That, it is."

He sighed. Sometimes, she just made him want to-

"Where are Tanaka and Snake...?"

"I don't know. That, I don't!"

"Won't you please come out?"

"Is that an order, Sir?"

She mumbled, sounding dreadful.

"Yes... It's more than just the missing glasses, isn't it?"

"Aye, Sir. That, it is..."

He waited, then heard some shuffling, he watched the corner of the sofa, her bottom appeared first. Her white sash was bopping up and down over the arm of the sofa, as she crawled backwards, slowly.

"Don't laugh!"

She warned, pausing. He arched an eyebrow. Was that a tail, that he saw bouncing against the skirt of her maid's uniform?

"Do I make a habit of laughing openly, at you?"

The movements had started, again... Now, they slowed. She had to think about that a minute.

"No,"

Came the thoughtful response. Though, the addition of the word: "Openly" was not lost on her... Then she started backing out, once more.

**'Is that a bow?'**

He wondered, seeing part of her hair and what looked like a off white bow on her head. Finally, she was out, and she sat up.

She swiped her... Paws? At her wet eyes.

Sebastian froze, as she turned her large eyes to him. Her hair was lose, her glasses gone. On her hands, appeared to be large off white, cat paws. On her head, sat a proud set of cat ears.  
Then, that meant on her bum was a cat's tail?  
He was speechless.

Before him sat a redheaded cat-girl in a maid's outfit! She had whiskers lightly painted in the proper places, on her face, as well.

"See? I look- ah... Mr. Sebastian?"

He had come to kneel before her on the floor. He was holding one of her paw covered hands, he appeared to be in bliss, as he squeezed the squishy paw.

"Mr. Se-"

Now, his other hand was on top of her head, squashing the plush ears between his fingers, there, as well.

"It feels real..."

He murdered, and she blinked. He reached to her chin and tilted it up so that she HAD to look at him. Her eyes widened. Were his eyes glowing red? Something about his eyes reminded her of-

**'He couldn't be like the creature who sired me... C-could he?'**

She wondered, watching his actions.

"Mr. Sebastian...?"

She tried, his eyes stopped glowing. He was still rubbing the ears atop her head.

"Yes?"

He asked, his eyes darting from her "ears" to her eyes. She blushed. He was so perfectly beautiful, to her.

"I can't leave here without my glasses... I look horrible without them. And... I have no idea where Lady Elizabeth put the.. Oh!! What if she threw them in the waste bin!? Oh, no. Dear me!"

She said, her eyes filling with tears. Her glasses were her security blanket. She wasn't the maid: Mey-Rin without them! She was the cursed assassin with, incredible eyesight, demonic blood and a depressing mood! Sebastian stopped feeling her "ears" and sighed.

"I will just get you another pair of-"

"No! I want me glasses, that I DO!"

She said, starting to cry. He sighed again.

**'So bothersome.'**

He thought and then plastered a smile on his face. He rested his hand in her head and patted it gently. She blinked, rubbing her wet eyes, as she looked at him.

"I will find them. No worries, my dear."

"B... But. How can-?"

He rested a gloved finger against her lips, his smile sweet and charming.

"Because, as you know, I am one HELL of a butler."

She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Can you be a good girl, please, and go get changed, I am finding those... Additions... _EXTREMELY_... Distracting."

Her eyes widened, and she nodded.

"Alright, Mr. Sebastian, Sir..."

She said, as he removed his finger from her lips. She blushed again, and he offered her his hand, to help her to her feet. He was doing a valiant effort at not getting embarrassing about the fuzzy ears. He watched her go, then set about figuring out what Lizzie would have done with the glasses. He wouldn't put it past her to throw them in the waste bin. But, he had a feeling she likely just hid them.

Once in her room, Mey-Rin took off the mittens that looked like paws, then the tail that had been pinned to her sash in the back, under her uniform bow. Then she fought with the ears that were on her head. They were pinned into her hair! Why couldn't the blasted things just be on a headband!?

**'I swear. That Lady Elizabeth! What is she ever thinking!?'**

She thought as she finally got them unpinned from her hair. She then got a damp cloth from her wash basin and she set to work in front of her full length mirror, getting the whiskers off of her face. Just as she finished that, she did a double take. Sitting behind the reflection of herself, was a red-eyed black dog. She frowned. She didn't dare look behind her. She could pretend he wasn't here, if she didn't. She had not seen her father since she started working for Ciel. She had hoped he would leave her be.

"Hello, daughter."

"Go away."

She said to the dog's reflection.

"And, anyway! You have no soul, how are you showing a reflection!?"

She added, her fingers itching for one of the guns that was strapped to her thighs with her garters. The dog's eyes seemed to glow and she swore he was grinning.

"I'm powerful. And souls sustain us for quite a while... Logan had a very strong soul, for someone who killed for a living."

Her eyes hardened. This meant, he was still using Logan's soul as... Fule... She had figured that it would have been completely absorbed, or something, by now (it had been 9 years now, since Logan died)... She clenched her fist so tightly, that her nails dug into her palm, making red crescents in her flesh.

"Oh, did I upset you?"

"What do you bloody well think? You heartless bastard!?"

She snapped, turning to glare at him as she pulled a gun from its thigh holster. He vanished as soon as she set her eyes and her gun, directly on him. A second later, there was a knock at her door, then it was opened. Sebastian came in and looked around, as if he was looking for something. Then his eyes focused on the redhead. She realized she still had her gun drawn. Blushing, she holstered it.

"I certainly hope that you weren't aiming at me, Mey-Rin."

Sebastian said calmly, arching an eyebrow.

"I... Was just practicing my... Drawing. Testing to see how quickly I could turn and draw my weapon."

She said, then noticed how his eyes were examining the room.

"Are you looking for something, Mr. Sebastian?"

His eyes darted back to her, he just eyed her a moment. Then, he smiled.

"I thought that I heard someone's voice, before I knocked."

He said.

**'I sense a demon...'**

He thought, but the energy seemed to be fading.

"I was talking to myself..."

Mey-Rin said, looking away from the butler. She sighed.

"I am very insecure without my glasses."

She added. He frowned.

"I found them. Well... The young master found them. Lady Elizabeth had them in her purse, and he asked her where she hid them... So, she handed them over."

He said holding the glasses out to her. She smiled, tears of relief shining in her eyes.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you Mr. Sebastian!"

She exclaimed as she took them from him, and slipped them on her face. She beamed a smile at him as soon as they were in place.

"Much appreciated!"

She said. He smirked at her slightly.

"Well, then... I have things to attend to. As do you."

He said and turned to leave. But, as he did, his eyes caught a glimpse of the white cat ears.

"May I have those?"

She blinked from behind her glasses. Suddenly an image of Sebastian in cat ears popped into her mind. She grinned, trying to keep a nose bleed at bay.

"Aye, Mr. Sebastian! Do whatever you want, with them!"

She watched as he gathered the ears, paw gloves and tail and left the room.

"That's some hot imagery!"

She said out loud to herself, once she had heard him leaving the door to her room. She placed a hand on each cheek, as she blushed nearly as red as her own hair. Suddenly, she felt her senses shift. She turned and looked at the dog, as it appeared in the room, once more.

"Leave me alone!"

She snapped. The dog just laughed, then it was gone once again.

**'He is so strange, and likely... Very dangerous to the young master...'**

She thought with a soft sigh. Why her? Seriously. Why?

 

 

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Necessary Disclaimer Section:**

**Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Black Butler" "{Kuroshitsuji}" - are copyrighted properties of the mangaka/Author: Yana Toboso**

**Also the anime and manga are copyrighted by those involved with the making of the anime and the publishing of the manga.**

**I claim no ownership. I just love the anime and the manga.**

**~*~Windeen~*~**

**~*~Windy~*~**


	4. Demon x Human Relations

**A /N:**

**Swearing & some gun violence. Also, some lime! There's a really bad thunderstorm here at the moment. So, I want to get done with thus and post it- I can't waist time using the grammar software that I usually run every chapter through. I'll do it later. Promise. I'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter #4 - Demon x Human Relations**

**.**

* * *

**Several Weeks Later- 3:32 AM:**

* * *

Sebastian was sitting in his room beside the window- with the cat-paw gloves being squished between his fingers. He was in something that he was sure could be classified as "heaven" as he thought of holding a cute, fluffy, kitty. The butler knew where everyone in the house was, most were asleep... At the moment, though, he sensed that demonic energy, once again. Over the last month and a half he had noticed the presence of a demonic energy that was not his own. It seemed to be around, or near Mey-Rin, when he sensed it. And annoyingly familiar, at that. Like it was at this moment. Whatever or whomever, it was, was stalking her tonight, he was feeling a strong sense of hatred from the maid as well, So he assumed that she was aware of it. Whatever it was. Currently, she was up on the rooftop. It was her night for guarding the area: watching the wooded stretch of land that surrounded the young Earl's home... He felt a pressure that was the disturbance of the air that he felt whenever he saw someone shoot a gun, and he sighed. She had just shot at someone... Or, some-THING. Meaning something was wrong on the roof.  
He put the gloves down and dematerialized from his seat, appearing on the roof, right behind the girl.

"-ackass! STAY DEAD! God-damnit! Can't I ever get rid of you, you bastard Demon! DIE You Sonofabitch!"

She was shouting. This caught Sebastian's immediate interest. However, as soon as he had fully appeared on the rooftop with her, the young assassin spun around, and shot her gun. He dodged (though she was sure it had to have grazed his left cheek) as realization finally shone in her eyes.

"My... What language. Do be careful where you point that, Mey-Rin!

He said with an arched eyebrow. She blinked with wide eyes, watching despite the darkness, as the scratch on his cheek healed right away. He took a step in her direction and found her right handgun resting between his eyes just above his nose. She was tired of her *Father's* strange games. This couldn't be Mister Sebastian! He was human, not a monster! But, as she looked at him, and as he was calmly watching her... Her hand faltered at pulling the trigger... What if it was Mister Sebastian?

"Who are you?"

She demanded with her finger ready to pull the trigger. She couldn't hurt her demonic sire (though, she would DEARLY love to do so) but it sure as hell felt damn good shooting the bastard. The man looking at her opened his mouth to say something, but closed it frowning. He looked behind her. And, without looking, she swung her left gun hand around and felt it rest against flesh. She looked then- seeing her father. She glanced between him and Sebastian.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

She glanced at Sebastian, who was now glaring at her father. She couldn't take this anymore. Backing away from the both of them, with her guns still trained on them - She wasn't watching where she was going, and her foot slipped. She didn't even have time to cry out as she started to fall. She didn't have time to let go of her guns, either, before both demons were jumping to rescue her. Her *Father*: because she was of his blood, and he didn't want to have to breed with ANOTHER human female, in order to sire another child. But he had been ordered to make sure that some of his bloodline mingled with that of the humans. Orders were orders!  
Sebastian, however: wasn't exactly sure WHY he was jumping to save the red-head. Aside from the fact that he thought looking for, and hiring, another maid/body-guard would be a real bother. She looked up, each male had her by her wrist (her *Father* had her left wrist- and her *Co-worker* had her right wrist). The men were glaring at each other, though. Her guns were still pointing at the face of each male.

"Let go of my daughter."

Snarled her sire. At that, she shorted.

"You only care about that when you want to torment me, you bastard demon!"

She snapped, and pulled the trigger. She shot him right in the eye. It didn't last very long, though. She and Sebastian watched as the eye gushed blood, then reformed as it pushed the bullet back out of his skull. Still, he held her wrist in a vice-like grip. She made an annoyed sound and shot him a few more times in the face. The same thing happened.

"I can bite that hand off, if you'd care to keep doing that..."

Her *father* offered, morphing his face into that of a canine's. Her answer was-

"I don't give a damn! I'll just beat you senseless with the bloody stump if you do, you stupid bastard!"

-And to she shot at him again. At that, Sebastian started laughing despite himself.

_**'She's too much!'** _

Sebastian thought as her father glared at him with his dog face. The butler tightened his hold on the girl's wrist as he glared at the dog/man, then gently took her gun from the hand he held. He lay the gun beside himself, then looked at her *father*.

"Lord Labolas, Just Let go of her, or she'll keep shooting you..."

He said to her father, still half laughing. The dog/man/demon growled, and as Sebastian helped Mey-Rin get a grip on the roof with the hand that he'd had ahold of. Labolas spoke to Sebastian-

"I'll thank you to leave my relationship with my child alone, Mephist-"

"Ah~ Don't you DARE use my true name."

He snapped at her *father* as he was reaching for the hand that was still threatening to shoot her father. That's when the demonic father suddenly took the complete form of a dog with wings and lunged at Sebastian. Mey-Rin, having suddenly been released from the grip of both men, cried out. She dropped her second gun and scrambled desperately, for a handhold on the roof as her legs kicked the air for something to push her up with...

"Mister Sebastian!"

She finally screamed as she fell. She landed on one of her legs, and her back, with an ear shattering scream that echoed through the silent night's air. Every light in the house, where a person resided, flared to life. Labolas vanished, just before attempting to rip out Sebastian's throat. The ruffled butler dematerialized from where he lay on the roof with bleeding wounds. To kneel beside the sobbing maid. She was clad in her black assassin's garb as she lay, unable to move- in the grass. Just then, all the servants, and the young earl came running out from the house.

"Sebastian! What's happened?! What's the meaning of this?!"

Shouted Ciel. Tanaka and Snake were standing slightly behind him and to the side. Finny and Bard, also in their bed-clothes, came running over to where Sebastian knelt beside the maid. Both started to reach for her. But the butler stopped them. She had crawled partway into his lap, still crying in pain, from her fall. She clutched at his pants and her body shook with agony.

"What's the deal?!"

Bard demanded, as Finny started crying just because Mey-Rin was. Sebastian looked at all of them, then he sighed heavily.

"Her back might have been broken. Her leg is most certainly broken."

"What the hell happened, though?!"

Bard asked. Everyone was watching and waiting. Sebastian eyed Ciel. The boy didn't know if he should OK him to explain or not.

"We should worry about what happened, later,"

Said Ciel.

"How are we to move her?"

He asked Sebastian. The butler frowned. He could materialize her into the house, with very little movement to her battered body. But not with the lot of them watching him.

"I can get her inside, My lord."

He said, ignoring Bard's outraged:

"You can?! By yourself?!"

Ciel looked at Sebastian then nodded.

"Very well. Everyone come inside with me. We need to prepair to keep her comfortable until we can get the doctor here..."

* * *

Reluctantly, and after a few protesting comments, everyone followed the teen into the house. Sebastian was left with Mey-Rin. He looked at the shivering woman with her head partly in his lap, she glanced up at him.

"You are likely able to tell, Mey-Rin. Where is the worst pain?"

She whimpered.

"M... My leg. My... L-low... Lower back h... H-hurts..."

"Close your eyes, I'm going to get you inside."

She smiled weakly.

"You're a demon too... Aren't you, Mr. Sebastian...?"

He gave her a startled look. A trickle of blood trailed out of her nose and from one of her eyes. Before he could respond, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she went limp against his thigh. He swore softly, and materialized her into the first floor sitting room. He rested her on the lounge there. Her vitals were rapidly dropping dangerously low. He looked around, then. Finally: doing the only thing he could think to do- he took his glove off of his hand partially. Then he sank his fangs into the flesh of his wrist. He sealed his lips around the holes he'd made. Then- once the holes had resealed themselves, he removed his mouth and looked at the passed out girl as some of the blood he'd collected in his mouth, trickled out the corner of his mouth. He hoped that she was really part demon, as he assumed by her interactions with Glasya-Labolas, and the bastard demon had called her his child... If she wasn't... Well... Then, what he was about to do would surely kill her. Gripping her chin, he leaned forward and forced her mouth open with his tongue then held her down as he allowed the blood that he had in his mouth from his wrist, to flow into her. He knew it had to burn. She fought the act.

Her body jerked almost violently as a scream sounded in the back of her throat. He opened his eyes, as his tongue swiped into her mouth to make sure the blood completely left his mouth. Then he saw her eyed were open. And, just as his own likely were, he found her eyes glowing a deep blood-red. As he released her mouth, he rested his ungloved hand over her eyes and whispered in her ear: "Sleep..." And her eyes slid closed.

* * *

By the time the others made it into the room, some time later, he had re-set her badly broken leg, and was sitting in a chair watching her sleep. Thankfully, he'd cleaned up the blood from her eye, nose, and from where it had escaped both of their lips to trail down her cheek.

Ciel pulled him aside and asked him what the hell had happened, as everyone waited for the doctor. Scotland yard would likely be notified by the blasted doctor! That was not something that Ciel was all too happy about. Sebastian omitted telling his young master about the little transfusion he'd just done for Mey-Rin, and about the presence of Lord Labolas... He also did not tell Ciel about the fact that their little maid's father was one of the demon earls of hell. Labolas, was a very old demon lord, like Sebastian was (though, much older than Sebastian).  
The ranking system in their world was strange- Sebastian ranked, both- above, and below, Glasya-Labolas. Since Labolas was one of the 72 spirits (angelic and demonic- that had served King Solomon) and Sebastian was NOT. At the same time under his real name, Sebastian also outranked Labolas in a different part of the demon hierarchy, while not doing so in the 72. No matter how you looked at it, though, Labolas was the demon responsible for Sebastian becoming a demon, in the first place. That was during the reign of Labolas' first master: King Solomon. Sebastian was now chained to the supreme ruler of hell thanks to their little maid's father. And Sebastian had, had no way to get free, finally he'd given into his demon urges and completely become what he had originally hated.  
Now on top of that, he was corrupting Mey-Rin. The last remaining part of him that, deep down, remained human: hated himself for it all. After Ciel's questioning, the doctor arrived and so did the good detective from the yard. Everyone was questioned over and over, while the doctor examined the assassin.

Finally, the doctor said she would be fine, with a few weeks worth of rest, she just had a broken shin and that had been "expertly" set, by the butler. He was asked about her back and any other injuries she might have sustained, but the doctor shook his head. He said that her leg was the only issue, that she was now awake and very alert. At that- Sebastian glanced somewhat nervously into the sitting room. The action was not missed by Ciel- as the butler went on to ask:

"You said she was awake?"

The doctor stopped talking, and looked at Sebastian. After a moment, and a look of realization crossed the doctor's face:

_**'They must be lovers...'** _

The doctor concluded, he smiled then nodded.

"Yes, she was actually asking about you, anyway, you may go and see her, if you would like."

He said, assuming that he was "Sebastian", since he was young enough to be her lover, and not the other butler... Sebastian nodded and looked at his young lord. Rolling his eyes, Ciel waved him off. He would figure out what the bothersome demon was up to with the maid, soon. And he would find out what he did to her, she had healed FAR to fast, by human standards. Sebastian took Ciel's annoyed expression in, then he left as the teen waved him off. Once he got to the sitting room with Mey-Rin, he found her sitting up on the lounge he had laid her on earlier. As he walked in, she looked up, he saw a flash of annoyance in her redish-hazel eyes. He walked over and knelt before her.

"How are you, Mey-R-"

He stopped talking as she suddenly kissed him- pulling him towards her. He did not react. She released him. They watched each other quietly for a few minutes. Due to the still high amount of adrenaline rushing through her body, she was feeling braver, and more bold than was the norm, for her.

"I take it that you remember all of what you heard and saw, earlier?"

He finally asked. She nodded.

"How am I not dead from a fall like that?"

"I-"

"Sebastian! My study! NOW!"

Snapped Ciel, as he walked past the sitting room. Sebastian sighed,then looked at Mey-Rin.

"We need to talk. I will stop by your room to do so, once I have attended to whatever the young master requires."

She nodded.

_**'Does the young master know what really happened? Does he know that Mister Sebastian is a demon? Does he know what Mister Sebastian did to help me?!'** _

At that thought, she remembered the feel of his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth as he forced her to swallow the blood.

_**'And, what was that anyway?! What did he do? Why? How? I'm so bloody confused!'** _

She wanted to scream from frustration, but, her face turned red, as she flashed back to that memory... His lips were so soft- she whimpered, as she felt a nose bleed start. Meanwhile, Bard and Finny came into the room.

"The young master said we should help you to your room!"

Said Finny as Bard eyed Mey-Rin. She had her hands over her nose and was nearly as red as her hair.

"What's with you?"

He demanded as Finny scooped the girl into his arms and effortlessly carried her up the stairs, Bard, ever suspicious, followed close by. She seemed fine. But he was sure her back would have to be broken after that fall. Something was definitely weird here.

"Nothing."

She said, fishing in a pocket of her clothes, in order to get her glasses, couldn't find them though. She looked at Bard, over the younger boy's shoulder.

"I was just trying to remember what I did with me glasses. That I was!"

She said, offering the older man a smile that he knew was likely fake. But, he figured that he wasn't likely, going to be able to get her to answer him honestly, when she obviously did not want to. Sighing softly, he handed her the glasses.

"I picked them up for you after you fell."

He explained. She beamed a real smile at him and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"You're so sweet! Thank you!"

"Yeah..."

He muttered and gave up his curiosity for the time being.

* * *

_**Ciel's Study:** _

* * *

"I ORDER you, Sebastian, to tell me everything that happened."

The demon had hoped that he wouldn't do that.

"Very well, then. Where would you have be start?"

He asked in a resigned tone of voice.

"The roof."

Sebastian nodded, and started from there, telling the young earl about everything that had happened from the moment he appeared on the roof to Mey-Rin falling.

"You mean to tell me-"

Ciel said, as the butler finished everything.

"- That Mey-Rin knows what you are. That there is another demon lurking around her and it is her FATHER?!"

"That's the gist of it, my lord: Yes."

"And this demon knows you, how?"

"He is the creäture who tricked me into selling my soul, originally. Turning me into what I am today."

"What were you, before?"

"I'd rather not tell you about my life as a human."

Ciel eyed him, then nodded.

"Very well."

He sat and thought for a few minutes.

"You are certain that she will not tell anyone?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Very much, so, my lord."

The boy nodded.

"Thank you, you may return to your room, now. The demon nodded and left.

* * *

 

Mey-Rin woke up several hours after being deposited in her room, to a gentle touch on her forehead. Her eyes snapped open, and she found Sebastian.

"I should have just left when I saw you sleeping..."

He said but she stopped him from leaving.

"I don't need any concern. I know that doesn't come cheaply to demons- does it?"

He eyed her.

"Indeed- it does not."

He said but stayed where he was. They eyed each other a few minutes.

"You did something to heal me... didn't you?"

"I did."

"What?"

"I think you would rather not know."

Her eyes narrowed, she reached for her gun, but found her hands pinned to her bed, and, when she looked at him she found Sebastian just inches from her face. That's when a memory seemed to surface. She remembered a metallic taste, and the feel of lips and a tongue inside her mouth... And his eyes glowing brightly red, as he had-

Suddenly, she leaned the last inch or so and she kissed the startled demon. He started to pull away from the blushing girl... But, her hands gripped his own, to keep him from pulling away. Finally, after a minute, he groaned, and kissed her back- he was quickly taking control of the kiss as his tongue worked it's way between her lips. Gasping softly, she released his hands and her fingers trailed up to his jaw. He was leaning further into her, until, finally she felt herself against the bed. She cried out, arching her hand into his chest, as he squeezed the mound of flesh under her sleep clothes. He kissed his way down her throat as his hand started to unfasten her top.

"Mister Sebastian..."

She gasped, not noticing the glowing red of the demon's eyes. He paused, his lips against the swell of her breast as he spoke.

"Are you alright with this, Mey-Rin?"

She shivered and slid a hand into his hair.

"Y... Yes..."

She half whimpered.

"Even though you are aware of what I am?"

He pressed.

"Demons rarely do this out of love..."

He pointed out. She nodded, watching the ceiling.

"I figured as much. And, I'm the child of a demon and a human... I don't care."

She said.

"What if you were to become pregnant?"

He asked, lifting his head to look at her fully. She looked sad.

"I can take herbs, to keep me from conceiving."

She had wanted a child with Logan. But, that never watched her, his eyes still glowing. She took note of it, and started unfastening his shirt. That was her answer to him. Leaning up, he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss as he started undressing her further. He had to keep reminding himself that she was still injured, so that he didn't harm her further.

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

 

**Necessary Disclaimer Section:**

**Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Black Butler" "{Kuroshitsuji}" - are copyrighted properties of the mangaka/Author: Yana Toboso**

**Also the anime and manga are copyrighted by those involved with the making of the anime and the publishing of the manga.**

**I claim no ownership. I just love the anime and the manga.**

**~*~Windeen~*~**

**~*~Windy~*~**


	5. Reveltions And Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A /N:
> 
> I am trying to keep Sebastian in character for the most part. Though throughout the course of this story, Sebastian will slowly become slighty OOC. After all, for him to fall in love, he would have to change a bit. I am trying to make the changes slow and not too drastic. To also try and keep all of the characters IN character. If I swing to drastically OOC with Sebastian, please let me know! I just hope that he might still FEEL like Sebastian wven as he changes.  
> Updates might come slower for a bit, I'm sorry.

Mey-Rin cried out from between clenched teeth. By now, she was completely naked to Sebastian, her sleep clothes and his own clothes were thrown aside as he ran his bare hands over her body. At first, and despite knowing that he was a demon, when she saw his finger nails and how black they were, she faltered, but then he slid one of his hands between her thighs, and she felt like she was in heaven.

The magic circle on his hand was not missed to her, however. She remembered seeing one on Logan, just before her "father" took his soul in front of her. She wasn't stupid. The Maid knew: She couldn't live on her own as an assassin and survive that way of life, without being smart. Both street-smart and, to some extent, common sense- smart. She knew that the circle on Sebastian's hand meant that he was contracted to someone. And, the only person was... She reached down and touched her new lover's face as his fingers worked inside of her. This wouldn't be easy. She just wanted to surrender to the pleasure he was about to give her and not think about anything else.

But, she knew that she couldn't go on without asking, and as he glanced up at her, she bit her lip. Clamping her thighs together around his hand. She motioned for him to stop.

"Second thoughts?"

He asked her. She whimpered as he removed his fingers from inside of her, watching as he licked them, his eyes locked on hers, before finally sitting back and waiting for her to say what she wanted.

"N... Not really."

She panted slightly as she shifted and sat up. Taking a bit of pride in the way he watched her naked body move. His dark eyes were hungry. Looking down, she noticed how hard he was. Licking her lips, she grabbed a pillow and handed it to him. He knew what she wanted, so he used the pillow to cover up his erect member.

"Then...?"

He left the question at that, motioning between them. She caught his hand and examined the circle on it. His eyes narrowed.

"Is this for the young master?"

She asked the demon outright. His eyes widened. He was forbidden from lying by the master. But, he was also not suppose to te- suddenly she was looking at him with her alarmingly alert reddish-hazel eyes. The look really left no wiggle room.

"I was sworn to secrecy... But, I am also bound by the order to not lie. So, I will request that, whatever your experience is with... You're... Father-"

At that, she flinched, releasing his hand. As he reached up and touched her face with the same hand that held the glowing contract circle- he went on.

"- and anyone he might have contracted with, I want you to listen straight through this... And swear to me, on anything and everything that you love or care about; that you will NOT say anything to ANYONE about what you hear here. Not even the young lord... Do you swear, Mey-Rin?"

He was looking her straight in the eyes. She was silent and still for a moment, then she nodded.

"Good girl."

At that, she blushed brightly. As he removed his hand from her face, she covered herself with a blanket from her bed, watching him as she did. He looked mildly disappointed as she did that.

"What was your question, exactly. Ask me in a way that I cannot evade it."

He said, and her eyes hardened a bit.

"Are you contracted with the young master, Ciel? I would assume he wants revenge for his family enough to do so. I should have noticed it sooner, given that I saw my father take my lover's soul when I was 18..."

"You're not a virgin, then?"

"No. But, that is beside the point. My question, if you please, Mr. Sebastian."

"Considering that my fingers were just inside your most secret place, I believe you can forego the "Mr" before my name... At least, when you and I are alone."

She nodded, but waited quietly for him to answer. Finally, he gave her a half smile.

"You are correct. I am contracted to take the young master's soul."

"Conditions?"

"Only after he has achieved his revenge, with my aid, to his satisfaction."

She watched him. Then sighed, relaxing a bit.

"Will that be any time soon?"

Mey-Rin asked.

"As far as I am able to ascertain... No. It may take quite some time."

He responded. She seemed to be gauging his responses, he had a feeling that she would somehow know, if he tried lying to her, likely that was only true when she was without those glasses, though... Which she currently had sitting on her bedside table.

"I don't like it!"

She said finally. His eyes widened very slightly.

"You have no say in this matter. You are ju-"

"I was hired to protect this house, and the young master, was I not?"

"If I said it was because I thought you had a nice ass-?"

He tried, and her eyes narrowed.

"You chose me because of my skill with these! If you only wanted a "nice ass" to look at, you could have hired a woman of the night to be the maid here! No, you wanted me for my skills with guns!"

She said, holding up a handgun. He eyed it. Remembering how many times she had ruthlessly shot her "father" in the face... That had been... Amusing, to watch. Given how much he hated her sire. But he didn't fancy being shot in the face like her sire had. It didn't kill a demon. But, it wasn't a pleasant feeling either: Considering that she used bullets that had been blessed and were silver. Still smiling slightly, he reached over and gently took the gun that was loosely swinging from one of her fingers. He tossed it to the floor, ignoring her: "Hay!" Of protest.

"I saw how many times you shot your fat-"

Again, she flinched, so he altered what he was saying:

"- Your SIRE... I can't tell what you might do, at the moment. It won't kill you to have your gun over there... You're already wearing nothing but a cast on your leg and a blanket over your naked body."

She blushed. Looking away, she tried to figure out how she felt about the nature of his relationship with the master. She did not like it. She knew that. Mey-Rin loved the boy like a little brother. She also loved him because he and Sebastian had saved her from her hellish life that she was locked in before. However, she... Suddenly she looked at him.

"How did you meet the young master? How was the contract formed?"

He looked startled. Then frowned slightly, he couldn't see a way around that question.

"He was to be sacrificed. It was a demon summoning ceremony. He ended up summoning me before they could kill him. Several others had already been sacrificed. It was not needed that he die in order for me to manifest."

"Did you compel those humans to-?"

He shook his head.

"There are less wasteful ways to summon a demon than gutting humans on an alter. Be they children or adults. That is wasted souls to us."

"What happened when you came to the young master?"

"We formed the contract. I killed his would-be murderers. And freed him. Bringing him home, as he asked..."

"His eye is fine, isn't it?"

Sebastian nodded. She sighed heavily. The room was quiet. And, then, she looked at him again.

"Us servants... What will happen to us if you take the young master's soul?"

"That is up to the 3 of you."

"Tanaka?"

"He hasn't said anything. But, he is aware... I am sure that he is. He is an unknown to me, though."

She nodded.

"Snake?"

"He came here seeking his own revenge. That is all I can say to that."

She thought about it a minute, then she nodded. She didn't like Snake that much, anyway.

"So... You won't try to kill Bard, Finny and I?"

"Not unless all of you give me a reason to do so."

She frowned. Then nodded... She didn't know how she would react at the time. She wouldn't know how to respond, until she was directly in the situation, itself. And, it bothered her. It did. That she did not know what she would do, in any situation. She adored the creature who was currently waiting on her bed, naked, to make love to her. She adored him with her whole being. But... She cared a great deal for the young master, as well. Looking at him, her eyes were stinging.

"Lady Elizabeth will be heartbroken..."

She said softly, sadly.

"The girl uses you like a living doll, what do you care?"

"I'm fond of her. I really am..."

She said softly, brushing at her eyes as they started to overflow.

He waited. She sniffled as she tried to get her own feelings under control. Finally, she looked at him.

"Do demons ever fall in love, Sebastian?"

He blinked.

"I imagine some do."

"Is it possible for you-?"

"I'm not sure, as a demon, I have had sex with many humans. I have also taken many human souls- when I was a human...I was..."

He paused, and shook his head.

"I hold very few memories from that time- what memories I have, are faded, as if from a far away dream. But, I do not believe that I was ever in love before becoming what I am, now."

She frowned slightly, thinking about it. She remembered him laughing outright as her father was shot in the face over and over again.

"Do you like games, Sebastian?"

He blinked at her slowly.

"Intellectual games, yes. Things that amuse me."

"How about bets...?"

She sat a spark of curiosity in his dark eyes.

"I do like wagering..."

"Are you willing to make a wager with me?"

"A contract?"

"Just a wager. Your prize can be a soul contract with me, if that would interest you..."

She was part demon. He had never taken the soul of a demi-demon... She watched him as he considered it.

"First... What are you up to, Mey-Rin..."

He asked, not sure he completely trusted her. She swallowed thickly. Then she let the blanket fall, exposing herself again, watching as his dark eyes looked her up and down, again. Lust and hunger clear in his expression.

"I want to make you fall in love with me and reconsider taking the young Lord's soul."

She said bluntly. At that, his eyes snapped back to her face.

"You cannot be serious."

"I am."

"There is no way that I will reconsider taking his soul, once I have helped him achieve his goal. I have been looking for a soul like his for hundreds of years! I have been STARVING myself, in order to wait for his soul."

He snapped. His face had scrunched into an expression of outrage and anger.

"I will wager, that you will no longer want his soul by the time you should take it."

She said, not flinching from him. His eyes widened. He was silent a moment.

"Then, those are your terms?"

He asked, but she shook her head.

"You will be my lover, physically. I will please you in any way that I can, that you wish. However, I want you to open up to me. Your heart and mind. Be yourself with me, here in my room or yours... Or wherever we may be, when we have intercourse..."

At that, she blushed deeply, imagining him, pressing her to a wall, both in their work clothes as he thrust in and out of her. Her skirt around his waist, as he was pounding himself in and out, between her thighs. One leg around his waist as her back pressed into the wall. She shuddered, feeling her body react to the imagery. It was clear that he had somehow taken note of her arousal, as well, the lust in his eyes intensified.

"Anyway, I will be the same way. You get to know me, and I, you. You get sex on a regular basis. And so do I. This is all I want. And, if I manage, somehow: to make you fall in love with me. And somehow manage to change your desire for the young master's soul, then you will not take his soul. In that scenario- I will help you find a new soul to replace master Ciel's soul..."

"- And, if you do not change my intentions and I do not love you, by that time?"

He asked as he leaned forward, and started kissing her throat and nibbling at it slightly, grazing her tender flesh with his teeth. She smelled so good, that musky smell of sex that her body was released was turning him on even more. She gasped softly as one of his hands palmed her bare right breast.

"T... Then, I will contract with you, to give you my soul by my next birthday (whatever birthday, I have, by that time) and you will have my soul, as well as the young master's soul. You will attain another soul out of this deal. If you do not love me and change your intentions towards the young master."

She broke off her words as he suckled at her throat extra hard.

"And we can please each other however we wish?"

She nodded, moaning as he pinched the nipple between his fingers. He looked up at her, his eyes a bright red once more, he licked his lip, looking at her.

"I agree to it. You're likely hood of winning is almost nil... You are aware of this?"

She nodded.

"I just want the chance. You cannot lie to me, spring this trial, and MUST answer any questions that I ask you,"

She said softly as she licked her own dry lips. The nerves were running high.

"It is a deal. But, I will need to form a contract with you now, in order to make sure I behave."

She bit her lip.

"Alright. Where will the contract seal be, on me?"

At that, he actually grinned, his hand snapped out, and slid between her thighs once more. She gasped as she felt a slight stinging there. Then he was removing his hand. A circle was on the hand that Ciel's was not on. Now Sebastian had a seal on each of his hands. She gulped and parted her thighs a bit. Glancing down at her upper, inner right thigh, was a contract circle.

"Its done."

Was all he said. She looked at him.

"How do I use this to compel you to do something under the contract rules...?"

"You will have to show the circle, while giving me the order. This way, you will have no power over me in front of others."

He said. She nodded.

"Shall we get started?"

He asked, she blinked.

"Eh?!"

He removed the pillow from his groin. She watched as he sprang to life down there. The next thing she knew Sebastian had her on her back. She was blinking up at him as he slid his knee between her thighs.

"You really are a very beautiful woman without your glasses..."

He whispered against her ear before he thrust into her with a deep groan. She moaned softly in response- arching her back as her body reacted to the sudden intrusion. Her good leg slid up to lock it around his hips.

_**'He feels almost too big for me...! Did it feel this way when Logan and I made love? Or, is Sebastian just- Oh! God that feels so-'** _

She wondered then cried out, biting her knuckles hard, as he began thrusting into her hard and fast. It hurt, but, it felt so unbelievable to her! She didn't know what to feel as he slid his hands down to grip her hips hard, moving faster inside her, as he did so. Mey-Rin could only whimper, moan, grunt or cry out from the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling. Tears rolled down her cheeks from the force of it as the demon slowed his thrusts to slip his arms under both of her knees (careful of her braced leg with the broken shin). Then he started moving again.  
Thrusting into the maid harder and faster than before, her legs were quivering and bouncing while draped over his arms. He grunted against her ear, with each thrust. She bit her lip as she writhed on the bed, her whole body convulsing as her breasts bounces with his powerful thrusts.  
Suddenly, she clamped her hands over her mouth as she shuddered and then practically screamed from the force of the powerful orgasm that slammed into her, and forced her muscle to hold him in a vice-like grip. Sebastian changed the angle of the thrusts, managing to push into her a few more times, before he slammed himself so deeply into her body that she gasped from the shock.

Mey-Rin was still panting as her body hummed with pleasure, and that was when he buried himself deeply again. She gasped and cried out from more pleasure as he growled and his own release slammed into her already sensitive walls she closed her eyes, just to feel the fullness, as his load entered her body. She felt her muscles milking him as he twitched inside her with the remainder of his powerful climax. Then he went limp and collapsed against her. She hugged him then, the fingers of her left hand burying in his hair. Both were sweaty and out of breath.

"I think I want you to get pregnant- it's a strong feeling that just came over me just now."

He whispered against her ear as he allowed the remaining bit of his orgasm to finish filling her. She tightened her arms around him as her inner walls finally stopped milking his manhood.

"I... I wouldn't be a good mother... If you need a child to continue..."

She broke off her words as he pulled out of her. The next thing he did was clean up anything that slipped out of her. She whimpered as he finished that, her body was swollen and over sensitive down there, so just the feel as he did that... It fully sent her into another orgasm.  
He looked at her, and smirked. He was going to make sure she had his child. She was his. He wanted to plant his seed inside of her, for sure! Though he was not sure why he wanted that, as much as he did, at the moment.  
So, when he was done with cleaning her- and had caused her to orgasm once more, he had draped her legs over his shoulders as he dipped his head and started pleasuring her with his skillful tongue. Swirling it around, and inside of her, before he finally found the bundle of nerves that he was looking for and started suckling on it. Occasionally nipping at it with his teeth. He had her hips cupped in one of his hands as he sucked and licked at her core, to pleasure her. He wanted to possess every inch of her, and oh! She tasted wonderful! It was like cuddling a kitten, he was in something akin to heaven, as he lapped up her wetness.

"S... Sebastian..."

She whimpered, he continued what he was doing as she quivered all around him

_**'She's so responsive and vocal...'** _

He thought. He knew what to do. Slowly he kissed up to her lips, as well as using his tongue. Then he was thrusting into her once more. This time his lips were locked to hers as he gripped her hips again, pounding into her. For some strange reason, he was feeling possessive over the maid, and that possessiveness made him want to mark her as his, and implant his seed into her waiting womb. He grunted as he kissed down her throat, finally sinking his teeth into her shoulder, making her cry out as she climaxed hard and fast around him.

He slammed his hips into her's one final time, his balls slapping against her with the force of it. Then he grunted against her neck as he came again, his seed shooting deep, inside of her womb. He had a feeling that it was the mention of his human existence, his original self, that made him suddenly feel this way. She quivered underneath him as she clung to him with her good leg and both of her arms. Both were out of breath, and he allowed himself to relax on top of her body. They were both silent, then she suddenly sneezed over his shoulder. He lifted his head and looked at her- an eyebrow raising, as she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry... If I have sex, or talk about it with someone... I sneeze at some point during the experience... Not sure why...!"

She said laughing nervously. He chuckled at that and then held her close, resting his lips in the crook of her neck. She hesitated a moment, and then caressed her fingers into his black hair, gently.

"Were you serious, Sebastian? A... About my having your child? You don't love me. What will you tell the child if I lose the wager and you take my soul?"

"I'll likely tell it the truth. And, no. I'm not in love with you. But, I still have the possessive desire to leave my seed inside of you and see it germinate..."

He said softly against her flesh. She blushed brightly... She would have to consider it... But for no- her thoughts were broken into with a knock at her door. She felt the demon who was still buried deeply inside of her, and heavy on top of her, stiffen.

"Mey-Rin?"

_**'Bard...'** _

She realized he might have her last few crys of pleasure.

"Bard...?!"

"You ok, kid? Finny and I heard some strange sounds in here, it sounded like you were in pain... Or something."

She knew what that "or something meant". He likely wanted to ask her who was with her. Before she could speak, the demon was suddenly gone from on top of and inside of her, and she was suddenly fully clothed.

_**'Nice trick.....'** _

She thought.

"Mey-Rin?!"

"Sorry Baldroy!"

She called out, wishing Sebastian hadn't left her.

"I... It was a nightmare..."

She said, offering an excuse. There was silence... Then-

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were... Well- whatever. You're ok, right...?"

She smiled, pulling the blankets over her body, still feeling exposed, despite the clothes that had magically appeared on her body. She didn't doubt what she had sounded like...

"I'm fine, Bard. I'm sorry if my bad dreams, woke you and Finny up!"

She called out.

"It's alright. It seems like he and I are the only ones who heard."

"Goodnight, Bard!"

"If you need us- just call for us..."

Was all he said in response, then she felt his presence leave the hall. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep with her hand resting over her flat belly. Maybe if she allowed her body to conceive, it would help her gain Sebastian's love in some way... She was just not sure of how to make her plan work.

* * *

 

**Next Morning- 7AM**

* * *

 

"You... You did WHAT, with Mey-Rin?!"

Sebastian sighed, he was currently standing before the young Earl, the boy was in his study, a forgotten newspaper in his hands. The tea that Sebastian brought him was cooling on his desk. He HAD asked Sebastian to check on her, the butler, having forgotten that he wasn't supposed to be banging the other help, had made the uncharacteristic mistake of stating that he had checked in on her, after he last spoke to the Earl. That lead to Ciel's making a snide remark about being surprised that Sebastian had been worried enough to do so. At that, Sebastian had snorted in an attempt to not laugh... Then he had said:

"Hardly, m'lord. I went there for my own reasons-"

At that, he had seen some curiosities spark in Ciel's eyes.

"What reason?"

He had asked the demon. For his part, Sebastian had tried to evade answering. But, Ciel's finally ordered him to be honest and tell him why he went to see Mey-Rin... Sebastian had, had no choice. He told the teen about his "relations" with Mey-Rin, of the night before. That brings us to the current moment: Ciel's looking at Sebastian with shock all over his boyish face. Complete with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Sebastian was standing stock-still, watching the boy with a slight, calm, amusement showing on his face.

"Would you like me to say it another way, My lord?"

Sebastian offered pleasantly. Ciel's blushed, then.

"No-"

He said looking back at his paper as he went on:

"- I'm not naive. I know full well what "intercourse" means."

He said stiffly. Sebastian found this highly amusing.

"Is that all, my lord? I have to attend to her duties, as well as my own, until her leg heals."

At that, Ciel suddenly looked like he had a headache. Glancing up at his Butler, he finally waved him off. Sebastian bowed and left. Ciel didn't know what else to say or do. It's not that he thought Mey-Rin was homely... But, he couldn't really imagine anyone being with her, or someone like her... He frowned. Why did Sebastian find her appealing enough to- shaking his head to clear his thoughts- Ciel glanced out the window as Lizzie's carriage pulled up to the manner. It stopped right beside the doctor's own carriage. The man at present, was examining Mey-Rin's leg, with the intent of putting a proper cast on it. Once Lizzie saw the doctor's carriage, though, she ran into the building, screaming for Ciel.

"Ciel! Ciel! Oh god! Thank GOD, Sebastian!"

She rushed to the butler just as he finished leaving the stairs.

"Lady Elizabeth!"

Called Paula, rushing after her.

"Sebastian! What has happened?! Is Ciel alright?!"

She was not holding Sebastian by the sleeve of his uniform and shaking him slightly, ignoring Paula.

"He is fine. The doctor is here because Mey-Rin was injured."

He said calmly. Lizzie relaxed dramatically, then frowned, looking at Sebastian worriedly.

"How badly is she injured? Is there anything I can do?!"

"Why don't you go ask the young Lord? He can answer those questions better than I can."

She blinked, then realized she still had him by the sleeve. Releasing g the demon, she blushed slightly.

"Uh... Ummm.. ... I'm sorry for my outburst, Sebastian."

She said feeling embarrassed. He nodded.

"It's quite alright, Lady Elizabeth. You may go up, if you wish, the young master is in his study."

He bowed to her then went to start some of Mey-Rin's chores.

* * *

 

Ciel was sitting in his study, waiting. He had heard his fiancée's desperate, worried screams, for him. Then there was silence. So, he knew she'd rush in here, sooner or later. After a few minutes, he heard her heals on the floors, as she walked brusquely to the door, without knocking, she flung the door open, then closed it, and ran to him. He had just pushed the chair back from the desk when she flung herself into his waiting arms, she was crying.

"I was frightened that something had happened to you, when... I saw that doctor's carriage... I- I... Oh! Ciel- I was-!"

She broke off, crying as she hugged him. He hugged her back. He felt badly that she had been so scared... Gently, the teen tilted her face up to meet her eyes, as soon as their eyes locked on each other, though, he felt an overwhelming feeling to comfort the blond teen. In the next instant, he was kissing her deeply. She sighed into his mouth and kissed him back. It was not their first kiss. Not by a long shot. He knew she had probably left Paula outside. He tightened his arms around her as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

* * *

 

**1 PM Mey-Rin's room**

* * *

 

The doctor had finished putting a cast on the maid's leg, and given her a pain killer, because her pain was quite bad. Now, she lay in bed, half asleep as she rested. Then there was suddenly a tray that was set on her bedside table. Blinking, she looked up and found Sebastian.

"Huh?"

He leaned down, moving the hair on their foreheads aside, before pressing his own into her's. She blushed, remembering the night before, and that she had chosen not to take the Queen Ann's Lace seeds. They were what she had always used to keep from conceiving, before.

"Good, you seem to be without a fever."

He said softly as he pulled away. She blinked, then he was helping her to sit up and placing the tray on her lap.

"I don't understand... Why are you do-"

"Because the young master said that I should check in, on you."

"Oh..."

She said softly, her heart sinking a bit. She had hoped that he had come of his own accord. He sat on her bedside, and spooned some food up, offering to feed her.

"What?"

She asked him.

"I thought that I should... Well. Never mind, then."

He said as he went to get up. She reached out, he seemed confused by his own actions.

"T... Thank you..."

She said softly. He nodded awkwardly and left. She bit her lip, wondering just what happened. Then, finally, she started eating the food he had brought her.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**.** _

* * *

_**Necessary Disclaimer Section:** _

_**Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Black Butler" "{Kuroshitsuji}" - are copyrighted properties of the mangaka/Author: Yana Toboso** _

_**Also the anime and manga are copyrighted by those involved with the making of the anime and the publishing of the manga.** _

_**I claim no ownership. I just love the anime and the manga.** _

_**~*~Windeen~*~** _

_**~*~Windy~*~** _


	6. Expectations

**A/N:**

**What's left of what WAS hurricane Irma, is still washing over where I am currently living. So, hopefully there will not be anything worse than what we've been getting, from the storm. It has not been bad for us at all.**  
I am from Florida, though and miss it terribly. I feel for most (there's a hand full of people I could actually care less what happens to, who are there, but- that issue is neither here nor there ATM) of the residents.  


**Anyway- I hope Sebastian isn't too OOC in this chapter. I tried to show him changing a VERY small bit.**

**Like with the last chapter (Since those of you who went to read it there, let me know here (thank you) that you liked the lemon so much- there's another one)... The lemon is in my A3O account- from here on out- you can assume that it will be there, if there is a section that says: "Lemon removed"**   
**If it's not there when you go and look, and the story has yet to be updated, then just be patient. I try to update them both at the same time, but I can't always promise that will be the case.**

**Also- be aware: There are 2 time jumps in this chapter. The first one of 5 weeks, the next one of 14 weeks. Adding up to a total of (not quite, but ALMOST) 4.5 months between Chapter 5 and the end of THIS chapter.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter #6: Expectations.**

**.**

5 weeks later, after Mey-Rin's leg had healed (much faster than expected), the maid was working around the hallways, moving carefully, afraid that her leg actually had not healed completely. That was when someone came up and grabbed her from behind. She started to cry out, but stooped when a gloved hand clamped over her mouth. She knew that glove. The maid knew the way these arms held her by now... Then... There was also this scent! She had come to know that scent and every part of the body that it belonged to, so well- by now. And finally lips brushing against her ear as the man behind her whispered:

"I want you now, I can't wait until later..."

She shivered softly and felt him press the bulge in his pants against her hip. She relaxed, turning in his arms as he removed the hand covering her mouth. Her arms slid around his neck, as he took her glasses off with one hand, while he grabbed her ass with the other. Then she was pressed against him and their lips met, hot and needy. He slid her glasses into his pocket and that hand joined the other at her backside. In the next instant he had her sitting on a hallway table, his lips and tongue devouring her mouth. Both were breathing hard through their noses as they kissed hungrily... He was sure he had become addicted to her taste and feel. He had never wanted a human woman the way he wanted her. Sebastian rarely felt a lust so strong for anyone or thing. And as for the intense desire... He felt THAT so strongly towards only her. After his initial coupling with her, he had sought out a few prostitutes.  
And yes, he had slept with them. The sex had been good. But... They weren't her.  
They weren't Mey-Rin.  
And, honestly, he did not really understand what it was about her. But after considering it for all of these weeks, he had given up wondering. Perhaps it was the fact that she was part demon. Female demons were rare. They existed.  
But, there were not many of them. So, he had never had sex with a female demon. Male ones? Yes. On occasion. But he had never much liked men of any breed or race in that way... Finally, Sebastian broke the kiss, groaning as she whimpered from the loss of his lips on hers and tongue tangling with hers. Then the demon had dropped to his knees.  
By now, he could sense a new life growing inside of her. But, he had become addicted to her taste and body. He would worry about it later. He had not even told her of the fact that she was 5 weeks pregnant. She was unaware that she had conceived that first night with him, though... He wasn't surprised: He had taken her a few times that night, and in a few ways... With the intent that she eventually give birth to his child... He wanted to make sure that he planted his seed. And it had worked.  
He would tell her after this round. But, for now, his body ached for hers and his mouth watered for her taste. Watching her lust-clouded, half-lidded eyes as he parted her legs he slipped her panties down to only her left ankle, and then he put her feet on his shoulders.

At this angel, he could see his prize. She was wide open and exposed.   
For Mey-Rin's part: panting hard, her lower body tingling with anticipation, whole body quivering- she watched as he bunched her skirt around her waist, then he started fingering her. Sebastian watched her face as he inserted 3 fingers into the maid's core. Then, still watching her eyes, he lowered his mouth to the red curls at her center and first: blew his hot breath onto the folds, this caused her to gasp and whimper, her body squirming. Then he licked her. A long slow lick, from where his fingers impaled her over and over again, to the top of her folds.  
All the while watching her with his lust filled dark eyes. Then he used his other hand to open the folds gently, and soon, he was lapping up her wetness. His fingers moving in and out of her body making wet sounds that she was sure anyone else might hear if they were anywhere near them! It was embarrassing, yet, turned her on more and more. Then the demon groaned, finally started giving attention to just the bundle of nerves there. She fell back against the table with a soft cry. Her quivering elbows barely holding her up... This felt so good that it actually hurt as the blood raced to the swollen lips he was currently lavishing attention on. It was a pleasurable pain, though. Her inner muscles were spamming over and over again, harder and harder than the time before, around his fingers.  
Mey-Rin bit her hand, trying to keep from screaming! She was about to- the redhead suddenly blinked. Sebastian was on his feet. He unfastened his pants and then plunged his hardened member into her overly sensitive flesh. She cried out then! Her cry was smothered against his lips as he started pounding into her. He tasted like a mixture of himself and her. Within a few minutes he came, his release flooding into her body. She blinked as he pulled out of her as suddenly as he had entered.

_**'Huh...?! Don't I get a release, as well...?!'** _

She wondered, then, before she knew what had happened, she was on her feet and shoved into a near by cleaning closet that was (currently) mostly empty. As she stood there, she felt some-of the remains of his release dripping out of her body and down her thigh. It was a strange feeling. She heard Sebastian talking to Tanaka and Ciel... Then all was quiet. She waited. Then the door was opened, and he was crowding her space. He knelt before her, parted her thighs, had her hold her dress up. Then he started wiping the remains of his release off of her thighs. Only when he was this close to her belly, could he sense the new life inside her... Once he was done, he stood and kissed her lips hungrily. He slid her dress back up, and lifted only her left leg. Then he was inside her once more.

"Sebastian..."

She whimpered against his throat as he filled her so completely. She was on her tip toes with the other foot as he wrapped her leg around his hips. At this angle, it only took him a few thrusts to send her spinning over the edge as she bit his shoulder, stifling her cry as her release rocked her body hard. When she came down from the high, her other leg was around his waist, and he was leisurely thrusting into her core. Her inner muscles were still milking him hard with every thrust and pull from her body that he made. She hugged him. Every time he was like this with her, she felt so much love for him that she thought her heart might burst. It hurt to know that he didn't love her, that this was only physical.

_**'Am I with child, yet?'** _

She wondered as she licked his neck while he was nipping and sicking at her throat. However, once he knew she had gotten her rest, he pulled out if her and helped her to her feet.

"Turn around and lean against the wall with your hands."

He ordered. Blushing, she did as he asked. He had done this before. He left his member out of his pants as he dropped to his knees and started kissing and licking her butt cheeks, soon, he was thrusting fingers into her hole as he rained kissed up and down her flesh. He slowly got to his feet as he continued fingering her. Still raining kisses along her spine, until he was lined up behind her. He tilted her hips so that her wet and ready entryway was accessible, then he leaned over her, one of his hands twisting his fingers with her own, against the wall...

"You can scream all you like, No one will hear this..."

He whispered into her ear. Hearing that made more heat pool between her thighs, he grinned, smelling her arousal as it got stronger.

"I wanted to tell you, Mey-Rin... You're carrying a baby... My child, OUR child, is growing within you, as we speak..."

She blinked, looking at him over her shoulder. But as she was about to ask, he tilted her hips again and she cried out as he thrust into her with a deep groan. One of his hands went and caressed her flat belly. As he started pumping into her again. She cried out as she thrust her hips back to meet his thrusts. She screamed and whimpered, sometimes she squeaked and other times she just moaned. But the climax that hit her body rocked her HARD. Her knees went weak as he had just thrust into her again, she lay on the floor, not caring how she looked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Take me again."

He complied, taking her again, this time missionary style on the floor. Then, not long after that, they both reached their orgasm together, both voicing their pleasure. _  
_Then, as Sebastian lay on top of her still connected intimately to her. For the first time in centuries (since demons don't normally do this)- Sebastian, the mighty demonic butler, fell asleep in Mey-Rin's arms. She blinked, hearing his soft breathing. She shifted and moaned softly in pleasure, as HE slipped from inside of her with a soft wet sound. The exhausted redhead wondered how long he'd sleep. And she remembered his words, before he had taken her again in this supply closet:

_**{"- OUR child, is growing within you, as we speak..."}** _

Her hand slipped between her body and Sebastian's, resting against her belly, just over her belly button. She didn't FEEL as if she were with-child. She wondered if becoming a mother was OK... Would she be a good mother?  
She had never really had a proper mother figure... Also, she realized: She had wanted to get pregnant with the intention of making the man in her arms, fall in love with her. That was a selfish, irresponsible reason to want a baby. But, now that she knew that there was a life growing inside of her: She loved her child.  
Sebastian may not have loved her yet... But he cared, and he wanted this child as much as she did. And, even though he did not love her, the baby was created from love. At least, on her part. She loved it, and she loved Sebastian...

* * *

14 more weeks past... Neither had yet told anyone else of Mey-Rin's "condition". But, she had stopped wearing her glasses, and was walking more carefully. Therefor she was falling and making mistakes less often. However, now, at a little over 4 and a half months along, the morning sickness finally hit her. It hit her HARD and with no warning.  
So hard, in fact, that while Ciel was having a meeting with Lau: Mey-Rin, who had been feeling queasy for a bit before the Chinese man arrived, had suddenly tripped over her own feet and landed with her stomach across Lau's lap. If that wasn't bad enough. The sudden jostling of her stomach, from the fall, had caused her to be sick. All over both Lau, and Ran-Mau. Ciel, shocked beyond words, could only blink at the scene before him. That was unlike the maid on SO many accounts.

"Uh... SEBASTIAN!"

He yelled once the teen found his voice again. As Mey-Rin sat on the floor, crying in front of Lau and his lover (Ran-mau, as usual, said nothing, she was actually acting as if she hadn't just been puked on) Lau laughed it off- stating that he'd had worse than THAT land on him. And then offered the crying redhead a handkerchief. She thanked him and blew her nose. Meanwhile, Sebastian, who had been (making sure the desert was ready) in the kitchen, walked into the room. His eyebrows rose up so high, they vanished under his raven colored bangs.

"Umm... My lord?"

He said, drawing Ciel's attention. Ciel pointed at Mey-Rin.

"Take her to get cleaned up. Tell Finny and Bard to come clean up. Once she-"

He pointed to Mey-Rin, who was now being carried in Sebastian's arms...

"Is cleaned up, phone the doctor. If she is contagious, she will need to be treated."

The 15-year-old said.

"I can assure you, my lord, that she is NOT contagious..."

The butler said. Those words, along with how carefully Sebastian was holding her, and the look in his eyes as he spoke to Ciel... Made the teen sure that his butler knew what was wrong with her.

"We will talk later. Meanwhile, have the doctor examine her. Whatever is wrong with her, I need to know."

He said stiffly. All Sebastian could do, was nod, then he carried her from the room as she rubbed her eyes.

"I... I-I'm s-s-so... S-sorry, S... S-Sebastian..."

She cried, not noticing his smirk.

"Its alright... Couldn't have happened to a nicer... Gentleman."

At that she laughed wetly as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel apologized to the two as Finny found some spare clothes for the two. Ran-Mau just shrugged. But Lau smiled.

"Its quite alright. How far along is she?"

"Huh?"

Blinked Ciel.

Lau looked at him.

"She must be carrying a child."

He pointed out, at that, Ciel dropped his cup of tea, going pale.

"Uh..."

"You didn't know?"

The China-man asked. Finny, who had finished cleaning up, left the room and ran to the kitchen where Bard was washing some cloths that had been used to clean up the two chinese guests in the other room...

"Mey is pregnant! Congratulations!"

He said slapping Bard on the back. The man almost swallowed his cigarette as he coughed.

"Huh?!"

Finny gave him a wide-eyed look.

"What?"

He asked in response.

"Don't "What" me, Finny... Run that by me again?"

Bard demanded, as he put his cig- out. Finny cocked his head.

"I congratulated you on Mey's pregnancy."

"Finny, why in the world would you... No- never mind. It's better that I not know how your mind works... Anyway... I'm not the father. She's like my kid sister!"

Finny blinked.

"Then... Who is the father?"

"That's what I'd like to know. If I found out, I'll roast their chestnuts with my flamethrower!"

He hissed. He knew it wasn't Finny. That, was obvious... The boy barely knew he was male or that there was a difference in his body from a woman's! That left 4 other men... #1- Ciel... That was... VERY unlikely. Mey felt like he and Finny were her kid brothers (Though... Bard didn't know how the young lord would feel about that sentiment if he knew)! #2- Snake, Bard knew Mey-Rin found him a bit creepy... She was very unlikely to have opened her legs for HIM... #3-Tanaka? No. Just... No. Not likely. The last choice was-

"Whose chestnuts will you be roasting?"

The younger of the two butlers asked as he entered the room.

"Oi! Sebastian, is it yours?"

He asked bluntly, his time angry. The demon was now making tea.

"That's up to Mey-Rin to say... But, no one has said that she is with child yet."

"But Mr. Lau-"

Started Finny, and Bard slapped a hand over the 16-year-old's mouth. He and the demon were now eyeing each other.

"If you hurt her-"

He started. Sebastian smiled.

"It is HER business, if she gets hurt, is it NOT? She is a grown woman, is she not?"

At that, Bard just growled in the back of his throat. But he said nothing more. When Sebastian was gone, he released the teen.

"What was tha-"

"Never you mind! Just..."

Bard sighed heavily, lighting another cigarette.

"- Lets just be there for her, if she needs us..."

He finally said around his cig, as he blew a stream of angry smoke from his nose.

* * *

When the doctor arrived, Sebastian was sitting with Mey-Rin, she was drinking herbal tea to calm her stomach. They told the doctor that they SUSPECTED that she was with-child. The doctor made Sebastian leave the room to examine Mey-Rin... Very few doctors would actually LOOK at the woman's privates. Sebastian suspected that he was one of the ones who would.  
When her examine was over, the doctor let him in. Mey-Rin looked pale. He wondered what the doctor had done.

"She's definitely pregnant."

He was saying to Sebastian as he washed his hands in a washbasin.

"I assume you are the baby's father...?"

"... Yes."

He said, hesitating only a moment. It felt odd to say anything like that... Out-loud at least, to more than just his red-headed lover. She reached out with a nervous, shaking hand, and grasped the demon's. He looked surprised at her. But still, he held her hand. Going so far as to thread his fingers with hers.

"She's nearly 5 months gone."

The doctor was saying as they looked back at him from looking at each other.

"Gone?"

Mey-Rin asked. The doctor, drying his hands, nodded, looking at her stomach.

"It's how far along you are. You need to find a midwife to help you through the next 4 months of the pregnancy."

She nodded. She had known she was pregnant... But... Hearing someone else say it...

"Congratulations."

The doctor said as he got ready to leave. She smiled, not noticing that she still has her hand clenched in Sebastian's.

"Thank you, Doctor!"

She said happily.

"A baby..."

She whispered, her free hand rubbing over her belly. It had already started to get harder and was slightly distended... She had noticed that when her uniform started getting tighter around her waist. She started crying again, as she squeezed the butler's hand. A beautiful smile on her pretty face as she rubbed her belly. Sebastian watched her silently. He was feeling strange. He was not sure of why... And he did not get any time to consider it as he was suddenly summoned by Ciel through the contract. He sighed heavily as he separated his intertwined fingers from her's. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I must go. I'm being summoned."

He said, removing a glove and showing her Ciel's glowing contract circle. Realization shone in her eyes, then she nodded.

"S... Sebastian...?"

She said as he stood and started to leave. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder...

"I... I... I need to say this... For myself. I know you won't respond, BUT: I... I love you. I... I love you very much. And... Thank you."

"Thank you?"

He asked, curiosity in his voice. She blushed deeply and looked at her hand resting on her belly.

"For making a baby with me..."

She said finally, as she looked at him, her eyes wet and happy. He felt that strange sensation again. Without answering, he left the room. She sighed softly and rubbed her belly, then she took her glasses off and rested them on the table beside her bed.

"I love you. Even if your papa doesn't love us..."

She whispered.

* * *

Left... And... Right... Back and forth... The demon's dark eyes followed the boy's movements as Sebastian sat in the chair that he had been told to sit in (Ciel had STRONGLY Insisted that the demon SIT), while Ciel paced, the boy was jittery. This had been the situation since Sebastian arrived in Ciel's sitting room, nearly 40 minutes ago, Sebastian was losing his patients.

"My lord-"

"Shut up!"

Blinking, Sebastian closed his mouth.

'Ok...'

He thought with a mental sigh.

The demon waited patiently...

"H... How... Um... Well... I know how... But- uh... I mean... When did...? Uh... When was it...?"

Ciel stuttered, blushing madly as he paced faster.

"Master, DO just spit it out, before your head starts spinning from confused stress."

Sebastian said sounding bored, though, he had an idea of the question. Finally, Ciel stopped pacing, Sebastian could see some signs of his asthma.

"Sit down and calm your breathing."

He told the boy.

"I would rather not have you die before I can obtain you're soul."

He added dryly. Ciel, starting to hyperventilate a bit, walked to his chair, behind the desk and sat in it. Well... it was more like he flung himself into it. He was white as a piece if bleached parchment!  
Finally, after sitting with his eyes closed for a few minutes, breathing calmly. He opened his blue eye, and fixed it on Sebastian.

"When is it due?"

He asked calmly.

"I'd say a little more than 4 months, but less than 4 and a half..."

Was the calm response.

"Was the... P-Pregnancy p... planned?"

He asked, still blushing slightly. Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel sighed. He didn't want to deal with this... He really didn't... Screaming infants in the house! Smelly babies! Sleepy staff having to care for it! Mey-Rin being even more useless as a maid. And until she had the brat she'd be useless as a guard... Sebastian would be focusing on them. Finally, Ciel looked at him.

"There is no way you will talk her into giving it up, I suppose?"

"No, my lord."

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Your excused."

"My lord-"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT SEBASTIAN!"

The boy finally snapped.

_**'I do believe that he sounds like he is reprimanding a naughty dog. I may have the name of a LOWLY dog, but I will NOT take to being treated like one. I'm higher on the food chain!'** _

\- While, outwardly only raising his eyebrows, the Demon got to his feet-

"Very well, my lord..."

\- He said a bit stiffly, then bowed and left- inside he was trying desperately to stamp down the temper that had started to gain some heat. He had to sit on it and not let the anger (the only real emotion, aside from amusement that he really still felt) get a hold of, and control him!

* * *

Meanwhile, in his home; Glasya-Labolas watched with amusement through a mirror, as Sebastian left the study. He needed to think about what to do next... He had found out a lot of interesting things about his sweet daughter and her chosen "mate".

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued...  
** _

_**.** _

* * *

**_Necessary Disclaimer Section:_ **

**_Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Black Butler" "{Kuroshitsuji}" - are copyrighted properties of the mangaka/Author: Yana Toboso  
_ **

**_Also the anime and manga are copyrighted by those involved with the making of the anime and the publishing of the manga._ **

**_I claim no ownership. I just love the anime and the manga._ **


	7. Fragile Mortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A /N::
> 
> I'm trying to change Sebastian in a believable enough way that it is not out of character. But, in order to have him honestly fall in love, he does need to change. Not a lot. But, keeping him IN character while he changes is not easy.
> 
> I hope I'm managing it fairly well. I'm sure some who stumble across this story will think that he is HORRIBLY OOC and that I am horrible for doing this.  
> Or for thinking that he needs to change at all. But, while his character is already set to be able to possibly fake, being in love, the requester, "Mestwendyfan" wants him to REALLY fall in love with Mey-Rin.
> 
> So, seeing as Sebastian currently is canonically NOT able to truly fall in love, he does need to have some alterations. That said: please keep in mind- I am trying my hardest to do this while remaining true to the character, the feel of the story and so on.
> 
> Likewise, with Ciel:  
> he is already either in love with Lizzie or just cares deeply about her. However, his feelings and his actions are very often somewhat disconnected in the manga.  
> If anything is going to happen between himself and Lizzie, it needs to be when Sebastian is distracted.  
> Keep in mind, he does not want Ciel finding another reason to live.
> 
> So, while he humors their relationship, if he thought she might be cause for Ciel to rethink the contract, or that she might give Ciel a new reason to exist, he would NOT humor it. He might actually see to it that she was unable to be with the boy.  
> So, he needs to be distracted. And things between the two of them need to progress quickly and suddenly.  
> Again- that said: I am trying to keep their interactions and progress In character, as well. It's not easy to change characters and do so while maintaining the feel, Integredy and personalities from the parent fandom.
> 
> Necessary Warnings::
> 
> Some will likely find it Depressing.
> 
> Childbirth depicted to an extent.
> 
> A lot of blood.
> 
> A miscarriage mentioned.
> 
> Still birth.
> 
> Non-detailed (not too detailed, anyway) mention of a deadly dog attack/mauling.
> 
> More Religious and Demonic references.
> 
> Deaths (OC and minor character).
> 
> Underage teens making out in a bed.
> 
> This is a dark manga, I am trying to adhear to the way it feels to ME.

**.**

**Chapter #7: Fragile Mortality**

**.**

May-Rin, Finny, Bard & Tanaka blinked around. They had just come in from an outing with Ciel, Lady Elizabeth, Paula and Sebastian. Something was off in the house, they knew that. They could all sense it. Ciel looked at Sebastian. The younger of the 2 butlers nodded to his young master and started searching. Tanaka, Finny and Bard saw Ciel, Lizzy and Paula up to Ciel's study. Since something was off, they didn't want to leave the young master and lady undefended...

Meanwhile, Snake: who had stayed at the manor this day, was nowhere to be found. It was assumed that he was wherever he usually hung around. He concerned Mey-Rin. She had always gotten an uneasy feeling from him, so, she really didn't much care what he did. Or where he went. She had tried to get use to him. But, no matter how she tried, she could not feel like he belonged.  
The redhead followed Sebastian.  
When Mey-Rin caught up with her lover, there was a large black dog, it looked like a small bear. It had Lau by the throat, pressed up against a wall, and Ran-Mau was pinned to the floor, with the dog's large paw on her ample bosom (Her bodice had been shredded, so her chest was bared). Mey-Rin rolled her eyes as one of the woman's breasts jiggled with the movements of the creature.

"Sebastian..."

She said moving forward, a hand on her distended belly. Both he, and the dog, along with Lau, looked at her. Ran-Mau, for her part, seemed to be playing dead... Well, Mey HOPED that the Chinese woman was playing, at least.  
Lau appeared to be alive, despite the canine's teeth in the flesh of his throat. Sebastian held out his hand to stop her as the dog growled a warning.

"I will handle this issue."

He said.

"But, that dog is-"

She started, and earned a quick warning look from the father of her child.

"-Not safe for you to be around while carrying our child..."

He finished, altering the conversation a bit. He knew very well that the dog was connected to her father. Sighing softly, Mey-Rin turned. She headed to her and Sebastian's room (Ciel had moved her to the butler's room, in order to make it less of a bother to himself: that way, Sebastian was less likely to have his attentions divided, at least; that's what the young Earl claimed) without another word, deciding to leave the dog situation to Sebastian, she left.

* * *

Once he was sure she was gone, he directed his attention to the dog. It did not look like Glasya-Labolas' canine form. That was similar, it was also thinner and a bit bigger than this canine, not to mention the large white wings that always appeared when he was in that form. Sebastian, after removing his glove on the hand with Mey's contract seal, snapped his fingers and several heavy books floated over the dog and the injured Lau.

"I'll be with you in a moment, Mr. Lau."

Said the butler solemnly, in his usual tone of voice with a pleasant smile playing at his lips.  
Lau's eyes widened then, as a heavy book slammed the man on top of the head, his eyes rolled back in his skull, and he was no longer aware. Next, 4 heavy books floated over the dog's head. The black dog's equally black eyes, rolled up to eye the menacing books.

"Do let him go-"

Sebastian said, his voice harder than when he had spoken to Lau. The dog just rolled its eyes to Sebastian's direction and it growled from where it held the China-man by the throat. Sighing in slight annoyance...

**_'Cats really are so much more intelligent...'_ **

Sebastian lamented silently, then he snapped his black tipped fingers again. This time, all 4 books slammed onto the beast's head. With a canine squeal of pain Lau was released and the dog backed off. But the books kept slamming down atop its head over and over again. Sebastian was quite enjoying this!

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Sebastian & Mey-Rin's room:** _

* * *

She had changed from the dress that she wore out, and was brushing out her curly, red hair (which had grown a bit- now it reached nearly to her mid-back) when she felt the sensation: her sire was here. Looking around, she couldn't see him. Frowning with the uneasiness growing, she stood from her seat on their bed. Inside her baby kicked hard. Biting her lip, the young mother-to-be rubbed her belly.

"It'll be OK..."

She whispered. Mey-Rin turned in several circles, looking around herself and around the room very carefully. Finally, she turned again and found herself face to face with: Glasya-Labolas. He was in his human form. Gasping from being startled, she tried to back away from him. But he grabbed her, pulling her against him hard, burying his nose where her neck and shoulder met.

"Ah~ The scent of a pure, untainted soul..."

He murmured against her hair and skin. She gritted her teeth and repressing a shudder as she tried to push him away. He had an arm banded around her waist, and his other hand held her right wrist at the level of her shoulder.

"Let. Me. Go."

She hissed. She knew very well he wasn't talking about HER soul. That left only one other, that currently rested enclosed within her body.

"Dear child... Aren't you glad to see your fath-!"

He suddenly gasped. Moving away, he releases her as his hands went to his stomach, she held a bloody knife in her left hand. The one he had NOT held captive, she had hiked her skirt up and removed the dagger from the sheath in her garter belt without him noticing!

"How does that hurt me?!"

He asked, clutching a gaping wound in his stomach. She watched him coolly.

"It was washed in holy water. For a tainted, fallen angel, it must hurt a great deal."

She said, edging away from him. He glared at her.

"How did you-?"

"Forgetful- Aren't you? My lover is a human-turned-demon. One you turned. Sebastian HATES you. He resents you. Do you think he wouldn't tell me how to harm you? As a demon, he can't touch holy objects-"

"You never could, either. With a child that is more than half demon growing within your womb you should be even less-"

She laughed softly.

"Babies are very close to angels. They are still new souls. What blood runs through its body matters not. At the moment, it's purity of soul is helping me! I can touch crosses, crucifix, bibles, rosary beads and things that have been touched by holy water! Anything that has been blessed!"

He swore and started towards her, but she slashed at him again and ran from the room.

* * *

"Who are you? What does Labolas want?"

Sebastian asked the monster dog. The creature made a run for it, but the books followed and battered it over and over again, until it just had, had enough and turned to shadow, vanishing. Sebastian sighed, he hated dogs.  
Turning to Lau and Ran-Mau, he started tending to their wounds. That's when he noticed a thrill of fear run down his spine. And Mey-Rin's contract seal started to glow. Then he heard Mey-Rin call for him through the contract they had formed.

* * *

Mey-Rin ran to the stairs, but before she could descend them, her father caught her. He slammed her head into a wall at the top of the stairs, and held her there with one of his hands on her head. With the other, he broke the wrist that held her dagger. The bloody blade clattered to the floor. She cried out from the pain. To keep her quiet, he slammed his mouth over her own, keeping the scream from being heard. Repulsed, her eyes widened as she struggled against his lips and tongue.

"Let! ME! GO!"

She snapped after biting his tongue hard. He swore and then laughed.

"No."

He said against her ear as he leaned his body against her back, further pinning her to the wall. She felt his right-hand rest against the right side of her belly. Cold fear struck her as the baby started to kick violently and pain shot through her abdomen! She bit her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
If Ciel could use his contract to summon Sebastian... She should be able to use her own, to do the same. She assumed he did not sense Labolas, else Sebastian would have already been here.

**_'Sebastian... H... Help us!'_ **

She cried out in her mind, even as the kicking inside her grew feeble and then stopped all together too suddenly. A scream of pain was ripped from her throat as the pain in her belly intensified and blood started trailing down her thighs and then, the searing pain suddenly stopped.

"Thanks for the new soul, daughter!"

He whispered in her ear. She started crying as a new pain started. Her midwife had told her how labor felt. This felt like early labor. Before anyone could do anything else, he shoved the girl off of the top of the stairs, she stumbled, then fell. Before she landed on the floor below, though, Sebastian was there, she blinked up at him, touched his face, then fainted. He lay her down and vanished from his place beside her, he reappeared before Labolas, and tried to attack him. But the dog demon laughed.

"A half starved, human-turned-demon is no match for me. I'm a pure demon and... **_NOT_ ** half starved."

With that, he vanished. The demonic butler closed his eyes. Then, looking down at his lover, he could guess what had happened, as the blood had started to pool around her hips. He went back to her side and rested a hand against her belly. He could no longer feel the spark of new life within her womb.  
Her body was starting contractions, as well... Likely trying to expel the deceased child. There was a sharp pain in Sebastian's chest at that realization and he swallowed thickly as his eyes stung. He hugged Mey-Rin's upper body, burying his face in her collarbone as he shook all over. He had not felt any emotions this strongly since his days as a human. Suddenly, her hand was in his hair, he blinked and looked at his lover.

"O-our baby is... D... D-dead, i-isn't she?"

She asked, breathless from the pain. He considered lying. But... He felt he should not.

"She is..."

Was all he could manage to say. She blinked, her face crumbling into sadness, then he was hugging her again. She sobbed into his chest.

"What the bloody hell happened?!"

They blinked up at the group standing at the top of the stairs. Ciel was holding Lizze against him, as she cried. Paula looked pale, clinging to Bard. Finny looked confused, Tanaka looked sad. Bard looked pissed-off. He was the one who had spoken. As Sebastian looked up at them, Ciel's eyes widened, then narrowed with suspicion.

"Se... S-Sebastian! A-Are you CRYING?"

The teen asked his demon, he sounded both outraged and shocked at the same time. Looking startled, Sebastian reached up and touched his cheek, his gloved fingers came away wet from tears. Mey-Rin reached up and trailed her fingers through the trail of tears on his cheek.

"I'm sorry... T-that I c... Couldn't p-pro...tect... O-our b-baby... I-"

She broke off as he kissed her softly, he didn't seem to care that they were being watched. It was a sad, and sweet kiss. Tender and if she didn't know better, she would say it was a loving kiss.

"It's not your fault! Her soul was not fully anchored to her body yet. It was pulled right out of her, and out of you, as well..."

He said very softly, speaking against her lips. He was startled by how gentle and sad his own voice sounded. And the fact that he honestly meant it. He felt fear for the young woman in his arms, and a nearly overwhelming sadness in his chest. It was..., the feeling was just so strong that he nearly felt a physical pain from it... He did not understand it. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that it was done by the creature that had turned him into what he was today? Maybe it had to do with some long dormant emotion that he no longer fully understood or recognized...? He just did not know, or understand. And that annoyed the demon, a great deal.

* * *

**_Tanaka went to contact the doctor and midwife._ **

* * *

Bard looked at Finny.

"Take Paula, the young master & young lady to the young master's study."

"What about-"

Finny trailed off at the look Bard gave him.

"Right!"

The boy said finally, he saluted Bard, and then he ushered the slightly younger teens and Paula away. Ciel cast another worried look at Sebastian... Then he let Finny herd him into his office with the two women. Once they were gone, Bard came down the steps slowly, as Mey-Rin cried out again in pain. The blond man looked annoyed.

"They won't make it in time, if she doesn't give birth right now. She could die."

He told Sebastian sadly. The butler looked at a loss.

"I don't-"

"I delivered my late, elder sister's baby."

"L-late sister?"

Asked Mey-Rin... Both men could tell that she was growing very weak.

"Yeah, be back in a minute!"

He left to wash off his hands, then he came back. Blushing slightly, he apologized to the young woman he thought of as a sister, and looked under her skirts. He removed her bloody underclothes, and she cried out in pain when he pressed around her belly.

"Watch it!"

Sebastian found himself growling at the cook. The two men eyed each other.

"This is your fault, you know."

Bard finally said, calmly, as he looked back under Mey's skirts. Mey-Rin stopped her lover from saying or doing anything else, though, with a soft touch to his face. He looked away, with her upper body still lying in his arms.

"I can see its head, go ahead and push sweetheart! With the next pain, you push!"

They heard Bard say.

**_'This is humiliating...'_ **

Mey-Rin thought, realizing that both males were kneeling in her blood, and that Bard was looking up her skirts at her-  
Before she could think anything else, she cried out with another spasm of pain, but did as her friend had instructed: She pushed.

* * *

By the time the doctor got there, with the midwife shortly behind him... Mey-Rin was cleaned up and resting in her and Sebastian's bed. The entryway by the stair case was clean, as well (though Sebastian would not tell anyone how he had cleaned up all of that blood so quickly- Ciel and Mey-Rin could both guess that he had used his powers). You would have never known that she had been lying there around 70 minutes before, bleeding her life away. The men had both washed up and changed, as well. The baby had been cleaned, and laid beside Mey-Rin on the bed.

She slept with a hand on the baby girl's chest, on top of the blanket that she had been wrapped in. Sebastian had finished treating Lau and Ran-Mau. When the doctor got there, he checked their injuries (including the concussion that Lau had somehow acquired. Sebastian knew very well that HE had given him that concussion- but, why not blame it on the dog as well?) Meanwhile, the midwife went and checked Mey-Rin, then the baby.  
She listed the child as stillborn. Then she went about comforting Mey-Rin. Telling her it was not uncommon, and that she didn't do anything wrong. That it just was meant to be this way. The woman was trying to be helpful. And if it were a normal situation, she might have been correct. But, it wasn't normal and Mey-Rin knew that her child had been murdered. Having had its soul ripped right from its body. All Mey-Rin could do was sob into the woman's arms.

Sebastian told all of them that he had found the massive dog attacking their two Chinese guests, and when he chased it off from attacking them, it had tried to go up the stairs, it had tripped Mey-Rin and it was scared it off when she fell.  
When Lau woke up, he was asked how he and his lady friend even got inside. Lau had blinked and said that the footman had let them inside. When he was asked where the footman went after that, Lau frowned.

He said he did not recall. A search was conducted by Finny and Bard, they found Snake, then. He was dead in the basement, his throat torn out by a canine's jaws. The pet snakes that the man had named himself after, had been torn to shreds, as well.  
It was assumed that he brought the dog in with the intent to feed it. And so, the authorities in the area were alerted to it being on the loose. Sebastian, however, knew very well that that wasn't the case. Later on, Ciel had Edward come to see Lizzie and Paula home. And he asked Finny and Bard to see Lau, and Ran-Mau safely off of the estate grounds... Scotland yard had arrived as well and made themselves all into royal pains in the ass.

Tanaka was given the evening off, and Mey-Rin was sleeping, the baby had been stored in the freezer until they could bury it the next day. That left Sebastian alone- just as he was preparing to leave, intending to go into the nearby forest, Intent on summoning Labolas.  
However, Ciel summoned him. With great reluctance, the demon, who had been standing in his room, considering his sleeping lover, vanished from the room, materializing in Ciel's study. The boy looked at him.

"What really happened to my maid and her child?"

He asked, his voice deadly calm.

"My lord-"

_"I DO NOT WANT THE STORY YOU MADE UP FOR PUBLIC CONSUMPTION! What happened to Mey-Rin?!"_

He snapped. Sebastian blinked his eyes open wide. He considered making something up. But, he was still commanded to never lie to his master- finally, closing his eyes in resignation, the demon sighed very slightly.

"Very well, my lord. I shall tell you what happened, from the very start..."

He said as Ciel motioned for him to sit.

* * *

_**Meanwhile-** _

* * *

Mey-Rin woke up crying out for Sebastian. And found Bard sitting beside her.

"Huh?"

"I was walking by and heard you. You sounded like you were in distress..."

He said, by way of explanation. She blinked at him, he was holding her left hand.

"H-he's not here?"

"No, I imagine that the young master wanted to talk to him..."

She nodded weakly.

"T... Thank you, for h... H-helping me, Bard."

She said softly. She was ghostly pale and very weak from all the blood that she had lost.

"It was no problem, Mey-Rin. We're family!"

He said giving her a forced, lopsided grin. She smiled tiredly.

"Y... You said that... Y-you had h... H-helped your elder sister... To deliver her baby?"

She asked carefully, her voice as weak as she was... If he wasn't listening carefully, he might have missed her question... But, he had heard her well- as such, sadness flashed across his face, as the smile fell and finally, a haunted look settled in his tired blue eyes.

"Yeah... She was my last sibling to die. My dad died in a highway robbery. He drove a stagecoach for a bank in America. He was an armed guard, as well. It didn't help him to have a gun, though. My mom slowly killed herself drinking after he died. My elder sister: Sara raised me and our younger sister, Julia. Mostly, by herself. Sara was only 6 years older than I was."

She listened, holding his hand as it shook slightly with emotion, as he went on.

"- By the time Sara was 19, I was nearly 14 and Julia was 5, our mum had died. Then Julia and I got ill about 2 years later. Sara couldn't afford medicine. So, she stole it when she could get help nowhere else. Even so, though, Julia did not make it. And, by the time I was finally well again, Sara had, had to marry the son of the man she stole the medicine from. Their company was a pharmaceutical company, so, they had created the medicine. But they had been charging a lot for it. It was a criminal act! Charging so much for something that could save lives!

In any case, Sara had been caught, and the only way that she could stay out of jail, was by agreeing to marry the son of the head of the pharmaceutical company. He forced himself on her before the wedding, to be sure she wouldn't back out. Soon after that, she realized that she had become pregnant. But, he was abusive. He beat her, and she miscarried her first baby. The next pregnancy, he still beat her, but he met an untimely death via falling into oil, then tripping over a flame thrower that happened to be in my hands, at the time."

At that, she laughed softly. She knew he loved his flame throwers. He smiled slightly at the memory, but then he sighed and went back to his story.

"- Her second pregnancy was full of complications. But Sara had been a midwife. We were snowed in... And, when she was in labor... She talked me through helping her deliver her baby. The baby was born, but she suffered from a massive amount of blood loss, and died soon after. As for her child, the baby's grandfather... The man who ran the company, he took my niece from me and gave it to another relative. After that, I never saw the little girl that I had helped my sister give birth to... So, I enlisted in the army and left that hellish place for another hell. Then Mr. Sebastian found me about 5 years later... Listen, I'm sorry about the loss of y-"

He trailed off as she shook her head. Mentally she called out to Sebastian through the contract, hoping he could come to her.

"Baldroy- thank you! Without your help... Well... Just- Anyway... Thank you, Bard!"

She said, blushing brightly and gently kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

When Sebastian had told Ciel everything: from the fact that Mey-Rin was a demi-Demon to the fact that her father was a pure demon, and he was around- causing trouble and had now MURDERED the baby, along with one of his minions having killed Snake, his pets and nearly killed Lau and Ran-Mau, who were often guests at the manor... Ciel just sighed.

He had his head bowed and resting against his folded hands, his elbows on his desk. The young Earl did not know what to do. He was really at a loss, and was angry that his demon kept all of this information from him. Ciel was angry that they had not realized that Mey-Rin was part demon (but, she hadn't known either, had she? (At least, Sebastian assumed she had not known, so he let Ciel assume the same) So how were they to know, if even she didn't?) He was angry that the baby had died (despite his earlier feelings and comments, he had been looking forward to her child being born.  
That was evident by the crib decoration that he had commissioned to have a local artist make. It was set to be finished a week before the child was supposed to have been born. Now it would be a sad reminder. He was wondering if he should donate it to a children's hospital, once it was finished.)

"My Lord... She's calling for me-"

Sebastian made the mistake of saying into the silence. At that, Ciel's blue eyes flashed up to the demon's.

"Calling for-? You didn't-?!"

He trailed off, noticing a faint glow through the white of the butler's gloves. Snapping his hand out: grabbing Sebastian's hand, he yanked the glove back. A magic circle that was unconnected to Ciel sat staring back at the boy. His eyes darted up to Sebastian's.

"You-"

Sebastian leveled him a silent stare. Ciel decided he did not wish to know why he had contracted with Mey-Rin.

"Go on..."

He muttered finally, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, My lord..."

With that, the demon vanished from the seat he had just been occupying.

* * *

When Sebastian re-materialized in his bedroom, he found Mey-Rin crying softly into her pillow. He could not, just COULD NOT fathom it... He stood there, trying to understand what he should do. What he felt, when he was near Mey-Rin: It alarmed him a GREAT deal. It was just... An unknown.  
He did not even know WHY he was reacting this way.  
How was he supposed to help the maid?  
How was he supposed to react?  
What should, or COULD he do?  
Did she expect him to react as a human father, a human lover, might?  
And, how was that?  
Finally, he did what he THOUGHT might be a good idea. He removed all of his clothing, including his shoes. Leaving only his white button up shirt and black pants on. Removing his gloves as well. Then he slid in on his side of the bed and gently pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. She released the pillow and hugged him tightly, crying into his shirt as he held her, his hands gently caressing her red hair and back.

_**'This must be OK...'** _

He found himself thinking. But then that curious sadness was there again. Burning his chest from the inside out and stinging his eyes. He buried his face in her red hair and shut his eyes tightly before the stinging could turn into tears. They stayed like that, she was just letting all of her emotions out, while he was unsure what to do with his, and trying to hold them in.

* * *

The next day, Ciel donated a far corner of the estate's property to Sebastian and Mey-Rin. Sebastian, Bard and Finny buried the baby girl... Bard having made a small coffin for her. Sebastian, again, was almost overcome with his alien emotions. Finny did not help matters, he was crying hysterically.  
Paula had come along with Ciel and Tanaka, to pay their respects to the deceased infant and her parents. Lizzie and Mey-Rin were the only ones not there. Snake had been buried with his pets, as well. About 100 yards away from where they were with the baby. And with much less emotion, then the baby was currently receiving.

Finny had used his strength along with hammer with a chisel: to carve stone out of a larger rock on the estate. Then Bard had given him some writing to copy onto the stone- Ciel had written it. The slightly insane German gardener had carefully carved it all onto the stone, then after it was set in the ground, he and Bard got to digging the grave. Bard had already made the coffin by then.  
Now they stood, the lot of them silent, save for Finny's near hysterical crying. Paula eventually excused herself to check on her lady... Unable to withhold her own tears any longer.

"Well..."

Ciel said a short time after she left the men.

"- the lot of us look like fools standing here for no reason."

With that, Ciel turned on his heel.

"Finny, go tend to whatever plants need you. We don't need any more deaths around here... Tanaka, come with me."

"What about us, my lord?"

Bard asked, he was standing beside Sebastian. The demon did not need to ask, he kept staring at the small grave. He had been told to stay close to Mey-Rin, unless otherwise instructed. He knew that the young earl was afraid she would try to harm herself in her sadness... Ciel looked at Bard.

"You seem like you need a break. Like Sebastian and Mey-Rin, you seem..."

He searched for the correct term.

"- Soul weary, my lord."

Sebastian supplied softly, he looked at Ciel then. The boy could honestly say that the soulless demon was looking- just that: soul weary.

"- yes. You 3 look like this has taken its toll. All of you are to not worry about work, not right now, anyway."

"But... Dinner-?"

Bard started.

"Lizzie will be staying here for a little while, she brought some staff members from the Midford estate. Rest for the duration of their stay."

He said. Then the teen left with Tanaka following him. Sebastian knew very well that he was the only one who could deal with Bard's kitchen blunders and survive... So, that was mainly the reason that the blond man was being allowed to get rest. Once Ciel was gone, Bard walked off muttering to himself. Sebastian still stood straight as a board, staring at the grave and its marker.

**_~{'Here lay Faith Michaelis. Beloved daughter of Mey-Rin and Sebastian Michaelis. May her soul forever- find peace in a heavenly embrace...'}~_ **

Was what it read. The demon didn't know if he should laugh or give in and let himself cry. Giving the child of a half demon and a human-turned-demon, the name of "Faith"... What WAS Ciel thinking? Neither he, nor Mey-Rin had been able to think of a name for their dead child, so Ciel had named the little girl for them. Not to mention, the reference to heaven. And her soul... Who's bright idea had THAT been? The child's soul would find no peace. It had been ripped from her tiny body and consumed! Really, what was a confused demon to do?!

* * *

Mey-rin sat on a balcony with Lizzie, they could see the *service* from there, Lizzie was, of course, in tears, as well... Mey-Rin thought she had cried herself dry, the night before, as Sebastian had quietly held her in his arms. When it finally looked like Sebastian was heading inside, Lizzie excused herself from Mey-Rin's company and went to Ciel's study. There, she found him crying silently in his chair.

"Oh- Ciel!"

She went to him, hugging the dark haired boy as she started crying anew.

"I couldn't help Mey-Rin!"

He snapped through his frustrated tears. She looked at him.

"I'm sure you are also upset for Sebastian- he's the closest thing you have to a best friend and-"

She stopped, blinking as he started to laugh.

"Best friend?! HIM?! Lizzie- he's my damn dem-!"

He stopped, cutting himself off as she looked at him with startled, wide blue eyes.

"You're what, Ciel? He's your... What?"

She asked softly.

"F... Friend-"

Ciel muttered, his visible eye darting away from looking at her face.

"But, Ciel, you just said-!"

"I'm tired, Lizzie. Leave me."

His voice was so emotionless and tired sounding that he seemed inhuman. Frowning, she gently used her fingers to smooth the furrows from his brow. Then, brushing his hair from his forehead, she leaned forward, kissing the skin there.

"I wish you would trust me, Ciel. I love you. I really do. It would be nice to have you open up about your dark secrets, I'm not a helpless little child who needs to be coddled... I would support you and help in any way I could..."

She said, her lips brushing against the skin of his forehead, as she spoke softly. Then, she was gone, and he was alone... And the fears felt like they were going to engulf him:  
What would she say?  
What would she do?  
Would she still say that she loved him? If she knew what he was...? What he had done? What he was willing to do, yet?  
If she knew what had been done to him- Would she still love him, if she knew what had happened when he had been taken, all of those years ago?

How would she-?

"My lord...?"

He looked up at Sebastian, who had suddenly appeared before him.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked, his voice still thick with suppressed emotion.

"I felt despair threatening to over-take you. So, I am here. Can I do anything?"

"Yes! Stop disobeying my damn orders! Go back to Mey-Rin! Don't come back unless I am in danger, or summon you."

He snapped.

"You fear that she will harm herself?"

Sebastian asked, hitting the issue, spot-on.

"Yes."

Said the boy.

"She has seen times as dark as, if not darker than, these. And she is still here-"

He pointed out.

"Why are you still with her? Do you love her? Did you, ever..?"

"I'm... Not really sure. But, as to why I am with her, the sex is good..."

Ciel rolled his eye.

"I really don't need to know that. Don't come back to me unless you are being honest. Figure out what she means to you!"

"I told you, my lord, tha-"

"AND I JUST ORDERED YOU TO BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF! DAMN IT!"

Sebastian gave him a startled look, then he left the same way he came. One minute he was there, the next, he was gone. Only his quiet voice lingered in the darkening room, it was tick with anger and contemptuous:

"Wise words, my lord. You should do well to follow them, as well!"

Ciel just sighed heavily at that.

* * *

Weeks passed, Mey-Rin (as Sebastian knew would be the case) did not let her grief get to her. Yes, it was there. She couldn't bring herself to go to the grave until 6 weeks had passed. She went around the time she was SUPPOSED to have given birth to the baby. Sebastian found her hours after she went there, just curled up on the grass crying.  
That had started after she saw the name that Ciel had chosen for the baby. Lizzie and her servants had remained for the time being. Mey-Rin had (her own choice) moved back to her own room. She and Sebastian had not touched, not even kissed, aside from when he held her, as she cried. Since the baby had passed on.

Things calmed down a bit. However, there were a few things that had been avoided by the couple. Neither wanted to really address it. But, both also knew that they SHOULD. Likewise, Ciel and Lizzie had been a bit at odds, since the night she had kissed his forehead.  
That was when the baby had been buried. Things finally came to a head though, about month and a half after the death. That was when Lizzie woke Ciel up in the middle of the night.  
The boy came too with her sitting on top of him in bed, her nightgown riding up a slight bit around her thighs. Her eyes were blank, as if she was still asleep. Ciel froze. He could not grab his eye patch, and the sleepy girl was staring blankly into his face: at one blue eye, and an eye with a brightly glowing magic circle in it.

"Beautiful..."

She murmured sleepily, as she caressed the nervous boy's cheek, just under the eye, and before he could react, she was leaning down and kissing him softly. He would have swallowed his own tongue from sheep panic and shock, if not for the fact that her tongue had invaded his mouth, and he found himself forgetting the fact that he was confused and nervous as he closed his eyes and kissed the girl back, his hands on her hips as he responded to her advances.

**_'What is going on?'_ **

He wondered as she whimpered against his mouth.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**.** _

* * *

_**Necessary Disclaimer Section:** _

_**Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Black Butler" "{Kuroshitsuji}" - are copyrighted properties of the mangaka/Author: Yana Toboso** _

_**Also the anime and manga are copyrighted by those involved with the making of the anime and the publishing of the manga.** _

_**I claim no ownership. I just love the anime and the manga.** _

_**~*~Windy~*~** _


	8. Ancient Ghosts; Of The Long Forgotten Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's past as a human....

 

_**(Long A/N- I am sorry.)** _

_**A few things- Warnings and other notes for this chapter:** _

_**First of all- I have proofread and edited this chapter several times- but in none of those times, could I just sit and do it all in one sitting and without interruptions. So- I can't be as sure as I am usually that I got all of the mistakes/typos and so on, that I am usually (and usually, despite being sure, I always find errors after posting a new chapter).** _

_**Also- I wrote this chapter, edited, proofread and ran it through spelling programs all on my cell phone. And in segments. I just did not have the time to sit for long at a PC and do any of it (I've been so busy that as soon as I sit for more than 15 minutes, I fall asleep!). But readers are nervous to read more (afraid that I have dripped it), and I want to try to cheer mestwendyfan up a bit, if possible.** _

_**So I am posting it now. The uncut version (with lemon)... It might be a day or two later till I can post that on my A3O account. It WILL be posted there, just please have patience. I can't promise it will be right away. Also, I'm not running the notes through a spell check. Sorry.** _

_**Another note about spelling here: remember, I am Dyslexic, not stupid. It seems that some people are of the misconception that one is synonymous with the other. An example of that NOT being the case: Albert Einstein was Dyslexic.** _

_**I am not saying I am a genius. But, I'm far from stupid. And I am doing my best with writing with this disadvantage. Some other well-known dyslexics who are far from stupid: Henry Winkler, Robin Williams, Cher, Tom Cruse (despite his claim, you cannot cure dyslexia, just learn to live with it- it's a birth issue, something one is born with, not an illness), Prince Harry, his cousin Beatrice (daughter of the duchess of york), and Princess Diana, Johnny Drop, Keira Knightly, Elton John, Richard Branson, Phill Collins, Orlando Bloom, Jay Lennon and many others who are well-known.** _

_**1 in about 7 people is born with some form, and some degree/severity, of Dyslexia. On top of that, the majority of us are SEVERLY abused and mistreated in school by both teachers AND students because of this disability. I was one of them. I was near suicidal before my mother finally gave up fighting the school system because of the abuse I experienced. She finally pulled me from school and home schooled me.** _

_**So, please have patience with me. When I have time to do so, I will sit down and read it once more and fix what I can that might be wrong with this chapter. That said, I am posting this now, because of all of the PM's I have gotten about this chapter being posted, and because I hoped it might cheer my friend up to have it sooner.** _

* * *

_**As for this chapter, itself-** _

_**To anyone who has read or is reading the "Makai Ouji: Devils and Realists" manga... The names of demons (such as "Sitri") and their association with Solomon here might seem to ring a bell. I am not doing a crossover to that manga (I HATE crossover stories for the most part, I can't really think of any exceptions to that.) Nor am I taking any info from that manga, per se. The demon names and their associations (except for Sebastian's demon name - which came from the story of Faust(sp?) Rather than where the others came from) are from the writings of: the key (and lesser key) of Solomon, which actually has very little, if anything, to do with the biblical/historical king.** _

_**And the writings of: "The Testament of Solomon"- which, as far as I know from research, may or may not have to do with the historical figure of Solomon... It covers fictional stories about him at the very least. In chapters to come, I also may use the names of angels/demons from the: Babylonian Talmud... Note here: I have not actually read any of the writings mentioned above, I read ABOUT them. So, what info that I use from them, is not from my first-hand reading of the material.** _

_**Mention of Biblical figures such as-** _

_**Human names from the writings about Solomon, as well as the character relationships that go with those names. The only human OC's in reference to Sebastian's past are the characters of: Jadon & Allonia... Jadon's father: Hiram, was not an OC. The order of the Freemasons was founded around him... He was one of (if not the only) figures that the order was founded around- possibly the first in the order of Freemasonry (if you don't know the term: "Freemasons", and are American, you should know it from reading about the founding fathers of the united states among other historical figures in other parts of the world... Freemasons is a well-known order to anyone who played any attention in history lessons) - the other names mentioned are from writings about Solomon and the building of his temple.** _

_**Lemon removed. It will be in the chapter on my A3O account, in full (though its not really very detailed though- Likely I didn't need to remove it, but *shrugs*. It could have been left out all together. I just left what I did in, for those who really want to read it... But don't expect much from the lemon.)** _

_**As for the reason for Lizzie's actions at the end of the last chapter and the start of this chapter... They WILL be explained either in the next chapter, or the one after it... Just know that it WILL be explained in time and there IS a reason for her actions. It's not a plot hole, not just a reason for her to act strange and jump him without any relation to the story... Nothing like that. It just may take a few chapters for that to be fully explained. Some other things need to happen first...** _

* * *

_**.** _

_**Chapter 8: Ancient Ghosts; Of The Long Forgotten Past.** _

_._

Things finally came to a head though, about month and a half after the death of Baby Faith. That was when Lizzie woke Ciel up in the middle of the night. The (nearly) 16-year-old came too with her sitting on top of him in his bed. Her nightgown riding up a slight bit around her thighs. About 4 and a half months from her 17th birthday, Lizzie was very beautiful... Even Ciel could not deny that. Nor could he deny his body's reaction to the girl sitting atop him, below the belt, was the fact that her eyes were blank. Completely, and utterly blank...

She was being controlled by someone, or _some **THING**_. Or under the influence of something, maybe... It was as if she was still asleep. Ciel froze with that realization. He could not grab his eye patch from where she had him pinned to the bed and the sleepy girl was staring blankly into his face: at one normal dark sapphire blue eye, and an eye with a brightly glowing, purple, magic circle in its blue depths.

"Beautiful..."

She murmured sleepily, as she caressed the nervous boy's cheek, just under the strangely glowing eye. Before he could react, she was leaning down and kissing him softly. He would have swallowed his own tongue from sheer panic and shock, if not for the fact that her tongue had invaded his mouth, and he found himself forgetting the fact that he was confused and nervous as he closed his eyes and kissed the girl back, his hands on her hips as he responded to her advances.

_**'What. The. Bloody. HELL-! Is going on?'** _

He wondered as she whimpered against his mouth and wiggled her pelvis against his. The part of him directly below her hips was slowly becoming more and more awake, and it did not care about propriety or confusion. All it knew was that there was a girl on top of it, and she was currently VERY willing...

Ciel managed (barely) to get a grip on his body's response to her once more, but only just barely. He wanted her, that was obvious. That was something he was WELL aware of, as his member pressed up towards her core, stopped only by her panties and his bedclothes. He gently slid his hands up to her shoulders and shoved.

"Lizzie!"

She froze in his hands. He could tell that she was suddenly herself once again as the light of awareness returned to her blue eyes.

"C-Ciel...?"

She asked as she trembled above him. Her lips were nearly touching his, their eyes locked on each other's, both sets were wide and alarmed, but for very different reasons. He was sure most of his blood had gathered between his legs...

"What is this about?"

He asked his fiancée.

"I... I'm not s-sure... The last thing that I remember is going to sleep! I wished that you would be more honest with me- Um... C-Ciel..?"

"Y... Yeah-?"

"Uhhh... Why are we-?... I mean... We're in such a COMPROMISING position?! And, what IS WRONG with your right eye?!"

She asked as she sat up once more. He blinked, the moonlight streaming into the room through a window outlined the curves of her body quite well, he could see her shape through the semi-thin fabric of her sleep wear.

He gulped, feeling his body grow harder beneath her thighs, as she shifted her weight back onto it. She startled, seeming to notice the stiffness there, her eyed darted to the general area that she was sitting on top of.

"Uh... M-my eye?"

He asked, trying to ignore his reaction to her body. She gave him a dry look and frowned.

"It's glowing, Ciel. There is a glowing pretty purple circle-thingy in your blue iris."

He tried to think, his mind racing for an explanation.

"Oh, that... I've had that for so long I forgot that it is why I ACTUALLY wear the patch!"

"Excuse me?"

"The eye patch- you know, the one on my bedside tab-"

"I know very well what "patch" means, Ciel. I'm not dim, thank you very much!"

"Well... You were the one who climbed into my bed, started molesting me, Lizzie. And then asked me where you were..."

He pointed out. But, she ignored the comment.

"-I asked because I wanted to know what you meant when you said that you had it: "-for so long that you forgot that it is why you wear the patch"... So long? What happened to your eye, Ciel?! I thought it had been lost or blinded! But it is still there an-!"

He had just leaned up and kissed her, to quiet the slightly older girl down. It worked, but he realized he did not want to stop kissing the girl, once he started. However, she helped him. Annoyed and feeling confused as well as hostile: the girl bit his bottom lip. Hard. He yelped and released her, tasting blood from the cut that her teeth had created. He looked up, and noticed her glare. Ciel gulped and frowned.

"I... Uh- well, it happened in the attack, when my parents were killed. I'm not sure what happened to it, or why, so I cover it in order to avoid uncomfortableness from all the questions I am bound to get..."

He said finally, using as much truth as he could, to explain what happened to it. He watched her as she watched him.

"Who else knows?"

"Who?"

She nodded.

"Well... Sebastian does, and Madam Red did... And, now you do."

"Aunt Anne knew?"

She asked, referring to Madam Red.

"Uh... Y- Yeah..."

He left out the fact that she found out just before he had Sebastian kill his beloved aunt... Looking away from the girl he sighed sadly. She frowned, thinking she had upset him.

"I'm sorry, Ciel..."

She said leaning forward and hugging him... He sighed, hugging her back, trying to ignore the way her movements affected his lower body, and the way it felt to have her soft breasts pressed to his chest, as she hugged him. After that, she seemed to let the subject go, and they talked a bit longer, trying to ignore the mutual desire coursing through their bodies.

And trying to figure out how she could leave her room and come into his, accosting him in his sleep, while she was still unaware of it. Both were shy and neither really knew what to do, about their current positions. She would have to ask her mother, Paula and Mey-Rin how to go about seducing Ciel properly.

Paula; she knew, had been consorting with Bard. The first week they stayed over, Lizzie had spotted her maid up against a wall, with a long a leg around the blond Cook's waist as he appeared to be kissing her neck as his hips moved back and forth, his pants had been around his knees (she thought his bare backside was quite nice looking, she hoped Ciel's was just as interesting to look at) and Paula's skirt, from what the young lady Midford could tell, was bunched around the slightly older girl's waist. Curious, Lizzie had watched the two to completioN.

Lizzie, being ever curious had seen others doing things like that before.

She had gone with her brother: Edward, to a party when she was 15. He didn't wish to ask a stranger to attend, but had to go and had to have a date. She had been bored while he spoke to friends, so, she had wandered. She found several people pleasing each other in various ways, and had taken mental notes.

But she didn't really understand why a man would have his head under a lady's skirts, with her feet on his shoulder, and why she would look like it felt wonderful... Lizzie also did not understand why a woman would be kneeling before a man, her head bobbing in his lap.

Or why a woman would be sitting on a man's lap, her back to his front, as she cried out in pleasure and bounced up and down with his hands on her hips, her skirts fanned out around their lower bodies. Later, Lizzie had asked her brother about THAT one, it seemed the most innocent to her. But he had sputtered, turned beet red and told her she never needed to know.

When she demanded to know if it was something she needed to know, to be married to Ciel, he had said she would NOT do any such thing with the boy. He said she was to remain his precious, PURE, sweet Lizzie and if Ciel did THAT to her, he would "Break it off!" When she asked what "IT" was he just told her to never mind. After that, he hadn't taken her to another party...

She was quite frustrated, but, she left it be. However, recently her mother mentioned her marrying Ciel after he turned 16.

That was only 2 months away. They would likely be married by New year's since his birthday was Christmas... So she thought she should finally find out how to properly please him... After the two talked some more in his bed, She left, heading back to her room. And he took care of the problem she had caused with his lower body.

* * *

  
**Days later:**

* * *

  
Sebastian was confused. To say the lease. Since Mey had moved back to her room, he had been restless, and somewhat nervous. He went out once, and had relations with a prostitute- thinking that he needed to lose himself in a woman. But, it didn't help. After his release, he found that he still felt the way he had before. If anything, he felt worse.

He felt horrible for betraying Mey-Rin. That, in itself was unlike him! So... After being away from her for a few weeks, he came to her room. It was nighttime. She opened her door, and blinked as Sebastian was there. He looked... Disheveled. And, somewhat desperate.

"Sebastian... Wha-"

He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, his hands were gentle, but firm.

"Now..."

He said cryptically, with a husky voice full of need, as he bent his head claiming her lips in a demanding, desperate, very hungry kiss. She whimpered from the force of the kiss as she backed into her room. He picked her up by the hips and closed the door with a foot.

He pinned her against that door, and within seconds he had undone his pants and torn her underwear off. She cried out in pleasure, arching her back against him and the wood behind her as he thrust his hardness into her deeply. Her legs locked around him, and he broke the kiss, groaning deeply into her throat with pleasure, as his hips pistoned between her thighs. Not long after, she gasped as he bit her shoulder to muffle his grunt of pleasure as he released deeply inside of her. She clung to him, the pleasure so intense that she was crying as he shifted them, he draped one of her legs over his arm and started thrusting again.

"Se... S-Sebas... -astion!"

She suddenly screamed as her release rocked her body hard. He groaned, and then he was carrying her to her bed. She was panting as she lay on her back. In the next minute, he had pulled out of her, and then she was groaning as she clawed at the bed sheets, she looked down, and saw her skirts slightly covering his bobbing head as he devoured the remains from her release and fingered her at the same time. She was sent into another heavy release with his skilled tongue and fingers. When her awareness from this release came back, she was panting and realized she was naked. He had removed her clothes after her last release. Now his mouth was latched onto one of her breasts, he was completely naked, as well.

"S-Sebastian...?

He looked up at her as he swirled his tongue around an erect nibble then grazed it with a fang.

"W... Why are you-"

He gave it one last strong suck, then released the breast with a pop. Saliva still connecting his lips and her rosey bud.

"Because, I crave YOU. I tried having my way with another woman, but she was not as satisfying as being with you, INSIDE of you, is. Your taste, your cries of pleasure, the way your muscles sheath and grip me. I need you. I CRAVE you."

He admitted before curling his tongue around another nipple and then sucking it into his mouth, his eyes watching her as he continued... She whimpered, her hands sliding into his hair even as he slid his hardness between her thighs and back into her body once more.

She cried out softly as he took her again and again. He couldn't get enough of her, and his arousal seemed to have no end to it. No exhaustion. Then, finally, when he was done, and she was so exhausted that she started falling asleep during a climax. He was sated, so, he let her rest. He lay there, just as naked as she was, as he held her against him. That's when she started crying, suddenly and softly. He had an idea why she was crying. What if she became pregnant again? What if her sire did the same thing to her child as last time? What if-

"I'm going back to my realm tomorrow... I told the young master already... Though, he was not happy."

He said suddenly, his words spoken softly into her hair. She sniffled and looked up at him.

"W... Why are you leaving us all?"

"I am reporting him to our supreme ruler. He broke the rules by taking Faith's soul without a contract."

Startled by the way he had said the name of their child so easily, they looked at each other... Then Sebastian looked away... Mey-Rin gently reached up and turned his face back to hers, she saw some emotions swimming in his dark eyes. But she also saw extreme confusion.

"She was unable to form a contract..."

Mey-Rin said softly.

"He could have formed one with you, you could have offered him your unborn child's soul. But, I would have known if you had formed a contract like that, because of our own contract. You did no such thing. Therefore, he took a soul without a contract. Against the will of the person who possessed it. Our job, as demons, is: to torment, to turn humans to our realm and lead them all astray. But they must turn and follow, of their own free will, that is the flaw in the design of humans: Free will. But an unborn child has no concept of free will. So, it is the choice if the mother- it is her free will to bargain with her child's soul!"

She watched him carefully as he spoke. He sounded unlike the Mr. Sebastian that she had known for years now... She heard emotion in his voice, sadness. Anger... Hatred. Frustration. And everything she heard in that voice, was mirrored in his dark eyes. Was she seeing his human soul? What was left, that had been buried deep inside of him?

"Sebastian... I love you."

She said, watching his eyes very carefully. Something sparked deep in the depths of them. In the next instant he had her on her back again, and had claimed her mouth as he held her close to him. Moaning softly, she returned the kiss, as her hand slid down to her flat belly, she took his actions as his answer to her heartfelt confession. She knew very well that he was a person with a damned soul, that was: if any soul still resided within him... Maybe this time she could have the baby that he was undoubtedly helping her conceive this night, live. She clung to him, gasping in pleasure as he took her body again and again... And then, while still in her arms: he fell into a deep sleep. That was something he only did in her arms.

* * *

  
**Dream:**

* * *

  
A series of scenes without much color, any sound or much in the way of details were playing out before Mey-Rin. She felt an incredible sadness though, while seeing them. A young man dressed in middle eastern clothing of some type, he looked to be about 14-16 years old. He also looked familiar, though she wasn't sure why.  
It was something about what she saw when she looked into his eyes. He was talking to another, older man. They seemed close, maybe father and son? The man left, waving to the boy and then was gone. The boy left not long after, and soon met with a young woman, about his age.

The young woman reminded Mey-Rin of herself (only somewhat. The assassin thought that this girl was far more beautiful than she could ever hope to be). The teens played tag and spent time together, they also kissed a lot. And finally, he placed a flower behind her ear before he left- heading home. But, when he got home, the house was empty. The boy searched every room and found no one.

Then the scene changed to watching as the unmarked grave of the man who he had been close to- as it was dug up. The man had clearly been murdered. Intense rage, sadness and guilt was radiating from him.

Later, when he was with the girl again, she seemed to be trying to comfort him, but soon the two were arguing. She was crying and mostly looking hurt and confused. More-so when the boy walked out and left her.

Another scene change, it seemed like years had passed, now an adult, the boy was watching the girl as she bathed. She was swimming naked in a river. She never knew that he was there.

Then, they are arguing again: anger, hurt and extreme regret radiated from him. He appeared to be asking her forgiveness. But, she seemed to not accept it, she said something that shocked and angered him, then she left...

Then he was shown in a temple, talking to several young men and... Glasya-Labolas was not far away paying attention to what was being said. The men he was talking to seemed to agree to help him, they patted him on the back and a feeling of brotherly affection towards them, was felt from him. They would help him persuade her to forgive him and return to him. They would be together then. That was what Mey-Rin got the feeling of, from him.

Then there was another time skip, and the girl is seen dead. Lying beside a bed that was covered in her blood with a sword beside her. As the distraught young man pulled her naked body into his arms, he saw the wounds in her throat and on the rest of her body. Given where she was, the fact that she was naked and... So injured, he could figure out what had happened:  
She had tried to break her engagement with the man her father wanted her to marry. This was the result. The young man holding her screamed in sadness and hugged her body as he cried.  
Then he was seen arguing with his "friends" from before. They grew angry and left. Alone, he cries for her loss in the temple. Then a man rested his hand on the young man's shoulder... He looked up, and saw Labolas. The demon smiled: it was a kind, friendly smile. He was offering to aid the young man in avenging her, if he could just receive something in return.

The boy, desperate to avenge her, agreed. Saying that he would DO anything, GIVE anything, ANYTHING, to avenge her loss... Labolas smiled. And asked the boy something, at first he looked startled, but then he seemed to have agreed and finally, the man who had killed the girl he loved, was also killed. Ripped apart by a pack of large dogs. Then there was darkness. The boy was surrounded in it. And, finally, he was a demon with fangs and black fur and feathers, and golden eyes... Then, Mey-Rin saw the creature that was a demon change back to the appearance of the boy, then to the creature once more and finally: Sebastian was standing in place that Jadon and the demon had been in...

* * *

  
Mey-Rin woke up with a start. She was still completely naked. Covered in a cold sweet and shaking nearly violently. What she just saw... Was that Sebastian's past? Looking around, she found him gone. His clothes were gone as well, the side of the bed he had been in, was cooling. Soon she got up, wincing a bit, her pelvis and thighs hurt. It wasn't a surprise as to why, considering how many times, and ways he had taken her and how rough he had been. But, she needed to get up. She had a bad feeling.  
Getting dressed quickly and quietly, she left the manor. Looking around in the darkness with her inhumanly sharp and very alert eyes... With a gun in each hand, she walked in the direction that her senses took her in. Soon, she found a clearing, and a magic circle carved into the ground. It was glowing. In the center stood:

"SEBASTIAN?! WAIT!"

She rushed forward just as he looked at her, looking alarmed to see his lover there. He reached out towards her, but his spell had been cast to transport him, he couldn't stop it. the spell electrocuted him with the barrier that the chicle created to keep the things on the inside, in. And the things outside, out. He was vanishing as she reached out to him.

"I love you! C-Come back to me! Please! I'm sure that I'm pregnant after tonight! Please! Come back to us!"

She called out desperately. He nodded, and... Did she see a gentle smile on his face? Then... He was gone, and she was alone as the circle slowly stopped glowing.  
She knelt by the circle, whispering the name that she had learned in that dream, that he had had as a human, and she wept... Hoping that she was correct about being pregnant. If she was, she would sooner die, than lose THIS child. She would protect it! With her life, if she had to.

"Please... Just... Come back soon... Sebastian..."

She said softly. She curled up and fell asleep right there. That was Halloween of 1891- Mey-Rin's 28th birthday.

* * *

 

Sebastian stood stock still. Watching the place she had been moments before. Even though he was transferred to a different realm now, in his mind he could still see her there.  
Pleading for him to come back. Promising to have his child. And he was still wondering why that mattered so much to him.

  
Finally, after a few minutes of thinking and not fathoming an answer to his puzzling feelings, yet- he turned and walked into the darkness that was the world he had been damned to occupy after he had contracted with Glasya-Labolas to avenge the death of his previous love from ancient times.  
He had actually forgotten that... As a human, he HAD been in love. He had forgotten about his human emotions, completely! All that had remained was the feeling of extreme curiosity towards humans.

But now... NOW he remembered some of his life as a human. And along with those memories, he remembered the feeling of regret. He regretted remembering all of that pain and sadness...

* * *

**Sebastian's past:**

* * *

  
His name had been Jadon. He had moved with his father: Hiram- who had been a Tyreian master mason. Tyre, the country he had been born and raised in, was now called: Lebanon. His father had the same given name as the king of Tyre, and the two men named "Hiram" were good friends. Another friend of their king, was the king of Israel: King Solomon.

When King Solomon wanted to build his first temple, he contacted King Hiram of Tyre and the two kings, (who were like brothers) bartered, they sent food and medicines from Israel. And in return, King Hiram sent over 85,000 men, as well as large cedar trees from the Lebanese forests and massive amounts of gold and other materials to construct Solomon's temple in Jerusalem. Jadon- (now known as Sebastian the demonic butler in Victorian England) had gone to Jerusalem, located in Israel, along with his father: Hiram. Hiram was in charge of all the workers sent with them. The construction was set to last around 7 years.

However, 4.5 years into it: 3 of Hiram's subordinate workers asked him for the raises they thought he owed them. He had promised things to the faithful and diligent workers, yes. He had done that... However, those promises were to be made real at the end of the 7 years. These 3 men, however... They did not want to wait. They confronted Jadon's father. But... Hiram stood his ground, faithfully sticking to his initial word... And was killed for it. Right in the temple that he had designed and was overseeing the construction of. It was not long before his murder was discovered, the killers were caught, and forced to tell where they had buried him.

He was dug up, and given a proper burial. The teen watched as his father was exhumed from the crude grave. He grew ill, watching his father's body as it was unearthed, he had no choice but to look away. During his time in Jerusalem (nearly 5 years) Jadon had befriended the child of one of the servants in King Solomon's palace. She was a pretty red-headed girl. A year younger than him. Her name was: Allonia. By the time he was 15, he was in love with her, and she loved him, as well.  
However, after his father's death: In his grief, he unintentionally drove her away with harsh words and actions. Later, he was sent to stay with someone that King Solomon thought would be a good influence to the young man from another land, who had just lost his father.

Jadon did not see Allonia again for some years. Then, finally- while he was once again in Jerusalem... Visiting King Solomon. The now, 19-year-old young man found her, he tried to apologize, but he had greatly hurt her with his words years before. It took some persuasion to have her forgive him... But- then she told him of her betrothal to another man.  
She did not like this man. But her father had wanted to gain a good standing in society, for marrying her off. She was to marry into a well-known, powerful family- here in Jerusalem.

Jadon had asked her to break the engagement, she said she could not. They parted ways a short time after that statement was made. Jadon then went to the temple that his father created, that his father had also died in. He wanted to pray for some solution to his problem. After praying, he explored. What he found there, were contracts. Demonic and angelic contracts & agreements, all owned by Solomon, and all stored in the deepest part of the temple.

There were 72 demon contracts with demonic nobility. And 72 angelic agreements with angels. Curious, he read what he could about some of each. He sneaked into the temple every night and read them.  
However, one evening, when he arrived to do this... He found some of the demons in the temple- apparently they had had business with Solomon, and were preparing to return to their own realm after meeting with the king. They were friendly, looking like a group of normal young men. He became friends with some of these demons, he told them about Allonia and their situation.

Some if the demons had the ability to manipulate humans in ways that might help him. The leader of the demons who he befriended, was called: Sitri. He was a demon prince, and like most of the demons under Solomon's control, he was a fallen angel- though he hoped to one day be forgiven and be allowed to return to heaven (This was a small hope, that he shared with only a small amount of demons. These demons were not happy with falling from grace, and had been tricked by others, into falling. They were some of the few who actually CARED about their current status and wished to make amends, somehow, with their lord and master in the heavens above). Sitri and the other demons started working to manipulate Allonia's father and her fiancée in order to help Jadon and Allonia be together.

Things were working well with the plan until another demon stepped in. He had the ability to incite murderous intentions... And, that's just what he did. Jadon never knew about him or his involvement, though.  
He manipulated Allonia's fiancée. The evening that she had sent word for Jadon to meet with her: He found her mother, father and little brothers were all dead.  
Panicked, he rushed to her room, finding her naked and dead with a slashed throat and bruises covering her body.  
In some places there were signs of where the clothing had been torn right from her body... Taken off of her by force, creating red welts.

Jadon fell to his knees, screaming in grief. After a few moments, he crawled over to her, ignoring the pooling blood (her red hair was mingling with it, he couldn't tell what was blood or hair, at first).  
Then he pulled her battered, cold body, into his arms. He held her as he cried and rocked back and forth: mourning for what seemed like hours.  
He lost track of time and location.

Jadon finally regained his senses, as he set foot in the temple. His clothes were covered in her blood.  
Right away: Sitri (and another demon friend, named Marchosias- also a fallen angel. now demonic noble with the title of Marquees) appeared before the young man, they seemed worried.  
Asking where he was injured and who had done it. He lashed out, accusing them of messing up, and deceiving him. When Sitri asked what he was talking about, (Marchosias had left by then, angry (and somewhat offended) at the misguided accusations) Jadon said that Allonia and her whole family had been murdered, most likely by her fiancée.

At that, Sitri seemed sincerely concerned and saddened. But Jadon screamed at him to leave. Finally, the fallen angel said that he was so very sorry for Jadon's loss, and vanished, leaving Jadon alone in the temple.  
Much later, after Jadon had half-ranted and half-prayed, asking god why he hated him so... A hand was gently placed on the distraught boy's shoulder, he looked behind: and saw one of the demons he did not know well. The demon introduced himself as Glasya-Labolas, and informed Jadon that he could see to it, that his love and her family were avenged.  
Jadon said to please do so! Labolas smiled, and told him there would be a price. That he wanted to have his soul, to do with it what he wanted.

Jadon- so lost in his pain: agreed. By sunrise the next day, the man who had killed her family, was murdered, as well. Then Jason found a chain around his neck, and that he was surrounded by darkness. The chain was holding him in place.  
When Labolas finally showed up, he explained that he had killed her murderer-so Jadon would now be his servant for a few hundred years and that he was also no longer human. After that time, he would answer to the supreme ruler of the demons. Their ruler was the first fallen angel.

Labolas re-naned him: Mephistopheles. The young man suddenly felt like his skin was burning right off of his bones:  
He screamed, curling into a ball of pain as his body changed, he grew black fur, feline ears and face, claws on his hands and feet and sprouted black wings with feathers that showered around him.  
He had passed out from the pain of his first transformation, though. He slept for nearly 74 years after that.  
Then, when he finally came to once more: King Solomon had died and his sons (Rehoboam & Jeroboam) had split the kingdom of Israel in two.

Nothing was the same, and for the life of him, Mephistopheles could not remember why the state of the human's affairs concerned him. He knew he had been a human at one point, however, he had no memories from his time as one of them.

He shrugged off those nagging concerns, though, obeying any and all orders that his master: Labolas, had given him. Then, after learning everything he needed to know to be a demon, he served Labolas along with the demon Earl's other subordinates.  
After a few hundred years, he was transferred to become the right-hand demon to the king of his realm. It was his job to find human souls and gather them for his master, he was allowed to find souls for himself as well though...

* * *

  
**Currently...**

* * *

  
Sebastian tried to shake off these resurfaced memories, why did he have to fall asleep with Mey-Rin?! Damn it! He knew he shouldn't remember anything of his former existence. So, why now?!  
Was Mey really Allonia, reincarnated?  
Why did something about that thought bother him so much?! Sighing heavily, he exited the transportation room, where all demons came and left through. For now, he would have to deal with why he was here, he would worry about the other "why's" later...

He had no idea that his young master might be married by the time he got back...

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

* * *

 

**Necessary Disclaimer Section:**

**Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Black Butler" "{Kuroshitsuji}" - are copyrighted properties of the mangaka/Author: Yana Toboso**

**Also the anime and manga are copyrighted by those involved with the making of the anime and the publishing of the manga.**

**I claim no ownership. I just love the anime and the manga.**

**Added disclaimer:**

**To my knowledge the following works-**

**The Key (And/Or The Lesser Key) of Solomon, The Testament Of Solomon, The Babylonian Torah &/or Talmu, as well as the Christian Bible... Those works have no active copyrights (to my knowledge) and so- I attribute any copy right to their original creates, known and not known and to the churches and synagogues that use (or may use) the Bible or the Talmud.**


	9. Ancient Secrets In The Demon Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastion returns to his realm, in order to report Labolas for illegally taking the soul of his unborn child with Mey-Rin. 
> 
> While there, he makes some discoveries. 
> 
> Meanwhile, what is up with Lizzie, in the human realm?

**A/N.**

**Same warnings for religious and demonic references apply as the last chapter.**

**Also, only one review from last time. I wonder if my other readers are upset with this chapter now? Well. If you are, and are still reading: I'm sorry. I really am.**

**This chapter spends the majority of its time and reveals a number of facts that were hidden from Sebastian/Jadon, before this. Facts about his human self, Allonia's death, Mey-Rin's grandmother, and what Mey-Rin's father: Glasya- Labolas, is REALLY up to. No lemon connected to this chapter.**

**Had some technical issues- So, I hope I caught any spelling errors.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter #9: Ancient Secrets In The Demon Realm.**

**.**

The demonic realm was dark. What Sebastian assumed that the humans would refer to as hell... He wasn't quite sure he thought of it in that way- but he seriously doubted that most of the demon's cared one way or another. However, that was MOST of them. Some of the ones who had been angels and fallen (either by their own intentions or by mistakes that they, as perfect beings, should NOT make)- some of the ones who fell without intending to do anything that would cause them to do so... He supposed that those demons cared.

_**'Like Prince Sitri and his friends...'** _

He thought, remembering his friendship with that group of demons (all of them had been fallen angels in the service of King Solomon, at the time) before he lost his humanity and fell, as well. They had been kind and friendly to him... And he had-  
Sighing softly, the demonic butler remaining in his human form, walked out of the transportation building (other demons coming and going as he left. Heading out and into the air outside). The sky of this realm was a dark reddish purple and deep blue mixed with black and dark gray clouds... He would tell few here cared about the drabness, but he hated this realm.  
He craved being in the human world- and more than once, he had wondered what the realm of the angels was like. Was it something that he would like far better than the human realm?  
Or would he be indifferent about it... He was ever curious about things.  
However, it never had stopped him in the past from taking the souls of humans and damning them all to a hell. He had never cared much before.

But with every step that his booted feet took him further into this realm with its sulfur smell... The more the realization of everything he had been doing since he awoke as a demon all those centuries ago struck him.  
Finally, he realized he was crying, as he lifted an un-gloved finger to his wet cheek, he blinked. Part of him still felt indifferent, but, another part? The part that surfaced with his memories... It was aching. In the distance, he saw the castle. The land between him and the black structure was barren. Rocks and dirt. Nothing more. He was here now, his master... The ruler of this realm... Likely knew that Sebastian had returned.  
He always knew when a demon came or went. As the butler walked towards the castle, he was suddenly stopped by a soft blue shimmer. Only the demons who had once been angels, still maintained some light in their tarnished souls created that soft shimmer that preceded their disappearance and reappearance from one location to the next. Moments after Sebastian noted this, Sitri appeared before Sebastian.

"Hello Jadon..."

Sebastian took a step back unintentionally.

"How did you know that I had my memories back?"

"I am able to sense feelings, and-"

"Who's in love?"

He demanded, annoyed, Sitri gave him a pitying look.

"I didn't mention love... But, since you asked: YOU are, my old friend."

"... I am glad that you have reunited with Allonia."

"You seem to know a lot."

"I am a high ranking demon prince."

"I need to see our king..."

"About that, in your current state that would be very unwise-"

"Excuse me?"

"He will confine you here and erase all of your memories once more. He will dissolve your contracts with the young Earl Phantomhive and Miss Mey-Rin and you... YOU would never again see either of them again in their lifetime. That is what would happen now, if you were to go before our master at this time, he would know. And human born demons must NEVER remember their former lives..."

Sighing softly, Sebastian looked away from Sitri. The demon prince still held his angelic looks: golden blond hair that framed soft, almost feminine features, clothes that weren't black, but they also could not be brightly colored or light here... Not here in this place.  
Since becoming a demon, Sebastian had found a great hatred for the heavenly beings. And Sitri, who had once been an angel, made his demon side very uncomfortable.

"You find it painful to look at me, don't you?"

Said the blond man before him. At that, Sebastian looked away, thinking of how to respond, then he looked back at him. Now, standing before Sebastian was a dark haired woman.  
He knew that it was still Sitri, though. He could take on the form of either gender, aside from his angelic form and his demonic form: a humanoid leopard with white wings and lethal claws.  
For some reason, the demonic butler found it less bothersome to look at a female Sitri, who appeared more human, than Angel of Demon... Sebastian blinked, opened his mouth to speak, and found lips blocking his breath. Sitri was kissing him, her curvy body pressed up against his.

"What are you-?!"

He demanded, shoving her away slightly.

"Lowering what heavenly powers I still have in my body, this effect will last only a short time... They always return. Weak, but there. But, it will make my demon powers stronger for a time and you will also be more able to easily communicate with me... Remember, you're not really supposed to be in contact with the demons that you knew as a human..."

She said with her arms around his neck, and her lips brushing his.

"Don't worry, it's actually better if you aren't willing and don't like this... Also, our master..."

She added.

"What about him..."

Sebastian said, still trying to remove her from his person.

"He's watching us. Can't have him wondering, since we knew each other when you were human..."

With that, she grabbed Sebastian by the hair on the back of his head, and forcefully kissed him, he groaned despite himself as her tongue entered his mouth.  
One if her hands slid down to fondle him through his pants. Finally, she released his mouth, and he gasped for sulfur tinged air, too shocked to be pissed at the moment, as her eyes had changed from sky blue, to a glowing red with slits in their center.

"Wha-?!"

"Let's go somewhere else."

Sitri said suddenly and still clinging to Sebastian, she transported them to her home.

"Can we still be seen?"

Sebastian asked. At that, Sitri, licking his neck, shook her head.

"Then why are you-?"

"I can't leave this realm often. So... I can't get energy often. Let me do this... Please?"

Sitri said as she looked at Sebastian.

"I'm not into males. I already have an insane and obsessed shinigami trying to get into my pants, on a near weekly basis! And with that I'm not quite sure of its gender... But I believe it might be male."

"I'm not male right now."

Sitri countered softly, the demon butler knew what she was asking, he sighed heavily. She got energy from emotions, sex and the related acts, feeding off of the emotions connected to lust and love. And, not many demons were able to fall in love... That meant that Sebastian was an available source, and on top of that, he did not hate Sitri.

"Why me...?"

He asked her, she stopped and looked up at him. Her eyes wide.

"Because it's better than harming a helpless human... That is, if I were ever able to go to the human realm again... And I can freely show my disgust about my situation when I am with you. You may have taken a demon name and may be going under a new alias for your current job in the human realm. But, you are still one of my few human friends, the only one that is not deceased... I cherish friends, be they humans, angels, demons or shinigami.  
I don't-"

"Your friends with one of those creatures?!"

"Huh?"

"Shinigami!"

"Oh, well, I was, once. I don't know if my friend among their ranks still exists... Anyway, as I was saying- I don't like the way my body works, what it needs to gain energy... And, there are no other demons around who are in love. Just you."

They looked at each other.

"Would it be easier for you if I looked like this?"

She asked after a moment, then the woman suddenly morphed into the appearance of Mey-Rin.

"Will doing this drain my feelings enough to make them undetectable when I meet with the demon lord?"

"Yes."

"Would I gain them back?"

"Yes... As long as we don't outright have intercourse. You're not losing them. Just letting me drain them for a time..."

"No intercourse, correct?"

He asked her for clarification. She nodded.

"Then, don't speak until we are done. But, stay looking like that."

Sitri nodded as she brushed her red hair back over her shoulders.

* * *

_**A while later** _

* * *

 

"I can't believe how long it took to drain your feelings. My lips are sore."

"Don't remind me."

"Would you rather that I still look like your little lover."

Said the blond male as he sat in a chair watching Sebastian try and recover somewhat. The demon butler was completely dressed in the robes of this realm. Sebastian felt light headed. He shot a glare at Sitri, trying not to think about what they had just done. He felt like he did before he took notice of Mey-Rin.  
Empty. Sitri was dangerous... If he had lost himself and gone all the way... He doubted he would even remember his contract with Ciel... Or Mey-Rin for that matter.  
Sebastian somewhat pitied anyone who did have full blown sex with Sitri.

"If he chose to have my memories and feelings permanently erased... Would you be-"

"Yes. I'm powerful enough to pull them all right out if you, completely, and then you would never gain them back, Jadon."

"Call me Sebastian, for now."

"Alright..."

"What you just did to me was temporary, correct?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

"My human life memories are... Faint."

"That's what we want."

The blond demon reminded him.

"I remember everything about Mey-Rin... It's just-"

"- Better not to analyze yourself too much. You'll regain back all of the feelings and memories that I just numbed for you."

"Right."

Sebastian said with a slight sigh.

"Remember why you are here?"

He looked at Sitri.

"In the demon realm?"

Sitri nodded.

"Glasya-Labolas ripped the soul from my unborn child's body, without a contract. Killing it."

There was the flash of some thought in Sitri's eyes, once more. They were sky blue again.

"That is not all that Labolas has done to you, and yours, my old friend."

"Excuse me?"

"We need to play this carefully, once I tell you what else he has done, you may not be able to fully stifle your emotions... Our master will know that you have your memories back. Go and state your accusations to our king. When you return, we will talk about what else Labolas has done to you."

Sebastian eyed him curiously, then nodded. After he left, Sitri summoned the other demons involved.

Over an hour later, Sebastian was finally allowed in to see Lucifer. The meeting was tense, but Sebastian was able to make his accusations. Lucifer had ash blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was confined to a bed, unless he was aided in getting up by other demons.  
Having been injured severely in his fall, and by his twin brother: Michael, no less... After all these millions upon millions of years, he was still unable to heal properly. The remains of large, tattered, ash gray wings could be seen from under the leader of the demons.  
Whenever he was seen out if his bed, it was with the help of the other demon nobility, like Baal or Camio or Sitri... It took a lot out of the demon king to move about, even with help.

Still... He did not give the impression of being anything other than threatening and imposing, even as he lay on his side in his bed, eyeing Sebastian. Before coming here, the demon butler had gone and gathered some souls from the slums for his demon master. He offered Lucifer the contracts before they spoke.  
It was Sebastian's job, after all, as Mephistopheles, to attain souls for Lucifer, who could not do so himself. After he took the contracts that Sebastian offered him, Lucifer noticed that his servant had two contracts of his own. It had been a few hundred years since Mephistopheles had consumed a soul. Lucifer did not question him, though.  
After that, he asked why the boy (as he sometimes referred to the human-born demons) wanted to see him.  
Sebastian was afraid of alerting his master to his feelings- so he let his demon energy take over, melting away his human appearance, to that of his black winged, black furred, feline form. Then he knelt before his master and formally accused Labolas of breaking their laws.

"Are you certain that the child's mother did not contract with him, offering her child's soul as payment?"

He was asked. At that, Sebastian held up the clawed hand that held Mey-Rin's contract seal.

"The woman... My chosen mate, is contracted to me, I would have known if she formed a contract with another demon, my lord."

Lucifer sighed softly. He had to agree there.

"Your mate interests me."

At that, Sebastian lifted his bowed head, his pointed ears twitched slightly. He was hiding his concern at that comment well, though.

"My lord?"

"What I know about her: she is reincarnated from your lover when you were human?"

"My lord, I would not know. As I hold no memories of being anything other than what I currently am-"

They eyed each other, Lucifer seemed to be gauging what Sebastian had said. Finally, he nodded.

"As it should be- also, another curiosity with her, is the fact that she is a half breed. Labolas is her own sire... Yes, she is indeed an interesting young woman."

Sebastian kept quiet, Lucifer was obviously sifting through his memories.

"Too bad she is yours. She must be good in bed. I would have liked to have her for my own. Perhaps once she is a full demoness we can share her."

"Full, my lord?"

"As a half breed, her soul is already tainted, we demons cannot devour the souls of another demon. So, at the end of your contract, if you have gained her soul, you will not be able to consume it. She will become one of us."

Sebastian did his best to hide his alarm at that. Did he want to damn her to this realm? But... Could he let her go to heaven when she passed on?  
Would she even be allowed in through their gates? He would never see her again if that happened... How did he feel about that? At least if she was demonized, she would remain with him...

"Mephistopheles!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at his master...

"I was not aware of that, my lord..."

Sebastian said, trying to cover his inner turmoils at this new revelation.

"- How was Glasya-Labolas able to devour my child's soul, in that case?"

"That... I'm not entirely sure of, seeing as it's body held more demon blood than even its mother. Possibly for the same reason that Mey-Rin was suddenly able to touch holy objects...? Do we know who her mother was?"

He asked thoughtfully. Sebastian frowned, if Lucifer didn't even know...

"From what small bit of info she found out from her sire- it would seem like her mother was of human nobility. But, neither she, nor I are completely certain."

"I will look into this matter. You are dismissed, Mephistopheles."

He told Sebastian with an imperious wave of his hand. Sebastian wanted him to do more than 'look into it' Damn him! He wanted the bastard confined to this realm for several hundreds of years! But, he didn't question his master outright.  
And he showed no outward appearance of annoyance. He simply nodded to Lucifer and left, changing his form back to that of the butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Maybe Sitri knew something to further dig Labolas's grave... So to speak.

* * *

When Sebastian arrived back at Sitri's home, he frowned. Most of the demons he had been friendly with before Allonia was murdered were here. As he entered, Marchosias, one of the demons who was, to Sebastian, the most like Labolas of this group of demons, glared at him.  
This demon had been the first to turn his back on Jadon when accused of not doing enough to help him get together with Allonia, and for allowing her death.  
Marchosias was also one of the few demon lords who could take the form of a canine. In this case, however, it was a she-wolf that he turned into when he chose to do so.

"Marchosias..."

Said Sitri as he caught his friend's glare. The demon looked at him.

"Down, be a good boy."

He chided. The wolf demon sneered at him a bit.

"Don't talk to me like I am a damn dog!"

He snapped. But was being ignored as Sitri greeted Sebastian.

"Hail, hail the gang is all here-"

The demonic butler commented sarcastically, as he noticed that most, if now all of his former friends were there.

"- What's the occasion...?"

He asked Sitri as he felt his emotions returning. He pushed his worries about what would happen to Mey-Rin after her death, aside.

"We all need to talk."

Sitri said with his nearly angelic smile falling from his face.

"About-?"

Asked Sebastian. He was scanning the room, intent on taking note of every one of the demons he knew, who were currently here:  
Sitri, Marchosias, prince Ipos, prince Gaap, Furfur, prince Stolas, Camio and Vepar(Vepar was able to take the form of a nasty looking mermaid, she was one of the very few female demons)... He had forgotten about her. So, he did know of one or two female demons, after all.

"About how Allonia died,"

"I know how she died. She was violated and her throat was slit."

"Yes, but... Her fiance did not do it alone- look: let's all sit down and-"

"No, finish what you were-"

"Jadon!"

They both looked at Marchosias.

"Don't use that name."

Said Sebastian, that name held bad memories.

"Just shut the hell up!"

At that, Stolas, Vepar and Camio both gave him amused looks. Stolas (who almost always looked like a screech owl (though about the size of an eagle own) actually snickered). They no doubt found his use of the term: Hell, amusing... Given where they currently were.

Marchosias, who had snapped at Sebastian, looked annoyed at them, then he glanced back at Sebastian and Sitri.

"Look, it's not like everyone here doesn't already know it!"

"Damn it! What the-?"

"Jadon, Glasya-Labolas incited Allonia's fiancé to murder her and her whole family."

At that statement, everything within Sebastian stilled. Every demon in the room quieted. He was the only one who was a human-born demon. The others didn't know how he would take this news.

"H-He did what?"

They all blinked at each other- finally, Velar sighed heavily and got to her feet. She walked over to the 3 male demons, and looked at Sebastian, who was a good 2.5 feet taller than she was.

"You're not deaf, Jadon. You heard what Marchosias said. And are not stupid, so, ask us what you REALLY want to ask: Why? Why did he meddle when you did not know him?"

At that, Sebastian frowned.

"Yes, I would like to know that."

He sighed.

"Let's all sit and have a nice little chat, then, shall we? My neck hurts having to look up at you like this!"

With that, she grabbed his hand and dragged the reluctant creature over to the seating area and shoved him into a seat. He glared at her as Sitri and Marchosias followed them and sat down, as well. Sebastian kept his mouth shut, waiting for them to all talk.

"Labolas wanted to have a reason to contact you. He wanted to have you under his control."

Said Sitri with a sigh.

"So he killed her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

Asked Marchosias.

"Why did he want me under his control?"

"Because, a few if the important archangels who did not fall, still erred. They-"

"No, I think it was done on purpose, Sitri."

Interrupted the owl: Stolas. Sitri sighed.

"Whatever it was, whether it was an error. Or intended, it was done."

"What was done?"

Asked Sebastian, annoyed.

Camio looked at him.

"There were some archangels who had relations with humans in the past. They created human/angel hybrids, your mother was the descendant of one such merging... Therefore, you are the descendant if an archangel."

He did not really know what to say to that, he had the blood of one of the creatures that he detested, running through his own veins?

"Do you want to know which angel?"

Asked Stolas.

"Not really."

"It does matter-"

Said Marchosias.

"Fine, then. Who is it?"

"Michael."

_**'Lucifer's twin brother...'** _

He felt some alarm at that... But, he didn't know what to do with that information.

"So, Lucifer is my... Uncle?"

"That's about what it amounts to."

"That's why he wanted to control me?"

"Yes. T- there is more, as well..."

Said Sitri and Sebastian glared at him.

"More what?"

At that, Sitri looked at Ipos & Gaap. They looked at each other, then Ipos looked at Sebastian.

"You are involved with Mey-Rin, correct?"

"Yes, she is Allonia's reincarnation, I know that."

"Well... That's not-"

"I already know that she is also Labolas' daughter."

"Yes, well. That's not what we are trying to tell you."

Said Gaap.

"Well, what is it then?"

"Her mother was the child of an archangel."

_**'That's why she could suddenly touch holy objects?'** _

"So, she is more closely related to an angel than I was?"

"Yes. And, it was the angel Gabriel, which is NOT good."

"Why does it matter which archangel?"

"Gabriel has her horn. That horn tells the gatekeeper of heaven when to open the gates for reasons other than allowing one or two souls through."

"Gabriel has it. Not Mey-Rin. And if her grandmother was an angel, and her father was a demon, doesn't that just mean that she's human? All humans hold good and evil within them. A bit of angels and demons each."

He all just looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's not the case, her father may be a demon. But he is a demon who was once an angel. He used to be a guardian angel. They are a little below the archangels... This means that Mey-Rin has a father who is both angel and demon, and a mother who was half human and half archangel... She has more angel in her."

Sebastian sighed, looking tired.

"You're saying that Glasya-Labolas is planning a coup?"

Sitri nodded.

"In which realm?"

"Both this realm and heaven."

Said Velar.

The demonic butler just closed his eyes.

"I still don't get how Mey-Rin's grandmother's possession, namely the horn, can-"

"It's been stolen, Jadon."

At that, he looked at Marchosias sharply. He was getting tired of telling these demons, not to use that name!

"You're thinking that he will likely make her blow it?"

They all nodded.

"Does she even have the ability to do with it, what Gabriel does with her horn?"

"It is highly likely."

Said Sitri.

_**'And, now that I am here, I am not allowed to return for 3 months..'** _

He thought grimly. All demons had to stay in one realm or the other for at least 3 months, it was a restriction placed on them. They would take many more souls, if they could just pop up into the human realm and then back down to store contracts, and return right away to the human world. The only way he could get back before 3 months, was only if he was summoned by name- but he was forbidden from telling either of the humans who knew what he was, that they should do that. The short of it was- he was stuck here and could not warn Mey-Rin... Not until the end of January.

"I'm going to my quarters, I need to think about this. And let it sink in."

He said getting to his feet. They all let him go, watching as he left Sitri's home. After he left, the other demons started discussing ways to get Sebastian back to the human realm sooner than he was allowed.

* * *

**A month and a half later- in the human realm December 14th.**

* * *

 

Ciel flopped into a chair, exhausted. Mey-Rin helped him remove his boots.

"Rough day, my young lord?"

She asked, watching him through her thick, useless, glasses.

"Take those damn things off! I don't need any disasters right now."

Said Ciel. She frowned, but, reluctantly, she did as she was told, and took them off, and tucked them into a pocket of her apron. Ciel watched her, then he nodded.

"You could say it was a rough day."

"Might I ask what ha-?"

"I don't want to get into it. Could you get me some tea- please?"

He said moodily. His aunt Francis was insisting he be coached and prepped on how to behave for his upcoming wedding to Lizzie. The thing was... Lizzie was acting strange, and the last thing Ciel wanted to do when he turned 16, was get married.  
He would have a much harder time getting things done with Sebastian, with Lizzie around at all hours!

"Mey-Rin,"

He asked as she walked back in pushing a silver cart that had a tea set on top if it, moments later.

"Yes, young master?"

"Have you noticed Lizzie acting... Strangely?"

She had been preparing the tea- but now she paused, then looked at Ciel.

"S... Strangely?"

She asked softly, as she finished and handed him his tea.

"You know what the word means... You aren't as dim as you act. Has she been acting like there is something wrong."

"Well..."

Now that she thought of it... Lady Elizabeth hadn't been using the Phantomhive servants as dolls to play that dreadful dress up. She had also seemed very tired. And... She heard her snapping at Finny when she was here last... Mey-Rin told him this, and he nodded.

"Yes, I have noticed that, and... Other things."

He blushed slightly. She did not press though. She never did. Mey-Rin knew better than to do that. She asked if he needed anything else, he said no. Then she left in order to retire to her room for the evening. For the time being, while Sebastian was "visiting family" Bard would help the young master get ready for bed and watch him until he fell asleep.  
None of them knew why Ciel had to have someone in the room when he was trying to fall asleep.  
Just that Sebastian had said that they needed to make sure he fell asleep, like he should.

As she entered her room, she sighed and started undressing. She would get up early, to bathe, she did not feel like bathing tonight- she was bone weary. As she finished changing, she saw the suit jacket that she had snatched from the closet in Sebastian's room. Smiling, she got into her bed, holding it against her chest and to her cheek as if it were a stuffed toy. It held his scent.

**_'How long will you be gone, Sebastian? You never told me...'_ **

Was her last thought before she fell asleep.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**.** _

* * *

 

_**Disclaimer:** _

_**I'm gonna be lazy from here on out- the disclaimer in all the previous chapters still stands.** _


	10. Newlyweds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I could have gone on longer with this chapter, but I have other stories to work on. So, I figured that where I ended this chapter was a good place to do so.
> 
> Spoiler in the A/N #2- After the chapter, for recent chapters of the manga.
> 
> No really graphic lemon, so, I did not really cut anything from this chapter.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**.** _

_**Chapter #10: Newlyweds** _

_**.** _

If a demon were to travel from hell to the human realm, they would not be able to return to hell, until they had been in the human realm for 3 months or more. Likewise, they could not go back to the human realm, once back in hell, until the same amount of time had passed.  
There was one exception: if that demon had gone from hell, to the human realm, contracted with a human, and after 3 months, they returned to hell, they COULD bypass the 3-month wait to return to the human realm- but only if their contractor summoned them.  
The catch there was: the demon was forbidden from telling his or her contractor this. The contractor had to want the demon back badly enough to try to summon the demon without prior knowledge from their demon about doing this. There was a loophole, of sorts, however: a demon not contracted to the human, a 3rd party, could inform the contractor of this information.

Vepar and Marchosias chose to try to use that loophole to get Sebastian back to Ciel and Mey-Rin. So, the two former minor-archangels traveled to England. Neither had been there before. They were immediately tempted to go to where the corruption was in London's slums. But, they were high ranking demons. Vepar was a duchess in hell, and Marchosias was a count. They resisted the urge to go and take souls.  
Vepar took on the appearance similar to what she looked like as an angel: long ash blond hair in a twist on her head, her bangs were sweeping and in places brushing her cheeks. She had pale skin and was very pretty. She stood about 5'4" tall, wore a nice, but a plain dress with a coat over it.

Marchosias, for his part, looked a bit scruffy. He hated reverting to anything similar to his angelic looks, it rammed home the bitterness that he had fallen from grace. He refused to make himself presentable. Vepar sighed. Currently the two of them were in an alleyway in Surrey.

"You must at least try to pass as a decent human being. Right now, you look like a person from the slums."

Said Vepar with her hands on her hips.

"We ARE trying to get a visitation with an Earl."

She added, but he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care what I look like. I'm not changing my appearance. Would you rather I take the form of a she-wolf?"

He asked.

"If you're going to be stubborn about your looks, then yes. But I'm harnessing you."

"Fine. I can remove a harnes if I need to do so."

She sighed and watched as his body took on the form of a wolf. Eyeing him, she materialized a harness and lead in her hands.

"Perhaps a smaller, less deadly looking dog...?"

She asked. He snorted, and she heard his voice in her mind.

"It's a good thing that we're lovers, otherwise you would get it later. Don't want much, do you?'

She just smiled and waited. She loved him. As much as a demon could. The sex between them was good. And she did not know what she would do if he were to suddenly not be there. The two of them eyed each other.

"I'll let you do as you like with me, later. I will do anything you want. Just, PLEASE?"

She gently caressed his furry muzzle, watching as he closed his eyes, leaning into her gently touch.

_**'You better keep that promise.'** _

He said and a moment later he morphed into a small poodle, she adjusted the harness and put it on him, then left that alleyway holding him in her arms, his head resting against her bosom. She was a storm demon, aside from being a mermaid, in order to make things seem favorable for them, she planned on causing a storm.  
As she walked along the street, she spotted a carriage that would be able to take her to where she wanted to go, for a fee. Once in the carriage she and Marchosias sat side by side.  
It was an in closed carriage, with the driver outside. While they couldn't be seen, he returned to his demonic form and pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

* * *

 

_**December 28th- Phantomhive Manner:** _

* * *

 

Vicar Matthew Olsen smiled at the earl and Lizzie as they stood before him.

"In marriage, two people turn to each other in search of a greater fulfillment than either can achieve alone. Marriage is a bold step, taken together, into an unknown future. It is risking who we are for the sake of who we can become together!  
Doing so, only in the giving of ourselves fully, and the sharing of our lives and souls-"

_**'Sorry... My soul is already promised to... Something else.'** _

Ciel thought somewhat grimly and sadly, as the Vicar droned on with his speech, currently Ciel and Lizzie were getting married on the staircase in his home. He had tried to delay it. He had tried to politely protest. He had tried summoning Sebastian... But, he didn't know how.  
Last time, the first time he had been summoned, it had been a fluke.  
Not intentional... All Ciel knew to do now, was use his command with the contract seal, to order Sebastian back to his side... It did NOT work. He assumed that he had not done it right. Nothing had worked to stop or delay the wedding.  
He had asked Mey-Rin, now nearly 2 months pregnant, to summon Sebastian, as well... But her demonic lover had not even responded to her.

"- only your love for one another, and your integrity to make your commitment real, can do that."

_**'Do what?!'** _

Thought Ciel, he hadn't been listening to the vicar's words!

"Marriage is made up of the small things in life: The little things are often the biggest things.  
It is never being too old to hold hands. It is, remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day..."

_**'Lizzie has that covered, she says it every 5 minutes... As for me...'** _

"- It is never going to sleep angry.  
the courtship should not end with the honeymoon-"

_**'Have we ever even properly courted?'** _

"- it should continue throughout all the years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives."

_**'Uh... No. I don't think our values or objectives really match up much. She doesn't plan on my soul being devoured by a demon and being left a widow...'** _

"- It is standing together facing the world.  
It is often times in the creation of a new life, between the two."

At that, Ciel felt his face heat up, glancing at Lizzie, she was just about glowing with happiness and excitement from under her veil!

"- It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy.  
It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways in everything and every way that you can.  
It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo.-"

Ciel snorted softly. He was sure hoping she didn't expect that, if anything he was sure he had horns on his head somewhere!

_**'Too late,'** _

Ciel thought, remembering how the girl damn near idolized him... He was perfect in her eyes. Lizzie and the vicar looked at him. He covered his mouth and claimed in a whisper that his throat was dry, as a way to explain the sound of the snort.

"We're almost done, my lord. Just bear with it."

The vicar whispered before continuing. Lizzie, who was holding hands with Ciel squeezed one of his hands gently and smiled at him from behind her veil. He couldn't help but smile back at her. He did love her, that's why he did not want to marry her! She would be widowed very young.

"- or the wife to have the wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other.-"

_**'Funny, she often looks like an angel to me...'** _

He thought.

"- It is having a sense of humor. It is; having the capacity to forgive and forget.-"

_**'I don't forgive... Or forget. Anything. Ever.'** _

The teen wanted to point out. Perhaps they had the wrong earl in mind? Really... Who had written this bloody speech and when the hell would it end?!

"- It offers opportunities for sharing and growth no other human relationship can equal, a physical and emotional joining that is promised for a lifetime. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and husband are lover, friends, caregivers-"

_**'Good GOD! I am going to die at the altar...!'** _

Ciel thought wearily as the speech went on. Growing bored, he started thinking about other things, tuning the rest of it all out until he heard Lizzie's name.

"- now- Lady Elizabeth has written her own vows-"

_**'Good lord! Not more?!'** _

Ciel thought. He would never get out of here now! Who in their right mind let Lizzie do THAT?! He'd be smothered in cuteness and- she started speaking as she cast adoring eyes on him and his heart stilled from its racing panic...

"Ciel... My wonderful, beloved Ciel... I love you. Not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. You complete me, my love. I love you. For the part of me that you bring out; I love you.-"

Blushing, he wondered how many more times she was going to say this!

"- For overlooking all the foolish, weak things that I do. That you see all of me. The fragility and the many insecurities that I have, the harshness that I also hide.  
No one else has looked quite far enough to find all of that within me. You expose those parts of myself that I try to hide. I love you-"

_**'Here we go again-'** _

He thought.

"- Because you are helping me to make myself better.  
You have done it: Without a touch, Without a word, Without a sign of warning and without the sense of being tired of me.  
You have done it by being yourself... Therefore, Ciel Phantomhive... I love you with everything that I am, and everything I have yet to become. You are my world... And I am PROUD to become your wife and to someday-"

Suddenly she blushed brightly under her veil before continuing.

"I am PROUD to become your wife and to someday soon, bear your children."

The boy did not know what to say to her. He could feel his face burning brighter and brighter red. The Vicar interrupted his thoughts, as Lizzie slid her ring onto his slightly shaking fingers.

"That was beautiful, Lady Elizabeth..."

The man cleared his throat.

"The young Earl: Ciel, has forgone writing his own vows- he has said that it would be out of character for him to do so- that he is not one for personal declarations of love in the public eye... So, we will revert to default vows for the young Earl:"

_**'Keep calling me the "young" earl, I dare you!'** _

He thought in agitation.

"- Do you, Earl- Ciel Phantomhive, take Lady Elizabeth Midford to be your cherished wife? Do you vow to love and honor her in sickness and in health? Forsaking all others, being faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall draw breath?"

"I do so swear it."

Ciel answered, grateful to finally be coming to the end of this mess. He put the wedding band on her finger.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the church of England, I now name you Husband and Wife- please share your first kiss, in order to seal the promise."

Ciel, blushing profusely, leaned down slightly as Lizzie lifted her veil, and then he gingerly presses his lips to Lizzie's with his hands gently resting on her shoulders.  
She grinned slightly against his mouth, and slid her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back. After he managed to detach himself from her leech-like grasp, the Victor addressed the guests, as Ciel and Lizzie turned to them.

"I now have the honor of introducing the Earl Ciel & Countess Elizabeth Phantomhive!"

Ciel thought he was going to be ill as he looked at everyone there cheering for them. Edward looked like he wanted to castrate Ciel. This was... Not going to be easy.

* * *

 

A short while after they said their vows, and had thanked their guests, Ciel's aunt Francis grabbed the two of them. She dragged them to Ciel's room, upstairs, and shoved them into it. That was when it had started to rain outside.  
First a soft rain, it then turned into a full-blown, nasty downpour with thunder and heavy gusts. The guests didn't and couldn't leave. Mey-Rin got them all settled into rooms. Each one of them in a room of their own. She mused that it was a good thing that there were a LOT of bedrooms!

* * *

 

In the carriage: Vepar's eyes glowed red as she controlled the rain. The redder they glowed, the more it rained. The carriage turned onto the road that lead up to the Phantomhive manner, there was already a large group of carriages outside. The manner was also decorated.

"An event?"

Vepar murdered, she wondered if they should wait. But her lover shook his head.

"Doesn't matter..."

He said, though he was oncemore transformed to a dog. They got out when the carriage stopped. The driver, soaking wet, came and helped her out.  
Then they went up to the doors. She knocked. It took a bit of time, but finally a young blonde boy opened the door. His eyes were bright, and he wore a huge smile on his face, that soon fell, as he realized that he did not know these people.

"Please, this lady here wanted to have an audience with the Earl, and it's a vicious storm out here, may we both come in and rest?"

Finny frowned a bit. He looked behind himself.

"Well..."

Finny started, then they all blinked as a redheaded woman with enormous glasses hiding her eyes, appeared behind him. She had her hair up, and was wearing a very pretty dress. She regarded them. Her eyes locking on Vepar and then onto Marchosias.

"The young master is... Busy. That he is. He was just wed. A while ago, he and his new wife were sent off to their quarters."

She said tiredly.

"However, you may all come in and rest until the storm eases."

Mey-Rin added softly. Finny looked up at her.

"But Mey-"

"Finny, I've got this. That I do. Go help Bard and Paula with clean up."

He nodded and left. Mey-Rin led them into the parlor, then showed the woman and the dog to a washroom. Vepar took Marchosias, and went to freshen up. Mey-Rin gave her some dry clothes. One of her dresses. She also left one of Bard's outfits. Vepar looked at her.

"Why-?"

"I'm sure your friend would like to resume whatever form is natural for him... I will have the carriage driver freshen up in another part of the manor. Dogs, any animal for that matter, are not welcome in this place."

She said firmly, her eyes flashing behind her glasses. Vepar, too shocked to say much, just nodded, and Mey-Rin left them to get dry. Marchosias returned to his human-like form, and the two demons eyed each other. They could use their powers and be dry within moments, but, this new development required them to talk. They figured that she had to be the reincarnated Allonia. Mey-Rin. Jadon's/Sebastian's scent still clung to her strongly. They did not expect her to notice what they were though. That had shocked them.

* * *

 

Mey-Rin lead the carriage driver to the servant's quarters and wash room. Tanaka stayed close by to be sure he did not go wandering. Mey-Rin then went to wait for the two demons to finally come out. She had her guns strapped to her thighs- however, since she had apparently not gained the ability from this pregnancy to touch holy objects.  
So she did not have the bullets with holy water in them.  
They were just regular bullets. So, she was nervous.

She had hoped that she could tell if she was pregnant by touching holy objects, all it got her were severe burns that were bandaged and covered with fancy gloves at the moment...  
The only way she knew she had conceived, was because of how firm her belly had become. Her midwife had examined her, and told her that her belly was harder than it should be at this stage of the pregnancy. That worried the woman, and Mey-Rin both.

* * *

 

In Ciel's room. He and Lizzie were sitting on his bed. Both feeling shy. She had asked Paula to undo the buttons on her gown, if it was up to Ciel, she would never be free if that thing.  
After that, they had been left alone.  
Lizzie had slipped out of her gown, removed her corset and most everything else, now, she sat in her shift and stockings. Waiting. The minutes ticked by, Ciel didn't even look at her. The silence was deafening. Until- Ciel looked up and beside him. There sat Lizzie, her hands covering her face as she quietly sobbed.

"L-Lizzie...?"

He hesitated, then reached out to her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He said and meant it, as he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"Y... You don't want me... D... D-do you..?"

She whispered sadly.

"No... It's not that-"

Suddenly, she had gone stiff in his arms, and then she pushed him away from her.

"Lizzie-?"

Her hands came around his throat and while he tried to fight her off, he couldn't. To do so, he would likely have to hurt her.  
He cried out weakly as her hands tightened and squeezed. Wincing, he looked at her, her eyes were blank and a burning red color. It was Lizzie, but... Someone was controlling her! He struggled a bit more unable to breath, then he lost consciousness.

* * *

 

  
When he came to again, he was on the floor, Lizzie was being held back by an unknown man. A blonde woman was to the side of him. Mey-Rin was kneeling beside Ciel, her glasses gone, tucked into her apron pocket, his head rested in her lap.

"Young master!"

She said happily as she smiled through her tears, at him.

"M... Mey-?"

He croaked from his bruised throat.  
She brushed her fingers through his hair. That annoyed him, so he glared at her. Realizing just then that he was looking at her with both eyes. Frantically, he looked around, she handed him his eye patch. Suddenly, Lizzie stopped struggling against the man, and went limp.  
Ciel wanted to know what the hell happened. But, it took him some time to ask that, with his bruised throat. When he finally got it out, the 3 adults looked at each other.

"We are friends with your Sebastian. I am Vepar. He is Marchosias. We are demons. We came to help."

Said the blonde woman, the man gently lay Lizzie on Ciel's bed, beside the Earl. She was out cold, limp as a rag doll.

"D... Demons?"

Ciel asked as Mey-Rin went to get him some water. When she came back, she handed him the glass of water. He drank it, and glanced at his new bride. She was curled up on her side on his bed.

_**'Not the type of wedding night she had hoped for...'** _

He thought, gently brushing some bangs from her face. Mey-Rin looked at Vepar and Marchosias.

"It's about time you tell us why you are here."

She said, pulling both guns and aiming at the two demons. She placed herself between them and the newlyweds. Ciel sighed, rubbing his throat and taking another drink of water.

"No, Mey-Rin, first thing is first."

He said, with his throat still sounding raw and wounded. The 3 of them looked at him.

"Guns down, Mey-Rin. You know by now, WHAT they are..."

He added, she sighed and did as instructed.

"Please tuck Lizzie into bed on the far side and make sure her vital signs are OK."

"Yes master Ciel..."

She sighed softly, she holstered one gun, then she did as instructed. Her eyes remained hard, she was still well in assassin mode. Laying her other gun on a table within reach. As she gently moved Lizzie and tucked her under the blankets, Ciel directed his eyes at the demons. He still had his eye patch off. They involuntarily shrank back because of his expression.

"We are friends with-"

Started Vepar, but Ciel cut her off.

"I got that. Names, and reason for being here. Now."

He said as he narrowed his eyes at them. They looked at each other, then at him.

"Glasya-Labolas is trying to overthrow heaven and hell. BOTH of them."

"Why does that concern me?"

"We will explain as we can, first, let us finish what we were saying, please."

She said and he nodded.

"-We came to try to help you. I am Vepar. I'm a water and storm demon. I'm also a duchess in my realm, I used to be a lesser archangel before I fell. This is my lover: Marchosias, he is a Count, also a fallen angel like I am. From the same class of angel as I was, as well."

"And, you are friends with Sebastian? I wasn't aware he had any."

Said Ciel dryly, as Mey-Rin came around to stand beside Ciel, she still had her gun in her hand.

"Young Master, Please take this box and my gun. I need you to empty the bullets from it for me, and load the ones in that box into it. I cannot touch them."

She said, Ciel sighed, he didn't want to do it, just on principal... He did not like being told what to do by his servants. But he still did as she asked. Loading the bullets with holy water in them into her gun.

_**'It's a good thing I know how to use guns and load them.'** _

He thought.

"Glasya-Labolas... Did Sebastian tell you who he is, young lord?"

Asked the redhead. Ciel paused, then he looked up at her, their eyes meeting.

"You're father?"

She frowned, then nodded.

"So, what do his warped plans have to do with this?"

Ciel asked, addressing the two demons as he finished loading her gun, then handed it to her, she handed him her other gun, and he did the same with that one as they waited for an answer.

"He was controlling your wife."

Ciel looked up sharply.

"Why? Lizzie isn't involved."

"She is. She's married to a human contracted to a demon. She is not contracted, therefore, vulnerable to his possession. She is a weakness."

Said Vepar. Ciel frowned. Mey-Rin glared at them.

"Is he trying to get to me?"

"Yes. You're young lord and lady are the perfect targets for that."

Mey-Rin sighed.

"Maybe I should leave..."

"No."

She looked at Ciel.

"You are my servant. You will stay here."

"But-"

"Don't argue!"

"Yes, my lord."

She said with a sigh. Marchosias smirked.

"Leaving would be just what he wants."

He said. They looked at him.

"From the beginning, please?"

Said Ciel, he was getting a headache.

Vepar sighed.

"Is there a sitting room close by?"

Ciel nodded and the 4 of them left Lizzie asleep, and went into the small sitting room connected to his bedroom. Once all of them were seated, they told Mey-Rin that her mother had been the child of an archangel. A powerful one. They told them what they suspected Labolas was up to. In trying to get her to use the horn belonging to her grandmother, Gabriel. To open the gates of heaven.

"I can't touch even a bible!"

Said the redhead. She doubted that she could touch a holy artifact! And she had no contact with her supposed grandmother- how would the horn even come into her possession?! Vepar sighed.

"There are ways that you can do it. Aside from being pregnant. As for the horn- it has gone missing from heaven."

"But how did he-?"

Mey-Rin started.

"Man-made holy items are different from holy artifacts. We are angels... Or, we were... Anyway. We can still touch things from heaven. Human-born demons like Sebastian... They cannot. We can touch the artifacts. However, things like your blessed bullets, those would hurt us.  
They are holy items, not artifacts.  
The discrepancy is because: angels can generally defend against us on their own. Humans were given the ability to harm us this way, so that they had a fighting chance. So, a holy artifact for use by angels, is VERY different from a holy item made by humans. You could VERY easily use that horn. So could Labolas for that matter, or Marchosias or I... But it has to be played by Gabriel herself, or someone of her blood to work as intended!"

Mey-Rin looked ill at the thought.

"He's using Lizzie and me to try to force her away from here?"

Ciel asked them. The 2 nodded.

"Once she is away from Sebastian's domain- this house, she will be very vulnerable. He could then do something to either of you, or anyone else she cares about, to get her to use the horn."

"What would blowing a horn do?"

Asked Ciel.

"That... Well. The horn is used to alert the gate keeper that a new soul is seeking entrance into heaven, awaiting judgment. However, there is another use for the horn: It alerts the gatekeeper: Saint Peter, who is also the keeper of the keys to the kingdom..."

"Alert him of what?"

Vepar looked uncomfortable. Marchosias sighed.

"End times. When the whole of heaven is supposed to come down to earth to cast judgment. St. Peter will open the larger gates, allowing the army of heaven out. There will then be a war, between heaven and hell... On earth."

"Why would he-"

Started Mey-Rin.

"He has to believe that he can overthrow both realms. He is looking to destroy god and Lucifer. Both of them. Then he can take control... Or, so he thinks. One of the kings below Lucifer or one of the princes would be next in line. Not him. He would have to overthrow all of us. And that is not easy."

Added Vepar.

Both the young Earl and maid sat there thinking about what they had just heard.

"Also,"

Said Vepar, softly.

"We came to tell you this because Sebastian may not leave one realm for another until 3 months has passed. You could wait until the end of January for him to return, or, you could summon him back sooner. He will not be able to return to hell after that, however unless Lucifer summons him, or unless 3 months have passed."

"Why the bloody hell didn't he tell us that?!"

Ciel demanded.

"A demon is forbidden from telling a human that he has a contract with, that information. So, we wanted to tell you. You can summon him at any time, "

"I'll do it on January 1st."

Ciel said shortly. That would be in 3 days. They nodded.

"Until then, could you stay to help against Mey-Rin's father?"

They both nodded.

"Yes, but, why wait?"

"I have my reasons."

He said to the demoness. They nodded. Ciel yawned.

"I've had a long day. Mey-Rin, please show them to a guest room... Then you're dismissed. No one need come to help me get to sleep, Lizzie is with me, I will be fine as long as she is there... As long as someone is with me."

The redhead nodded and lead the 2 demons out. Ciel waited, then he headed back to his room. He found Lizzie standing by the door.

"You heard?"

She nodded with huge blue eyes.

"Y... You are contracted to a demon, Ciel... And that Demon is Se... S-Sebastian?"

He nodded, she touched his cheek just under the blue eye with the contract circle.

"Then... This is-"

She was cut off as he pulled her to him, and he kissed her. She blinked, startled, then she kissed him back softly. Her hands fisted in his shirt as the kiss quickly deepened, she found herself pressed against a wall as she gasped for breath between kisses. A hand bunched the fabric at her waist as he kissed down her throat.

"C-Ciel..."

She gasped, and he froze, holding her against him. They stood there for a few moments, then she felt him shaking.

_**'I'm afraid...'** _

He thought, then he was sinking to the floor, pulling her with him, she found herself on her bottom on the floor, with his head buried in her neck as he sobbed.

"Oh... Ciel..."

Lizzie whispered as she just held him while he cried. She didn't know why he was crying. But, he was crying... So she held him in gentle, loving arms.

* * *

 

"What is that foolish boy thinking?!"

Raged Marchosias. Vepar sat on the bed in their guest room, and watched her lover pace.

"I have an idea of what he's thinking."

She said, and earned a look from him. Then she looked sad.

"And, I seriously doubt that ANYTHING about that child has been "foolish" or "innocent" for that matter, for a very long time..."

She added softly, sighing she started to change her clothes with her powers. She had seeen the darkness in his mind when she first met him tonight. And with it all of the things that had been done to him and his family...

"If you were contracted to a human and had been starving yourself for MANY years- and you wanted his soul to be as sad and tormented, as dark as was possible, before you consumed it... Would you want the original owner of that soul to taint it with love?"

She asked as she eyed Marchosias. His eyes widened with realization.

"He didn't just marry that girl because he had to... He really loves her?"

He asked in shock. Vepar nodded.

"I doubt that he wants his demon back until after he's consummated their marriage. Once he starts being physical with her, Jadon... Or Sebastian, as they know him now, will have no say, he can't make him stop- or else it would look strange."

She said. Marchosias sighed, he started to speak, but stopped when there was a soft knock at their door.

"It's Mey-Rin."

Came the answer to their unspoken question. Vepar walked to the door and opened it. There stood the woman who, in a previous life, had been Allonia. They could tell that she had the same soul... But, looking at her, this woman was more in control of her situation and the personality was very different.  
It was even different earlier, when they first met her as a maid. At that time, she was very much like the girl they knew in the ancient past.  
But apparently that timid personality was not her true one. Not in this life, anyway.

Vepar let her come into their room. The redhead took in their appearance, they still looked human. But they had changed or altered their appearance.  
The blonde woman was dressed in a revealing dress that had no sleeves, and her midriff was showing, the dress basically only covered her breasts, and then at the sides it connected to the skirt of the dress. The skirt was long, but had hip-high slits on both sides.  
The man was wearing pants, and a vest. No shirt. Mey-Rin felt her face go red just looking at them.

_**'Is this what demons always wear?'** _

She wondered. Then she noticed them watching her.

"Um... Sorry. I'm just- uh... I'm sorry!"

She stammered, bowing her head slightly. They looked at each other.

"Sorry for what?"

Vepar asked her.

"Staring at the both of you!"

She said. Again, the demons looked at each other, then Vepar shrugged and looked back at the blushing redhead. She snapped her fingers, a robe covered her body and Marchosias'.

"Is this better, Miss Mey-Rin?"

She asked. Mey looked up and blinked a few times.

"Oh! Y- Yes. I hope I didn't insult you...?"

"No. It's just-"

Started Vepar.

"We are tired. Did you wish to talk with us?"

Marchosias cut in curtly. Mey-Rin frowned slightly. She seemed nervous. Vepar put a hand on his arm.

"Your not helping, Marc. Go sit down."

She said very softly. Grumbling, he went and sat on the bed, while his lover took both of the maid's hands into both of her's. Mey-Rin was trembling slightly.

_**'Poor thing. She's only known her father and Jad-oops! Sebastian. I have no idea what sort of demon Sebastian appears to be like to either of his human contractors, but I know very well what Glasya-Labolas is like...'** _

"What is it, Mey-Rin?"

She asked gently. As Mey-Rin looked up, at the slightly taller blonde woman, she relaxed a bit.

"Uh... I- I'm disrespectful of the young master's wish by doing this. But... Well- I am co...contracted to mister Sebastian, as well. Am I able to summon him?"

Vepar blinked at her.

"Well. You can. Yes. However... You should know why the young Earl likely wants to wait until the 1st of the year."

Mey-Rin looked startled, but listened. Once they explained his likely reason for not wanting Sebastian around just yet, the maid blushed. It had not occurred to her that he might not approve.

"I see... I... Well- I suppose I can wait a few more days..."

"Would you like to communicate with Sebastian?"

Asked Vepar softly. Mey-Rin nodded sadly as Marchosias looked up at her sharply.

"Vepar..."

He said in a warning tone. She ignored him. Taking one of Mey-Rin's hands, she gently placed a small gemstone in her palm. As the human looked at it, the demon smiled.

"Place that in a glass of water, let it sit in the water for at least 1 hour under the full moon. Drink the water after that, then place the gem under your pillow. Go to sleep thinking about Sebastian."

"W...will I really be able to see him? Can I trust you?"

"It's up to you. What do you sense?"

She thought about it a moment.

"S-Serenity. I feel it from the both of you."

"What do your feelings say you should do?"

"They say that I can trust you. That my young Lord and Lady are safe with you here."

"Then, do you trust yourself?"

Mey-Rin nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Vepar."

She said, finally smiling a bit.

"Your welcome sweetie. Just call me "Par" and that fool behind me, you can call him "Marc"... Okay?"

She nodded and started to leave, but stopped when Marchosias called out to her from behind Vepar. She looked back at the two demons.

"Uh... I..."

He hesitated. Vepar smiled and looked at him, then at the redheaded human.

"-He is trying to apologize for frightening you."

At that, Mey-Rin looked slightly startled.

"Oh, neither of you really scared me much. I still have my guns loaded with the blessed bullets, on me."

It was their turn to look startled.

"But you-"

"I am nervous. That I am! But it's not because of any fear of you two. I'm very afraid for the young master and his new bride. After what happened earlier..."

She trailed off, remembering how Lizzie was almost forced to kill Ciel. Vepar looked slightly more surprised than before.

"We will keep her safe. And your young master. If needs-be, I will form a contract with the young lady, to be sure to keep her safe."

"But her soul-?"

Mey-Rin started.

"I'll ask for something else as payment."

Mey-Rin blinked owlishly at her, then nodded.

"Ok... G'night."

She said and left.

* * *

 

After Ciel had stopped crying, Lizzie had talked to him. He apologized to her. He explained that Sebastian had claim on his soul, and that he had no desire to try to end his contract. When she asked why he was apologizing, he looked at her.

"I'll be leaving you a widow very young..."

He said honestly. At that, she looked at him.

"No. You won't. Because when you are gone, I will take my life..."

She said solemnly. He blinked at her happy smiling face.

"Lizzie... No-"

"Then... Give me a reason to live on."

She said taking his hand and placing it on her left breast, on top of the fabric of her shift.

"... H-how can I-"

He started. But she leaned close to his ear, taking his other hand and placing it on her bare thigh.

"Make me happy, Please... That's a reason to keep going."

"Happy? H-how?"

She smiled at that.

"Do you love me Ciel?"

He blushed slightly and looked away from her.

"Lizzie, don't change the-"

He started, but she kissed him.

"You're changing the subject. Do you love me?"

She asked softly, her lips brushing his as she spoke. He nodded.

"Then, get me pregnant, Ciel. If we have children, they will need me. And I will have a part of you with me..."

She said kissing his throat as she spoke. She could feel his hardness through his pants, as she rested a hand on his groin. His breath was coming shallow and fast.

"But... Lizzie, I-!"

He froze a moment as she gripped him through the fabric. She saw fear flash in his eyes for a moment, then they glazed over with pleasure, lust and love. She found herself pressed on her back into the mattress, as he fused his mouth to hers, his hips bucking into her hands as both moaned.

"Are you sure?"

He asked as he gasped for breath, finally breaking the kiss after a while.

"Ciel, I am your bride. We SHOULD be doing this. I am more than ready. AND-"

"Not about the sex, Lizzie."

He said shortly as he blushed again, she waited for him to elaborate.

"I meant... C... Children..."

She smiled softly at that.

"Yes, Ciel. I am sure."

She said, pulling his face back to her's and kissing him. He groaned and responded in kind. Their first time was awkward, and full of blushing. He apologized a lot. She tried to hide the pain when he finally entered her body for the very first time.  
But he noticed the tears, as he was moving inside of her. He kissed her tears away as he moved more slowly until she was gasping from pleasure, not pain. After they were done, he had come inside of her, but she had not had her own release. They fell asleep holding each other. Ciel made a mental note to figure out how to make her enjoy it more.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Mey-Rin had done as instructed with the gem. Now, she found herself standing before Sebastian. The room was dark and depressing looking. He blinked at her as if not sure of what he was seeing.

"S... Sebastian?"

She asked as she reached out to him. As soon as her hand touched his face, he grabbed her and had her sitting on the nearby table. The kiss was hungry and very demanding, bruising her lips.

"It is you."

He said as he broke the kiss.

"T-thats the F... First thing that you say!"

"I missed you."

He said quietly in her ear as he held her against him.

* * *

 

Some time later, they lay in his bed. She was draped on top of his body. Both were awake, but resting. He was still inside of her from their most recent coupling.

"You are pregnant..."

She smiled against his chest and nodded.

"Yes, about 2 months along."

"... Hmm..."

"Nothing to say?"

She asked when he was quiet.

"I sense two souls, aside from your own..."

She stilled.

"2?"

He nodded as she looked up at him.

"That means...?"

"You're carrying twins..."

He said as he gently caressed her face. She smiled, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I take it, that you met Vepar?"

He asked softly as she hugged him. The water demon had done this once for them when he was human and Mey-Rin was another, more innocent person. They had made love in that dream, as well. She nodded against his chest.

"Why is she there?"

He asked.

"She and Marchosias came to protect us, until either master Ciel or I can summon you..."

"Summon me now."

He said softly. But she shook her head.

"I can't. Not until after the new year. I'm sorry..."

"Why wait...?"

She answered without thinking of what she was saying:

"Because, Master Ciel and Lady Elizabeth need to consummate their marriage, unmolested by your intentions to keep them-Owwww!"

She yelped in pain as his claws grew and sunk into the flesh of her arms.

"Consummate their- WHAT?!"

He demanded as a dark mist started to swirl around them. She looked up at him, she had time to register glowing red eyes, intense rage and the fur and feather's surrounding her, before she woke up in her bed gasping. The rage that she felt from him... Was that really her Sebastian? Her arms were bleeding.  
Each one had 5 holes in the biceps, where his black claws had dug in.  
Vepar came to her within 30 minutes, she had scented the blood. She found the former assassin crying in her bed, her arms still bleeding as she hugged herself. Vepar healed her injuries, and tried asking her what had happened, but Mey-Rin wouldn't tell her. She only said that it didn't matter, and thanked for healing her arms.  
Vepar had her suspicions, but did not pry. She just gave Mey-Rin something to calm her, then she left, heading back to her own room. When Marchosias asked what was wrong, she told him what she found and he sighed. They both had a feeling that Sebastian had somehow, unintentionally hurt her...

 

* * *

 

**December 31st**

* * *

 

Mey-Rin had not told anyone about Sebastian's reaction, and only told Vepar that she got to see him. But, she did not try it again the next night or the night after or the night of the 30th, either.  
Now, after several days since that reaction from him, she did it once again, when she went to bed. After falling asleep, she found herself in the same room. Sebastian was sitting at a writing desk with his back to her as he wrote something.

"So,"

He said quietly.

"The young master got married..."

"Y... Y-yes."

She answered softly as she stood there awkwardly.

"Lady Elizabeth seems to know what you are, and your true relationship to the young master, as well..."

His hand stilled. She waited.

"Has Labolas tried anything?"

"Yes. On the wedding night, he tried to have her strangle the young master."

"I see."

"Mister Marchosias and Miss Vepar stopped her,"

"I see..."

"Mey-Rin, I-"

"Are you angry with me?!"

He looked at her, then. Turning in his chair. That's when she saw the nasty wound on his cheek.

"W... What happened?!"

She asked as she started towards him.

"Don't touch me!"

She pulled her hand back and took a step further from him.

"I'm sorry-"

She started. But he shook his head.

"No... It's not that I don't want to touch you. It's just, this wound is poisoned. With Vepar not here, healing this sort of injury takes longer."

He said and she blinked.

"How did it-?"

"Each demon noble has a legion of followers, or several legions. Labolas is no different. One of the other human-born demons from one of his legions, attacked me."

"My father, did?"

"Yes. I believe he is planning something tonight. Or tomorrow."

She nodded. It WAS new year's eve, after all.

"Master Ciel and Lady Elizabeth are set to go riding tomorrow morning."

"That is likely when he will do something. No matter what the young master says, do NOT let them go out alone. I cannot protect them from here, and... I feel that the contract between he and I is weakening."

She nodded. She didn't tell him that Ciel and Lizzie had stayed in Ciel's room since the wedding, taking dinner alone in the connected sitting room. Tomorrow would be the first time she saw Lizzie in anything other than a robe or bedclothes. Apparently Ciel had called Bard to his study the day after the wedding, and the two had, had a long talk, when Bard left, he was grinning like a fool and Ciel was blushing scarlet.  
After that, later that afternoon she had come to the room to see if he and Lizzie needed anything, but... When Mey-Rin heard Lizzie gasping Ciel's name and begging him not to stop... The former assassin left them be. She had asked Bard, later, what he had talked to Ciel about, he just grinned and said that it was about pleasing the fairer gender.  
Sebastian looked... Sad?  
She wasn't really sure. Just then, a name materialized in her mind. Frowning slightly, she spoke it out loud, softly:

"Jadon...?"

He looked up at her sharply, he had been looking at the floor. Their eyes met, and she felt a slight pain in her chest. She bit her lip and looked away.

"That was my name before..."

He said softly. She looked back at him.

"Before?"

"Ask me when I am back with you in the human realm."

She nodded.

"I- I'm sorry..."

He said suddenly. When she just blinked at him, he sighed.

"- For scaring you, I mean. And, for hurting you."

His eyes darted to her arms.

"Oh. Well, it's alright, I-"

"You need to go. You're pregnant. You can't be here very long."

She hesitated, then nodded.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow when the young master summons you..."

She said, then she was back in her bed, her heart racing.

_**'Something's going to go wrong tomorrow. Horribly wrong...'** _

Biting her lip, she slipped from her bed, put a robe on and left her room quietly, she went and checked on Ciel and Lizzie. Both were sleeping in their bed soundly, Ciel was holding Lizzie close to him protectively, in his sleep.  
After that, she went to Vepar and Marchosias' room. She knocked quietly until Par answered. She looked sleepy.

"Mey-Rin?"

"I need to talk. I'm sorry to bother you both so late..."

"It's ok, come in."

Once inside, she told them what Sebastian said about Labolas, and about the injury to his face. They both sighed, they would all have to be ready to act tomorrow, if something were to happen.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**.** _

 

* * *

 

_**A/N #2:** _

_**... Spoiler Warning...** _

_**To answer a question someone asked me in a PM: No, in this setting, Ciel did not have a twin brother.** _   
_**But yes, he was molested just after his parents were killed and he was taken. I figured that had happened before the most recent chapter (135) confirmed it. I'm surprised at all of the shock at that revelation from other readers...** _

_**However, in my story, with Lizzie, he is not afraid of being intimate, because it is HER.** _

* * *

 

_**I'm gonna be lazy again: The disclaimer is the same from all other chapters.** _


	11. In Love

**Posted:1-17-18 At 3;17 AM**   
**(USA CST; GMT: -6:00)**

* * *

**A/N:**

**There was a 1 shot I was going to post at the end of 2017. However, my mom was Hospitalized on New Year's was VERY sick and, while she is now home, she is still not completely better.**

**So I posted the 1shot late. But it has finally been posted, anyway. It is a lemon-shot connecting Chapter 10 and this chapter. I tried to post it before the new year. But my mom was more important. Anyway, I don't post lemons on my FF Net account. I only post them on my A3O account (if you've read this far, you should know that already). The lemon-shot is posted separately from the Redemption story.**

**It is focused on Ciel and Lizzie and their issues with figuring out how to be intimate (I felt that chapter 10 did not adequately portray the troubles/fears that Ciel had), with Ciel so afraid of Sex.  
It is about him trying to overcome what was done to him when he was 10. There are trigger warnings, if you think it might bother you, don't read it. It also confirms what happened to him when he was kidnapped- so in that regard, and minus the twin brother: there are spoilers for manga chapter 135- although they are subtle. I think they are subtle spoilers, anyway.**

**So if you want a CielxLizzie Lemon, it is on that account-it is listed there as a one shot, and the title is: "Belated Wedding Night - From the chaptered fic: "Redemption" this story is a one shot"... Yes, all of that is the title. Being with Lizzie did not suddenly make everything that happened to him, ok. But he can be with her without becoming physically ill or flash backs now, at least.**

**As for this chapter:**

**No Lemon. Though a VERY much implied one. Helps Sebastian to finally realize that he is in love with Mey-Rin. Also, Mey-Rin and Lizzie go on a trip... Of sorts.**

**Family trees & slight timeline for Mey-Rin, Lizzie and Ciel's families will be listed after the chapter for anyone who us confused.**

**Also, keep in mind, these demons are not OC;s They are demons from the lesser key of Solomon book.  Some of these demons appear in other anime's and manga's. But I am not listing this as a cross over because I am not crossing over. I am creating their personalities based on the info I found about them.**

* * *

**Chapter #11; In Love  
**

* * *

**January 1st 1892- Phantomhive**

 

* * *

"Screw this! Lizzie, I'm NOT riding a bloody horse in this blasted weather!"

Snapped the young Earl Phantomhive, as he stood on the stairs in his riding clothes. Lizzie was also in riding clothes, Ciel very rarely saw her in anything other than a dress or skirt. She looked odd to him. She stood in the foyer with her hands on her hips frowning up at him.

"What's wrong with the weather, Ciel?"

She asked incredulously, she had just looked outside, the sun was brightly shining!

"I'll tell you what's wrong with the damn weather! Its bloody freezing outside, Elizabeth! I'm not going out on a horse in this weather!"

"It's just a bit brusque!"

"I could see my breath when I stuck my nose out the door, Lizzie!"

He said, insulted by her attempts at making him think he wouldn't freeze his nuts off out there! On a horse it would be colder! They eyed each other.

"My family ALWAYS goes riding on the New year, Ciel."

"Well... If you want, go by yourself. But you sleep in a guest room if you get sick. Because THIS part of your family doesn't ride a ruddy horse in this blasted cold!"

They still stared each other down.

"Now, now-"

Started Mey-Rin softly, she, Bard and Paula were watching their masters.

"Don't "now, now" me! Did you FEEL how cold it is out there Mey-Rin?!"

She frowned. She felt some affection for Lizzie because she stayed with her during Faith's "funeral" and after... But, aside from the fact that the young master was... Well, the young master... She did have to agree, it was very cold outside. Also, if they were on horses, it would be harder for her and their two new demon friends to guard the newlyweds.

"It is quite cold..."

She admitted.

"How about a picnic, young master?"

Ciel looked at her with one wide eye.

"Are you mad?!... If you're not, then you should stick your head out the door again."

"I don't think so..."

Said the redhead, evenly. She eyed him. He eyed her. The Maid didn't want to go out much more than he did.

"I'll have to go change..."

Said Lizzie moodily.

"My young lady... If I may say so? You would be changing anyway, even if you weren't going on a picnic and were just staying in..."

Bard pointed out from beside Paula. Lizzie frowned. Paula waited for her to freak out. After thinking of it, Lizzie sighed heavily.

"Paula!"

She said as she headed up the stairs to her and Ciel's room.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth!"

Said her maid, as she headed up the stairs after her young mistress. Ciel glared at Mey-Rin with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shall I go and-"

Started Bard, intending to make a picnic lunch. But both Ciel and Mey-Rin looked at him sharply.

"Don't you dare!"

Said Ciel. Mey-Rin sighed.

"I'll make the lunch-"

"I'm not going out!"

Said Ciel. Both servants looked at him.

"What will you do if Paula doesn't persuade her to stay here?"

Bard asked, knowing that his lover would try her best to stop her mistress. Ciel just looked at him. And headed to the sitting room with a sigh.

 

* * *

"Lady Elizabeth-"

"- We still haven't unpacked all of my clothes, Paula, should I wear this dress or THIS dress?"

"- Well... I think, if you're asking me, my lady, that-"

But Lizzie got distracted. Paula gave up. She had been trying now for about 15 minutes straight, to get the young countess to listen to her. Lizzie was just far too excited to hear her. So finally, Paula suggested that Lizzie just have a picnic with the young master in. Her riding outfit. Lizzie had given her a startled look and said that she needed to look cute for Ciel, though. At that, Paula sighed and said she would help her make her hair look cute. This way Lizzie could go for her new year's ride after the picnic. Lizzie finally agreed.

 

* * *

"So... Here we are-"

Said Bard, once he stopped the carriage. As soon as the carriage stopped, Finny, who had been sitting beside him while he drove, hopped off of the seat, first. Ciel got out, then he offered Lizzie his hand out. Bard came around, and he helped Mey-Rin, then Tanaka, Paula and Vepar (who was holding her poodle (Marchosias was really hating the fact that he was a poodle and not a wolf, right about now. He was so friggen cold, he was shivering!) against her chest) out of the carriage. Mey-Rin and Paula got the picnic basket and the other things for the picnic out while Bard found a place for them to set up. Finny unhitched the white horse from the carriage along with the black horse. Then he tethered the two, to trees.

Lizzie and Ciel stayed by Vepar, Marchosias and Tanaka. Ciel looked chilled, despite the cloak he wore. Lizzie sighed almost inaudibly. She supposed that she and Ciel would need to get used to each other's customs that, before, neither had to worry much about.

"While they are getting the picnic ready, I shall go for my ride!"

Said the young countess. Ciel looked at her sharply.

"I'd rather that you didn't."

"Why? I'll be right back!"

She called over her shoulder, as she headed for her horse. Mey-Rin looked up when she heard the girl's voice raised. Lizzie's birthday was January 27th, she would be a complete adult in every way, once she was 17. She loved Ciel, but really- she should be able to be able to go for even just a short new year's ride! As Mey-Rin watched Lizzie walk towards the horse, she suddenly had a bad feeling. Frowning, she excused herself from helping Paula. Ciel caught the worried look on his maid's face and started after her, but Vepar stopped him with a very slight touch on the arm. She set Marchosias on his feet and he followed Mey-Rin.

"We will protect them both."

Vepar whispered, and then she called after Marchosias, as if he had gotten away from her. Lifting her skirts very slightly, she took off running after him. Ciel worried at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Oi! Young master, where did the ladies go?"

Called Bard as he and Finny came back from fetching water. Bard started helping Paula as she finished setting the picnic up.

"One took off on a horse, another left chasing a feeling and was followed by a mutt, who was chased by his mistress."

Snapped Ciel moodily. Bard and Finny blinked at each other as Tanaka chuckled softly.

* * *

Lizzie hated defying Ciel. She couldn't really say why going on this ride was so important to her. But after a while, she found herself dismounting by a stream of water. Some 20 or so feet away was a cliff. She rested on a rock by the stream. Her horse drinking quietly. Lizzie was lost in thought. Suddenly a bush rustled. She looked up and saw a deer. Smiling, she got to her feet. Slowly she walked closer to the creature, her thoughts drifting the closer she got to it, suddenly it darted back into the bushes just as Mey-Rin caught up with Lizzie.

"Lady Elizabeth, you-"

The girl went into the bushes, and Mey-Rin, having a bad feeling, jumped after her. She grappled Lizzie's hand and with her other hand she grabbed a strong, low-lying tree branch. Lizzie was teetering on the very edge of another ledge that had been hidden by the bushes. Where the deer had come from or gone to, with nowhere for the creature to stand: neither knew. But what Mey-Rin knew for sure, was that there was demonic energy swirling around them. Suddenly the energy grew stronger.

"Mey-Rin!"

"I've got you, young mistress! That I do!"

The maid said, struggling to hold onto Lizzie and the branch. Her footing was unstable. She couldn't pull the countess up without help. And soon, they both might fall. Looking down, she could see the tops of trees below... Who knew how tall those trees were. Just then, she felt a hand grasp her wrist. Looking up, expecting to see a friend, she met the eyes of her father, he had a firm hold of her hand and if he were to let go-

"Please pull us up!"

She said, looking panicked. He smiled.

"No."

He said and he pried his daughter's fingers from the branch, and then let go of her hand, he was still smiling at her as she fell. As the two women started to fall, she pulled Lizzie into her arms and hugged her. She had to protect Lady Elizabeth! She doubted her father would let her die if he needed her to use Gabriel's horn, though. Both screamed as they fell headfirst.

* * *

"SHIT!"

Marchosias skidded to a halt as he scrambled to morph into his humanoid form. He had not seen Labolas, but he felt the murderous dog demon's energy, then he heard the screams from the young countess and the maid. He had leapt through the bushes, and right off the ledge! As he changed form, he grabbed the branch Mey-Rin had just been holding. He felt Labolas' energy the strongest as soon as he touched the branch. Seconds later his lover joined him. But she wisely only stuck her head through the branches of the bushes.

"I heard a scream."

"You're about to hear another in a second! I'm turning into that stupid looking lapdog, grab me before I fall too!"

He said and changed form before she could respond. In his she-wolf form or his humanoid form he would be too heavy for Vepar to pull up. She yelped in annoyance and grabbed him by the two front paws. She hugged him to her chest with one hand as she backed out of the brush. Then she sat on the ground, she needed to calm her racing heart and catch her breath. He returned to his humanoid form and got to his feet.

"You said: "before I fall, too" Marchosias, what did you mean?!"

He pointed to the tethered white horse a way off.

"Did the countess fall, then?"

She asked him, and he nodded, still trying to catch his own breath.

"With Mey-Rin."

He said finally. Vepar's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. No! We failed to-"

"It was Labolas. I didn't see him. But his energy signature is all over that bush. He caused them to fall."

"We have to look for them!"

She said as he helped her to her feet.

"Agreed-"

He turned into his she-wolf form, then, at its full size the wolf he took the form of, was larger, but otherwise similar to the extinct Dire Wolf from North America. As soon as Marchosias was in She-Wolf form, Vepar climbed onto the Wolf's back. After a moment for her to settle and grab the she-wolf's scruff, the two kept off the cliff, hopping from ledge to ledge.

* * *

Sebastian startled awake. He had been resting in his room. Clutching his chest, he felt a pain there.

'Mey-Rin...'

Just then there was a knocking at his door. Rubbing the place over his chest, he got up. By the time he had opened the door the banging had turned into pounding.

"Jadon!"

Said a very alarmed looking Sorry. His golden hair was a mess.

"What?!"

Snapped the annoyed human-born demon.

"Were you aware of this?!"

He shoved a book in Sebastian's face, so close that the demon had to cross his eyes, then back away from the book to see it.

"It's a family tree."

He stated, blinking at Sitri with a raised eyebrow. Just then, he noticed the owl demon sitting on Sitri's right shoulder, as it spoke up.

"Look at the names at the bottom of that tree."

Sebastian did. And froze.

"Ciel Phantomhive x Elizabeth Midford-Phantomhive..."

Why were prince Ipos and prince Sitri looking at Ciel's family tree... Scanning upwards, he did a double take. Claudia Phantomhive. Daughter to archangel: Gabriel and Shinigami: Manannán (The Undertaker), mother to: Vincent and Francis Phantomhive... Undertaker was an Irish god of the dead- and he was the father of Ciel's grandmother... Making him Ciel's great-grandfather?

"Keep looking, over that way you will see Gabriel's name again."

Said Ipos. Sebastian looked, on the branch of Lizzie's family, that her father came from, both archangels: Gabriel AND Michael, who was Sebastian's own ancestor, and King Lucifer's twin brother... Lizzie had both of them in the family tree, on her Father's side, and Gabriel as well as Undertaker on her mother's side. What in all of the hellish realms was happening?!

"This isn't a coincidence..."

Sebastian said finally. Both former archangels nodded.  
"Correct... And it also means that Mey-Rin is not the only one who can use Gabriel's horn."  
Said the owl demon. Sebastian rubbed his chest.

_**'Something must have happened to Mey-Rin.'  
** _

He thought with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

"Mey-Rin,"

With a groan of pain, Mey-Rin opened her eyes. Then her eyes snapped wide open. She was hanging by the sash on her dress, from a tree. She was still about 30 feet from the ground! Just as the redhead started to panic, a hand reached down from behind and above her. Looking up just as the hand grasped her wrist, she saw Elizabeth on her belly on the branch just above Mey-Rin's head. Lizzie's face was scraped and her hair had come undone from the braid it had been in. That's when the realization hit her, they had fallen a great distance! Her free hand went to her flat, firm, belly.

"Give me your other hand, Mey-Rin! I don't want you to fall!"

Said the younger woman.

"L-lady Elizabeth! I... I'm with child again- I...I don't want t'lose my baby again!"

She cried out in alarm. Lizzie's face paled a bit.

"All the more reason to give me your other wrist!"

Mey-Rin looked up at her. Then she nodded and reached up with her other hand. After some struggling, Mey-Rin was on the branch with Lizzie. The redhead looked around. She was closer to the tree trunk. Both of them had torn clothes, and Mey-Rin was sure she had cuts and scrapes all over her face.

"How are we to get down?!"

Asked Lizzie. Mey-Rin sighed and looked at her.

"My young mistress, may I speak and act freely?"

She asked, she frowned, realizing that her glasses were gone as well.

"Yes, you may."

Said Lizzie, somewhat distracted as she looked at the ground from where they sat. Mey-Rin nodded and reached over, she lightly, but not softly, slapped the countess on the cheek. Blinking, Lizzie put her hand to her slightly stinging cheek and looked at Mey-Rin with wide blue eyes.

"Do forgive me. But, you NEED to drop this cutesy crap, my lady! I know by the way you move that you have had physical training, and can likely climb down this tree very easily. Likely just as well as you can likely handle a sword."

Lizzie frowned. She looked down at her hands.

"What about you?"

"I might be pregnant, but now that I have my bearings and something below me, I can get myself down just as well. I'm sure that you are aware by watching my movements, of what I can likely do. Just as I can tell from your own movements, as well."

Lizzie nodded. She had suspected that there was a reason Ciel kept her, Bard and Finny around when they were all virtually useless at any of the tasks that they were hired for (well, Finny was more capable than the two older ones, at his job: caring for plants and animals... But put him in a building, and he was a disaster)... Lizzie had long ago guessed by the way that Bard and the maid moved, that they were trained at fighting and/or killing... And thus likely there to protect Ciel.

"You go first, Mey-Rin."

She said and after Mey-Rin looked at her a minute more, the maid nodded and got to her feet on the tree branch. As far as she could tell: Her baby OR babies was/were OK. Looking around, she charted her way down in her mind. She just hoped that what she was about to do, did not cause her to miscarry. Glancing down at her dress, she frowned. She had considered wearing pants. She now wished that she had.

"What are you doing?!"

Yelped Lizzie as the maid tore the part of her dress below the knees clear off. Mey-Rin gave her a somewhat annoyed look.

"This-"

She said, holding the fabric that she had just torn off, up.

"- Is a pain in the ass! The price of a dress is worth it to get myself and my unborn child or children down from here... And PLEASE don't tell me it's a shame because it is "so cute". I'm not interested in cute things right now. Give me a pair of pants any day. The only thing a dress is good for it looking pretty and making it easier to-"

She paused, blushing as she thought of Sebastian pressing her into the wall with her skirts bunched at her waist as he pounded into her, or made her bend over a table as he flipped up her skirts and had his way with her as she hugged the table and bit back her cries of pleasure and release... Yeah... It was nice having a dress at times like that. So much easier to-  
Lizzie sighed as Mey-Rin glanced at her, then tore some more from her skirt before deeming it the length she needed it to be. Then, without asking, she was reaching into the blonde girl's hair, she grabbed Lizzie's ribbon. Using her slip underneath, Mey-Rin gathered that material around her waist, over what was left of the skirt on her dress and secured it around her waist with the hair ribbon holding the bunched material on the side of her hip. Lizzie wanted to ask her to finish the thought... But considering what Lizzie had seen couples doing in park corners at parties, she could gather what a dress would be good for, that would make her husband's maid blush. Lizzie had a feeling that was how Mey-Rin had gotten pregnant. She doubted that they were too tired after work to do more than sleep (of course. She didn't know the stamina that the demi-Demon and demon had).  
Mey-Rin hadn't done anything like what she was about to do, since her days as an assassin. So she was very nervous. Lizzie watched in awe as the maid jumped from their current branch down to another, lower branch and from there, her hands caught and held that branch. She swung herself to a branch below that one and continued going like that until her foot slipped. With a cry of alarm, Mey-Rin fell and would have landed hard on the ground, some 10 feet below if a man hadn't suddenly appeared and grabbed her in midair, he protected her with his body as he landed on the ground on a foot and one knee. Mey-Rin, who had her eyes shut, blinked them open. She looked up and saw Marchosias.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded as she heard some rustling and then saw Vepar talk into view.

"That was very brave."

Said the storm demon, as her lover set the maid on her feet. They all looked up when the branches above them rustled, then Lizzie fell out of the tree as well. Again, the wolf demon caught her and set her on her feet as Mey-Rin responded to Vepar.

"Not brave... I had no choice."

Mey-Rin said as she untied Lizzie's ribbon and handed it the girl, letting the remains of the skirt and the slip fall around her legs. Lizzie thanked the wolf demon. Mey-Rin suddenly looked up and around them. As did the two demons.

"Sonofa-"

Said Marchosias in a growl. Vepar also swore, Mey-Rin pulled Lizzie closer to her.

"Mey-Rin... What's wro-?"

Started the young countess. But Mey-Rin shushed her. Lizzie bit her lip. If demons were unnerved by whatever was going on-

"It's him, he's done something?"

Mey-Rin asked Vepar after a few minutes. She could feel that something had been done, she had felt a surge of demonic energy... And it felt like Labolas's energy. Vepar nodded. She and Marchosias were standing back-to-back. Mey-Rin kept Lizzie close, and she stayed close to the 2 demons.

"Him, who-?"

Asked Lizzie in a soft whisper.

"My sire..."

"S-sire? You mean your father?"

"Only in the sense of: he helped my mother create me. Otherwise, no, he's not my father."

Lizzie blinked, then sighed. She rested a hand against her lower belly. She was hoping that she and Ciel had created a new life. Lizzie realized: she already missed him. Suddenly, while looking at her feet, she saw a mist floating around their feet. Within seconds a thick white mist enveloped them. Mey-Rin tightened her hold on Lizzie's shoulders. The two women heard Marchosias swear again and Vepar called out to them, but suddenly her voice was cut off.

"Mey-Rin...?"

"We're in danger, my lady. Please stay with me."

Lizzie nodded and Mey-Rin released her shoulders, the 2 clasped their hands: Mey-Rin's left hand in Lizzie's right. Mey-Rin reached down to her inner thigh on the holster there that acted as a garder-belt as well.

"Take this, my lady-"

She handed Lizzie a knife. It was the best she could do to arm Lizzie. She knew the Midford family were knights and were spectacular with swords. But she doubted that a knight knew how to shoot a gun. After handing Lizzie the long blade, she reached down for the gun in the same holster, but on the outside.

"Only use that if you have no other choice... It won't hurt him much, though."

"Y... Your father?"

The maid nodded.

"I... Is he-?"

"He is the same as those two who were protecting us, just now. And similar to Mr. Sebastian, as well."

Lizzie sighed. She didn't know what to do against a demon. She felt helpless, and she hated feeling that way. Mey-Rin looked around them, but even her special eyes couldn't see through this white misty fog. They had been completely separated from Lord Marchosias and Lady Vepar. Of that, Mey-Rin was very sure. She no longer sensed them near.

* * *

Ciel was cold. That's what he told Paula and Bard and the other 2. So, he went and sat in the carriage. It wasn't a story- he REALLY was too cold sitting at that ridiculous picnic. And he was doing it all for a girl who ran off to ride a bloody horse.

_**'If she really wants to ride something so badly...'** _

He stopped that train of thought... The young Earl looked down and saw his pants were tenting.

_**'How annoying!'  
** _

He pressed both his hands onto his groin, hoping to will the erection to go away! Trying to ignore it, and blushing profusely- he looked out the carriage window, trying to clear his thoughts.  
He didn't think he would ever be bold enough with sex, to tell Lizzie that sort of thing! And that train of thought leading him to remember what he saw a few months before Lau had pointed out that Mey-Rin was pregnant. Of what he had seen that day in the greenhouse:

{{About a month or 2 into Sebastian and Mey-Rin's relationship:  
Ciel had gone looking for Finny in the greenhouse. There was an issue with one of the plants, and when he had called on Sebastian to have him address it to the gardener, he had received no answer. So he was doing the legwork himself. But, he didn't find Finny... What he found was Sebastian on his back on top of a blanket on the ground. He had his jacket flung aside, and his shirt was open. His pants were down around his knees and Mey-Rin: the top of her dress down exposing her breasts and her skirts fanning around herself and Sebastian as she cried out with her face flushed, while she bounced on top of his butler.  
Ciel wasn't naïve (though he wished he were). When he had been defiled in that church after being kidnapped all of those years ago, he had seen men having sex with other men or men having sex with women, and both genders pleasuring themselves as they waited for their turn to have a go at further hurting him. A few of the women had done what Mey-Rin was currently doing with Sebastian, to some of the men. But, for some reason, seeing his maid and his Butler like this didn't make him feel ill. In any case, he didn't stay to watch further. He had left them to it. Later, Sebastian had asked Ciel out of the blue, if seeing it had bothered him. Ciel had figured that the demon had noticed him (despite how preoccupied he has seemed with thrusting his hips and fondling Mey-Rin's chest). It wasn't a surprise that he had asked Ciel. But the boy had said no. And had meant it.}}

Now, Ciel wondered vaguely if the fact that he thought of when he saw Sebastian and Mey-Rin, rather than his own experience, was a sign that Lizzie was helping him cope? Maybe. Faintly, he wondered what it would be like to make love to Lizzie like that. To have her bounce on top of him as Mey-Rin had with Sebastian... But, blushing, he brushed that thought aside. Those thoughts were only making him harder! He angrily looked at the sky. He could be in the manner enjoying his last day of freedom from Sebastian, with Lizzie in his bedroom. Instead, he was sitting in a blasted carriage freezing his nuts off while his wife rode a bloody horse! Finally, he gave up. When Lizzie got back, he was taking her to give her a green gown****, shyness be damned! Frustrated, he grabbed a seat cushion from a corner and slammed it down on top of his rather painful erection.

 

* * *

They had given up trying to navigate out of the misty fog shortly after they started trying to get sharply Lizzie wondered why Mey-Rin had kept trying to see through this mess. Of course, she wasn't aware of how good the maid's eyes actually were. Not to mention she was wondering where Mey-Rin's glasses went when they fell and how the woman was able to see better without them. When Lizzie eventually did ask her about the glasses, Mey-Rin explained that they were mainly to hide her face from those in the underworld that Ciel often dealt with, from time to time. She told Lizzie that she used to work in the London underworld as an assassin.  
That made sense, so Lizzie didn't press her about the issue of why her eyes seemed to be so good or why she thought she might be able to see through the mass of mist. Just then, though, Mey-Rin looked around sharply. Lizzie was put on guard.

"Is it him... Y-your father?"

Mey-Rin nodded. She hated admitting that that thing was her father!

"He's here... Somewhere. He's watching us. Stay close to me."

"I can protect myself."

"You don't have a sword, though!"

Lizzie held up the dagger that Mey-Rin gave her.

"This will do. I won't use a pregnant friend as a shield. I was trained to be the wife of the Queen's Guard Dog-"

"But he's a demon!"

Lizzie looked at her. Mey-Rin was actually happy, touched. That she thought of a maid who she didn't know well...

"I know- so..."

Said the countess,

"- So do they have a weakness? Will decapitation work?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

Mey-Rin only used guns, the knives she occasionally carried were for throwing, if she were in a bind. So-

"No. It won't, Lady Phantomhive."

Said a male voice from behind them. They both turned towards the voice and Mey-Rin put herself between him and Lizzie. She heard the younger girl grumble. But she ignored it. She was grateful for her friendship. However, she was a hired body guard.

"Mey-Rin... I figured you would save the-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

He quieted down. Now Lizzie got a good look at him. He was quite good-looking, with black hair. He was well-dressed, as well. But, she could now sense the evil and murderous intent that he had been hiding, before. Lizzie stayed where she was. She was smart enough to know this: she couldn't take him out on her own. He was calm. Actually seemed amused.

_**'He's... Disturbing...'  
** _

She thought, then he smiled directly at her, and gave her a small salute. She shivered. And it wasn't completely from fear.

"Which of you, should I take?"

Mey-Rin shot him in the face 4 times, twice from each gun. Lizzie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. But Mey-Rin had rounded on her. She grabbed Lizzie's free hand after holstering one gun. Then they were running.

"W... What's happening?! D-didn't you just kil-?!"

"He's not dead. I think I've shot him in the face like that: close to 70 times, now!"

"W...what do we- Mey-Rin! D-dogs... A pack of large b-black d-!"

"-I know."

_**'Damn it! How the hell, do I summon a demon from hell!'  
** _

Mey-Rin thought desperately as she looked behind them. She saw a large black dog with white wings. Glasya-Labolas was about 100 feet behind the girls. Behind HIM was about 15 or so, dogs! She didn't know what to do if they caught them- suddenly her foot stuck, Mey-Rin cried out as she fell, Lizzie yelped as she fell to the ground with Mey-Rin.

 

* * *

Marchosias & Vepar were surrounded by dog demons. Both had been attacked by them. Vepar was the most injured because she was the healer, Marchosias was in his she-wolf form. He was between his lover and the other demons.

**_'Damn human-born must, doing what they are told!'_ **

He thought, then looked behind himself to Vepar, who was barely able to move.

_**'Vepar! Can you hear me?!'  
** _

He thought at her, as he fought off another dog.

_**'M... Marc...?'** _

She thought weakly as she tried to move.

_**'Take Vepar form. Get through this barrier and get to Lord Ciel and the others. Tell him what happened and that he needs to summon Jadon NOW. Do WHATEVER it takes to get him here. We need a demon ally who is outside of this barrier!'  
** _

She hesitated, but then agreed and finally she did as he asked. She changed into water vapor. Then she started to leave the barrier.

_**'Don't die on me,'** _

She thought at her lover

**_'I won't go down easily, if I do.'  
_ **

He thought back before she was completely free of their cage.

 

* * *

In the clearing: Finny was the first to see Vepar stumble back to them. He got up and went to help her.

"What happened?!"

"Never mind... Cie&\- The young lord. I MUST speak with him!"

The boy nodded and led her around a set of bushes to where the carriage rested. It was there to shield it from the breeze. Ciel was cold. Once in the carriage, Vepar looked at Ciel.

"We need to summon Jad- Sebastian, now. Marchosias, Lady Elizabeth and miss Mey-Rin are all in danger!"

Ciel blinked.

"In danger, from what?!"

_**'L... Lizzie!'  
** _

"From Mey-Rin's father: Glasya-Labolas."

Ciel paled at that.

"What do I do?"

He asked, finally feeling the hard on he still had covered with a pillow, finally ease away.

"I need a blood offering from you. You need to expose your contract seal and look into my eyes. I will sacrifice some of my powers to force open gates and pull him here. You need to command him to come to you. Don't look away from my eyes while you speak the commands."

She handed Ciel the dagger that she had.

"Does it matter where I cut...? Does it matter how much blood?"

"No. I don't want to waste too much blood, though. But I also don't want to take too little blood, either... That could turn unpleasant for all of us."

Ciel wanted to ask what she meant by that, but chose not to. He slipped the eye patch off and Vepar blinked at him as he took the dagger and sliced his palm open. As the blood welled in his palm, it started spilling over the edges and through his fingers.

"Is that enough."

She blinked up into his eyes.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"It does, but it's worth it to save them."

She nodded. Tearing her dress, she cupped both of her hands around his bleeding hand. Ciel watched as she brought his hand to her lips, and she drank some of his blood. After she had what she needed, she wiped her mouth, looking somewhat ill, then she told him to dump the rest of it out the window. He did, then she wrapped her torn dress around his sliced palm. She just hoped that she could do this without her powers going out of control. If Marchosias was here, they could have sex to expel the violent, restless energy...

"Is there something wrong with my blood?"

"Huh?"

"You looked ill, just now."

"Oh... I just dislike blood offerings. Of any sort. It's not you, master Ciel."

She said. Then she faced him.

"I am likely to act strangely. Don't be afraid. My powers are water related, and storm related. They can get chaotic. If I don't let them loose to rage as storms in those instances, I..."

She paused, blushing.

"I become aroused. My powers attack me. Turning into sexual energy. That said, Marchosias usually helps me alleviate that problem. I don't know what I will do without him here. But I won't harm you."

Ciel nodded. After his personal history being what it was though... He wasn't to sure he wanted to be closed in such a small space with a soon-to-be; sex crazed female demon... But he hid his apprehension well.

"Let's proceed."

He said, finally. She nodded, she took his uninjured hand in her's and with her finger nail, she carved a magic circle into his hand, making him bleed some more.

"Repeat what I say:"

He nodded.

"I, as your contractor. As your master, summon thee to my side. Through the gates that separate us. Through the barriers between the worlds, I command you to use this blood and energy offering to force your way here to by the name that I dubbed you: Sebastian Michaelis, COME TO ME NOW!"

Ciel nodded once more , then after thinking about it again, he looked into her eyes as the floor and the space around them started to glow.

"I, as your contractor. As your master, summon thee to my side. Through the gates that separate us. Through the barriers between the worlds, I command you to use this blood and energy offering to force your way here to by the name that I dubbed you: Sebastian Michaelis, COME TO ME NOW!"

As Ciel spoke, he realized that the glow was getting brighter and brighter. A violent wind battered them in the carriage. They kept looking at each other, he saw 2 magic circles appear in her own eyes, glowing and spinning with a cool blue color. After a few minutes, she shifted restlessly, her face faltered, she looked pained. Ciel tried to ignore it.  
But moments later she was biting her lip and squeezing her thighs tightly together as she whimpered slightly. Suddenly the glow around them became blindingly bright. She flinched, her body squirming as she closed her eyes, panting as she made sounds like what he had Lizzie making the night before.  
Ciel had to close his eyes from the blinding light. When he opened them again, Sebastian was sitting beside a crying Vepar. They didn't have any time to talk before Vepar suddenly opened the door and pushed Ciel out. Inside the carriage she was straddling Sebastian's waist as she started undoing his pants.

"Where is Marchosias?"

He asked calmly as she kissed and licked his neck.

"Trapped still... I don't have any interest in you like this, but I seriously need your member inside me, or there mat be a hurricane outside!"

He sighed. That was why she through Ciel out? Finally, he nodded reluctantly as she freed him from his pants. In the next instant Ciel, who stood outside heard grunts and moans, the carriage was shaking in an alarming manner.  
Then he heard a female cry and there winds inside band outside died down. The carriage shook a bit more, then stopped. After another few minutes, Sebastian stepped out, he looked as if he hadn't just had sex with another demon in the carriage.

"Was that really needed-?"

He asked Sebastian. The human-born demon looked preoccupied. He frowned.

"Unless you wanted a massive storm to destroy all of England, yes. Sex is a way to absorb and transfer energy. Of any sort."

Ciel sighed.

"Whatever... Mey-Rin and Lizzie have been hunted by Mey-Rin's father. He currently has them all, the lover of Vepar, as well, trapped in a barrier of some sort."

"Yes, I can sense the barrier. I'll go find them."

With that, Sebastian vanished. Ciel got back in the carriage. Across from him Vepar slept, curled up on her side.

 

* * *

Sebastian had wondered if it was Mey-Rin's demonic blood that made him enjoy sex with her so much. But, he had just had sexual relations with Vepar. It was not something he enjoyed. Neither did she. It was needed though to stabilize his presence here.  
And to stop her powers from going out of control. Otherwise, along with the other things going on, they would have a massive and very destructive storm on their hands. An out of control storm demon was not a pretty thing and was very, VERY dangerous creature.  
The only good thing to come from him having to have sex with Vepar was the fact that he now knew for sure: He was in love with Mey-Rin.  
The question now, was: was he in love with Mey-Rin for herself? Or did he love her because she was also Allonia...? He needed to figure that out now. And... Should he tell her? She would have won the bet.

He would have to help Ciel without attaining the soul he had been working so hard to cultivate over these last 6 years.  
Frowning, the demon butler suddenly skidded to a halt. He could sense the wolf demon nearby. He saw a wall of mist before him.  
It reeked of the energy of Glasya-Labolas. He removed his gloves and stuck his hands out, wincing as he felt the sting from the barrier. Still, he pressed his hands, then his arms, and finally his body pushed through the barrier.  
Since Labolas had turned him into a demon, the barrier accepted his energy signature as Labolas'... It still caused some pain for him, though. Once Sebastian was through the painful part, he relied on his senses to find Marchosias. When he found the wolf, it had just ripped another black dog apart. It seemed to be the last of his attackers. The others lie around him in scattered parts in a gory mess.

"Jadon..."

Marchosias said tiredly as he took human form again.

"Don't use that name!"

Snapped the irate human-born demon. Marchosias collapsed. Sebastian caught him. He had massive, and very nasty bite wounds all over his body. Sebastian helped Marchosias to sit on the ground, leaning against the tree that Vepar had woken up leaning against, earlier.

"Will you be OK?"

The wolf demon nodded. He was gasping for breath through his pain.

"Yes. I will..."

"I need to look for Lady Elizabeth and Mey-Rin."

Marchosias nodded.

"Go. I will be OK."

"You look far from ok. But I'm not doing you too, in order to transfer energy to you to help you heal."

"Too?"

"Vepar used her energy as a sacrifice to force the gate between realms open faster than normal. Her powers were threatening to tear her apart and create a massive super storm. So, we had to have sex so that I could siphon her chaotic energy."

"Touch her again and I'll tear your throat out."

Marchosias snarled. Sebastian smirked slightly.

"Would you rather I let her die? You weren't there. I was the only option. Neither of us enjoyed it, she was chanting your name and that she was sorry. I'd prefer to bury myself between the thighs of my own lover, not yours."

They eyed each other, then Marchosias sighed, he let his anger dissipate. He would have to claim her later, re-mark her as HIS.

"The countess Phantomhive and your lover were somewhere over there when this barrier went up."

He said tiredly, he pointed to his right. Sebastian nodded and left. He headed towards the energy he sensed from Mey-Rin. It was faint, almost undetectable... But still, it was her. He had to force himself through several more layers of barriers,

 

* * *

Sebastian found his lover, first. Mey-Rin was stark naked, with nasty bite-wounds all over her body. It looked like her clothes had been shredded in a dog attack. She was hugging her gun, with her body curled in a fetal position.

_**'She was protecting the babies...'  
** _

He thought as he brushed dried tears from her face and. He felt a tightness in his chest. Gently, he pulled her into his arms, leaving the guns clutched in her hands, he hugged her, resting his face in her neck as he rocked her slightly. It was then that he let himself cry. He held her naked body and sobbed like a child. He felt like his heart was bleeding! Over and over in his mind, he kept finding Allonia dead. Allonia had been naked, as well, just like Mey-Rin... But unlike Mey-Rin, Allonia had been violated... He didn't think that anyone had violated Mey-Rin, though. He was fairly sure of that. She was his, body and soul. He would know if-

"D... Don't c... C-cry... J-Jadon..."

He looked up at her sharply, ignoring the tears rushing down his cheeks when she spoke. The shock of the condition he found her in causing to him to assume she was dead. But her words brought him back to his senses. She was alive. That was clear. The panic that had been building... Slowly eased. But he found himself confused: she had called him- suddenly she whimpered and shifted in pain. She was bleeding badly, her body was shaking from loss of blood. But her reddish-hazel eyes were locked on his face. She reached up shakily and touched his face.

"I protected t... The babies, this time... J-Jadon..."

"Allonia?"

He asked softly, wondering where Mey-Rin was inside of her.

"Y... Yes. F-for n...now."

"How are you-?"

"M... Mey-Rin can e... Explain l... La-ter-"

She cried out once again, her back arching out of his arms from the pain. He looked at some of her wounds and noticed that one of the bites was bubbling black and purple. She had been poisoned. He laid her on the grass and took his suit jacket off. He covered her bared torso with it. She was crying again. Panting for breath through the pain. If she was poisoned- he didn't know what to do! He couldn't heal her like he had before, when she fell off of the roof... Also, he didn't know what an infusion of his blood would do to their unborn babies. She became closer to a normal human, or even an angel, while she was with child. If that was the case, his blood might kill her and the lives inside of her. He got to his feet and started preparing to summon Sitri. He and Vepar were both good at healing. But Vepar wasn't in any shape to heal-

"I'll help."

He looked around at the sound of the female voice. There stood a glowing, beautiful blonde woman in a lovely dress. He flinched at seeing her, however. Then he noticed the spectacular, large, white wings behind her. As her glow slowly faded, he looked at her once more. Beside her stood the undertaker- of all creatures.

"What are yo-?!"

He started, sneering at the Shinigami a bit. But the woman knelt beside Mey-Rin's prone body.

"Hey, st-"

The undertaker put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, stopping him. The demon glared at the old Shinigami. He saw sadness in the creature's emerald eyes. So, for now- Sebastian held his tongue, and waited... He looked back at the angel. She had taken a human form now, and was wingless. She was speaking to Allonia softly as her hands glowed, running gently over Mey-Rin's body. Sebastian waited. Feeling useless. And frightened that he would lose his lover and his babies again. After some time, the woman stood. She handed him his suit jacket. Mey-Rin was now clothed in a white slip. The guns were resting on her flat belly and her hands were folded over her diaphragm, just under her breasts and above the guns. The angel looked at Sebastian.

"You are of Michael's lineage... You should never have fallen. Jadon, you were supposed to end your life when she died, and be reincarnated with Allonia."

He looked away.

_**'What was supposed to happen and what did happen are two very different things.'  
** _

He thought bitterly. Then his eyes darted back to her when she rested a gentle hand against his cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

She said sadly, she pulled his head down to her's and just rested her forehead against his. He blinked. Where she touched him: he felt like his skin was burning. Then she moved and kissed his forehead. It was then he noticed the silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Sebastian stood up when she released him... He knew, from what Sitri had shown him, that Lady Gabriel, the archangel standing before him was not only Mey-Rin's grandmother, but also was Ciel and Lizzie's great-grandmother. She and the undertaker had been the parents of Ciel and Lizzie's grandmother: Claudia Phantomhive.  
Not only that, but in the 1600's he had seen his own ancestor: Michael's name in the family tree chart for Lizzie's father's family. Lizzie had the blood of 2 archangels running through her veins, as well as that of a former pagan death deity: Sebastian had a lot of questions for Gabriel. But he found that his tongue would not work to ask them. He looked from the angel, to his lover resting on the ground.

"I... Is that Allonia? Or Mey-Rin?"

He found himself asking.

"Allonia was able to take the stress and pain, better than Mey-Rin could. So, her personality split from Mey-Rin's in order to keep Mey's mind and heart from breaking. They are both in there. After some time, Allonia will merge with Mey-Rin, once more. Allonia said she had to do this once before. Just after Mey-Rin's former lover: Logan, was killed by Labolas. She took control of Mey-Rin's body from time to make sure she fed herself and cared for her body. That was when Mey-Rin only wanted to sit there and mourn his absence..."

He nodded. He wasn't sure how he felt about that knowledge.

"Take Mey-Rin to Marchosias, Jadon. He will protect her. He and Vepar along with Sitri, were all my friends, before they fell. Marc will protect Mey-Rin until the Phantomhive cook: Bard, can find them. Then, after leaving her there, please come back and speak to Mana and myself."

"Mana?"

She nodded towards the undertaker.

**_'Oh, right. His name was Manannán.'  
_ **

Sebastian realized, and then he nodded to what the angel had said. The human-born demon then knelt, he gently sat Mey-Rin up and slipped her arms through the sleeves of his suit jacket. It was January first, after all. It was cold enough that Sebastian could see his breath... He buttoned his suit jacket up and then lay her down. He considered her guns for a moment.  
He holstered one back into her thigh holster (thankfully they were still intact) his hand gently brushed against the contract seal as he moved it away. Sebastian sighed softly, remembering that he had likely lost the bet with her.  
Then he slipped the other gun into the waistband of his trousers, at his back. He wanted to keep that one with him. Then, very gently, Sebastian pulled his lover into his arms and stood with her cradled against his chest. Moving past Gabriel, he started to take Mey-Rin to where he last saw Marchosias. After about 10 minutes of walking, the redhead in his arms whimpered slightly, and her eyes fluttered open weakly. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"S... Seb-"

He stopped walking, blinking down at her, he wanted to hear her say his current name.

"S-Sebas... Seb...astian...?"

He smiled, and pressed his forehead into her collarbone. She hugged his head against her, noticing his shoulders shaking. He backed up, leaning against a nearby tree. Then his shaky legs gave out, and he slid to the ground. She felt wetness against her skin where his face was pressed against her.

"A-Are y... You c... Crying?"

She asked weakly.

"I should have been with you..."

He said against her chest. She sighed. Everything hurt, despite having the poison removed and her wounds healed. She lay back in his arms.

"P... Please find Lady Elizabeth... S-Sebastian... I... I did not do my j-job. I c... Chose t... To p-protect o... Our babies, a-and not our young mistress. Labolas set his dogs on me, and took her away..."

He looked at her, she was crying.

"You didn't fail your job..."

He said as he gently touched her face. She smiled weakly at him, and he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"I did... Y... You hi-red me to p... P-protect t-the Phantomhive interest. La... L-lady Elizabeth i-is now a... A Phan-tom-h-hive."

He held her tighter and kissed her again. This kiss was more desperate. When he pulled back, he brushed her tears away. She reached up and did the same with his face.

"I love you..."

She said softly and just when he was about to finally confess that he felt the same way, she went limp in his arms. Dead weight again. He checked her pulse and her breathing, her heart beat as well. She was still alive. Breathing a sigh of relief, he got to his feet and readjusted his grip on her.

"I love you too, Mey-Rin."

He whispered very softly and once more, he started heading to where Marchosias was. He would make sure she heard those words, when she woke up again, and he had rescued the young countess. Sebastian would treat Mey-Rin's request to save Elizabeth as if it was an order from Ciel.  
He told Marchosias what happened, and that Gabriel had said he would protect her. Marchosias agreed to guard the maid. He took the form of that stupid poodle and let her cling to him in her sleep. Sebastian sensed Bard and Finny were near. He looked at Mey-Rin one more time, then he left, racing back to where The Undertaker and Lady Gabriel were... He would find Elizabeth. No matter what. For both if his masters.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**.** _

 

* * *

_**Angel/Character relations/trees:** _

_**Sebastian- As Jadon. His mother's grandfather was the Archangel: Michael- Michael is Twin Brother to fallen Archangel: Lucifer.** _

_**Gabriel x Unknown Human Man= Had a child- That child was the ancestor of Alexis Midford. Alexis is father to Lizzie.** _   
_**100's of years later, Gabriel x Undertaker (A.K.A. Manannán mac Lir ) Have a daugher- Her name is Claudia Phantomhive. Claudia was mother to Victor & Francis Phantomhive. Francis was mother to Lizzie and Edward. Victor was father to Ciel.** _

* * *

__

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything from the Black Butler series. At all.** _


	12. Tears Of An Angel

**A/N:**

**Hi! Sorry it took longer than normal- I had a writers block.**

**Anyway- I wrote a Valentine's Day story for Sebastian x Mey-Rin and Ciel x Lizzie- however... I think I will wait to post it, now. Since it is technically an epilogue, of sorts, for Redemption. So I won't post it just yet, sorry. If you want a one shot lemon for Ciel and Lizzie, though you can find it on here- It's called "Belated Wedding Night."... Well, it's actually a longer title, than that- but that's the important part of the title.**

**When reading THIS chapter, however, please keep in mind that I am still trying to keep Sebastian in character mostly. The name of this chapter is inspired by: "Tears Of An Angel" the Amy Guess version. I do not have any connection to the song or musical artist.**

**Also, some of Sebastian and Gabriel's discussion is inspired (with some (not all) of the wording used in parts)- by the discussion between Jeanne d'arc/Leticia/Ruler & Sieg and the discussion between Sieg, Astolfo & Mordred all from around episode 17-19 of Fate: Apocrypha- I take no credit for the quotes that I used parts of, from that series.**

**I tried to insert a bit of humor, using Grell. I was hoping it would balance the darker aspects of this chapter. Don't know if it worked, or not. The next chapter will likely be dark for at least the first half.**   
**I did originally have Lizzie's situation at the start of this chapter.**   
**But, I thought that would be too much of a massive slap in the face of the readers, first thing, right off the bat.**   
**So, I moved it to after Sebastian's talk with Gabriel and Undertaker, as well as his "fight" with Grell. And put that first, instead.**

**If anyone is confused about the characters' (Sebastian, Lucifer, Ciel, Lizzie and Mey-Rin) connections to angels, I think I put notes about it in the last chapter, but otherwise, feel free to ask me and I'll try to make it a bit more understandable.**   
**But, Lizzie is the human with the most angelic blood in her veins (well, her brother, as well. But Labolas had easier access to her, than Edward, and likes messing with those around Mey-Rin).**   
**Ciel has less than she does, because he only has it on his father's side. Whereas, Lizzie has it through both her mother and father's sides. It's also why she is so good at fighting. She is related to both Mey-Rin AND Sebastian, through their Angel relatives.**

* * *

**Trigger Warnings:**

* * *

**\- Violence.**   
**\- Grell Chaos!**   
**\- Pissed Off Sebastian!**   
**\- Religious views and anti-religious views stated (it is a discussion between a soul reaper, an angel and a demon, after all. And gets pretty heavy.**   
**\- Some graphic/semi graphic scenes are implied, shown and mentioned. Torture MENTIONED (including rape/molestation (not detailed, but it is STRONGLY implied), limbs missing (not detailed), mental and physical abuse.)**   
**If you want to skip it- use the CTRL+F (or the "find" option on a Mobile device) and type in:**   
**{{Lizzie was physically ill.}} - minus the brackets. After that, it's not too bad...**   
**\- The Death of a Canon SIDE CHARACTER.**   
**\- Soul devouring!**   
**\- Blood drinking!**

* * *

**A final note:**   
**About the religious discussion in this chapter. I hope it does not come off as one side is good and the other bad. It is not my intention to place halos on demons or demonize angels. Its to show, that each side: one being mostly dark and evil, and the other being mostly goodness and light- has a little of it's opposite in it, that its NOT completely black and white, evil and good. I'm trying to keep myself somewhat neutral.**   
**Religiously, I am MOSTLY Christian.**   
**However, I would not fit myself into that box alone.**   
**I have beliefs from Shinto, Pagan and some new age thoughts, AS WELL. Not just Christian.**   
**So I don't want someone going off on me for trying to make one side out to be worse than the other.**

* * *

**.**   
**Chapter#12: Tears Of An Angel...**   
**.**

* * *

_**2:07PM- January 1st** _

* * *

Bard and Finny found Mey-Rin and Marchosias. The demon was in his poodle form, both were shivering (right about now, the demon really pitied real poodles). Finny looked around for Lizzie, but Bard said they'd have to come back for her.  
The maid and the dog were both going into shock from the cold. Bard handed the poodle to Finny, and then he scooped Mey-Rin into his arms, after one last glance around.  
Then, he and Finny headed back to where Tanaka, Paula, Vepar and Ciel waited for them...  
Bard was very worried about Lizzie. But he knew from experience: handle one thing at a time.

* * *

_**Around the same time that Bard and Finny found Mey-Rin and Marchosias:** _

* * *

Sebastian walked back into the clearing where the angel and the Undertaker were waiting for him... Then he had to try to hide his sudden amusement (despite the situation), at the realization that that sounded like the start to a bad joke.

_**'An Angel and an Undertaker are sitting in a pub, when a Demon walks in...'  
** _

He thought with some amusement, then glanced at the two, when he was finally before them again.

"Do you know where he took Lady Elizabeth?"

He asked them with an arched eyebrow, as he came to a stop in front of the 2. The smirk at his earlier thought, barely hidden... Gabriel nodded... But she was eyeing him more carefully.

"Jadon... Or... Demon-who-was-once-the-human-known-as-Jadon."

Sebastian gave a mocking bow at that. She ignored him to go on with what she was saying.

"- You seem more sinister now. Your demeanor has changed..."

She said as the Undertaker brandished his scythe, Sebastian stopped the rebel reaper in his tracks, though, with a look, then he crossed his arms.

"When Mey-Rin is close by me, it seems that my humanity, what is left of it anyway, resurfaces. When she isn't... Well... You can assume the rest..."

He let himself trail off, his meaning obvious, as he allowed a grin that showed his fangs slightly.  
Both beings before him blinked their eyes, was his form wavering? He seemed somewhat blurred!

"-Anyway... I need to eat SOMETHING, if I am going to deal with the damned demon who ruined my life! And while it would hurt me to go after the 2 of you, I-"

He took a step towards them, then stopped and blinked as the Undertaker held a large flask out to him, in the hand not holding his scythe. Practically shoving it into the demon's shifting face.

"Water won't help, Shinigami."

Snapped Sebastian, almost sneering at the former death god.

"That's good, then. Because those, my demon "friend" are souls."

He said, eyeing Sebastian coolly from behind his long bangs.

_**'His human form is unstable. He's too weak to fully maintain it!'  
** _

The Undertaker realized the unnerving reason for him to be wavering. Glancing at Gabriel, he could see that she had the same realization. If they were dealing with an unstable demon... The angel beside him suddenly turned her back on them as Sebastian took the flask, she looked slightly pained, upon hearing that there were souls within it.

"What sort of souls?"

Asked the demon.

**_'Mana, how could you!'  
_ **

Gabriel thought at the Undertaker.

"Evil ones, from the depths of my pagan realm of death-"

Said Mana- his obnoxious Undertaker persona still in place. He wanted Gabriel to know that they were not souls from her faith.

"- I can't (and wouldn't do it, if I could) take any, who were headed for heaven-"

Mana added with a quick look at Gabriel, then he continued...

"- However, those of shinigami, atheists, and from my own, original religion, are attainable for me."

He finally finished.

"I'll examine them later."

Said the demon butler, he would not consume souls (of ANY sort) with others watching him... He hated having to break his fast, as it was... He had been looking forward to Ciel's soul! Sebastian loved Mey-Rin. However... He also resented her a bit, at the moment. She had tricked him out of the Soul that he'd been working so hard to obtain! Once he had stated that about the souls- the angel looked back at them both, while he took the flask from the Undertaker and slid it into the waistband of his pants.

"You were saying...? Lady archangel?"

Said Sebastian, sarcastically, eyeing her. She, in turn, eyed him apprehensively.

"I know where my trumpet is... He wants Elizabeth to blow it 4 times. That's the signal for St. Peter to open the gates for the army. I am unable to return without the Trumpet, either, so I cannot even alert them of this issue... Elizabeth HAS to be near the trumpet, though... He took her, because the angelic blood is more concentrated, in her, then within Mey-Rin.

"So, you're useless, like most angels."

"Excuse me?!"

Sebastian pointed a gloved hunger at her, she took a step back from him automatically.

"You and your lot rule from on high, ignoring prayers from humans who really need the help. That's why us demons can so easily influence them! That's why there are shinigami in the first place!  
Poor unfortunate souls who could not gain the kindness or help here in this life: they ended their pitiful existences and are cursed to suffer for it.  
That's why I am currently contracted to a broken, human boy, who was molested for well over a month. Tortured as well! Every sex act you could THINK of, was performed on him by men and women, alike! All of it was forced upon him. He prayed for help from your god... And NONE came from you lot. He is your great-grandson-!"

At that, Mana looked away, his eyes sad. Gabriel flinched, looking pained, and a bit unsure as Sebastian went on, a black mist was rising, slowly, from the demon's body.

"- And his pleas were ignored by everyone, but a lowly demon. Me! I was the only one who answered his cries! And the same thing happened when I lost my father (who was senselessly murdered while constructing King Solomon's DAMNED TEMPLE to your bastard God!) and then when I lost my lover: Allonia! I was ignored by EVERYONE, when I prayed and begged!  
Everyone except for a damn DEMON, that is.  
And it's the same for me, as it is for Ciel and Elizabeth- I was apparently related to the commander of the archangels! Michael is a lazy piece if shi-!"

"The demon who set Allonia's death into motion-"

Gabriel started, Sabastian slammed a fist into a nearby tree, his face taking on a feline shape, then shifting back. Though his eyes remained cat-like and brilliantly red. Were his fangs bigger, as well?! The angel startled, jumping back a bit more at his sudden display of violence. His first created a dent in the tree when he hit it. Then he went on, as if she had not spoken.

"- AS I WAS SAYING: he is a piece of shit, angel, who won't help anyone with his blood. Let alone those without it!  
Not me, not Elizabeth!  
He even cast his own twin brother into hell! And, as far as I'm concerned, he started this mess by harming Lucifer and leaving him to rot in that dark realm.  
All Lucifer did was challenge your god on some issues! Dooming countless other angels who sided with Lucifer to the same damn fate! No human should trust you lot any more than they should, a demon! Less than a demon, in fact!"

"The thirst of their souls shall be quenched, the hunger of their souls shall be fulfilled, in being faithful to the lord!"

Gabriel started, ignoring the demons derisive snort. Mana, seeing the demon's form becoming more unstable, tried to stop her.

"- Salvation will be brought to those, who are trapped in suffering within the darkness, some day! Being faithful to our lord will bring songs of joy upon the righteous, silence upon the immoral! Humans have free will, Jadon... They have to be left to find their own salvation and to seek our help when they ne-"

She started.

"You're just spouting nonsense now, Gabriel-"

"NO! While yes, I have seen it time and time again, Jadon! What you witnessed when my great-grandson summoned you: the ability for humans to excuse themselves for doing cruel, irredeemable things to others is indeed HORRIBLE. It is an unfortunate trait that all humans possess in some capacity. I beg you, though! No matter what! Please do not give up on us angels, or on humans! You are making us out to be the villains. You were not, Ciel was NOT... Elizabeth IS NOT forsaken we-"

"I sure as hell have been forsaken! I won't be forgiven, not now that I'm a demon! No one in heaven would think about forgiving all of my many sins! Nor would I want any forgiveness from your kind! I'll do as I damn well please, so will my young master. He is MINE, and I'm not letting you take him! I'll be damned if i-"

"You already are. You're a demon, my boy."

Said the Undertaker, earning a glare from the both of them.

"- That is not helping, Mana..."

She hissed softly. Then looked at the irate demon.

"- Jadon... Just, please, PLEASE, stop trying to further corrupt people!"

"I have never intentionally lied to my young master, nor will I. Ever. And I gave up on your kind a LONG time ago. I wouldn't be a damned demon, if I had not given up on you lot!"

Mana frowned, she was being careless, provoking the demon.

"- While they may have their flaws there is some good in them. Losing faith in humanity is easy. Simply hating them is even easier. But continuing to love them can be EXTREMELY difficult. I still have faith in them, despite that. Their free will shall redeem them and-"

He slapped her. She blinked wide eyes at him, her hand going to her badly bleeding cheek. His claws had scratched her there. He watched her, daring her to react as he licked the blood from his claws. It burned going down, but his form stabilized a bit. Sebastian smiled.

_**'Great, now he's had a taste of her blood-'  
** _

The shinigami thought grimly as the demon licked his lips, eyeing the angel.

"Humans are humans, deciding on what's right and what's wrong is entirely circumstantial to those creatures. I should know, remember? I used to be human, myself.  
Their like animals, though with the capacity to reason, unlike animals. All their actions are based entirely on self-interest. I have never met a human in all my centuries of being alive, who has NOT been that way!  
Even King Solomon from my era as a living human, was like that! They often forget the favors that they have to repay. They'll hold onto grudges forever. Such selfish creatures... Are they really worth your faith and protection?!"

"- I-"

She paused, and he gave her a smug, sarcastic grin, Sebastian knew she couldn't say much to that.  
He laughed shortly. It was a somewhat bitter laugh.

"You people RARELY help when, and where IT IS ACTUALLY NEEDED! You can't even answer the pleas of a child being slowly tortured and molested over and over again with many other children... If you can't answer the pleas of a man whose father was needlessly murdered, and then the cries for vengeance and the reason why his lover, who was brutally raped and murdered, had to be taken from him...! WHAT USE ARE YOU LOT?!"

Demanded the irate Demon. Then he went on. He was circling them.

"- It's the free will of the person begging you for the help, to do so! It's their free will, Gabriel! It's also the free will of their tormentors to do that to them. Which party's free will outweighs the other?! The wish of those begging you for help should outweigh the wish of those doing the evil to them!"

"I-"

"- Also- there was a contradiction to what you told me earlier, mighty archangel Gabriel! You stated that when Allonia died I was supposed to end my life and be reincarnated with her! If I had ended my existence, though, I would not have been reincarnated with her-"

The demon said, walking slowly around the two of them...

_**'It's like he's stalking us...'  
** _

The Undertaker thought, tightening his hold on the scythe. He could strongly sense the barely suppressed anger and violence simmering just under Sebastian's surface.

"- I would have been a shinigami, myself... Wouldn't I?"

The demon went on.

"Well, I-"

The angel tried again, but once more, she was cut off.

"- Since they are people who have ended their lives, it makes sense that I would have become a shinigami! So, tell me: why should I believe an angel from a god who ignores those in pain and fear, and a former pagan death deity- turned shinigami?"

At that, he and Manannan eyed each other as the demon went on still.

"- Why should I rely on what you say? I'll take these souls. I'll use them. But I need more of a blood offering. I am not strong enough to go after lord Glasya-Labolas, as is!  
These souls, are NOT enough! Vepar placed herself at great risk to pull me back here, through the gates of hell.  
She used the young master's blood as an offering, but she could only use a small amount, else her own powers would have NOT been easily subdued... As it was I had to have se-... Well, it doesn't matter. I got her powers under control, finally..."

He stopped circling them and the Undertaker snickered slightly.

"He has a point, Gabby!"

He laughed. She glared at the two of them. Then sighed. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sebastian clasped a hand over it, his skin burning slowly and starting to blister from touching a holy creature. In the same instance the blade of the death scythe was rested against his wrist. The shinigami smirked darkly at the demon, emerald-green eyes meeting blood-red.

"Hands off, Demon..."

The Undertaker told Sebastian in a low, deadly calm voice. All 3 were perfectly still.

"Demons, are more honest, than either: humans, or angels-"

Said Sebastian. They both watched him.

"If we are going to kill something-"

He said in a low voice.

"- we inform it of that fact, first! We are true to ourselves, if we want sex we say so. We take what we want and offer compensation of some sort, for our pleasure! It doesn't matter what we do to the humans, as long as we grant their selfish desires, first.  
And they are happy with the outcome, while we attain what WE want! If we're lying, we tell our prey not to trust us...  
It is THEIR CHOICE to listen to us, or not. It is THEIR FREE WILL- the free will that you in the heavens keep prizing so much, that we work with, with these humans! We-"

"Can I join in on the fun, _Sebas~_ ** _CHAN_**?!"

Just then, the 3 broke apart as a chainsaw was swung between them following that shrill male voice. Undertaker grabbed Gabriel and jumped out of harm's way with her in his arms.

"T-thank you, Mana..."

She said as he set her on her feet and pushed her behind him. Sebastian had jumped as well, landing in a tree on a branch with his wrist bleeding profusely.  
It was cut to the bone from the chain saw. Glaring at the redheaded creature with its shark-like teeth and glasses that shielded emerald green eyes... Who was wielding the repulsive weapon. The demon sucked the blood dripping from his own slashed wrist, while crouching on the tree branch. He did not need more blood loss!

"I swear, you are a plague on all that is holy AND un-holy, Grell Sutcliffe!"

Snapped the irate demon, once he had time to allow his wrist to heal. Even though he was beyond pissed off, he kept his voice as neutral as it usually was, and there was even some slight amusement in the demon's tone.

"Don't be so mean, _**Bassy**_! I just want to be with you! And to help you!"

"Sorry... I'm not, nor will I ever, be interested in genderless freaks! I do not need THAT sort of help... Do go away."

He snapped as he back flipped out of the tree just as the offended Grell went after him with it's chainsaw, it smashed into the tree branch that the demon had just been occupying, splintering it.  
Undertaker pushed Gabriel further behind himself, his scythe at the ready. But, as usual... Grell was fixated on Sebastian. The archangel tugged at his sleeve.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his green eyes.

"Stop them!"

He gave her a slightly amused look, then.

"I'm crazy, my love, not insane! Let them kill each other! It's more fun that way!"

She responded by slapping him upside the head.

"We NEED Sebastian alive and in one piece! Remember ELIZABETH?!"

"That baby-reaper is no match for him..."

He pointed out. She crossed her arms.

"Do you really want him to consume a shinigami's soul? There would be no controlling him!"

"He'd never take that one's soul. There is something seriously wrong with it! He might catch something from it, Gabby!"

He pointed out to his former lover, sounding outraged at that thought.

"He's a starving Demon, Mana! They will eat ANYTHING!"

She said, and that made him pause. He glanced back. It WOULD be an interesting experiment, to see what a demon would be like, after consuming a shinigami's soul... But- did they really want it to be THAT demon and THAT shinigami?

"You're being mean, **_Bassy_**! Let me cut you a little!"

Came the shrill cry of the overly enthusiastic soul reaper, along with the response of:

"You already cut me, you fool. Go bother someone else! William is calling you!"

"Nice try, **_Bassy_** , but he's on a mission! **_Oooooo_**! I almost caught you that time! Come on, its not proper manners, to make a lady chase you!"

"If you're a lady: I'm a SAINT!"

Said the annoyed demon. Then there was the sound of swearing from the demon and the sound of more poor trees falling victim...

"Mana!"

"I was thinking, Gabby!"

"Go. And. Separate. Them!"

She snapped, shaking his arm. He sighed, but did as asked. Within minutes, he had both the demon and his own junior shinigami pinned to one large tree with his scythe at both of their throats.

"Are you two going to play nicely?"

He asked, fully aware that it was a loaded question.

"I can play nice. I can play bad... I'll do anything for _Sebas_ ~ _ **Chan**_! I can do bondage, as well, and I can-!"

"Die!"

Hissed the demon, they both quieted as the Undertaker applied enough pressure to their throats with his scythe, to draw blood from the both of them.

"Been sharpening your weapon, haven't you?!"

Grell said, and choked a bit, as more pressure was applied.

"Shall we try that again? Or do you both want me to behead you?"

He asked them with a raised eyebrow. In answer, Sebastian vanished and reappeared by the archangel, who was around 50 feet away from Mana, now. Before anyone could react, he had grabbed her, exposed her throat and had bitten her. She stood frozen as he consumed her blood and absorbed her powers, along with some of her memories, as well.

" _ **Ooooo**_! No fair, I want **_Bassy_ ** to bite **_ME_** too!"

Squealed Grell as the Undertaker was radiating rage. He released Grell and turned towards Sebastian, swinging his scythe threateningly. The demon, still holding the angel, finished and backed off. His lips and hands where he had touched her.  
They were blistering from burns that would eventually heal. She slumped into the Undertaker's arms as the shinigami eyed Sebastian.

"Now I know where to find the horn..."

Sebastian said a bit shakily but with a cocky slight grin, and then he was gone an instant later.

"Are you ok, Gabby?"

"I'm ok... He consumed enough of my blood to gain the ability to sense the horn, I think. At least he only took blood- and not flesh, as well, I can heal thus pretty quickly... It hurt him a great deal more than it did, me. Hurt him emotionally, and physically, to do what he just did... We're like poison to human-born-demons."

She said as Grell raged behind them and then took off looking for Sebastian.

"Well... I suppose I will let him be. He was right about some of what he said, you know, Gabby. That was a contradiction... Why did you expect him to believe you about his reincarnating if he had ended his own life, when he was still Jadon?"

She looked at him.

"Shinigami did not exist yet, Mana. That was before the first shinigami was created... Before you were turned from a pagan god into a shinigami! Also... He was of Michael's blood line. It would have been preferable for him to die and reincarnate, rather than fall into the hands of Michael's twin brother: Lucifer, becoming a powerful demon. Let alone become one of the demons who was considered an extension of Lucifer... Which he currently is."

He frowned slightly.

"Would he have realized that from taking your blood?"

She nodded.

"That's what I meant when I said it hurt him emotionally... He'll learn things he should not have known..."

She said sadly. She felt for Jadon... Or, for the creature that had once been Jadon

* * *

Sebastian re-materialized in an alleyway, in London. He collapsed, crying from the pain that the angel's blood was causing him. He fumbled with the flask and tipped it to his lips, consuming the souls within. Hoping it would ease the pain. But, it did not help much. He stumbled out if the alley and collapsed into the arms of a prostitute.

* * *

**In a building in a seedy part of London:**

_(Note: I don't like posting these, mid story, however, a reminder: Lizzie's predicament is cause for a warning- some graphic/semi graphic scenes are implied and mentioned. Also, a warning (again), for the death of a canon side character- if you want to skip it- use the CTRL+F (or the "find" option on a Mobile device) and type in: {{_ **Lizzie was physically ill** _.}}- minus the brackets. After that, it's not too bad..._

* * *

_**4:27PM- Jan- 1st** _

* * *

When Lizzie came to, while in Labolas' "care" and he noticed that she was awake: he grabbed the wounded girl and forced a kiss on her. She tried to fight him off, but he kissed her hungrily and demanding, biting her lips hard enough to make her bleed- when she gasped from the pain, his tongue forced its way into her mouth.  
From that point on, she felt like she was drowning as she tried to shove his insistent tongue out. He sucked her own, into his mouth, retracted his own, then he bit her tongue hard.  
She screamed in the back of her throat and through her nose as he consumed the blood that flooded into their mouths from her tongue.  
A trail of it slid from between their lips. She cried as his tongue darted back into her mouth once more. Finally, he released her, the kiss breaking with their tongues still extended, the saliva connecting their lips before the string finally broke.

That was the start of Lizzie's hell: After that- Loabolas tried torturing the girl (one would think that flaying the skin off of part of her arm and inner thigh might cause her to agree to do what he asked). He tried throwing her to his demons to let them do with her body, as they wished, so long as they kept the girl alive, breath in her lungs, and as long as none of them impregnated her (he had a feeling she might already be with child by her earl/husband, anyway). But, still. She refused to blow the damn horn. Even when she was left crying and bleeding with deep gaping wounds.

When they used painful ways to heal her after cleaning those wounds with salt water.  
Even after she'd screamed her throat dry, chained to a wooden table with her body naked and exposed for anyone to see, including forcing her legs into a spread position so that she could not close them. Not even the humiliation of being seen by others that way, worked.  
She just lay there, refusing to do as Labolas requested:

"Blow the horn, and the torment will cease."

He said as but, even now: staring blankly at the ceiling... While she was half out of it, gasping in pain and nearly unconscious from her latest beating...  
She only spoke, in order to beg them to just kill her, still refusing to blow the horn. But they wouldn't. Her training as a female knight had prepared her mind, at least (if not her body) for this mistreatment.

Still, though, her parents and brother had no way of knowing that she would be caught, against her will, in a den of demons. The tortures persisted. She kept saying a mantra in her mind through most of the torture.

_**'I am the wife of the Queen's guard dog! I am Lizzie Phantomhive, and I am strong, I can withstand this. I'll do my best to return to my Ciel. He needs me, and I need him! I am Francis Phantomhive-Midford's daughter, and I am Alexis Midford's daughter. I am Edwards sister. I am a strong swords woman. I can hold on... I can!'** _

Though, as time wore on, it became harder to make herself believe that. The pain became more intense and she was wearing out slowly. But she was determined to not give in. She would go insane from pain, die or hold out until someone saved her. She hoped for the last option.

* * *

_**12:17PM- Jan- 2** _

* * *

She was withstanding them wonderfully. WAS. That was the key word.  
They wouldn't let her sleep long, if at all. In between her own torture, she was forced to watch as the demons killed other humans more helpless than she was. And they did it in slow, showy ways.

_**'Where are they getting all of these unfortunate and dirty looking people!?'  
** _

She wondered silently, feeling for them. Still, she held up fairly well... Until they brought in a young Chinese woman a bit older than she was.

"Miss Ran-Mau!"

The young countess cried.

"I see that you know this beauty, then?"

Labolas looked at Lizzie and the expression on her face was enough.

"All the better! This might aid in getting my point across!  
She was found in this building, looking for some staff of the opium parlor she is associated with."

Said Labolas. The woman's hair, which was usually up in an Asian hair style was now down, around her waist. She was naked, with wounds and bruises all over her body. Labolas walked up to her and forced a kiss on her as he slid a hand between the Chinese girl's thighs. Someone held Lizzie's head, forcing her to watch as Labolas then pinned the woman to the floor and had his way with her right there, while she screamed and thrashed her legs helplessly as he did as he pleased with her body, over and over again.  
He kept doing it until he was finally satisfied. When he got off of her, Lizzie saw that Ran-Mau's lower body was covered with evidence of his actions. It dripped down the young woman's thighs to pool between her legs on the floor, mixing with her blood.

_**'She can fight, I'm sure of it by the way she carries herself! Why isn't she hitting his pressure points to render him useless?!'  
** _

She thought, but then she realized something about Labolas that drove that curiosity from her mind: this was a message. He wanted to get it across to Lizzie, and she had understood: it was QUITE clear - he was saying that he was QUITE willing to do absolutely ANYTHING, and to ANYONE, to get her to cooperate with him.

Ran-Mau just lay there, with silent tears soaking her face, just like Lizzie's own face.  
They just left her laying there, bleeding from all the wounds for a while. That was when Lizzie realized it: The Chinese woman wasn't able to use her pressure point attacks- both of her hands were missing, with bloodied bandages around the stumps where her hands would be, were painful proof of that.  
After that, Lizzie watched as Ran-Mau was finally dragged into another room by her long black hair. The door closed partially, then there was a scream of something in Chinese, and after that, the scream of agony that followed was cut suddenly short.

Lizzie was physically ill. She knew they had killed Ran-Mau.

After that, they forced Lizzie to drink a strange substance. It made her fall asleep. Then Labolas had a demon read Ciel's memories, without him, Vepar, or Marchosias noticing. Once that was done, they gave Lizzie dreams.  
In those dreams, she was still naked and was chained to a chair. She watched Ciel's memories. Unable to move. Unable to turn away or even close her eyes, she watched every vile thing that had been done to him.  
From the time he found the staff and his parents murdered, right up till every last shred of his innocence was ripped painfully from him. And when he finally summoned Sebastian the first time.

* * *

_**4:32PM- Jan- 2** _

* * *

When she was allowed to wake up, she was unchained, clothed in a nightgown, and found herself lying on a big bed. All she could do was sob brokenly. Ciel had told her what happened!  
And she had said she understood.  
But... She realized now, she had not fully understood what happened to him, when he was 10.  
She curled into a fetal position, her knees to her chest, her hands over her eyes, as she sobbed her heart out.  
After some time she felt the bed shift.  
Looking up, she saw Mey-Rin's father sitting beside her.  
Panicked, remembering what happened to Ran-Mau, and her torment, then her dying scream...  
Lizzie scrambled away from the demon, she looked around, hoping to see some sort of weapon. But there was nothing. Not even a letter opener! And every inch of her body hurt!  
She had no way to defend herself- that thought had just crossed her mind, when she saw him simply lay a long trumpet between them on the bed.

"I realize now, that you really don't care what happens to yourself. And you can sense that you should NOT blow this horn. However... I can give the order for Earl Phantomhive to be... Acquired-"

At that, her sad green eyes widened in silent panic.

"- And I can have everything that was just done to you... And much, MUCH more, done to him, over and over again. Unless you do as I ask: Would you blow the trumpet... PLEASE? Would you blow it if I threatened him? You have seen what I am willing to do."

She frowned, nodding as she wiped tears from her face.

"I can do everything you have seen and experienced. That and MUCH worse. I can make you wish you were dead 10 times over. Just do as I ask, and blow the trumpet of the Archangel Gabriel, will you? Would you do it, to save HIM from more of the hell that he already experienced when he was 10...?"

He asked her calmly. She bit her lip, looking at the silver trumpet with its gold trim. She nodded. That's when she noticed her hair: most of it had been cut off! It was now somewhere between her jaw and her shoulders in short curly golden waves... She took a deep breath.

_**'Calm down, Lizzie. At least hair can regrow... Body parts... Lives... Those could NOT. When they are gone, it's forever...'  
** _

"I- I... I'll do as you ask..."

She said finally... Then:

"W... What will that do, anyway...?"

She finally asked him in a shaky voice as her defiant but frightened green eyes, met his red ones. Her throat still mostly raw from screaming in agony and fear, for so long.

"Blow it 4 times, once every 4 hours, and the gates of heaven will open."

"W... W-why would you want that?"

"I want a war on earth."

He said simply. She blinked at him.

"- A war between heaven and hell. I want to claim control of both!"

Resting her head on the pillow, she sighed.

"W- Why me?"

She asked softly, tiredly.

_**'Would heaven win? He seems awfully sure of himself. Do I even really care if they won?'  
** _

She had always been religious. She never understood why Ciel had suddenly stopped being so, when he returned from being kidnapped. It made sense, now: He had felt forsaken. So, if he had been forsaken...  
Could she trust that heaven would prevail in this war...? Did she even really have a choice?  
Ciel had Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny to guard him... Could she dare to call Labolas' bluff?

"You really don't have time to be asking me questions, Countess Elizabeth Phantomhive. You will still blow it, correct?"

Looking up at the angel-turned-demon... She decided:

_**'No.'  
** _

She couldn't, she thought with a soft sigh.

* * *

_**4:45PM- Jan- 2** _

* * *

Lizzie reached for the horn with shaky hands, it was icy cold to the touch. About 2 feet long and straight as an arrow, flaring at the far end. There was nothing to change its pitch or tone. It was not a trumpet for creating music. It was used to alert. To alarm and send a message.

"Just take a deep breath, and release it in one blow, through that horn."

The demon beside her encouraged her. She glanced at him.

"Ciel will be safe?"

She asked weakly. He nodded.

"And none of the lesser demons will harm you again."

He added. She chewed on her lip. Then she sighed. Placing the horn to her lips, she took a deep breath through her nose, and closed her eyes tightly, then she blew it. The sound was deafening in such proximity. She found herself swaying from dizziness as she released the horn from her lips.

"Good girl. Rest. In 4 hours, blow it again..."

She frowned grimly, then nodded. She lay down and within moments she was asleep again. He rested his hand against her forehead to place a spell on her, to keep her bad dreams away, he would only allow nightmares if she disobeyed him...

* * *

Gabriel collapsed to her knees, clutching her head.

"She... Elizabeth has blown the horn!"

The angel cried out...

* * *

"Sebastian will find Lizzie."

Ciel had told Bard and the others. It was a surprise, since none of them had realized that the other butler was back. Bard took all of them back to the Phantomhive estate, after that.

Ciel had no idea that he was being used- to make Lizzie cooperate. When the horn was blown for the first time, Mey-Rin, along with Vepar and Marchosias, all seemed to be in a bit of pain. Both women held their ears, as the dog whined.

_**'Please, Lizzie... Stay safe...'  
** _

The teen thought desperately, as he looked out the window, watching the scenery rush past him. He was trying to stay strong. But... He feared for her!

* * *

_**5:55PM- Jan 2nd** _

* * *

The next time he woke up, Sebastian was in a bed, dressed only in his pants. He knew this prostitute. She was from Lau's opium parlor. She was also just what he needed, right now.

"Tsumi-"

He said as he sat up. The Asian looked at him from where she sat at her dressing table.

"Hello, Mr. Sebastian. Are you feeling better? You've been asleep for a VERY long time!""

He nodded. Then realized what she had said, he sat up suddenly, then felt dizzy, was this because of the angel's blood he had consumed?

"... Good! I-"

She said smiling as she went back to brushing her hair, but she stopped, when he cut her off.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Hmm... I think it was about 26 hours ago?... Give or take. I told Mr. Lau I was ill and couldn't take any clients... I was starting to wonder if I would have to do that again tonight, when y-"

_**'Not good! I generally only sleep when I'm with Mey-Rin... Shit! I just had to take blood from Gabriel!'  
** _

"Tsumi... What if I told you I was a demon?"

She looked at him.

"What if I offered you something in return for your soul?"

He added after a minute. The Asian girl blinked.

"Anything?"

She asked, and he nodded.

* * *

_**8PM- Jan 2nd** _

* * *

Sebastian had left her room after obtaining her soul, and then worked his way through other prostitute's rooms, offering them the same thing.  
He gained more blood offerings from them as well as their souls. He passed by 2 who he felt were likely with child, and only offered the trade, to the ones who he could tell had tormented souls.  
There were 5 in total.  
As the night wore on, 2 of them were found in their beds, dead. He was leaving the room of the 5th girl when he came face to face with Lau and two of his guards.  
Lau insisted Sebastian talk to him in his office. The demon refused at first. However, he changed his mind and said that he would do as Lau asked. Only if he could get some of Lau's opium.

Lau agreed to give him some, if he explained what was happening. Finally, Sebastian went to Lau's office and told him that he was a demon, and that he was after another demon. That demon took his young master's new bride and was likely torturing her. Lau was not happy about 5 of his girls dying.  
However, he owed Ciel... And Ran-Mau was also missing. So he considered the request, then agreed. He told Sebastian that several of their staff had gone missing, his lover had insisted on investigating, on her own.  
Lau had not seen her since.  
He would help the demon get Lady Elizabeth back... But he wanted Sebastians help in finding Ran-Mau. Sebastian warned him it would be dangerous, but he shrugged it off.  
After that, the two planned a way to infiltrate the location that Ran-Mau had been known to have been heading. Sebastian said it was likely the demon's den.

* * *

_**8:45PM- Jan 2nd** _

* * *

Once again- the countess Phantomhive was commanded to blow the horn. She did so, looking sadly at the wall.

* * *

Where Sebastian was, his knees locked up, he could not even take a step. Everything within him froze. He felt ill.

_**'Is that the first time it was blown? I doubt it, I was out of it for some time... It is the trumpet of the Apocalypse, after all...'  
** _

He thought as the power of the horn vibrated through him. Lau watched Sebastian curiously. After the horn was blown, Lizzie was locked away, once again. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"The second time... She blew it once more!"

The angel told the Undertaker.

"I know, I can hear it, as well, Gabby. What do you expect me to do?! Kill Elizabeth? I know where she is, and I can get to her at any time, but I can't take her out of a demon's den, all I can do is kill her. And neither of us wants to kill one of our great-grandchildren!"

He said grimly. The issue was, what the HELL did they do to stop it?! Gabriel sighed sadly and brushed her golden blond hair back behind her ear, as she looked up at him with her sky blue eyes.

"You have a fondness for her... She has your eyes."

She said softly. He looked away. He had a fondness for Ciel, as well. They were both his daughter's grandchildren.

"If she blows it a 3rd time..."

Everything in the Undertaker stilled as his green eyes widened in shock. He had an idea of where she was headed, with this. And he didn't like it.

"If she blows that horn again, and 3 hours pass after that- Mana, kill her by 4am on the 3rd. Before she can trumpet the start of the Apocalypse."

She looked right into his eyes.

"You're going to make me, even if I refuse..."

He said, looking away, he was leaning on his scythe.

"It's her, or everything else..."

"As you wish."

He said sadly. She looked back at her hands, folded in her lap. She just hoped Sebastian got there before Mana had to go.

* * *

Mey-Rin was sitting in her room, when the second time reverberated through her. Vepar and Marchosias came to her.

"The gates to both heaven, and hell will open if it is blown once more."

Said Marchosias, irritably. Vepar walked to Mey-Rin's window and looked at the sky. 4 more hours... That's all Sebastian had left

"What will happen if they do?"

Asked Mey-Rin. Vepar looked at her.

"A war will break out on earth. Humans will be made to chose sides, or will be caught in the middle of it all."

She said softly. Mey-Rin closed her eyes, and clasped her hands in front of her chest. Both demons wondered if she was praying, or wishing. If she was praying, who was she praying too?

* * *

_**'Sebastian, please, be safe...'  
** _

The demon stopped walking.

_**'Mey-Rin...?'  
** _

He had thought he heard her voice a few times when in the demon realm. But, he had assumed that he was hearing things... Maybe he hadn't been? Perhaps there was some sort of strange deeper meaning to hearing her voice?

"Are you alright, Mr. Sebastian?"

Asked Lau. The demon looked at him, Lau blinked, seeing an un-composed expression on Sebastian's face for the first time ever- though he blinked a few more times, and the demon had composed himself. Then, without saying a word, he started walking again. They had to hurry.

* * *

_**12:30AM- Jan 3rd  
** _

* * *

3.5 hours went by after Lizzie blew the horn a second time. Sebastian would have made good time, if not for Lau.  
The annoying Chinaman got injured, and slowed him down. He considered leaving him to his own devices, but he figured that Ciel would be pissed, if he let one of his underworld contacts die.  
On top of that, the man might be useful at a later time... That meant Sebastian had to protect the human, though, and that lead to the demon being bitten by dog demons many times. Finally, when they made it in to where she was, it was almost the 4-hour time limit.  
Labolas was there, in the room with her, she was holding the trumpet. Lau threw a knife at Labolas, and then slipped in a pool of blood drying on the floor. The demon dodged it, the knife embedded in the ceiling.

"Lady Elizabeth!"

The butler said as Labolas grabbed her by the throat and aimed his clawed hand at her heart.

"One step closer, _**Mephistopheles**_ , and she will be seeing me rip her own heart from her body."

Sebastian froze, he HATED that damn name! He couldn't risk her, though. She looked at the butler, tears in her eyes as the clock on the wall chimed the hour. Carefully, Labolas eased his hold on her, he grabbed the trumpet and handed it to her.

"You know what to do, m'dear..."

She nodded, crying silently as she blew the trumpet. Being so close it it when it was blown caused Sebastian unimaginable pain. He screamed, his hands going to his ears as his knees gave out. Lau, for some strange reason screamed, as well. Labolas seemed mostly unfazed, though in a slight bit of pain.  
When she had finished blowing it, Labolas snapped his fingers and chains sprang out of the walls, floor and ceiling, the chains coiled around Sebastian and Lau, and both men found themselves chained in midair. Labolas took Gabriel's horn, and left, after that. Lizzie stayed kneeling on the bed, crying softly.

"Lady Elizabeth, can you find a weapon?"

She looked up at Sebastian.

"N... No. I've tried. Not even a letter opener. Nothing I can use to-"

Sebastian eyed the knife above them.

"Can you use a gun?"

She blinked at him, then looked down, unsure.

"I... I c-could try. But, how would I get one?"

"Under my uniform jacket- there is one of Mey-Rin's guns tucked into my waistband."

She got to her feet, wincing. His eyes flashed red, as he noticed her pain.

"What did they do to you?"

She stopped walking towards him, looking away from him... Then she looked back up at him.

"I'll just say: I understand a bit more about what Ciel endured just before he met you... And, that is the nicest, they were. I'm sure I'll die of some sort of infection from all the injuries..."

"Is this your blood?"

He asked, looking under them to the floor. Sebastian saw her eyes dart to Lau then to another door leading from the room, before she shook her head.

"No."

She said softly, she grabbed a chair and placed it in the blood below Sebastian. She climbed onto the chair with a hiss of pain, then found herself only about a foot shorter than he was.  
The chair brought their feet almost to the same level. She hopped up and hugged him around the neck and shoulders, shocking the demon.

"Thank you for coming for me!"

She said then in a very soft voice, since Lau was only a few feet away, she added:

"If you two get free, don't let Mr. Lau near that other door..."

Then she released him from the hug. He nodded, and as she reached under his jacket, he saw where the skin on her arm was healing. Most likely with magic.

"They stripped the skin off of that arm, didn't they?"

He asked as she gently tossed the gun onto the bed, and started to climb down from the chair.

"Yes. A-and... P... Part of... Well... They did the same thing somewhere else, as well..."

She said, blushing, looking like she was about to cry.  
Then she picked the chair up and hefted it back over to where it was supposed to be. Once that was done, she climbed back onto the bed and picked the gun up.

"How could they do such a thing to such a lovely young lady...?"

Asked Lau, and Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes. He'd forgotten that he was there, slightly behind him, also strung up with chains.

"Mey-Rin said these weren't very useful against... You're kind, though."

She said, remembering that, as she looked back up at him.

"It's loaded with silver bullets cleansed in blessed holy water. It should do SOMETHING to him."

She nodded at the butler. He eyed that knife that Lau had thrown.

"Mr. Lau?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any more daggers?"

The demon asked. When Lau answered, both the girl and the demon could hear the grin and evil joy in Lau's voice as he answered.

"Why- Yes, Mr. Sebastian... Yes, I do."

* * *

Ciel sat huddled in his room, his knees drawn to his chest, tears streaming down his face, Mey-Rin sat on the bed beside him. It was 2 am, now. He had tried sleeping.  
But without Lizzie or Sebastian... He leaned into Mey-Rin's arms, which was very unlike him. His head rested against her shoulder, she was rocking the teen gently.

_**'I hope they get home, soon...'  
** _

She thought, a hand going to her belly. It was firmer than normal, she had two lives growing there. She hoped that the father would be safe, and return.  
Ciel hated himself for needing comfort from his maid. But, she had been the first of the servants to come running (without her glasses, or else she might have fallen a few times)... It wasn't really the fact that it was her.  
It was the fact that, as an adult (which he was considered, now) he still woke up screaming bloody murder from these horrible nightmares.

"S... Sorry that I w-woke everyone u-up."

He said finally, after some silence. He felt like a bloody fool!

"It's OK, young master. I know you likely feel embarrassed. I still have horrible nightmares as well, from things that I'd like very much to forget. And that still torment me to this day, even though those things can't happen to me again, and I am strong enough to prevent them from occurring again."

"I shouldn't need my hand held!"

He said, his head still against her shoulder.

"Even the strongest of us need our hands held, at times. It's when we have no one to do so, that the bad things happen."

She said softly. He was silent for a while, then he realized she was dressed all in black, resting pants, rather than a nightgown or skirt.

"Were you on patrol?"

She nodded.

"After today, I probably should have let Finny do it, as was planned. But... I had a nightmare. And he wasn't there for me, either. So, I got up and told Finny to go to bed, after that, I walked all around the grounds, and-"

He looked at her, sitting up, and scooting away a bit. He was surprised she had walked all the Phantomhive property.

"Aren't you...?"

She blinked at him a moment, not fully understanding the question. Then she nodded.

"Yes, I am pregnant, young master. But I'm fine with doing that for now. Anyway, after that, I came back here and got on the roof, where I could see everything.  
There is a good spot around 50-70 feet from your balcony, where I can see most of the land surrounding the manor. That's how I got here so fast. I jumped down onto the balcony."

He frowned slightly. Then he nodded.

"I wonder if Sebastian has found Lizzie, yet..."

"If he had, he would have brought her here... I- I'm sorry for not protecting her, my young master. I-I was selfish. I chose to protect my stomach, and what was inside of it, rather that to do my job, so I-"

"It's natural for a mother to protect her child. I'm fine with it..."

He said, but in his mind, he added:

_**'As long as she is brought back to me safely...'  
** _

The young Earl did not know what he would do if Lizzie was brought back injured or worse.

* * *

Elsewhere, a large wolf ran through the darkness. On its back, sat: it's lover: Duchess Vepar, friend: Prince Sitri and above them flew an olw: Prince Stolas and a raven wearing a dagger: Earl/Prince Camio (Lucifer's son), and behind them ran a stag: Earl Furfur.  
 ** _(It occurred to Vepar: if anyone were to see them, they would look a strange sight, indeed! A man and woman on top of a monster sized wolf, with a weapon laden stag chasing after the wolf and 2 birds flying above!)_**  
All were following Sebastian's demon signal, and heading to help. Furfur carried about 8 swords upon his back.  
All, including the demonic Count: Marchosias, were fallen minor archangels, like the Earl: Glasya-Labolas.  
They wanted to be forgiven by heaven, and to return to its grace, some day. However, they now knew it was highly unlikely.  
So, the best they could do was stop the war between them and the heaven that they all still loved, deep down. They had to keep those gates from opening!

_**.** _   
_**To Be Continued...** _   
_**.** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything from the Black Butler series. At all.** _


	13. Strength Of The Soul

**A/N:**

**Hi! OK, as I said before, I hate posting 13 chapters. It is illogical. I am aware. But I HATE the number 13. So, I have cut chapter 13 into 2 parts. I am posting it as chapters #13 and #14. That said. This fic will be ending soon. Probably with chapter #16 or #17. I doubt it will make it to 20 chapters.**  
Also... I'm not real comfortable writing a lot of details, in fight scenes... So, some readers might find the rescue scene lacking.  
If that is the case, I am sorry.  
I hope it doesn't take away from any enjoyment you might find in the story. If you like the story I would _REALLY **like to hear that in your reviews. It might affect whether or not I write anymore fics for this series (though, at this time, I have no other story ideas).**_

**Not really anything to warn you about in this chapter of chapter #14, either. More Grell's and more Undertaker in these 2 chapters. Also, Lau has a bit of a surprise. And that will be further addressed later, before the end of the fic.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 13: Strength Of The Soul...**

**.**

* * *

**2AM- Jan 3rd- 1892:**

* * *

Sebastian sighed. He was getting tired of hanging here. He was held by the legs with each leg chained with 2 chains. One chain for each coming from the floor. And another chain for each coming from the walls near the floor. The chains were coiled around his ankles and up towards his knees.  
He couldn't move them, nor could he de-materialize from their grasp. There was another chain from the center of one wall, wrapped around his waist, and attached to the opposite wall.  
And his arms were held above his head at the same angle as his legs- a chain from the ceiling and top of the wall to each of his wrists and coiling towards his elbows (he had a feeling that if it were ANY other situation: that Mey-Rin would LOVE to see him in chains, and unable to move...)  
Those chains were so tight he could barely feel his fingers, or move them. His powers seemed to not be working, either... _**'How** **strange...'** _... And to top all of that off: the chains burned his flesh, when he did try to move, and they brushed against exposed skin.

_**'This is what it's like, fighting against a demon who is a former archangel... The one who turned me into what I am... I suppose...'** _

Sebastian thought, feeling somewhat like a slab of meat hanging there. He could not see Lau.  
The human was behind him and slightly to his right... What was bothering Sebastian, was that Lau had been incapacitated by the sound of the horn, like he was, humans should not have been affected.  
Another thing was: one chain for each arm and each leg, for Lau, should have been enough.  
But with Lizzie in the same room with them, they couldn't talk openly. And likewise, Sebastian and Lizzie had to be careful of what they said to each other with Lau here.

"Mr. Lau?"

"Hmm~?"

Came the annoyingly carefree sound from behind him. The demon rolled his eyes. Lizzie looked over at them, then sighed and turned on her side, away from them.

"Why did the sound of that horn hurt **_YOU_**? I know it should only affect Demon's that way..."

Sebastian let the silence settle in, he knew the man was thinking of an answer.

"Gee... I'm not sure, Mr. Butler..."

He said in that sweet tone of voice that suggested he was hiding something and innocent as a lamb, all at the same time. Sebastian wanted to incinerate him in hellfire whenever he used that blasted tone!

"What is that horn anyway~?"

"None of your business."

The demon said bluntly. Lizzie suddenly sat up in the bed.

"Lady Elizabeth?"

She looked up at Sebastian.

"Mey-Rin told me you could sense souls... C-can you tell if I'm with child, yet?"

They eyed each other, he frowned, then shook his head.

"I can't. And it's likely too soon, you only just started sleeping with my young lord about a week ago..."

"Oh..."

She looked sad, but thanked him anyway. He considered her a moment more.

"None of the demons came inside of you, right?"

She blushed brightly, hiding her face with her, now, short hair, then she shook her head.

"N-no. He ordered them to do as they liked... But they couldn't do that, and they couldn't do a few other things, either... But aside from those things, anything else was permitted, as long as I was still breathing when they were done with m-me... They healed me magically, so that they could hurt me over and over again.  
One time they tore all my finger and toe nails out... Then dipped my bleeding fingers and toes in salt water... The pain was incredible... Somewhere along the way, my wedding ring from Ciel was taken from me. I-... That hurt more than losing my finger nails. I-I hope he'll forgive me for losing it."

She said softly, sitting in the center of the big bed, hugging her knees.

"I seriously doubt that he will be worried about that ring, my young mistress."

"We said our vows over those rings... They're precious..."

She said in a small voice. After that, she slipped under the blankets and tried to get some sleep. 2 more hours, and she'd have to blow the horn again. Behind him, Sebastian heard Lau shifting slightly and struggling. A bit. If there ever was a time that Sebastian wanted to see Grell with his chainsaw, it was now. The silly creature could use that ridiculous weapon to cut through these chains! Somewhere along the way, with his powers being cut off, Sebastian zoned out while hanging there.

* * *

 

_**3:08 AM Jan 3rd** _

* * *

 

" _Wakey_ ~ _ **Wakey**_ , Sebastian!"

Sebastian's eyes snapped open, and he blinked a few times. There, floating before him, sat the Undertaker.

"What are _**YOU**_ doing here?!"

He nearly growled. Trying to look over his shoulder at Lau.

"He's asleep. So is Lizzie. Boy... They made a mess of her."

Said Mana, as he glanced at the girl sleeping in the bed. Sebastian saw a flash of rage in the rebel reaper's emerald green eyes as he had turned to look at his great-granddaughter.

"Yes, and I think she's only told me half of what they've done."

"That's understandable. You are the same sort of creature, as they are, after all."

Sebastian hated that. It seemed that whatever he had left of his humanity, was closer to the surface at the moment... That was when he regretted the things he had done.  
The way he thought. He supposed he reverted to the mindset that he had when he was still completely human.  
He had such an overwhelming desire to cease existing, just at the moment that followed Mana's words, that he almost asked him to take whatever was left of his human soul.  
But as he opened his mouth to ask that, Mey-Rin's face, smiling up at him from her bed, flashed before his eyes.  
And he remembered the souls that he sensed from the new life within her.

"What do you say to a depressed Demon?"

Sebastian looked at the Undertaker.

"Now is really _**NOT**_ the time to be making jokes."

Sebastian said dryly. He and Mana watched each other.

"What are you doing here, anyway...?"

"I... I have a job."

Said the shinigami. Sebastian frowned slightly at the infinitely sad tone in his voice.

"What sort of-?"

"Currently, it is 3:09 am... If 4:30 rolls in, and Elizabeth is still in this unchanged situation- I am to take her life..."

The gray haired creature said, as he glanced down at his great-grandchild for a moment. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Some angel, Gabriel is!"

He snapped. Once more, he tried to tug on the chains holding his wrist.

"- Can you-?"

He started, motioning with his head, towards the chain. Mana shook his head.

"I can't do anything about these. Due to the fact that I am no longer a proper reaper, and the sort of angel Labolas used to be, these chains are unbreakable. At least, for me. The most I could do is sever your arms and legs where the chains stop. You _**COULD**_ regenerate. But I think you are too weak to do so in time to be of any use."

The demon wanted to rage and scream...

"However, currently: 6 former archangels, along with Gabby, are headed here. And, I can try to lure Grell here. That stupid weapon of his would likely be able to cut through these chains... And, don't you have a plan?"

Sebastian nodded.

"We do. As long as Lau and I can somehow get free, there is a plan. We worked it all out with lady Elizabeth, everything except for how to get us free from here. Until we can get free, we aren't likely to be able to carry out the plan."

"I can get Grell here, as I said. However, I've no idea how to go about getting it to do as you say."

Sebastian frowned at that.

"I have an idea on how to do that."

Sebastian said, grimly. He didn't like the idea at all, though.

"Shall I call the baby reaper, then?"

Mana asked with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow. Sebastian nodded.

* * *

 

Grell was looking around London, for Sebastian. It was supposed to do other things, of course. But this was more fun!  
The reaper had briefly sensed the demon here well over a day ago. But, now, nothing. It was frustrating!  
Suddenly Grell felt a presence behind it.  
Turning around, the reaper swung the chain saw blindly. And found the Undertaker there, blocking it with his own scythe.

"Oh... Its you again. Why do you wield such a _**BORING** _ weapon?!"

Asked Grell.

"I decline to answer such an asinine question."

"Why are you bothering me, then?! Go away. I'm busy."

"- Busy; not doing what you're supposed to do."

Mana countered with a smirk.

"Want me to kill you?!"

"You _**could**_ try... However, then you're Sebastian won't get any help."

"Help? Why would _Bassy_ need help?!"

"He's currently trapped in a warehouse building. Chained up in-"

"He's in chains?! I have to see! _**Oooo**_ I'll bet I could-!"

"He needs your help. I can take you to him, if you will try to help free him."

"Why on earth would I free him?! _Bassy_ in chains! That's a dream come true for me!"

"Because he wants to be free...?"

Mana tried. Then the Undertaker grinned, as a thought occurred to him.

"No one else can help-!"

He said dramatically.

"- Sebastian has asked for you, _**SPECIFICALLY**_ to help him!"

That did the trick! Mana saw a spark in it's eye and knew that it was happy that it's precious demon had asked for _**HER** _ help!

"He did?!"

"Yes~ He said: "Please, Mr. Shinigami! Please find Grell and ask him to help free me from these horrid chains!" So... Here I am. Will you help?"

"Yes, I would never turn my _Bassy_ down!"

_**'Got you. Now, hopefully, the demon can handle the weirdo, when I get him there...'** _

"OK, then! I'll take you to him. Follow me,"

Said the Undertaker, then he vanished.

"Right!"

Said Grell excitedly, then he also vanished.

* * *

 

Lizzie was asleep still, when Grell and Mana reappeared in the room.

"You're princess in shining armor is here, _Bassy_ ~"

Sang Grell. Sebastian sighed inwardly.

"Get me out of these chains, and my "friend" back there, as well... _**Please**_."

"Is that all? What do I get in return?!"

Sebastian looked at him.

"I'll do anything you want... **_WITHIN REASON_**."

"Really?!"

The demon had a feeling that Grell only heard the: "I'll do anything you want" part... Well, it was Grell's fault if it chose to not hear the whole statement.

"Yes... Really. As I said, though: within re-"

He trailed off as the chain saw appeared and came to life, Lizzie startled awake in the next instant, saw the redheaded man from the cruise liner, and another man with long shaggy silver/gray hair. She looked worriedly at Sebastian.  
That redhead was swinging that noisy weapon at him! She grabbed under her pillow for the weapon, but the silver/gray haired man appeared beside her, and held her hand.

Lizzie looked at him with wide green eyes. He smiled and just shook his head. She looked back to Grell and Sebastian, just as the Reaper cut through all of the chains holding Sebastian's legs, then all the ones holding his arms.  
As Sebastian landed on the floor, on his feet, he stumbled a moment, as Grell did the same for Lau. The Chinese man swung his body so that he could land away from the blood pool on the floor. He stumbled, as well. But also landed on his feet. Mana noticed that he was looking at Grell.

_**'He can see us... What is he?'** _

The rogue soul reaper wondered, as Grell made it's chainsaw vanish, then stood in front of Sebastian.

"I want my reward now!"

"What is it?"

"A kiss!"

"That's all?"

"Yes!"

"Very well, then. Close your eyes..."

The other 3 in the room watched with wide eyes, as Sebastian walked up to Grell, who had his eyes closed and lips puckered.  
An instant later, Sebastian had turned into a dog, completely.  
It was a large Irish Setter.  
It was a reddish brown color.  
The dog placed it's paws on Grell's shoulder, and licked his face as Mana struggled not to laugh, with both hands over his mouth.  
Lizzie also, was trying not to giggle despite the situation. Grell opened it's green eyes and looked at the dog.

"Where did _Bassy_ go?!"

Without missing a beat, Lau spoke up, in a calm, serious tone of voice and a pleasant smile on his face.

"He vanished, this dog saw you standing there like that and thought it would be friendly... It gave you your kiss."

"I wanted _Bassy_ to kiss me! And on the lips!"

"You didn't specify if you wanted _**HIM**_ to kiss you, or where you were to be kissed, though."

Added Lau reasonably. Lizzie and Mana were having a harder time not laughing, as this went on. Finally, the annoyed Grell left to look for " _Bassy_ ". Sebastian returned to his human form with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Then he looked at the Undertaker and the girl as they let their laughter out.  
He put his hands on his hips and shook his head, still looking amused. Then he went and calmly looked in the room that Lizzie had told him to keep Lau from. After looking, he came back, and magically locked the door to that room.  
The man did not need to see his lover in that condition. As far as Sebastian could tell, her soul had also been devoured... Against her will, without a contract.

"So, what is next?"

Lau was asking as he went back to paying attention to them, once more.

"Next, we all get out of here. But first, Mr. Lau... What are you? I _**THOUGHT**_ that you were human. However-"

He trailed off. The Chinese man looked at him.

"I AM a human. I wasn't always. But what I am now matters."

He said seriously. They all looked at him. Sebastian smiled slightly.

"Very well."

He said softly.

"So, what was in that room?"

Asked Lau. Lizzie looked extremely worried at that question. Sebastian just shrugged.

"I think it's a demon play room. Some of us can be really sick about how we entertain ourselves."

Lau looked at him. He frowned, considering what the demon had said. Finally, he sighed.

"Whatever. I still need to find Ran-Mau... May I search for her?"

"Sure. You're on your own, though. I'm not watching your backside- I have enough to do."

Said Sebastian. Lizzie looked at the demon curiously. But said nothing.

"Understood. Good luck Mr. Butler! See you some other time, Lady Phantomhive."

Lau said, with a salute to Sebastian and a wave to Lizzie. She nodded.

"Thank you for helping Sebastian!"

She called and then he was gone.

"I didn't need his help to find you."

Said Sebastian, as he looked at the girl.

"By the by, Sebastian... Who is this?"

Lizzie asked softly, pointing at the Undertaker, still beside her. Sebastian opened his mouth, but the shinigami interrupted.

"I'm a former friend of your Uncle Vincent, the former Earl. My name is Mana."

He said as she blinked at him.

"Oh. OK..."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"He's also a shinigami."

The demon said and earned a glare from the soul reaper. Lizzie blinked.

"Why did you-?"

Mana started, raising his voice, but was interrupted by the demon.

"She saw you floating and is far from being a stupid girl."

That deflated Mana's anger a bit.

"Wh... What is a shinigami? And... How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Lizzie asked. Sebastian frowned slightly.

"They are like angels of death. Help should be arriving soon."

"Oh..."

She said and then frowned.

"But you told Mr. Lau th-"

"I don't need help from him. That much is true. However, we will need assistance to get you out of here. There's something preventing me from materializing from one place to another in here, or from in here to outside of here. So, we need to leave on foot. And for that, we need help."

He explained. Then he looked at her state of dress. With Vepar being the only female demon of the group coming- he doubted Elizabeth would feel safe around so many men. Especially after being molested so badly. He snapped his fingers, and her slip disappeared and new riding clothes reappeared on her body.  
Her hair was also tangle free and pulled back into a ponytail at her nape, since it was now so short. Gasping softly in shock, she looked at her new outfit.

"Sebastian, Thank y-!"

Just then, they heard chaos break out downstairs.

"They're here~"

Said Mana, then he vanished. She blinked at where he had been, then at Sebastian.

"If you can't do that, then how can he-?"

"Because, he's not a demon. And I am. Our abilities... Our powers are much different... He's closer to an angel, than a demon. But he can't do what he just did, and take you with him. He would have to sever your soul from your body, to get you out of here..."

_**'Which is likely the final option, to keep them from making her blow that horn. I can still sense him watching...'** _

"Oh..."

Was all Lizzie could say. Looking a great deal depressed. She did not fancy the idea of trying to get through all of those demons. And there was no window in this room to try to leave by.  
Not to mention she hurt all over, still and had no swords... On that thought, she reached under the pillow and grabbed Mey-Rin's gun and Mr. Lau's knives, he had let her take 3, and she had used the gun to shoot the 4th from the ceiling, it fell to the floor, and she got it. She slipped the knives carefully into her boots and the gun under her shirt, in her waistband, against her back.

Sebastian held his hand out to Lizzie.  
She had just taken it when the door slammed open and demons came in. Lau was fighting with 2 of them.  
Sebastian pressed Lizzie against the wall and hid her with his own body. Before either could blink, the other door in the room had been smashed open and Lau fell into the room backwards.

"Not good."

Lizzie heard the demon mutter. She bit her lip. Sebastian did not know what Lau had been, before taking a human form and body... So he had no idea what seeing his lover dead, and in that condition, would do - suddenly there was a scream of sorrow, then a blast of magical power from the room.

Sebastian nudged Lizzie to move as a spray of blood erupted from the room as demons screamed in agony.  
In the room: Lau had looked around, after stumbling into the semi-dark room. And found Ran-Mau dead.  
She was such a bloody mess, that he could barely tell it was her body. He went over to where she lay on a table in the center of the room.  
He pulled her upper body into his arms and screamed from the strength of his sorrow.  
Several demons had been advancing on him when he suddenly cried out. Along with the scream; a blast of energy erupted from him.  
It caused the demons that it hit, to implode and caused a rain of their blood.

By the time Lau came out, his eyes were open, glowing a silvery blue color, he was covered, almost completely, in blood from the demons he had just killed.  
Tear tracks ran down his face and a malevolent aura surrounded him. He held Ran-Mau's battered body in his arms.  
By that time, Sebastian had gotten Lizzie out of the room.  
But Sebastian was still in the room, trying to leave, fighting off a demon. Lau snapped his fingers, and the demon attacking Sebastian suddenly screamed and melted.  
Lizzie, around the corner of the door, just in the hall, blinked, not sure what to do, at seeing the demon just melt like that.  
Sebastian looked at Lau.

"You knew she was dead."

"Y-yes."

Said the butler.

"Lady Elizabeth saw them murder her. She asked me to keep the state that miss Ran-Mau was left in, a secret. She was worried about you and-"

"I'm taking her, and going home."

Said Lau, suddenly. His anger evaporating into sadness as suddenly as it had arrived. Before Sebastian could say anything, the Chinese man had vanished. Just then, Lizzie screamed behind him. He turned and found a demon holding her by her throat.  
He started towards them, but stopped as a demon appeared and slammed Sebastian against another wall.  
The demon butler groaned and lost consciousness for a short bit of time, when he came to, Lizzie was being held down while a demon pulled the struggling girl's pants down.

Sebastian saw that the gun had been knocked away from her, and she had a knife in each of her hands, tacking them onto the floor. Those were the knives she'd gotten from Lau! She sobbed as she tried to keep them from taking her pants off.  
As Sebastian struggled to his feet, there was suddenly a shout from the stairwell not far off to their left.  
After the shout, a massive flood of water ran up the stairs and flooded the hall way. The demons were washed away.

When the water subsided, Vepar, Gabriel, Camio, Sitri and Furfur the large stag, stood in the hallway.  
Camio and Sitri were between the demons and Lizzie. The stag stood protectively over her body, and Vepar and Gabby pulled the knives from her hands.  
Lizzie screamed in pain, as each hand was freed. Down stairs, Marchosias the wolf and the owl: Stolas created chaos.  
Once her hands were free, Vepar pulled the girl into her arms, hugging her. Gabby tugged Lizzie's pants back up around her hips.

"Get her out of here!"

Sebastian shouted. Vepar nodded as she and Gabby helped Lizzie to stand up. Then the archangel grabbed a sword from the pack on Furfur's back and tossed one to Lizzie.

"Another one, please,"

Said the countess. The demoness and archangel looked at her.

"But, your hands-"

Said Gabby.

"- Are fine enough for me to hold a sword in each hand. Give me another sword, _**PLEASE...**_ "

She said and Gabby finally nodded, then gave her another one. Then she took one for herself. Vepar hated swords, she wouldn't use them. Then the 3 women started down the stairs.  
Lizzie cast a worried look over her shoulder at Sebastian. He did not have a sword, but the demons who had come with Vepar did. Including the stag, who was shifting form to that of a human like demon.  
Once the women were downstairs, they were all nearly killed by a spear wielding demon. The demon was knocked off course by Marchosias in wolf form.

"Get out of here! We'll take care of this lot, then find you!"

The wolf snarled. At that, Vepar grabbed one of Lizzie's swords, and took the girl by the hand and started running.  
Gabby followed close behind. They wove through the chaos of demons trying to attack the large wolf and the small owl flitting here and there, while taunting them.  
They were all relieved when they saw the front door. But, just as they reached it, Gabby's long golden hair was grabbed.  
She screamed as she was pulled away from Lizzie and Vepar. The two stopped as they saw Labolas holding the Angel.

"How lovely for you to join us, Archangel Gabriel."

He purred in her ear. She shuddered, then tossed the sword in her hand to Lizzie and Vepar.  
It would do no good against this demon.

"Go! Get her out of here, Vepar! Protect her!"

Vepar nodded and tugged Lizzie.  
She reluctantly left. Labolas ordered some of his demons to go after them.

"Kill them both. I have Gabriel and if she proves useless, I can force my daughter to blow the trumpet a final time."

He told his servant demons. They all looked at him, and at each other.

"There isn't a lot of time to persuade them, though..."

One demon said. Labolas gave him a death glare, though, and after that- they chose to not say anything else, they all just took the form of dogs and ran out the door.

"I had wondered how long it would take, to defile the second in command of the archangels..."

He whispered in her ear as he grabbed her breast painfully through her shirt, and licked her neck, making her shudder in revulsion. Still, though... She said nothing.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**.** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything from the Black Butler series. At all.** _


	14. A Contract...

_**A/N:** _

_**All of the author's notes for chapter #13 apply to this chapter, as well.** _

* * *

_**.  
** _

_**Chapter 14: A Contract...  
** _

_**.** _

A short way from the building, Lizzie finally got a hold of her fear of these demons. She shook off Vepar's grasp on her arm, and stopped running. Vepar skidded to a stop not too far from the teen, and blinked back at the other blonde.

"Lady Elizabeth?"

"I'm fighting."

Lizzie said, grabbing a sword from Vepar and turning her back on the demoness, now holding a sword in each hand.

"What?! No. I was told to-!"

"I don't care what that angel, or whatever she was, told you. I am a female knight! I am a daughter of the Midford family! I am the wife of the Queen's watchdog! I will NOT be a damned damsel in distress!"

The girl said with tears thick in her voice, despite herself. Vepar sighed.

"But, Lady Elizabeth-"

She stopped, frowning as she saw 10 large black dogs racing towards them. Looking around, she realized they were not far from the Thames river.

"At least, move closer to the water, my lady!"

She said and unfastened her dress, Lizzie glances at her over her shoulder in time to see Vepar stepping out of the dress that was pooled at her feet. Leaving her only in a shift.  
Vepar then raced towards the black water, Lizzie backed up a few steps, glancing back towards the dogs, then she turned and ran after Vepar.  
She watched as the blonde demon dove into the water with only the light of the moon shining light over them.  
She could see a bit better closer to the water, because it reflected the moonlight so well. Once closer to the river, Lizzie spun around to face the oncoming demons, once more. A sword in each hand.

* * *

Camio had taken his humanoid form, choosing to fight that way, rather than as a raven. He was a raven haired young male demon, who was Lucifer's son before the angels fell, and who had fallen with his father and the other angels, stood with his back to Sitri and Sebastian.  
Sitri and Camio both held blood covered swords. Sebastian's clawed hands were covered in blood. Many demons were dead at their feet. Furfur, who had taken his humanoid form (it wasn't easy or favorable for a large male deer to be in a fight in such a confined space!) And had vanished down the stairs, came back up with a nasty cut on his face.

"We have a problem..."

"What is it?"

Asked Camio as he shook the blood from his blade.

"Gabriel has been caught by Labolas. He also caught Stolas, and cut off one of his wings. Marchosias is in his human form, trying to keep him from bleeding to death..."

Sitri sighed. Sebastian frowned.

"If Stolas changed his form, he could stop the bleeding..."

"Yeah. But, he had some sort of anti-magic cuff hooked around his neck... So, he can't use his powers."

Sebastian frowned, remembering the chains he had been held in, before that insane reaper freed him. Camio sheathed his sword at his hip.

"I'll come and send him back to the demonic realm."

Furfur led Lucifer's son down the stairs. Sitri started to follow, but stopped when he saw Sebastian wasn't following him.

"Jadon?"

Sebastian bit back the urge to snap at him to not call him Jadon.

"Lady Elizabeth is free, that's all that matters. Why don't we all just leave...?"

Just then a scream pierced the air. Sitri frowned.

"That's why... We can't leave my mother here."

He said. Sebastian frowned. He forgot that Gabriel had been Sitri's mother before Sitri and the others fell.

"You can't... I can. I owe her nothing, Sitri."

"Yes, you do. She took your Countess's place."

They eyed each other. Another scream sounded, and Sitri tuned away from Sebastian, heading down the stairs.  
Sebastian sighed heavily.  
Labolas scared him... Though, he hated to admit that. Finally, he headed downstairs as well.

* * *

During Ciel's talk with Mey-Rin, the maid had said something that made the young earl turn pale as a ghost.  
He looked at her with both eyes wide.  
They were still sitting on his bed, the maid had been trying to comfort him from a nightmare.

"You did _**WHAT**_?!"

He asked her, she paled at the tone of his voice.

"I... I said that I made a wager with Sebastian. If I win it, your soul will be safe..."

"No. No. No. No. No! This _**CAN NOT**_ be happening!"

He said as he moved away from her and ran his hands through his dark hair.

"Young mast-?!"

She started and gasped when he slapped her hand away.

"How dare you?!"

He hissed. She blinked.

"H-huh?"

She asked.

"I _**NEED**_ Sebastian's help to get revenge! If there is nothing in it for him I won't get his help in doing that!"

"B-but... Young master-!"

He wanted to scream. But all he did was look at her tiredly.

"Leave me."

She didn't argue, she slipped off of his bed and quietly left. When he was alone, he huddled in the middle of his bed and cried. He did not need to lose Sebastian! Not after so long of working towards his goal!

* * *

Lizzie watched as another dog fell into the moonlit black water. It, like the other 6 she had sent flying into that water, screamed and was dragged under the water by the water and storm demoness. She knew it would be held there until it had drowned, like the others had. But Lizzie did not have time to wait to make sure it had died, Vepar could defend herself in the water, just fine. Lizzie slashed at another dog as he tried to bite her.  
There were 3 of them left on land.  
She had many bites on her legs and arms from these demon dogs. She also had a slash on her cheek from claws.  
The countess was starting to get tired.  
Lizzie defended herself with one sword and sliced the head clean off of one of the dogs, she cut another one in half, and then went after the last, stabbing it in the chest.  
It fell to the ground and she sighed. Just then she heard Vepar as she hoisted her mermaid body out of the water. Lizzie smiled, turning to her newest friend.

"Vepar, I killed the last 3, so-"

She broke off, whimpering as blood pooled in her mouth and trickled down her chin. Vepar looked up in time to see Lizzie as she collapsed to her knees and then fell face first onto the ground. A sword was wedged in the girls back.  
An 11th dog demon had appeared and, after taking human form, it had stabbed her in the back.  
Vepar screamed and storm clouds gathered, suddenly a massive bolt of lightening struck the demon, frying him into no more than a pile of dust within seconds.  
She finished drying off her fin, and getting her human legs back in the process. Then she jumped to her feet and went to the girl. Lizzie was in a lot of pain.  
Her life was fading as fast as the blood was leaving her body. Vepar realized that she couldn't heal the girl. Her spinal cord had been severed.

"Lizzie- Lizzie, stay with me!"

Vepar said as she removed the sword (wincing as the girl screamed in agony) and then she gingerly turned Lizzie over in her arms. The girl gasped for breath and crying out from the pain with each gasp. She struggled to open her eyes and looked up at the mermaid demon.

"I know it's hard to breathe. I'll let you die if that's what you want-"

At that, Lizzie's green eyes widened. She clutched at Vepar's shift and shook her head.

_**'No, I don't want to die! I want to be with Ciel! I want to have his children!'** _

She thought desperately. Vepar smiled sadly, hugging the girl gently. She really was fond of her!

"I can save you. But. You will be damned to become a demon when your time is up... Ciel will be in the same boat, though. Because of your blood... Neither of you can actually have your souls devoured."

_**'I don't understand what she means..."** _

Lizzie thought, but she couldn't talk. She tried and only more blood came out, so instead, she grasped the Demoness's arm and dug her nails into her flesh. Vepar winced and saw Lizzie nodding her head.

"You don't care if you become a demon?"

Lizzie choked and gasped as she shook from the pain that she was in. Vepar sighed and lay Lizzie on the ground.  
She was hesitating because she wanted someone else's confirmation and approval that she should do this.  
She hated being a demon.  
Yet this would damn someone else to the same fate! She could see that the girl was dying.  
And she couldn't make a proper contract with her since she just wanted to live, and nothing else.

There was also the issue with her being unable to actually talk... Sighing again, the nervous Vepar knelt beside the girl bleeding out on the pavement.  
She couldn't let her die here. Frowning slightly, Vepar chose a course of action. She would form a blood bond with her, to keep her alive, and heal her somewhat, then they could figure out a contract.  
Just before she was about to start the process of binding herself with Lizzie, there was the sound of a massive explosion in the direction of the warehouse that she and Lizzie had just been in.  
Looking up, she saw that section of buildings highlighted by flames.

_**'Marchosias... Please... Be safe. All of you, be safe!'** _

She thought worriedly.

* * *

Sebastian found himself waking up outside the warehouse, along with Sitri, Camio, Marchosias, the injured Stolas, Furfur and Gabriel, as well as The Undertaker: Mana.  
The building they had all just been in was ablaze. The soul reaper was holding the injured archangel in his arms.  
Camio was holding Stolas, the little owl. Sitri crawled over to Mana and Gabriel, asking if his mother was OK.  
Marchosias and Furfur were both injured. So was Camio. Sebastian felt like his head was foggy. He sat up, looking around.

"It's going to rain soon..."

Said Marchosias as he changed back to the form of a man once again.

"I know."

Camio said softly. A moment later he had finished creating a magic circle on the ground with his own blood. He lay the one winged owl in its center and looked around.

"Anyone want to go back to the demonic realm with him?"

"I'll go..."

Said Furfur, looking tired. Camio nodded and once the stag was standing over the owl in the circle, Camio said the spell to send his friends back. Stolas could be healed there.  
Meanwhile, Gabby opened her eyes just as the rain started to fall on the lot of them. Mana and Sitri smiled.

"I destroyed the trumpet..."

She said softly. At that, they all looked at her alarmed.

"Relax. It will materialize again, somewhere, where I can find it in Heaven..."

"How did we even get out of there...?"

Asked Marchosias as he stood up and stretched. Camio blinked and shrugged as he and Sebastian both got to their feet. Sitri stood as well, and Mana did the same, while holding Gabby.

"I'm not sure... One minute we were all in there fighting, the next: we were out here, and the building was on fire."

Sitri frowned, but just then, the rain started coming down harder. Marchosias frowned, looking alarmed.

"This isn't a normal rain. This is Vepar's magic... Something's happened to upset her powers..."

He said in alarm. He shifted back to his wolf form and the next instant, he found Sebastian sitting on his back.

"She had my young mistress with her, I need to go, as well..."

He explained to the wolf. Camio looked at Sitri, the rebel soul reaper and injured angel. Then back to Sebastian.

"The both of you should go. We'll be along after a bit."

The prince said. And Sebastian and Marchosias both nodded. Then the wolf took off in a run with the Butler on his back.  
Just then, the 33-year-old clock tower bell: The Big Ben, chimed the hour from the other side of London. It was 5am.  
They had missed the time limit for the trumpet to be blown.  
It would need to be blown 4 more times in a row, before Labolas's goal could be achieved.

"Do you know where they are?"

Sebastian asked as the wolf ran along the paving cobblestones. His only answer was a growl... So he let it go.

* * *

Vepar looked up when she heard a howl. Through the misty fog and the softly falling rain, came the large wolf with the demon butler on his back. Both were soaked to the bone.  
When Marchosias stopped, Sebastian got off, and the wolf took the form of a man.  
They blinked at the two women before them.  
Vepar was naked.  
With her clothes on the bank of the river. Her legs had been replaced with the pale silvery blue scaled fin of a fish.  
She also had scales of the same color scattered across her body. Fins were protruding from her forearms, and her ears looked like the fins of a fish.  
Her dusty golden hair was loose, covering her bared breasts.

She was seated on a rock, just barely showing above the water. Lizzie was dressed in her undershirt and her pantaloons, her short golden hair was floating around her head in the water.  
Her whole body was submerged, only her face was above the icy water. Both demons looking at them scented the blood and saw the pool of it where Lizzie had lay dying a short time before.

"What happened here, Vepar?"

"Jadon... Marchosias... I'm so glad to see that you are both ok-"

"Why is my young mistress in that filthy water, in this freezing cold?!"

Demanded Sebastian, he could see his damn breath! It was a surprise that the river wasn't frozen over completely! He took a step forward, but Marchosias stopped him. Sebastian looked at the other man. Then back to Vepar.

"The water within 20 feet around us, is clean. My body purifies it. So, she is in clean water. Also, she is not cold. The water temperature is body temperature. As for the "why": I am keeping her alive and healing her. She is almost healed..."

"Healing her?! From what?!"

"One of the demons severed her spine..."

Sebastian's red eyes widened.

"How can you heal an injury like that?"

She looked at him.

"I had to form a blood bond with her, and then... When Lady Elizabeth was stable and able to talk... We formed a contract."

Sebastian sighed. Ciel would not be happy that Elizabeth had sold her soul... Neither would Mey-Rin.  
But at least the girl was alive. Sebastian and Marchosias helped Vepar get Lizzie out of the water when the she-demon said that the girl was healed completely.  
Then Vepar used her powers to redress, once she had her legs back. Sebastian used his own powers to materialize clean, dry, riding clothes on Lizzie.  
Then he picked her up. A short time later, Camio and Sitri caught up with them.

When Sebastian asked where the shinigami and the angel were, Sitri said that his mother had left with Mana. Marchosias asked if they knew if Labolas was dead or not.  
Camio shook his head and just said that he was fairly sure that the demonic earl had gotten out of the flaming warehouse, probably with some of his legion of followers.  
Sebastian wondered if their own safe escape had something to do with Lau. It was the only explanation he could think of, considering that Lau was such an unknown to him.  
He knew now, that the Chinese man was not completely human. But he had no idea what he was.  
He could not tell if he was angel, demon or something else all together. Finally, Sebastian took Camio, Sitri, Marchosias and Vepar and the still sleeping Lizzie, with him, back to the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

When the morning fully came around, Ciel woke up to find Lizzie asleep in the bed beside him. Somewhere along the night he had cried himself into a fitful sleep.  
Sebastian seemed to have tucked him into the bed, as well as Lizzie. The teen sat up and looked at his wife.  
She was pale, and her long, beautiful, golden hair was now short. Falling to somewhere between her shoulders and her jaw. He reached out and gently touched her cheek, marveling at the fact that she was still warm and alive.  
Her green eyes fluttered open, and she blinked up at him. Then her eyes filled with tears as she sniffled, sitting up and hugging him.

"I missed you Ciel!"

"I missed you, as well, Lizzie!"

He said and hugged her back happily.

"What happened to all of your beautiful hair?"

He asked as he broke the embrace to look at her. She smiled sadly, tears trailing down her cheeks in rivers.

"I-its a long story..."

He could see the pain in her eyes, he was about to tell her that he didn't mind a long story, when there was a knock at their door. Looking at the clock on Lizzie's side of the bed, he saw that it was 10am.

"What is it?!"

He called out.

"It is me, my lord. You and your young bride should come to breakfast and the lot if us really do need to talk about a number of issues after that..."

Said Sebastian from the other side of the door. Ciel sighed.

"Lizzie and I will help each other dress, then we shall be down soon after..."

"... Very good then..."

Ciel heard Sebastian walking away, then he looked at Lizzie.

"Let's get dressed, Lizzie."

She hesitated. She was in only her nightgown. Lizzie did not fancy him seeing her body, after everything she went through the day and the night before. But, she nodded and started to get up. He'd see any scars she had acquired, soon enough...

"Before that, Ciel... I wanted you to know what happened to me. I'm not sure what my body looks like... But, I wanted you to know. I... I feel a bit like I was unfaithful to you. Even though it was against my will-"

Ciel felt his heart still from the dread, and his stomach was suddenly in his throat.

"Lizzie, were you-?"

She looked at him, still crying. She just nodded.

"I also had your precious wedding ring taken from me..."

He gently pulled her into his arms, hugging her as she cried into his chest.

"It's OK, Lizzie, I can get you another ring..."

She whimpered and nodded against Ciel's night shirt.

"I'm just glad you're back..."

Lizzie looked up at him.

"I... I had to contract with the demon: lady Vepar..."

Ciel froze.

"Did she force you?"

"No, she and the other demons saved me. I-I w... Would **_NOT_ ** have survived the night, had I not contracted with her... I requested it, of her."

He frowned. He did not like the idea of her giving up her soul. Ciel hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. She could feel him shaking.

"We'll both be OK..."

She whispered to him, softly.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**.** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything from the Black Butler series. At all.** _


	15. The Calm AFTER The Storm

_**A/N:** _

_Normally, When I cross-post to here- I remove the A/N's that I wrote for fanficton. net._  
_However, I need to get this message to someone. So, I will leave it here. For now.Please note- this chapter is the un-cut lemon chapter.  
_

_**Sorry it took longer for this chapter. I have a bit of writer's block... Again. This chapter has some lemons in it. Though they aren't too detailed, or long... So, I don't plan to remove most of them unless asked. Though, some will still mostly be cut from this chapter- here on FF. Net, and posted with this chapter as a whole on my account on: An Archive Of Our Own (A3O).** _  
_**After this, there will be 2-4 more chapters till this fic is finished.** _  
_**At this time, I don't know if I will write any more fics about this fandom after that (though I do have a SebaRin & CieLizzie valentines story partially written that is set after this story).** _

_**Warnings:** _

_**Not really any for this chapter. There is some blood drinking... Not vampiric, more demonic. And also the lemons (They aren't even all that detailed, though).** _

_**Also- I cut this chapter short... (yes, even though its well over 6,000 words, it was still cut short...). If it feels like the chapter ends sooner than it should have, that is likely why. If I did not cut this chapter off where I did, I might not have found a stopping point for QUITE a long time. Other than that- no other warnings to mention.** _

_**Also- I have been having MASSIVE migraines and aura migraines in clusters-. Please forgive me if the writing is not the best here. I did not proof-read the way I normally do.** _

 

 

 

 

 

> _A note to mestwendyfan: MAL is STILL down after close to (maybe it's already been) 3 weeks. I hadn't put your new email address in my contacts in my email (meaning, I can't email you- its still stored in my PM's on MAL!... Which I cannot access) that's why I haven't emailed you yet. I'm also on a website called "kitsu" to create a backup anime list- if you want, you can contact me there, or here (whenever you see this update) in a guest review. I am wondering how you are._

_**.** _

_**Chapter 15: The Calm AFTER The Storm...** _

_**.** _

* * *

 

_**Several hours ago: 5:47 AM - January 3rd {Phantomhive Manor}** _

* * *

 

 

Sebastian blinked, looking at Ciel: the boy was asleep on top of the blankets. He was in a fetal position, looking very much more of a child than his age of 17, as he clutched at the blanket. The butler sighed and snapped his fingers, holding Lizzie with one arm under her back, her legs resting on the floor.  
As he snapped his fingers, Ciel vanished, reappearing under the blankets, laying on his back. Then Sebastian scooped Lizzie's legs up, and carried her to her side of the bed, which had the blankets turned down, he gently lay her on the bed, then with another snap of his fingers, her clothes had been changed to a nightgown.  
He covered her up and blinked as she turned on her side, snuggling towards the middle of the bed. Ciel groaned her name in his sleep, turning towards her and by the time Sebastian left, they were smuggled together, sleeping peacefully. Sebastian was headed to Mey-Rin's room.

After Sebastian had tucked both the teens in, he vanished from their room, and reappeared in his pregnant lover's room. He found her sleeping, in her arms she clutched one of his shirts, her nose buried in it's folds. He sat on the side of the bed and watched her for a moment.  
He gently reached out, touching her cheek very softly. He gently ghosted his hand over her body, then under the blanket. She was sleeping naked.  
He slipped his un-gloved, black nailed fingers between her thighs.

She whimpered in her sleep, squirming slightly as her thighs shifted. She rolled onto her back, and bit her lip in her sleep, her pelvis thrusting up to meet his fingers with every move of his hand. He licked his lips, watching her with lust filled red eyes as she bent one knee, her hands fisted in the shirt she clutched as her breathing became very erratic.  
Her eyebrows scrunched as her mouth opened on a silent cry. Finally, after a few final thrusts of his finger, and a flick of his thumb. She cried out as her release flooding over his fingers and hand. He had kissed her just as she cried out, to muffle her sound. Her eyes fluttered open, and she blushed as he broke the kiss.

"S-Sebastian...?"

She almost whimpered as she had a shudder from her release hit her. He threw the blankets off of her as he watched her eyes, while licking the evidence of her release from his hands.

He didn't say anything at first. He lifted one of her legs, draped it over his shoulder and cupped her backside with both hands as he began to lick her clean. Soon he had her a mess on the bed, her hands buried in his black hair and his lips and tongue were teasing and pleasing her sensitized womanhood. When he was finished with her, she had come again and was laying there gasping rapidly as she looked up at him.

"S- Seb-?"

"Call me Jadon when it's just us, like this..."

He said as he cupped her face and kissed her lips deeply. She whimpered softly against his lips and tongue and then nodded, as she kissed him back. When he finally let her up for air, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I missed you! Are you OK? Is Lady Elizabeth OK?! How is sh-"

She found him on top of her, his clothing was suddenly gone, and his mouth was devouring her's once more as he ran his hands over her naked body.

"J... Jad-Jadon... Please...?"

He looked at her.

"I'm fine. And Countess Phantomhive is resting in the young master's quarters right now... But, I wouldn't say she was ok, just yet..."

"What does tha-!"

She was cut off as he thrust between her thighs, going deeply into her core, she hooked her legs around his hips automatically as she whimpered from the sudden invasion. Then she started moving with him.

"I'm in love with you. You are my life."

Her reddish hazel eyes widened as she looked up at him. She had not expected to hear him say that. Ever. Tears stung her eyes as she hugged him tightly, while his hips worked furiously.  
She just bit her bottom lip as she cried out from the pleasure.

"S-s... Sebas-J... J-Jadon... Jadon!"

She whimpered, as he lifted both of her legs, and draped them over his arms at the elbows. She threw her head back as this new position made him penetrate her more deeply. Her toes curled as he leaned down and captured the peak of one of her breasts in his mouth and he began sucking as he thrust harder.

Finally, after she came several more times, he found himself hugging her close, as he slammed himself into her once more and grunted with his own release. She whimpered as her body convulsed around him, milking him for every drop of his release. As they lay there, him still inside of her, their bodies cooling, as her own relaxed, he groaned, his head buried in the valley of her breasts as she gently petted his black hair.

".… Se... J-Jadon, I-... Is that your real name?"

He nuzzled the skin of her left breast, tightening his arms around her.

"... It was my name, when I was a human..."

"You were a human once...?"

He nodded.

"W-what were you like, when you were huma-?"

"- How was the young master while I was gone?"

She sighed at his question.

"He's mad at me. I told him about our wager, he seems to think you will abandon him, should you no longer be able to attain his soul..."

"Well... He is correct."

She looked at him.

"What?"

"However, it is not his fault... His contract with me was nul as soon as it was made."

"I - I d... D-don't understand..."

"I cannot consume his soul. Even if I wanted to. He has angel lineage. Whose with angelic blood in their veins, cannot have their souls eaten by a demon."

"Oh..."

"I was unaware of his bloodline, though. Once a contract is made, the human with that bloodline, becomes a demon, when that contract is completed. Like me... Our souls could not be devoured..."

"Oh..."

He smirked slightly.

"You have nothing more than an "oh" to say..?"

"I..."

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"S-Sebas-"

"- Ah! Jadon, remember: love?"

She blushed and smiled, looking up at the ceiling, he rested his head on one of her breasts, still holding her close.

"I- I suppose that the same rings true for me, as it does for Lord Ciel..?"

He nodded.

"It does... As does it for Lady Elizabeth... Who had created a contract with Vepar, by the time I got her to safety."

Mey-Rin's eyes widened. Then she looked sad as Sebastian sat up. She did, as well, silence settled over them both. She held the sheet to her bare chest.

"So... You cannot consume either of our souls?"

"Correct."

"How were you able to fight and save the countess?

"I found some souls willing to give themselves up, and was gifted with some, as well... But, I had only the bare minimum... I'm actually still weak. Just a bit stronger than humans... I'm also a bit unstable, after everything that went on... I _**SHOULD NOT**_ even be here- I... I really need to be out consuming souls and... Well- you get the point."

He said with a sigh, he looked at his right hand, it shook slightly. What would he do if his power went out of control? Every human in this house would be in danger...

"Huh?!"

He blinked as Mey-Rin suddenly lifted his head to make sure he looked at her. His eyes weren't red, or black- now. She blinked, startled by what she saw:

"Your eyes, they're dark greenish..."

She said as he closed those eyes, and leaned his cheek against her hand.

"My powers are waning. I'm healed now, but I was injured quite badly at that warehouse..."

He said honestly.

"Injured?! How?! Did it happen trying to protect Lady El-?"

"No... I was to late to protect her much..."

He said a bit darkly. She thought his voice sounded somewhat sad... But, maybe it was her imagination?

"J-Jadon..."

His eyes, which had still been closed, snapped open and to her face.

"What happened...?"

She asked firmly, her heart racing with fear for her new mistress. He sighed and moved away from her a bit. He was sitting beside her now. She pulled the blanked to her chest as it started to slide down. Waiting patiently. After a few moments of silent thinking, he told her everything that happened to him (including attacking Gabriel, drinking some of her blood and the pain that came from it. He told her the condition that Lizzie was in when he and Lau finally found her. And what Lizzie told him had happened, as well as the rest that he could only assume from knowledge of Labolas's habitats and interests.

"You think he ra... R-raped her?"

Mey-Rin asked softly with dread in her voice. She was feeling ill at the thought. Sebastian shook his head.

"No. But I think he did do that to Ran-Mau, before she was finally murdered... And it looked like whoever did _**THAT**_ enjoyed it quite a bit. When I saw her in the room... Anyway... I _**DO**_ think that Lady Elizabeth was raped... Likely by several male demons, not just one. And likely for most of the time she was in you're sire's... _**CARE**_. She told me he gave her to them and told them to do whatever they'd like, so long as she was still breathing, and didn't get pregnant..."

He heard a quiet sound beside him. Looking to his right, he saw his lover with her hands over her face as she sobbed heavily, her shoulders hunched and shaking. He gently pulled her in, to lean against his bare chest, his back resting against the headboard. He held her for some time, just letting her cry as he rubbed her back. He knew she felt guilty. But, he also knew that he could tell her that she was not to blame until he turned blue in the face. She likely wouldn't believe him. So, he quietly let her cry until she finally, eventually, ran out of tears.

Then she sat there, her head against his chest, listening for his heartbeat and realizing that she did not hear one. She could only hear and feel him breathing. Finally, she sniffled and rubbed her red rimmed reddish-hazel eyes as she looked up at his calm face. She wondered what he would do:... Had she been the one molested by a multitude of demons in such a way... She moved back to her side of the bed, and looked at her hands.

"Ho... H-how do we get your powers back to normal, Jadon...?"

He looked at her, his eyes darting down to her throat as she looked up at him.

"I need souls, or blood offerings... Maybe both... Right now. As I am. I'm dangerous..."

She blinked.

"Would our babies be OK if you took some of my blood?"

His eyes darted up to her face, they were wide and clearly shocked.

"I- If I'm careful, they should be..."

He said softly. He didn't tell her, but he was tempted to devour the souls growing in her belly, the demon part of him did not care that they were his children. But, he was restraining that part of himself. He feared losing control and attacking her and them, though.

"Then, be careful. And take as much of my blood as you can. Where do you need me to cut myself? And how deeply?"

"You don't need to cut yourself, Mey-Rin. You don't need to do anything but sit or lay there and try not to cry when I bite you... Demons have these fangs for a reason, you know. They aren't there to just look threatening, or to have you caress them with your tongue when we kiss..."

She nodded, blushing.

"It will hurt..."

He warned her softly as he leaned over, kissing her lips.

"If it helps you, I'll be fine..."

She said as he broke the kiss. He caressed her face, gently, then tilted her head to the side. Despite her words he could still feel her fear as she trembled. He was about to bite her, when she spoke up softly.

"D-did you mean what you said earlier... When we were making love?"

"What I said?"

He asked, his breath ghosting over the skin of her throat.

"T-that you were in love w-with me...?"

"... Yes. I did. I love you. With all of whatever human emotions I have left in me."

She smiled, tears coming to her eyes again, and in the next instant, he had bitten her in the space between her collarbone, her throat and left shoulder. She gasped from the sudden pain. Her eyes shutting tightly as she fisted her hands in his hair.  
She felt him remove his fangs from her flesh, and then he covered the area with his lips and began sucking and lapping at the wounds with his tongue. She eventually got use to the burning pain, and cradled his head against her. After some time, she felt him pull his mouth and tongue away from her flesh.

"Are you OK? I took a bit more blood than I planned."

"I think so. I'm just feeling a bit ..."

She whispered as he hugged her against his chest.

"... And... Suddenly- I am very t-tired..."

"J.. J-Jadon... W- will you tell me about your human life... P-please...?"

"Later. You should sleep."

"OK..."

She nodded slightly, then fell asleep against his chest. He reached down and caressed her throat where the bite marks were healing. He had created a blood bond with her, now. She would definitely become a demon when she died. If he had not made her consume his blood after that fall from the roof, that time... It would not have been a blood bond. But she had consumed his blood. And now, he had consumed hers.

"I'm so sorry..."

He whispered after she fell asleep, he kissed the top of her head and lay her back in the bed. He felt her belly, pressing against the hardness growing within her... It was now 6:47 am.

_**'I'll protect you all.'** _

He thought, leaning down to kiss her bellybutton.

* * *

_**8:15 am** _

* * *

 

Mey-Rin whimpered as she shifted and pushed herself upright on Sebastian's chest. She looked at him. He was sleeping with a fang showing, his mouth slightly open. She gently flicked it with her finger and the diget started bleeding. Her eyes widened and she put it in her mouth, sucking the blood. Whenever she caressed it with her tongue, neither of his fangs cut her. She gently caressed his face, and that's when his eyes opened.

"How are you feeling?"

He asked with his voice still husky from sleep. She smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly.

"Much better... Did it help? The blood, I mean."

He nodded.

"I feel better."

"Part of you was very alert when I woke up..."

She said as she ran her hand under the blanket down to his groin and caressed the stiff part of him there. He groaned. Before he could do anything, though, she had moved the blanket aside and was fondling him. He gasped as she ducked her head to lick the tip.

"M-Mey-Rin... I-"

He threw his head back with a deep groan as she took him into her mouth and began bobbing her head. He gripped the bed-sheets as she worked him with her hands, while using her mouth. Before she could finish him off, though, he grabbed her and pulled her up to him, he attacked her lips hungrily as he gripped her hips, and pulled them onto him, thrusting up into her as he groaned her name against her lips. She cried out in pleasure as she started moving with him.

Mey-Rin had just finished dressing, when he pulled her to him and kissed her again hungrily. His tongue tangling with hers. Then he released her. He was fully dressed in his uniform. He turned to go.

"I won't ask you to tell me about your human self, right now. I imagine that is likely a long and very involved story. I _**DO**_   want to hear it sometime soon, however... But we need to focus on the young mistress."

He frowned, he could hear the guilt heavy in his lover's voice. He turned back to her, taking hold of her shoulders he looked into her red/hazel eyes. Just then, there was a knock at her door.

"Y-yes?!"

She called out, Sebastian was still holding her close to him.

"Mey-Rin, its Finny. There's some strange people in the house..."

She looked up at the demon who was holding her.

"Prince Camio and Prince Sitri..."

"Princes?"

She asked softly with a confused frown. He nodded and pointed to himself. She nodded, catching his meaning. She got to her feet and went to her room door. She opened the door with Sebastian behind her. Finny blinked, at seeing them both. He stuttered then blushed and cleared his throat.

"They are friends of mine, Finny."

Said the butler. Then he added, sensing more souls here than there should have been in the house.

"- I see there are more servants here than when I went... Away. On my... Vacation..."

The boy looked a bit startled, Mey-Rin frowned.

"I forgot to tell you. Lady Elizabeth had more staff moved here, they started working for the young master as well, on the day of the wedding."

Said Mey-Rin.

"I see."

"Oh! But you and Tanaka are still in charge!"

Finny rushed to say. And Sebastian nodded.

"Thank you, Finny... Now... May we exit the room?"

That was when Finny realized he was blocking them from leaving the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I need to get to the greenhouse, anyway! Bye!"

He said and ran off. After the boy was gone, they stepped out of the room, but stopped as he ran back.

"I forgot! Did you help Lady Elizabeth?! The young master said you would!"

"Yes, Finny. I retrieved her, she's currently asleep in their room. I am late waking them up..."

"Oh! Sorry! Bye!"

He was off again. Mey-Rin smiled and started to put her glasses on, but the demon stopped her.

"Remember, you don't wear those while with child. You don't need to be falling over your feet."

She nodded and refolded the ear pieces of the glasses.

"I'll put them back in my room."

He nodded and walked off as she headed back into her room.

Sebastian had gone to where he sensed Camio and Sitri. He found them in a room together, dressing. He chose not to say anything about that, or the fact that Sitri was currently in the form of a pretty woman.

"I will send Vepar and Marchosias in to get you, later. They will show you where to go. We are all to meet in the breakfast room. Be _**COMPLETELY**_ descent by then... And, both in your proper genders."

\- Was all the former human said to the still half asleep, partially dressed demons. Then he turned to leave.

"Would he believe that you had been healing my wounds?"

Camio asked. Sitri laughed and finished dressing after he returned to his mostly androgynous, male form.

"No. I don't think he would... What does what anyone thinks matter, though, anyway?"

Camio sighed at that.

"Your optimistic."

"No... I just know him. Remember, I was the first demon he befriended."

Sitri said.

"I guess..."

After that, they finished dressing and waited for Vepar and Marchosias to arrive.

* * *

_**10:10 am** _

* * *

 

Sebastian knocked on Ciel and Lizzie's room door. After a few minutes, Ciel answered. And Sebastian told then that it was time that they come down for breakfast. After Ciel said that they'd help each other dress, and that they'd be down soon, Sebastian left.

Lizzie took her nightgown off, while Ciel grabbed a dress for her. He also grabbed his clothes, and laid them on the bed. Then he looked up at his wife. There were faint scars all over her back. His eyes widened.

"Lizzie-?"

She gasped when she felt his cool hand run across her bare back. She was completely naked to him, her back facing him as she clutched the clothing she had just removed from her body, to her chest. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder gently, feeling her shudder slightly.  
They had talked after Sebastian left the door, to allow them time to get dressed. She had told him everything they'd done to her, as well as the things they had made her whiteness. He noticed the mark of a demon contract on her upper shoulder.

"Ciel..."

"Lizzie... I'm so sorry..."

She dropped the nightgown with a soft gasp and turned to look at him as he walked over towards the closet. He was still dressed from the waist down. He didn't hear her follow him.

"Don't apologize, Ciel. You didn't do this-"

He turned and looked at her, gasping as he realized that she was still naked and so close. He plastered himself to the wall by the closet. She looked up at him.

"- I should have listened, when you said you didn't want to go out, on the first day of the year..."

She said.

"I feel dirty. Even though Vepar used her powers to clean my body..."

"W... What can I do to make you feel right, Lizzie...?"

"I... I need to feel like I'm still yours..."

He blushed a bit as she hugged him.

"W... What does that mean?"

"Later tonight... Please, if you're OK with it- c-could you m-make love to me...?"

He nodded.

Later:

They both washed up, then dressed after would take some time for them to both recover mentally from what had happened to Lizzie. When they finally left the room, Lizzie was considerably calmer than she had been.  
However, when Paula saw her hair: she fussed over it. Things settled down a bit after that- The demons: Vepar, Marchosias, Camio and Sitri all stayed with them. Ciel and Lizzie worked together when they were alone to try and overcome what happened to her. The process was long, and not easy.

Because her brain did not have time to dwell on those events, it was a little easier to deal with than in Ciel's case. Where his mental scars had, had time to settle into his mind and grow. Eventually they were able to be intimate once more. When February was halfway over, though- Lizzie started getting ill.  
Even if she just smelled or thought about eating food. Every single time. When Mey-Rin noticed this, she asked Vepar if Lizzie might be pregnant.

The Demoness checked, trying to see if she sensed any new souls. And she did. At this time, Lizzie and Ciel still were having difficulties being intimate, they had not relaxed back into it quite yet. Vepar went to the young countess and informed her that she was with child.  
When Lizzie worried that she might have become pregnant from the events at the start of the year, Vepar calmed her worried by saying that she did not sense even a spark of demonic energy from the child. She told Lizzie that it _**HAD**_ to be Ciel's baby.

* * *

_**Almost 4 Months After Lizzie Was Kidnapped & Rescued:  March 27th** _

* * *

 

Tanaka, Paula, Bard, Marchosias, Vepar, Camio and Sitri, along with Gabriel, Mana, Mey-Rin and Lau, were all gathered in the sitting room as Ciel, Lizzie and Sebastian all walked into the room. Currently- Mey-Rin was 6.5 months pregnant and Lizzie was almost 5 months pregnant. Both were showing outwardly that they were each with Child. In Mey-Rin's case, she was quite large, since she was carrying twins.

_**'Hail, hail the gang's... Almost- all here... Minus Finny...'** _

Thought Ciel sarcastically.

"Why did you call us all here? And why isn't Finny included?!"

Asked the ever suspicious Bard. Sebastian arched an eyebrow at the _"head cook"_.

" _ **What**_ we are about to discuss would go FAR beyond his understanding. The poor boy would just be confused and ask a ton of needless, _**ENDLESS**_ questions-"

The butler said. At that, Bard frowned.

"- And why has your manner of speech changed?!"

"- Like that question. Needless."

He retorted shortly. Bard frowned, sulking a bit as Tanaka chuckled and Paula patted his arm. Everyone looked at Sebastian, waiting for him to talk. He, in turn, looked at Ciel.

"Young master, I am sorry for what I am about to say..."

"Huh? Wha-?!"

Was all the earl could say, before Sebastian continued, looking directly at Bard.

"I am not human. As is the case with the majority of the people in this room."

Ciel paled at that statement.

_**'What the bloody hell- S... Se-Sebastian-!'** _

Lizzie held Ciel's hand. Bard laughed at the butler's statement as Mey-Rin frowned in slight confusion. What was her lover doing?

"Yeah, ri-"

The cook had started to say. Sebastian looked at Camio and Marchosias. Camio nodded, then turned into a raven, and Marchosias sighed heavily, taking the form of the giant she-wolf. The room went silent. Ciel covered his face with a hand, and Lizzie and Mey-Rin both covered their open mouths. Their eyes were huge.  
Meanwhile, Tanaka just chuckled again while sipping his green tea. Paula screamed and hid behind her lover, as he just blinked in shock. The next thing everyone knew, Sebastian had changed into the form of a large black panther-like creature with 2 snakes for tails and black wings, Sitri sighed softly and took his demonic form, turning into a large leopard. The room was still silent.

"Believe us now?!"

Asked the panther that was Sebastian.

More silence followed. Just at that moment, though, Ciel started sneezing violently. The first sneeze startled Lizzie so badly that she screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin, she fell into Bard's lap in her panic. Everyone looked at the swearing, sneezing Ciel.

"Damn it Sebastian! I told you I'm allergic to animals, cats especially! The lot of you! Turn back, immediately! Damn demons!"

He said with his hand over his mouth and nose as he sniffled and sneezed again with watering eyes.

"Are the others going to change into strange things?"

Bard asked, (indicating Vepar, Gabby and Mana) once he found his voice. Lau and The Undertaker both laughed.

"That removed some of the tension!"

Said the Chinese man pleasantly. Sebastian marveled at Lau, who was behaving as his usual self.

"Sod off Lau. Why the hell are you here, anyway?! And where's Ran-Mau? I thought you two were joined at the hip?!"

Ciel asked after taking a handkerchief out of his picket to take care of his nose. Lau's smile fell, and Lizzie sighed.

"Ran-Mau is... Recovering..."

At that, Sebastian and Lizzie _**BOTH**_ looked at him sharply.

"B- but... Mr. Lau, I saw-"

Lizzie started and Sebastian cut her off.

"We saw her dead. She had been horribly disfigured and mangled, with her body ripped apart. My young mistress saw them molest and kill her."

Said Sebastian bluntly, as he and the other demons returned to their human forms. Lau nodded.

"Yes... But that was just her human body."

"What do you mean?"

Asked Ciel, his eyes narrowing. Lau looked at him.

"I am a Chinese deity. Ran-Mau is my sister, and yes, also my lover. But my familiar as well. She's a divine dragon."

He said and everyone looked at him, startled.

"Why were you posing as humans?"

Asked Gabriel.

"Because it's amusing to do so. I never thought we'd run afoul with Demons, however. Neither did my darling Ran. It was quite a shock."

He said, his voice was still pleasant, with his ever present smile in place. Both Ciel and Sebastian really hated that smile!

"But, her soul had been devoured-"

Sebastian started to say with a frown.

"Yes, well... I hunted that demon down and retrieved her soul from within his body... After I removed his head, that is. It was close enough to when her soul was devoured, that she had not ceased to exits within the demon... Ran-Mau was still Ran-Mau within him..."

**'Does he mean she wasn't digested, yet? Gross...'**

Wondered Bard, Ciel, Mey-Rin and Lizzie all at the same time.

"- Anyway-"

He went on easily...

"- She's resting now... Healing. But, it will be _**QUITE**_ a lot of years before she is back to somewhere near normal."

"Was she ever normal?"

Asked Ciel drily. He was frowning at his Chinese friend.

"I... I don't understand..."

Bard was saying. He had gone pale as a ghost, as he and Paula looked at them all.

"There's more mind blowing info to come."

Said Mana, as he winked at 4 of the 5 humans in the room.

"I- If you're not human... What are all if you...?"

Asked Paula. The Undertaker's grin only widened. He proceeded to tell her, pointing to each person in turn, that he named:

"As you heard, Lau there is a humorless Chinese god-"

"How am I humorless?!"

"That joke you told that time when you lot came to my funeral parlor with madam Red..."

Lau frowned.

" _Joke_?"

"Yes, that pitiful excuse for a joke as payment for my information! "On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? Where? On the outside!" Really? On the outside...? The bloody _OUTSIDE_?! That wasn't a joke! That wasn't even worth a snicker, giggle or grin!"

"Are you still going on about that?"

Asked Ciel with a roll of his eye.

"Yes, I am "still going on about that"! Really, my lord- a joke is a serious thing!"

At that, Lizzie suddenly snickered, she covered her mouth as it turned into a giggle, then a laugh.

"What are you on about now?"

Ciel asked him, as he eyed his wife. He was glad she could laugh after everything that had happened... However-

"A joke's a serious thing...!"

Mana insisted. He was glad that he could lift his great granddaughter's spirits a bit. Ciel frowned.

_**'Why me?'** _

He thought. Then sighed as The Undertaker went on with his explanation.

"Anyway, he's a god-"

He said, pointing at Lau.

"I am, as well. I'm an Irish and Manx god. The isle of man was named after me-"

"Wait!"

Said Paula, her eyes widened.

"Your Manannán mac Lir?!"

"Wait, He's who, now?"

Asked Bard, blinking. Paula looked at her lover.

"He's a myth. He's the guardian of the other-world, otherwise known as the land of the dead. And he's a sea god. My parents told me stories about him. My mum was from Dublin..."

"Oh..."

Was all her clueless American lover could say. He obviously knew nothing about those myths. Mana nodded.

"Yes, that's **_WHAT_** and _**WHO**_ I was... I fell sway to the foreign god's influence, however, when Christianity reached this part of the world. I became one of the first grim reapers, a soul reaper... So I am both a former deity, and a former soul reaper."

"Former? What are you now?"

Asked Lau.

"Trouble..."

Muttered Ciel, earning a nasty look from Mana as Gabriel giggled at that.

"This lady here, is an angel, serving that god-"

Said Mana, not gracing that question with a response.

".…. She is the second in command of the warrior angels- she is the archangel: Gabriel. And that lot over there, with the butler, are ALL demons."

Everyone blinked at that. Marchosias bristled a bit, though he was no longer a wolf.

" _ **WE USED TO BE ANGELS TOO, YOU USELESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING SOT!**_ "

"Calm down..."

Vepar tried.

"Time for proper, full introductions, I think-"

Said Camio, thus far, they had only been known to Tanaka, Paula and Bard as "Guests"...

"- I am Camio... I am the son of the demon king, the fallen archangel: Lucifer. This is Gabriel's son, Sitri. He used to be a minor archangel- as was I. Those 2 over there are Marchosias and Vepar- they are both also fallen former minor archangels. All 4 of us are fallen angels. The definition would be: Demons. We are different from your Sebastian, here, however. He was never an angel. He was a human with an angel ancestor. We are fallen angels turned demon, but he is a human born demon."

Said Camio politely.

"What is the use of telling us all this?"

Asked Ciel, narrowing his eye.

"The use, my lord... Is this-"

Said Sebastian, he looked at Ciel, then at the others.

"Mey-Rin is the child of a demon, a fallen angel was her father. And, her mother was Sitri's half sister, and also the half sister of your grandmother: Young master and Lady Elizabeth. Your grandmother: Lady Claudia Phantomhive, Sitri and Mey-Rin's mother were all the children of the angel: Gabriel. Your grandmother, Lady Claudia; was Gabriel and Manannán's daughter. They were posing as humans at that time. That would make them you're great grandparents. And because of that, they are related to Mey-Rin through Gabriel.  
Also, Lady Elizabeth. Your father's line has an Angel in it's bloodline, as well. That angel is the commander of the warrior angels: Michael. Michael was Lucifer's twin brother, Camio's uncle. And, he was also my ancestor, as well as your father's. So, Lady Elizabeth, you could say that Camio and I are your cousins, on your father's side. While Sitri and Mey-Rin are so, on your Phantomhive side."

"You can't be serious..."

Said Ciel, frowning. At that, Sebastian looked at him and smiled.

"My lord... Do I have the ability to lie to you?"

"No. But you could be joking..."

"I swear I am telling the truth..."

They eyed each other. Finally, Ciel sighed and muttered:

"Whatever..."

"This is all well and good... But, what does it matter?"

Asked Bard. Paula was back sitting beside him, rather than hiding behind him and the couch that he and Tanaka were sitting on.

"It matters, because there is an injured demon out there on the hunt for us all. We are all in danger."

Said Mey-Rin's lover irritably. At that, he then handed Ciel an envelope with the seal of Queen Victoria on it.

"This arrived this morning, the queen has become somewhat aware of Labolas's existence, it would seem."

He told Ciel. The teen opened the letter and read it.

"Murders... All women. All killed in the same way. None of the women have anything in common, the location is the only thing that is the same... The area around the clock tower: Big Ben. The women are ripped to shreds by dogs and all of their blood is gone. It seems they may have been violated in some cases. At the time that this letter was written, there were 15 dead women."

Ciel said with a sigh after he read it. Everyone looked at the others gathered around them.

"She wants me to do something."

He added with a sigh as he felt Lizzie shudder beside him. How were they suppose to protect the whole of London, when they could barely protect themselves.

"I'm going up to heaven, I need to ask for Michael's help."

Said Gabriel suddenly. They all looked at her. Mana sighed heavily.

"I'll see if I can get some baby reapers to help."

He added. Sitri and Camio looked at each other, then nodded and looked at the others.

"I'll go and request some advice from my father: Lucifer. Said Camio. Ciel nodded as Lizzie grasped his hand.

"T... Th..."

He stammered, blushing and looking pained. Lizzie giggled and said it for him:

"Thank you all."

They nodded, then Camio, Gabriel and Mana all left. Shortly after that, Lau also left, after assuring them he would fight as well. He wanted revenge for Ran-Mau.

Once they were all gone, Ciel and Lizzie went back to their room. Mey-Rin and Sebastian went back to work and Vepar, Marchosias and Sitri talked about how to kiss Labolas once and for all.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**.** _

* * *

 

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything from the Black Butler series. At all.** _

 


	16. Death and Rebirth

_**A/N From My Update On FF Net:** _

_**Right now, I'm waiting for the remains of a hurricane that hit several states here in the US, to make it to mine. I hope that anyone who might be reading this, who was in the path of hurricane Florence this last week, is doing ok and that you can get through the clean up ok.  
As for this chapter... Not much to say. There's no lemon in it. It might take me a day or so to post it to A3O. But I will eventually.** _

_**I'm not too thrilled with this chapter, it felt off to me. Not sure why. Anyway- if you think it has the same feel as the rest of the story, please let me know. If you don't think it does, let me know, please. I usually slow down a few chapters from the end. I usually have trouble figuring out how to end things. Anyway- there will likely be no more than 20 chapters all together. So after this- there will be around 4 more chapters.** _

_**In this chapter, the bold text is used to highlight words and to also show a dream.** _

_**Warning:** _

_**The murder of a MAJOR character (to this story) is shown.** _

_**Child birth is also mentioned.** _

* * *

_**.  
** _

**Chapter 16: Death and Rebirth.**  
**  
.**

* * *

The months passed with little happening. Lizzie, Vepar and Mey-Rin stayed home with Ciel while the demons: Sebastian, Marchosias and Sitri tried to track down Labolas. They did not hear from Lau, Gabriel or Mana much. Labolas was sill in hiding with the horde of demons under his control.  
And he was also still killing young human women. Obviously trying to build his power back to what it had been before. Vepar theorized that he must have been very seriously injured in the last confrontation in January. Elizabeth realized that she was pregnant during this time, she was 2 months behind Mey-Rin in her progress with the pregnancy. Sebastian and the other 2 demons were gone more often than they were there. This made Mey-Rin anxious, and she kept having accidents while trying to do her duty as a maid. Bard and Finny were taking over her guard duties, and she was eventually forced by Lizzie's staff to stop working around the manor.

Neither Bard nor Finny would let her help them do _ANYTHING_. So, she was also bored and lonely. She spent time with Lizzie and Vepar. However, she felt inferior to the both of them. She didn't think she was as pretty as either of the blonde women.  
She wasn't good at sewing, embroidery, flower arrangement or much of anything else that they did to pass the time. The redhead wasn't even able to help Lizzie practice her fencing, she threw knives and shot guns. She didn't twirl around with a deadly weapon flashing in her grasp.  
She did TRY to help Ciel, as well. She wanted to at least try to replace Sebastian in tending to the young earl when he was in his study. However, he often got a headache and asked her to leave him be.

* * *

_**April- Mey-Rin: Around 7 months pregnant.** _

* * *

Sebastian appeared in Mey-Rin's room. He saw her sleeping in the bed. She was wrapped in a blanket and curled around her VERY large belly. He touched her cheek, and sighed slightly when he felt the dried tears there.  
Leaning close, he licked her cheek. He sat there, running his black tipped fingers through her slightly curly red locks. After a while, she whimpered slightly in her sleep and shifted.  
When she did, he saw that she was mostly naked beneath the blanket (she wore a very thin, very short, sleep-dress that left nothing to the imagination. Despite the fact that it was April and usually not very warm out- she was quite hot when she slept, since becoming pregnant). Despite how very pregnant she was, he felt his lower parts stiffen at the sight. But, before he could do anything about it, her eyes opened, and she blinked sleepily up at him with a smile.

"You're here..."

She said as she smiled a brilliant smile at him. He felt a twinge in his chest and he looked away.

"I needed to report to the young master."

He said as he caressed her belly lightly. She shivered slightly at his gentle touch. She watched him, as he examined her belly, then rested his forehead against it. She blinked as he closed his eyes and everything in him stilled. He had a hand on top of her belly just under her breasts, and another under it, beside her pelvis.

"They seem to be fine."

He said as he pulled back a bit, then he looked at her.

"Why are you wearing such... Sleepwear?"

He asked (though he thought he knew the answer). She blushed.

"I was hot and very uncomfortable... But, I felt a bit too defenseless with only this on, so I rolled up in the blanket."

She said softly. He looked at her face then, and she looked back, She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She hadn't seen him in nearly 2 months, by now.

"Vepar told me that we shouldn't have sex..."

He started. That was when her eyes darted to his pants. She saw the bulge. She smiled as she looked back at him.

"No, we shouldn't. I don't want to risk losing these babies if you-"

He leaned in and captured her lips in a deep kiss. When they parted, he smiled slightly.

"- There are things we can do, other than intercourse..."

At that, he gently pushed her flat onto her back as he kissed her again.

* * *

A while later, Mey-Rin was snuggled close to him, as he lay beside her and pulled her into his arms. She rested with her head on the right side of his chest, their legs tangled together.

"You'll be gone in the morning, before I wake up, won't you?"

He kissed her hair.

"Yes, I'm still-"

"I know..."

She said as she bit her lip. Silence filled the room. She knew what he and the others were doing was important. She knew they needed to find and kill her father.

"Just... Be careful, Seb-"

"My real name..."

He reminded. She blushed, hiding her face in his chest with her hair covering her eyes.

"- Jadon. Please, be careful. I... I don't want our babies to lose their father..."

He didn't say anything. He just tightened his arms around her.

* * *

Several more months passed, Mey-Rin only saw Sebastian 2 more times between April and June 17th. On June 17th, She went into labor. Between the hours of 10:15 pm and 7am of the following morning, she was in labor. She had one baby just before midnight, and another around 3 am. Then at 6:45 am she surprised all of them by giving birth to a third baby.  
She very nearly died that night.  
By the time the last baby was born: she had been in labor for nearly 10 hours.  
She had lost a lot of blood in all of that time, and spent most of those hours in intense pain. This left Mey-Rin dangerously weak when it was finally over.  
Barely conscious, the woman did not even realize that she had given birth to a third baby.

Sebastian had been there for 2 of the births.  
Vepar had gotten in contact with her lover and had him track the butler down. The first baby had just been born when Sebastian finally arrived. When her labor was done, Mey-Rin had, had 2 girls and a boy. After the births, Mey-Rin was bedridden for close to two weeks.  
Her body having trouble recovering from the event.  
Sebastian left the naming up to her, while he went to continue searching for Labolas. Ciel was pushing him hard to do SOMETHING about the other demon. In turn, Ciel was being nagged _CONSTANTLY_ by the queen about finding the new serial killer in London.  
2 months later: on Aug. 4th, Lizzie gave birth to her baby by Ciel: a little girl. After that, things were fairly quiet. Ciel kept getting info about more dead women in London. But no matter what he and the demons did, no one could find Labolas.

Mey-Rin named her babies: Celeste, Selene & Jadon. Lizzie and Ciel named their daughter: Rachael- after his mother. Around that time, Paula realized that she was expecting a baby as well. She and Bard had, had a quiet wedding a few months before. She would be having her baby in February, most likely.  
Time passed, summer: turning into fall. Ciel was summoned to the palace to see Queen Victoria several times since the first request to deal with the murders came in January. The Queen was _**NOT**_ happy to see that he had made little-to no progress in finding the murderer.  
October came, it was now 2 months since Lizzie had her baby, and 4 months since Mey-Rin had her's. As October started, the murders suddenly stopped.  
Uneasy about that: the demons returned to the Phantomhive manor. They worried about what Labolas was up to. Fearing he might have gained all of his powers back, now, and what he might do with them.

They still went out searching, but one of the male demons stayed at the manor with Vepar and the others all the time. When Oct. 31st arrived, Lizzie insisted on throwing Mey-Rin a birthday party. Ciel refused to allow his bride to have a Halloween party, but for the birthday party, he relented. Mey-Rin had said that she did not want one.  
Her birthday was mostly full of bad memories. And Sebastian wasn't there that night.  
But the young countess insisted.  
After the party, Mey-Rin thanked her friends and retired to her room. She had been moved out of the servant's quarters into a cottage that was connected to the back of the manor (Bard and Finny had built it for them). Here, she and Sebastian and their triplets could have privacy.

She had just finished changing and feeding the babies, and was sitting in her bedroom looking at a book that Paula had lent her. That was when she suddenly started getting a bad feeling. It was, unfortunately: a _**VERY**_ familiar feeling. She was being watched by a demon. Likely her father. Looking around, she frowned. Finny and Bard were both on guard duty tonight.  
She grabbed a knife, and slid it into the sash of her nightdress. Then she grabbed her two guns and went outside the cottage, standing on her porch, she saw Bard walking the grounds far off in the distance. The moon was high in the sky, and full- affording her a lot of light to see by. Not that she needed much light, that was. Her eyes were as sharp and alert as ever.  
The night air; with its crisp feeling was calming her rattled nerves a bit... She looked around, and, after assuring herself that nothing seemed to be wrong, she turned to go into her home. And found herself face to face with an unknown female demon. The demoness smiled coldly and stabbed Mey-Rin in the stomach. She gasped from the pain, her hands dropping her twin guns and going to the dagger in her stomach. But, before she could do more than that, she felt someone grab her from behind.  
This person grasped her hair in a painful grip and jerked her head back. She winced from the pain as the dagger in her stomach twisted and then was pulled out.  
Mey-Rin met her father's eyes, he was the one who had her by the hair. She felt cold steel against her throat.

_"Goodbye, Daughter."_

Labolas said against her ear, then he slit her throat deeply as she struggled and cried out. Her cry was cut short by the blade biting deeply into her flesh. Then he was gone. The knife and dagger were gone. The strange demoness was gone. Mey-Rin felt blood filling her mouth as she collapsed to her knees while struggling to breathe through the pain and blood filling her airway. The former assassin felt tears sting her eyes as she collapsed to the floor of the porch. She was bleeding from her stomach and her throat. She had tried to grab the porch railing as she collapsed, but she missed and landed hard on her stomach and face. Mey-Rin heard Vepar and Bard's voices as she found her vision going dark and then she knew no more.

* * *

Around the time that Mey-Rin was caring for her babies that night, Vepar and Sitri: who was staying there while Marchosias and Sebastian were in London following leads about Labolas- started to sense demonic powers that were not supposed to be there. They split up, each was following the faint, unfamiliar, energy signal. Vepar was out on the estate beside the greenhouse when there was a surge of the unknown energy.  
As well as the very familiar energy signal of Labolas. It was coming from Mey-Rin's home! She rushed over there. But got there in time to see Labolas and the unknown owner of the other energy, as the two of them vanished, and Mey-Rin collapsed in a pool of blood. Bard had seen Vepar appear suddenly, and was there in no time.

They both got to Mey-Rin at the same time. Bard turned her onto her back, she was gasping in pain, gurgling blood was collecting in her mouth, then trailing out of it and down her face to mingle with her now, nearly waist long red hair. She was fading fast. Vepar shoved Bard away and grabbed Mey-Rin.  
Despite the blood, she sealed her mouth over the redhead's mouth and after a few moments, she had pulled Mey-Rin's fading soul from her body.  
Afterwards, she had Bard check on Celeste, Jadon and Selena. When the confused Sitri arrived, Vepar sent him to find Sebastian. Within the hour, he arrived, and Vepar transferred Mey-Rin's soul to him. Since he was the demon she had contracted with, he technically needed to be the one to take it.

* * *

Sebastian maintained his composure as he collected his lover's body, then vanished with her in his arms. He took her to the demon realm. Once there, he took her body and soul to the king of his realm- the fallen archangel: Lucifer. Lucifer agreed to help Sebastian. The demons put the dead woman's body into a sleep chamber within Lucifer's palace, closing it tightly after her damaged body was inside of it.  
Then her soul was sealed in a jar, and Sebastian was sent to his home in this realm.

Only then, when he was in his home there did he allow himself to experience his human emotions. He started crying bitterly, as he collapsed to his knees in the entryway of his home. He screamed out his anger and sadness as he sobbed. Mourning the death if his lover. The mother of his children.  
Camio arrived a few days later to tell Sebastian that Lucifer, was accelerating the amount of time it took to heal Mey-Rin's body and change her into a demon.  
After that, Sebastian was left alone to grieve for her loss. He hated being a demon. Like most of the demons who still had their human emotions (Of which there were not many) and those who were fallen angels, who still held some goodness inside of them. He mourned the loss of her humanity and the birth of a new demon. He had no idea if she would still be the woman he loved, when she woke up once more.

* * *

_**November 27th- a month later:** _

* * *

**_"This is how you aim-"_ **

**_Mey-Rin was 14 again. She smiled as Logan stood behind her, he had his arms around her as he showed her how to aim. He hadn't wanted to teach her how to use a gun. However, there had been some robberies in their apartment building recently. For the infatuated young teen, it was Heaven to have his arms around her._ **

**_"- Mey-Rin, have you been listening-?"_ **

**_She blinked at the words that were just spoken softly into her ear._ **

**_"I am."_ **

**_"Really...? Then, what did I just say?"_ **

**_"Uh..."_ **

**_He laughed softly behind her. He moved away from her, as he laughed while ruffling her hair affectionately._ **

**_"Let's leave it at that for today."_ **

**_He said as she sighed. She was blushing from being caught spacing out. She heard her name called, and turned towards him- and found only darkness. Blinking, she realized the darkness was all around her. She turned around and she found herself in a garden. It was beautiful. The surrounding architecture looked as if it was from somewhere in the middle east or maybe the Mediterranean?_ **

**_"Alonia!"_ **

**_Somehow, she knew that was her name- turning, she saw a young man. He was handsome. And, her heart ached. He was so dear to her! She heard herself speaking, but had no control over the words:_ **

**_"Jadon!"_ **

**'Wait- J... Jadon? That's the name that Sebastian-'**

**_"- I thought you were going to be late. I was ready to go home. If I stay much later, I will be in trouble."_ **

**_She heard herself saying. He smiled at her and they hugged._ **

**_"Sorry. My friend Sitri, and I were talking and the time got away from me."_ **

**_He said and then they kissed. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by that darkness again. But, before she had time to register what had happened, she had flashes of a remembered pain and screaming._ **  
**_Her own voice screaming! Mey-Rin knelt and covered her ears with her hands. She blinked, seeing a man suddenly coming at her, she didn't know him. But he was dressed in the style from the middle-east. As Jadon had been._ **  
**_Then the man was beating her and tearing her clothes off of her. She shut her eyes as the screaming went on._ **

Finally, all was silent again. Then, peace filled her body and mind. Mey-Rin felt like she was floating. She didn't want to wake up. She was so comfortable. However, a scent tickled her nose. She knew this scent. Having smelled it once before. She shifted in her sleep slightly as she fought against waking up.

"Mey-Rin..."

She opened her eyes then, blinking up at her lover, realizing that she had her head in his lap. She smiled and reached up, resting a hand against his tired face. Wait... "tired face"? When had she ever seen Sebastian look so tired and worn out?

"You're home..."

She heard herself say. Her own voice sounded raw and painful. She tried to clear her throat. That's when she realized something odd about her fingernails as they rested against his cheek: They were black.  
Blinking, she brought both of her hands before her eyes, and she frowned. Both hands sported black nails. And they looked sharper than she normally allowed.  
She looked at her lover questioningly.

"You are a demon..."

Sebastian said solemnly. She just blinked up at him.

"W-what?"

"You were dying. I-I had to claim your soul, in order to keep you from slipping away from us. So, you are now a demon..."

The word "dying" kept playing over and over in her mind. Confusion showed on her face. Then she remembered what happened that night. Mey-Rin remembered the pain of the dagger being shoved into her abdomen. And the pain of the knife as it cut through her throat. Her eyes widened.

"W-What happened to the babies?"

"Lady Elizabeth is caring for them... They are safe."

"Where are we?"

She asked, looking around as she tried to sit up. But she was suddenly overcome with extreme nausea, she rolled off of his lap and the sofa, onto the floor at his feet being violently ill.

"-Don't move so fast,"

Said the demon as he used his powers to clean her and the floor up, once her stomach was finished revolting. She gasped for breath, pain shooting all over her body. Sebastian pulled her into his arms. Despite his gentle touch and soft voice, she felt an odd distance between him and herself. A distance that hadn't been there since she found out he was a demon.

"Lord Lucifer accelerated the time it takes to transform you into a demon."

He said. She looked up at him as he went on.

"- So, you are not exactly stable."

She leaned against his chest.

"I'm tired..."

"Rest some more..."

She nodded and let herself fall asleep as he scooped her into his arms. She saw more dreams like the ones she had just awoke from. Some were good, some were bad. And they alternated between scenes from her life as Mey-Rin and as Alonia. Confusing her quite a bit. Finally, she became somewhat numb to it all... Just watching it all play out- She had wanted to ask Sebastian about her earlier dreams, but she felt so weak and tired when she had spoken to him. Then she had fallen asleep again.

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: don't own anything from the Black Butler series. At all.**


End file.
